The Vengeful Key
by 64thVanSull
Summary: Some time after Xehanort is defeated, a new threat is unleashed from the Realm of Darkness. A man with a heart of pure darkness seeks revenge for ten years of his family's suffering and travels throughout the worlds in search of means to find his missing wife alongside his brothers and daughters. With a power unmatched can anyone stop him? Sora and his friends might. Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. I just wanted to say that I just recently signed on to this and I'm extremely excited for all of you to read this! Now, in the beginning of this story, my grammar might not be perfect, but it gets better as it goes along. The reason is that I'm currently a Senior and I started writing this during the summer after my sophomore year. Any way, without further delay, I present to you The Vengeful Key.**

 **P.S., I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters or any of the movies show or mentioned throughout this story only the main character.**

In the midst of darkness, sat a single figure in the shape of a man on a medium sized boulder staring out into the black shores and pale light siting upon the distant edge of the dark sea before him. This man was dressed in a long black leather short sleeved coat that went down to reach his ankles when standing. The coat had belt straps to link the sides together from his torso to the base his neck the belts connected closing the top. From the waist down his coat was open to show black pants and black boots, underneath the coat was a black chain mail shirt.

The coat's inside was made of frost silk to maintain a cool comforting feeling throughout the man's body. Its outside, was made of the strongest leather that made it impossible for anything to pierce through the coat let alone pierce its wearer. His hair of course, was also pure black that went over his ears and to his forehead spiking at the tips. The tips barley covered his emerald eyes and slit like pupils that were filled with sadness and grief.

This man's name is Nairbix VanSull and he sits here in self-exile for his past failure as a husband and father, he has sat in this spot for ten long years since he failed to protect his family. As he looked out to the sea a smaller figure walked beside him looking at his mourning face.

"I always hoped I would find you here if I ever came looking." The small person said in a high squeaky voice.

"Is that why you are here, Brother? To find me and to take me back?" Nairbix asked with his horse voice laced with an English accent not looking at his so-called brother.

"No, I came here through the Door To Darkness. I knew you would be here, so I went looking for you to tell you something important." He said with a serious tone and face. Nairbix then turned to look at his brother. He was a child sized mouse with big round black ears, oval shaped eyes, a big round head and round face. He wore a gray vest with many zippers covering it, the same could be for his matching pants and out from behind him he could see his thin long black tail.

"What do you have to say to me, Mickey?" Nairbix asked sadly.

"They are alive, he tricked you into thinking that he killed them." Mickey said with a voice filled with sympathy for his brother. Nairbix then stood straight up from his seat and looked at Mickey with a face filled with shock and many other emotions.

At first Mickey could only hear him mutter as his hair covered his eyes, his face then turned into pure rage. The world they were in began to shake from Nairbix's anger, streams of smoke like darkness emanated from his body and tears of anger, sadness, and frustration rolled down his face. Mickey could only look at his brother in sadness, he has sat in the realm of darkness for ten years thinking that his wife and two daughters were dead after he "saw" them die in his arms.

He has lost ten years of their lives and he will never get them back. The shaking slowly stopped but the tears did not, he then dropped to his knees. Mickey walked over to his brother to hug and comfort him, Nairbix accepted it without struggle.

Raising his head Nairbix asked, "What about him? What happened to Ansem, Brother?"

Mickey could only sigh and say, "He is alive, he is rebuilding Radiant Garden after what you did to it when you thought he killed the girls. I can take you to where your daughters are but as for where your wife is I can't, I couldn't find her. I'm sorry pal." Nairbix then put his hands on his brother's shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Brother of mine, this news has given me new strength. First we must find the girls, we will also need the help of our other brother and his evil genius mind. Then we must make a portal to the world my wife is in. After it is made, I am going find Ansem and I am going to eradicate his body, after I rip out his heart from his filthy chest!" He snarled, "And then I am going to find my wife and then all of us will go home." Nairbix finished slowly.

"Even if it means going to the farthest points in the universe, I'll gladly help you, Brother." Mickey promised with his signature chuckle and his white gloved hand reached out to shake Nairbix's hand.

Nairbix gladly took it, he then stood up and waved his left arm in front of him making a corridor made of darkness leading the way out. "Come on Brother, let's get our family back." Mickey then nodded with a smile on his face and walked with him through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything belonging to Disney.**

The cold air blew through the mountains north of the kingdom of Arendelle, a kingdom ruled by a Queen with the powers of ice and snow. She who ruled over the kingdom, after the untimely passing of her adoptive parents. As a child, she was welcomed into the royal family at a young age. But she was in fact, an orphan, and her name is Elsa.

She sat in her frozen castle in her long dress made from her own ice reminiscing over her life before coming to this world. The life she had with her real sister, her mother and most importantly her father. As she was trying to control the tears in her eyes at the thought of her deceased father a strange purple and black corridor of darkness appeared in front of her throne.

Most would be afraid of anything like this, but for Elsa this was something that she was used to seeing from her childhood whenever her father would come home from traveling the other worlds. She then leapt to her feet ready to attack if needed to for whatever came through that portal. But what she saw was not an enemy like she expected, but her father and her uncle Mickey.

Tears came to her eyes and fell from them just as quickly, her hands came to her mouth covering it as she saw her dad walk out with a sad smile on his face, and a few tears in his eyes as well from the sight of his oldest daughter grown up.

"Hey, Snowflake." He said quietly. She chocked back a sob and ran into her father's arms crying nonstop thinking if she let go he would disappear again, and in fact he thought the same thing as he stroked her long braided bleached blonde hair. All these years both thought the other was dead and now they were both holding the other in their arms.

"You've gotten so big and beautiful, sweetheart." Nairbix said softly.

"And you haven't aged a bit, Daddy."

"Well when you stay in the realm of darkness you kind of stop aging." He said with a light laugh. "We will have more time to catch up during our trip and our mission, so don't worry we can talk about anything you want during that time, okay?" Nairbix told her before kissing the top of her nineteen year old head.

"What trip? What mission? I don't understand." She stated with confusion.

Nairbix looked at his daughter and said, "We're going to find your sister and your mom, honey. And while we do that I am going to find Ansem, and I will make him pay for what he has done to our family." Elsa looked up at him and asked how they would, Nairbix looked at her and said, "I have some ideas. But first we must go and get your uncle Jumba and begin making the portal to find your mother, okay?" She nodded with determination so did Mickey.

With one arm wrapped around his daughter and another creating a Corridor, the trio walked through to find the next member of their family, Dr. Jumba Jookeba evil genius scientist and creator of 628 evil genetic experiments.

Elsewhere you could hear the evil laughter of an evil genius proud of his newest creation, whatever it might be.

"Haaahaaaaahahahahaaaaaaahaaaaaaaahahahaaaaahaaaaaaaaahaaaahaaahahahahahahaha" He laughed as green lightning lit up the laboratory. Jumba was a large fat alien with dirty plum purple skin over his dark peach colored skin, he had long pudgy arms and four pudgy fingers and fat round legs that connected to his flat stumpy round feet.

He wore a very large lab coat and big black rubber gloves and a set of goggles covering all four of his eyes, while he was laughing his fat blue tongue could easily be seen. His head was like the rest of his body, round and fat with only three little hairs on top with a booming voice with strong lungs laughing. "Haaaahahahahaa!-cough cough- oh not so easy on the throat (cough)." Well, partially strong lungs it would seem.

He then walked over to the two containers he was working with to see two blob like structures for two more experiments. As he was about to begin the final touches, a corridor came in the corner of the room and Nairbix, Mickey and Elsa came through.

Jumba then took off his goggles and looked at all three of them with a not-so-evil smile on his round face, lightly chuckled and said to them, "Ahh, little mouse King Mickey, snow girl Elsa and brother Nairbix! So good to be seeing you all again, Jumba is so happy!" He then grabbed all three of them and crushed them in a big hug taking the wind out of them, especially little Mickey. He dropped them all and took a good look at his family through bonds, he then said to them, "So what be bringing you to Jumba's lab?"

Nairbix replied, "Well, my old friend and brother, for ten years I have sat in the realm of darkness mourning over the false deaths of my family. Now I am going to find my other daughter, get revenge on Ansem and then find my wife and go home. Will you help us?"

"For you I would do anything, what is it we must be doing, dear Brother?" Jumba asked.

"First, we will need more assistance. Are these experiments ready to be created yet?" He asked while walking over towards the containers, one was black and the other was magenta.

"Almost, Jumba was about to finish them just before you arrived actually." Jumba informed him.

Nairbix then gave an evil smile and said, "Mind if I add some of my DNA for them, give them a darker boost, ya know?" After saying this Nairbix pushed several buttons bringing out DNA receivers for each experiment both had needles for the DNA to be injected. He then pricked both of his index fingers on each needle to transfer his blood into the soon to be created monstrosities.

He turned his head towards Jumba with a grim smirk and said, "Now Doctor, let's bring these demons out of Hell and into the worlds." With that said the others besides Mickey smiled at what he said, Jumba then pulled the activation switch starting the creation of the experiments. Green lightning lit up the room once more and the blobs began to change and form into new creatures and once again Jumba started to laugh maniacally.

Once the lights stopped two new aliens were made, one was black with a white stomach with short legs and long arms propping itself up and from the elbows down they were thick cylinders with large black hands with claw-like fingers, it had a small child sized torso and height, it's head was sphere shaped that had a wisp-like top on the top of its head. The creature's eyes were round and yellow with no pupils and its mouth was wide maw that made the skin look like triangle fangs.

The other was magenta with a child sized body with a dark blood red cape attached to its back, its stomach was black up towards the chin area. Its head was sphere shaped with a strange cap that went down to where its ears should be it was a dark reddish color, also on the top of its head two long curved at the end horns rested, its eyes were shaped like tilted half circles and only the left one had a red iris and small black pupil.

Over this eye was a long thick white scar that went down to his cheek from his brow, and in his right hand was a long golden spear with two smaller prongs just below the main one curving down. These experiments were indeed demons from hell itself and they only came to be like this from the blood of this man. This man whom has a heart of pure darkness.

"And now my brothers and my dear daughter, let's go find the youngest of our family." Nairbix said turning towards them after releasing the two monstrosities. "Let us begin our journey to rebuild our broken family." He then turned to the experiments and spoke to them, "Whom do you serve?"

They looked up at him and with their raspy voices and alien accents they said one name, "Nairbix VanSull."

Nairbix then said, "Jumba, bring the other experiments with us we may need them. You two are in need of names, experiments 629 and 630 won't cut it, let's see you will be General." He said pointing to the one with the spear, "And you will be Catastrophe." He finished with the other.

"Alright, Jumba is ready with the other experiments, they are all in pod form in this container. May we be going now?" Jumba asked after walking back with a machine that looked like a bluish silver gumball machine that held all the other 628 experiments.

"Yes, now we can go. We may now go heal these decade old wounds of grief, and return home after we find my wife and our darling rose. And then, we can find Ansem and end his pathetic life." They then made their way to the world where Nairbix's second daughter lived, they soon found her living with a couple that was friends with Nairbix that lived in this world.

They then left the home with gratitude and with the first chance they had the father and daughter held each other while crying, Elsa then joined in also crying over the reunion between her and her little sister. Jumba and Mickey looked at their brother and his daughters together at last after ten long and sad years, while only the two free experiments looked at them with confused looks on their faces because of what was happening.

"I missed you so much, Daddy." His daughter bawled as he held her in his arms.

"So did I, sweetie, so did I." He said crying silently and kissing her head, Elsa was no different than they were. "My baby girls, my babies are grown up and I missed it." He cried with pure sorrow in his voice. After crying for several more minutes, Nairbix calmed down enough to explain the plan that he had in mind.

He then told his youngest that she ought to wear a disguise because from what she had told them while each of them told each other what happened during their ten years of separation.

Also, they found out that she could wield a powerful weapon known as the Keyblade, it looked like a long key-like sword that looked like it was made out of intertwined thorns, green rose stems and red rose buds but in fact that was how the weapon's metal made the blade look like this. And at the end of the weapon's double sided guard that was in the form a circle around the hilt was a long keychain that had the symbol of a white star with a blooming rose in the center of it.

"Now, sweetie. During this time we will have to call you something else in order to protect you. And, you will also need to wear something else to disguise yourself against anyone who would interfere." He then handed a new set of clothes to his daughter and she then went to go change in another room in the small house they were in.

"Ah, please be pardoning me Nairbix, but who might we have to be worrying about interfering with the plan?" Jumba asked.

"Good question, Jumba. For those of you who don't know, there have been an increase in Keyblade wielders in the past ten years. In all there are seven that have popped up, three of them are former pupils of Master Eraqus, Master Aqua and her former fellow students Ventus and Terra. She is now finishing their training as their new Master." Mickey explained.

"Hold on, I thought those three were dead. I heard they died eleven years ago when they fought against Master Xehanort when he turned traitor." Nairbix interrupted.

"It's complicated but Aqua, Terra and Ventus still look the same as they did eleven years ago, like you Nairbix. Aqua was in the realm of darkness and Ven's heart was put into a deep sleep, it kept him from aging. And the others are the two newest Masters, Riku and Sora and their apprentices Lea and Kairi, they were the ones who I helped defeat Xehanort about a year and a half ago." Mickey finished.

"Are they strong? Because I could use a good fight after sitting for ten years." Nairbix said anxious for some violence.

"Yep, they are pretty strong, but not strong enough to give you much of a challenge, Brother." Mickey said cheerfully. With that said Nairbix began to slump down in disappointment, just then his daughter walked back inside in her new clothes. It was a knee length short sleeved dress that looked as if it was made of thorn riddled rose stems with red rose buds growing out of them in multiple areas. She also wore shoes with the same design with rose buds for buckles on the top of each shoe, in her hands was a woven set of stems with another red rose blooming out of it.

"That eye patch in your hands dear will change your appearance when you wear it, that way those other Keyblade wielders won't recognize you if they see you when you are not near us, okay?" Nairbix asked after explaining the item in her hands worth.

After he said that, she tried it on. It was now covering her right eye and her appearance began to change. Her hair was now long and reached down past her shoulders and became wavy at the end of each lock, it was as black as her father's and her other eye was changed to show a purple iris and slit-like pupil. She looked completely different then how she looked before. Nairbix looked at her with a smile and said, "Now then as for your code name I think we should call you…Scarlet Rose, how does that sound?"

She looked at her father with a semi wicked smile and said, "I think it fits me well, Daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney.**

On the shores of the world known as Destiny Islands sat a young seventeen year old boy with wild spikey brown hair and ocean blue eyes, he wore a strange a black and silver jacket that was baggy with a dark style using many zippers and baggy pants with several pockets on the sides. He wore black fingerless gloves with two bandages crossing over his hands as an X and around his neck was a small silver crown necklace connected by a chain.

Over his strange outfit was a long white master's coat with a blue outline showing his rank as Master of the Keyblade and who his teacher was, Master Aqua. At first he was a self-taught Keyblade wielder until a year and a half ago before he went to fight former Keyblade Master Xehanort and his thirteen seekers of darkness. He was told to find her and his newest friends Ventus (or Ven) and Terra.

He first found her and she helped him learn the actual teachings of the Keyblade, after they won the battle he was given the title Master just like his best friend Riku was (who earned it a year before he did). This young man's name was now Master Sora.

So far he only had one apprentice and that was believe it or not, his girlfriend Kairi. Some may say that would be inappropriate, but these two knew when and when not to act as two crazy kids in love. In fact they have known each other since they were little kids with Riku here on these small islands, and in fact she was walking over to Sora right now.

Kairi was a seventeen year old girl, with ocean blue eyes and crimson red straight hair that spiked at the end of each lock. She wore a short pink sleeveless dress over a white sleeveless shirt it had a long zipper from the top to the bottom on both the front left side and the front right side of it. Around her waist was a black leather belt that had one connecting to it on each side but the left strap had a hand bag connected to it, she also had a black hood connected to the top of the back of her dress.

"Hey, you." She said to him with a smile as she walked over to him on the beach. She then sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes with a smile stuck on her face.

"Ugh, I try to find a quiet place to relax and here I find you two love-birds right where I want to be, again!" Riku said emphasizing the word again as he walked in on their romantic moment. "It was bad enough seeing you two act so clueless towards each other at first but this takes the cake." He said shaking his head.

"Well, that's what happens when your two best friends are a couple, Riku." Kairi teased looking at him.

"Well, I would hang out with Ven and the others, but like you guys he and Aqua are spending quality time together as boyfriend and girlfriend. And Lea is off doing who knows what, so I can't hang out with him, and you guys both know that I won't go anywhere near Terra alone." He said listing off his non-options.

Sora just laughed at his best friend's misfortune until he saw something strange over his left shoulder. Though he didn't know it he was looking at someone he would be facing several more times in the near future, he was looking at Scarlet Rose and she was up to something.

"Hey guys, who's that over by the Poapu tree?" Sora asked. His friends then looked over in the same direction.

"Never seen her before, you, Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Nope." She answered shaking her head. The three of them then walked over to her to see what she was doing. When they walked over to her they saw that she was scooping up the sand around the tree and putting it into a small jar.

Sora then spoke up and asked, "Excuse me miss but what are you doing?"

She looked up at him and replied, "Just collecting a bit of sand to remember this place. I guess I'm what you could call a tourist, Master Sora."

Hearing this shocked the three of them, Sora then brought out his Keyblade Kingdom Keeper in case of an attack, it looked like an ordinary key the rod/blade was sliver and the guard was a golden rectangle around the black hilt and at the end of it was a silver keychain with the Mickey Mouse head. "So how do you know my name and title? Because I know we haven't met before, who are you?"

After seeing and hearing this, she began to laugh quietly and began to increase her volume. She then stopped and looked at him evilly with her one visible eye and then she answered. "I guess it wouldn't harm the plan if I told you my name. Very well, Master Sora. You can call me Scarlet Rose, and I know who you are because I too am a wielder of the Keyblade." She said summoning her weapon, out of her right hand came her weapon in a cylinder of light and rose petals. "This my Keyblade, Every Rose Has Its Thorns, impressive right?" She asked with a smile.

"Not really, and what plan are you talking about?" Sora shouted.

"Nothing you won't find out sooner or later, so just be patient, kay?" She taunted as a corridor of darkness appeared behind her, she then began to walk backwards into it with the jar of sand in her hands.

"Well, that was random." Kairi said bluntly, the boys nodded in agreement. "What could she use with a jar of sand? Maybe we should go talk to Aqua and the guys, maybe they could tell us something." Kairi suggested.

"About sand?" Riku asked like it was a joke.

"About the girl, Riku." Kairi retorted glaring at him, he raised his hands up in defense.

They soon left to the world where their friends lived, The Land of Departure. Each of them took out their Keyblades and activated their armors, Sora's was a black and gold suit of armor that covered his whole body, his helmet was the same but had black armored visor that he could see through and it was shaped to look like it was armored around wild spiky hair.

Riku's was a silver and grayish black suit that looked a bit more evil than Sora's, the helmet had the same visor but on the back two metal tips pointed up, Kairi's was the same only pink red and black. They then turned their Keyblades into their riding forms, Sora's was a surfboard version of his Keyblade, Riku's was motorcycle version of his, on the back were two large mufflers that spewed fire but on looked like an angle's wing while the other was a demon's. Kairi's was just like Sora's but made out of gold and flowers, they then flew off to their friend's world to discuss what happened.

They then reached The Land of Departure, it looked like a large castle on a mountain range with golden chains connecting it to smaller mountains. This was the home of the trio's friends Keyblade Master Aqua and her two apprentices Terra and Ventus or as some would call him Ven. As the three of them landed in the courtyard in front of the entrance they saw the current Master of this world and previous Master to Sora, Keyblade Master Aqua.

She was an average height eighteen year old with neck length blue hair that spiked at the end, she wore a spandex top with two pink straps crisscrossing over her chest and shoulder blades with the symbol of her master in the center, a heart with a spiked cross beneath.

Connected to her top was a black girdle, around her waist were blue pieces of cloth that went down to the outer sides of her knees, also she had a white sash tied around her waist like a belt. She was also wearing black spandex shorts that went to her thighs but to her knees were matching leggings, and her shoes looked like they belonged with armor for they were metal and spiked.

On her arms were armor like pieces that had long wide white sleeves, and on her hands were pale gray fingerless gloves, and finally she wore a long haori like Sora's only the outline was rusty red not blue. She looked at the three before her and smiled before hugging them all.

"It's so good to see you guys again!" Aqua said happily.

"Same here, Master." Sora said jokingly with a little bow which cost him a punch to the shoulder. "But we didn't come for a visit." He then said seriously, they then told her about Scarlet Rose and her Keyblade.

"This is new to me. I never knew that there was another wielder of the Keyblade besides us, Mickey and Lea. You said that she took sand from the Poapu tree?" She asked.

"Indeed, I did." A voice echoed out of nowhere. Everyone looked in the direction where it came and saw Scarlet Rose standing on a long row of chains with her Keyblade out and an evil smile on her face. "So it would seem that you have grown worried about me having a Keyblade. You're right to be."

"Do you have any idea what that weapon can do?" Aqua said to the girl.

"Yes, but my skills in fighting, are nothing compared to the one I am working with." She said still smirking.

"And who would that be?" Riku asked. Scarlet Rose only laughed at this before pulling something out of the folds of her dress. It looked like a green gumball with three numbers on it that said 601, she then threw it out towards them, and as it was falling she took out a little bottle uncorked it and threw water on it. When the water hit it, it began to glow and expand into a glowing yellow sphere, then it turned into a short muscular purple alien with four big arms and two short legs. It reminded them of a purple pig.

"Experiment 601, take care of them!" She ordered. The experiment then began to kick and punch them before they could summon their Keyblades, it fought with skills that would belong to a professional fighter.

As Scarlet Rose watched this she saw two shadows cover hers. She then turned only to be knocked down by Terra and Ventus. Terra wore long sandy brown pants, armor shoes and a black armor shirt over it were red straps crossing over to form an X, on his left arm was an armored on made of brown metal, he was tall and had long dark brown hair that turned to a rising spiky mow hawk. Ventus was slightly shorter with wild spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, he wore a half black and half white short sleeved jacket over a silver vest.

On his left shoulder was yellow and black piece of armor, over his chest was two black straps with the same symbol as Aqua, his pants were black from the thigh and gray below, he also wore black and gray sneakers and on his left wrist was a black and white checkered wrist band. They towered over Scarlet Rose with their arms crossed as she was on the ground glaring at them, she then flipped up to meet them and said, "So the cavalry arrives!"

Terra then whipped out his Keyblade, it was big, bulky, brown and heavy meaning if that thing hit her it would hurt, a lot. He pointed it to her and said, "Look, I don't know who you are, but seeing how you've attacked my friends, you're going to have to pay." Ven then took out his own Keyblade, it was smaller and black, and he held it against his arm showing that he had more speed than strength and that he would swing it back and forth when attacking.

"My name is, Scarlet Rose. And I have come for that lovely spot you've just knocked me off of." She said pointing to the long golden chains. Behind them were the others trying to fight 601, it landed more hits than they did beating them into the ground. Aqua then activated her shot lock ability which allowed her to fire dozens of large magic filled bubbles that when popped would cause a lot of pain. Each one hit 601 rendering it to the ground but then it jumped up and spun in the air, it then dropped like a bomb and struck both Sora and Aqua in the backs with two fists each.

Kairi then charged at it sending a volley of fire balls from her Keyblade each striking the alien, but that did not stop it from trying to knock the wind out of her. But before it could Riku charged at it, jumped did a double flip before striking down on the creature ending the battle. It lied down unconscious just before it turned back into its pod and going back to Scarlet Rose who was having no trouble fending off the boys. Her technique was flawless as she blocked and attacked both boys while each tried to land a blow on her, she then jumped back and said with an evil grin, "It is time to end our little match."

She then raised her Keyblade up towards her chest pointing towards the sky, and still smiling she transformed her weapon into a single, shining metallic rose. Before anyone could react, she softly blew on the petals sending a swarm of glittering crimson blades blades that looked exactly like rose petals, and they all engulfed the six fighters.

When everything cleared only Sora was conscious, he looked around and saw his friends knocked out or dead covered in cuts from the blades.

He then saw Scarlet Rose walk towards him with the chains she was after rolled up around her torso smiling, he then spoke to her weakly, "Why? Why are you doing thi-" Before he could finish, she captured his lips with her own and placed her hands on his face and closed her eye savoring the moment. They broke apart several seconds later both breathless. She then looked at him with her one eye and smiled just before turning away.

"Don't worry, your friends are alive and their injuries are not too bad. I would say that maybe by the end of the day with the help of magic you all will be fine." She then opened a corridor of darkness and said to him cheerfully, "Until next time, bye-bye!" With that, the corridor collapsed and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney**

Hours later, Sora groggily woke up sore from his earlier fight between 601 and Scarlet Rose. Scarlet Rose, the mere thought of her made his face flush. That kiss was still a shock to him, why did she kiss me he thought, they only met once before on the islands and it was at blade point! He knew that he loved Kairi without a doubt so he didn't have to worry about having feelings for this strange girl, so why did he feel so weird? He then got out of the bed he was lying in and noticed that he was not in The Land of Departure anymore, but in fact he was at The Mysterious Tower the private little world that belonged the great wizard and retired Keyblade Master Yen Sid.

The whole world was just a little patch of land with a crooked tower on the edge over a sea of lava, he kept walking until he walked into Yen Sid's study. And there he sat before him in his tall chair behind his old wide desk, dressed in blue robes with a pointy blue hat with big yellow stars and moon on it, he was very old with a long gray beard going down past his chest. He then opened his eyes and looked at Sora with an unintentional intimidating glare that has become permanent over the long years of authority and battle. Sora then looked over to see that all of his other friends were in the room as well waiting for him.

"So good for you to be up and with us, Master Sora." Yen Sid said in his natural gruff voice. "You are most likely wondering whom it was that attacked you."

Sora nodded and said, "Yes sir and thanks for finding us and bringing us here by the way."

"He didn't." Came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw three of his friends, Donald, Goofy and of course King Mickey. "I did." Spoke the little king.

"Your Majesty." The Keyblade wielders said bowing their heads briefly.

"Um, Mickey, how did you know that we would be at our world?" Aqua asked.

He then looked at her with a smile and said, "Well I was just going to see how you guys were doing but I found you all on the ground wounded. Then I found this piece of paper on you, Aqua." Mickey then showed everyone a small piece of paper with a strange symbol on it.

It was a circle with a small point on top with a dot in the center and at the bottom left and right parts of it were straight rectangles that then at their ends bent to cross over each other and reached up to the sides of the circle. When he showed this to everyone Yen Sid, Aqua, Terra and Ventus looked shocked to see it, like they had seen a ghost.

"What is it guys? Have you seen this mark before, what does it mean?" Sora asked after seeing their faces.

"It is the symbol of someone who we all should be afraid of." Terra said still in shock and trembling a little.

"Who?" Riku asked feeling a bit nervous at their reactions.

"As you are all aware of, there are rankings among wielders of the Keyblade." Yen Sid said gaining everyone's attention.

"We know, there's and apprentice and Master, but how does that connect to this?" Sora asked getting impatient.

"That is where you are wrong, Master Sora." Yen Sid said surprising him. "There is in fact a third ranking among those whom wield the Keyblade." This shocked everyone but Mickey and the other trio.

"What?" Kairi asked almost breathless.

"It is a title only three in existence have achieved. The first was one who fought in the Keyblade War though his name has long been forgotten, the second was my Master whom only achieved it after many decades in his final years. And the third, is the one who bears this symbol as his own, one whom was a prodigy to the teachings of the Keyblade. The greatest wielder of the Keyblade in history, more powerful than any before or after him." Yen Sid said to the now scared guests to his tower.

"Who, Master?" Sora asked.

"The True Keyblade Master, Nairbix VanSull. And he was my pupil." He said quietly. This sent a shock to all of the teens at hearing that this was his student, not even those who knew about him knew that he was Yen Sid's student. Mickey nodded his head when Donald and Goofy look at him to confirm it.

"So what is he after? Is he going to go after Kingdom Hearts or something else?" Riku asked breaking the scared silence.

Yen Sid closed his eyes and said, "I could not say. He has been unheard of for ten years now, and it has been that long since I have seen or spoken to him."

"Where has he been?" Aqua asked. But she was only given silence.

"Can you at least tell us what he is like, so we know what we're up against?" Terra asked hoping to get an answer.

"What I say next will send you all into even more of a shock than before. Nairbix was what people would consider a prodigy and a genius to the Keyblade, it took him only four years after he began his training to pass his Mark of Mastery. And unlike the two before him who spent nearly their entire lives to reach the title of True Master, it only took him two years." Yen Sid said making all but Mickey once again gasp. He then continued, "And he was born with a condition that has given him unimaginable power."

"What condition, Master?" Aqua asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"He was born with a heart of pure darkness, which led to him having a Keyblade of pure darkness as well." With hearing this everyone automatically came to the conclusion that this man was evil, who knows maybe he was. "We must know what he is planning to do. Scour the worlds, find him and end this before it escalates to something far worse." Yen Sid commanded.

"Yes, Master!" Everyone said in unison.

Soon everyone left on their Keyblade riders to leave and head to other worlds in separate parties. One was of Sora, Kairi, Ventus and Aqua, the other was of Riku, Terra, Donald and Goofy. Mickey however stayed behind at the tower alone in an empty hallway, he then pulled out a small disc to communicate with the others made by Jumba. After he pulled it out a hologram of Nairbix came and he started to speak, "So they have separated, then?"

"Yes, they have spilt into two parties of four."

"Good, do you know where they are headed then?" Nairbix asked.

"Sora, Kairi, Ventus, and Aqua are headed to the world called Camelot where the next item we need is. Riku, Terra, Donald and Goofy are going to where Maleficent is as well."

"In that case, I will head to that world while Elsa heads to the other. I think it's time to pay a visit to the dark fairy." Nairbix then ended the com-link and walked past Jumba who was calculating complex formulas for their plan and walked to Elsa.

"Sweetheart, I need you to go to a world called Camelot. When you get there, I need you to bring back the item on this piece of paper, you can bring any experiment you need. But be cautious you will be dealing with two of the Keyblade Masters and their apprentices." Nairbix said to Elsa.

"Alright, I'll take Catastrophe with me I'd like to see what he can do." Elsa said, Catastrophe then hopped over to her and walked to a corridor that Nairbix created for them, he then walked through one that he created for himself that led to Maleficent's castle. He walked through the dark green ruins past the bowing pig and vulture like creatures dressed like soldiers, he then made his way to the throne room to see the fallen fairy sitting in her throne.

She was wearing black robes that dragged behind her when she walked, in her left hand was a long golden scepter that had a green orb on top, she had pale white skin and big black horns on top of her head, her face was strikingly intimidating and beautiful. She had piercing gold eyes and red lips, and on her face was a wicked smile.

She then said, "So it would seem that even after ten years of exile, the True Keyblade Master looks as handsome as he was then now."

"And the beauty of the lady of this castle, is as piercing as always." He said extending his arms and bowing with a playful smile. He then rushed up to hug her and she hugged him in return with tears coming to her eyes.

"As happy I am to see you again, I need something of yours. I need it for my plans right now but I will return it once I am finished." Nairbix said explaining his visit.

"You need my staff, don't you?" He nodded, "Why?" She asked.

"Do you remember why I went into exile ten years ago?" Nairbix asked

"Of course, I still remember holding you as you wept over their deaths." Maleficent replied.

"I was fooled. Ansem tricked me with an illusion, they have been alive all these years and I missed every moment. I found the children, but I need your staff to find my wife, but I will continue with this after I kill Ansem." Nairbix said with anger.

"I know the path of revenge all too well, and if you continue on this path you may lose yourself." Maleficent said to him while his back was turned.

He then looked at her with sadness on his face and said, "Mother, I don't know what else to do. I want my wife back in my arms, I want to see my girls happy with their family together again, and I want my happiness back. I fought so hard to get it only for it to be ripped to shreds by Ansem and his godforsaken research." He was almost in tears before his mother held him against her chest stroking his hair to calm him down like he did with his children.

"Shhh, I know, darling. If you truly need it then take it, all I want you to do when you succeed, is show me how much my granddaughters have grown. I still need to see the youngest, you know I haven't seen her in so long."

Nairbix laughed and said, "She is as lovely as her mother is." He then took the staff and began to walk out of the castle only to find the two Keyblade wielders and two palace guards that Mickey informed him about.

"Well now this is interesting, it has been a long time Terra, Donald, Goofy. How have the past ten years been?" He said mockingly.

"Looks like they have kind to you, it's been fourteen years since I last saw you and you haven't changed a bit." Terra said with his Keyblade out.

"Trust me, my boy, they have been anything but kind. So why are you here? It can't be just for the scenery." Nairbix said gesturing to the wasteland they were on.

"I think the question is, why are you here?" Riku asked pulling out his own Keyblade.

"Let's just say, I had to pick something up. But why do you have your Keyblades out? I mean no harm, unless you provoke me that is." Nairbix warned.

"So why don't you pull out your Keyblade then?" Riku asked.

This caused Nairbix to laugh loudly, he then said to them with a grin, "None of you are worth its time. You are far too weak for me even without using it, none of you can out match me and none of you ever will."

"Big talk from a guy who's outnumbered!" Donald yelled with his wand out.

"Uh, watch it, Donald. Remember who we're dealing with." Goofy warned with his round shield in front of him.

"Outnumbered yes, but not out matched." Nairbix then rushed in like a blur and as he reached Riku, everything looked like it was in slow motion. Nairbix pushed forward his reeled back left hand to Riku's chest and said two words, "Flux Wave."

Then an invisible sonic force shot out of Nairbix's palm and sent Riku flying into the rock wall behind him forming a crater in his shape. Terra then charged over his head about to strike down but Nairbix moved in a blur once again and came right behind Terra sending a roundhouse kick to his back slamming him into the ground.

Donald then cast a second level thunder spell while Goofy threw his shield at Nairbix, he then caught the shield while simultaneously deflecting the lightning with his other bare hand. He then sent two Flux Waves out of his hands sending the attacks right back at the ones who sent them, the shield smacked Goofy right in the chest with a lot of power and speed and the lightning was sent with the Flux Wave knocking out Donald. Riku then regained consciousness seeing his friends sprawled around the ground beaten, he then saw Nairbix walk into a corridor with Maleficent's staff in hand and called out to him, "Wait, why are you doing this?"

Nairbix turned to look at him and only smiled before turning back into the portal and leaving. Riku then limped over to wake up the others, after that they made their way back to the tower to tell Yen Sid what happened. In another world Sora, Kairi, Aqua and Ventus went in search of anything involving Nairbix. They walked around in a small town filled with people dressed like people would in the middle ages. Sora then looked at Kairi who was looking at the sites happily, he felt ashamed for the kiss that Scarlet Rose gave him even if he didn't kiss back.

"Hey, Kairi. I need to tell you something." And he did, she then sighed and kept walking forward with her eyes closed. This worried Sora until she stopped them both pulled on his haori and kissed him passionately on the lips. She then broke apart with a smile and asked, "How was that compared to her?"

"She was nothing compared to you." He said with a smile and wrapping his arm around her waist as they continued walking. In front of them were Aqua and Ven walking together holding hands looking back at the two, Aqua then rested her head on Ven's shoulder and exhaled her breath happily.

"You know, it was nice to have a break from all the fighting. But now that we're in a new adventure, it's kinda exciting." Aqua told him.

He nodded and said, "I know what you mean, why do you think he is doing this? I mean, it makes no sense. As far as we know, he has had this weirdo with an obsession for roses take a jar of sand, and one of the links of chains from our world. What can you do with things like that anyway?"

"Beats me. Hey, look at that." Aqua said pointing to a stage in front of them on it was a large stone with an anvil on top of it but what really caught their attention was the sword run through them both.

It looked like a contest to see who could pull it out, a big man came up to pull it out, he looked really stupid even if he was built like an ox. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and began to pull the crowd looked at him with anticipation to see if he could pull it out, but he couldn't even get it to budge. He kept trying to pull but he eventually stopped right after something of his popped, then after he got off a small scrawny kid with blonde hair came up to pull it out. Ven and Aqua looked at him thinking that there was no way that he could pull it out, but before he could grab it a puff of pink smoke came out of nowhere showing their old friend Merlin the wizard standing next to them.

"Hm? Oh, hello, you two. Fancy meeting you here!" The old man said cheerfully to the couple.

"Hey, Merlin. Do you know what's going on here?" Ven asked.

"Of course I know what's going on, I started this!" Merlin shouted in his grumpy old voice. "That sword is called Excalibur and it can only be pulled out by whomever is worthy to be king. And I know for a fact that person is young Arthur up there once he pulls that sword out he will be crowned king of this world." Merlin said proudly.

"Wow, king of an entire world!" Sora said popping up with Kairi.

"What about that girl in the turquoise dress? It'd be pretty disappointing to have the person in front of you get a chance before you do and win." Kairi said pointing to the girl.

She was indeed wearing a long turquoise dress with matching gloves that went up to her elbows, she had long bleached blonde hair tied in a braid that went down over the front of her left shoulder.

Merlin looked over at her and then said, "Actually, my dear, that woman is not from this world. I have never seen her before here, she must be from another world." This made the four of them panic, if she was indeed from another world than she must be with Nairbix, and they were right, this woman was Queen Elsa!

Just then Arthur pulled the sword out of the stone causing an uproar of applause, Elsa then stepped in to try and grab the sword but Aqua was faster, she created a barrier dome made of bright repelling octagons around Arthur and leapt onto the stage with the others right behind her all of them with their Keyblades out and ready for battle. Elsa then gave a grin identical to her father's then from the sky dropped Catastrophe roaring at them making the crowd of people scatter.

"So you plan to get in our way even more? You all are fools to think that you can stop us in succeeding with our plan." Elsa making the air grow colder with her magical ice and Catastrophe's mouth was filled with yellow energy like a cannon ready to fire.

Elsa then created two swords made of ice and charged at Aqua who defend with her Keyblade, Catastrophe then unleashed an energy attack from its mouth striking Ventus's Keyblade as he deflected the blast before it struck him. Sora then charged at it with a mighty strike but it was too fast for him, it then leaped into the air and punched Sora in the right cheek of his face sending him into the ground. Kairi then activated her shot lock sending a volley of different colored balls of destructive energy into the creature greatly wounding it, she then sent another each one making it marks harming the experiment further and further.

It then jumped out of the way and sent a barrage of yellow balls of energy from its mouth at Kairi, several hit her as she tried to dodge them. She could tell that it was nearly finished off so she took a chance and fired one more shot lock attack with complete success, Catastrophe then gave out a cry of defeat just before it turned into a little blue pod that said 630 and returned to Elsa.

Sora and Ventus then decided to help Aqua and activated their shot locks that sent a massive volley of fire balls at the ice queen each one hitting her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" She yelled as she was burnt to nothing more than a melting women who turned into a puddle on the ground. The villagers cheered at their victory, the four of them went to go and see if Arthur was alright, the crowd then cheered when they saw the young boy.

"It looks like their waiting for you, Your Majesty." Sora said bowing to the new king, he nodded and went to raise Excalibur to the sky causing the villagers to cry, "Hail Arthur! Hail Arthur, King of Britain!"

Soon all the villagers left carrying Arthur to his new life as king, the four Keyblade wielders stayed behind to talk about what happened earlier. "I don't get it! First it was sand, then it was chains, and this time it was a sword! What is he doing?!" Ven yelled aggravated.

"Calm down, Ven. At least they didn't get anything this time. Let's just go back and tell the others what happened, okay?" Aqua asked soothing her boyfriend before they all hopped on their riders leaving this world. But as soon as they left an icy blue liquid came together forming a blob that grew into the size of a human, it was regaining its original form as Queen Elsa!

"Fools, the sword did indeed have great power. But my target was the anvil that held it. Hmph, they truly think that they can stop us? Fools." She spat, she then looked up into the night sky and said, "Mother, I know we are not related by blood but I need you, please be okay for me, Dad and Rosie." She then reactivated Catastrophe and had it carry the anvil through the corridor to move on with the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney. I only own Nairbix.**

Soon Sora and his friends came back to the Mysterious Tower happy with their unbeknown false victory against Elsa and Catastrophe. And what they saw shocked them, they saw Riku, Terra, Donald and Goofy bandaged and slumped against the wall while they were sitting on the floor in shame from their defeat against the True Keyblade Master.

"What happened to you guys?" Sora asked only to receive glares from the two moody ones a.k.a. Riku and Terra.

Goofy answered instead, "We made it to Maleficent's castle, but when we got there, that uh, Nairbix fellow was leaving with Maleficent's staff in his hands. We tried to take it from him, but he mopped the floor with us without even using his Keyblade."

"Yeah, he used some kind of weird technique that made a really powerful burst that sent us flying." Donald added making push movements to give an example. Sora only grew angry at hearing that they once again lost to this guy.

"Master, I know that you know more about this guy than probably anyone else. So will you please for once, save the mysteriousness for later and tell us what kind of power we're up against?" Sora demanded impatiently. The others looked at him shocked to see him talk to Master Yen Sid like that.

"Sora, watch what you say to the master!" Aqua snapped at her former pupil. He then realized what he had said and lowered his head with regret and shame.

"Please forgive me, Master. I lost my temper and took it out on you, I'm sorry." Sora said bowing to his superior. Yen Sid waved his hand at his apology.

"No, you are right, Sora. It is time I truly tell you the strengths of Nairbix VanSull. First, I shall start with how I met him so long ago." Yen Sid said lowering his head and closing his eyes to remember his first meeting with the hero's newest enemy. But to better show everyone he raised one hand to his head and stretched out the other with his hand open towards everyone in the room to show them the memory itself.

Everyone then saw in their minds the past of their Master, they then saw him walk up a barren hill that led to the ruined castle that held the fallen fairy Maleficent. He still wore the same robes and hat as he does now but his beard was darker in the center and came straight down like a streak. The guards looked at him with glares but did nothing for they knew not to even think of anything that might give the wizard a reason to use his magic on them.

He continued walking until he came into the evil fairy's throne room, and there he saw her dressed in black robes, with long horns, pale moon skin with long black hair reaching down to the center of her back. She was currently sitting on her throne with her staff in her left hand and a large black jeweled ring on her right middle finger. She gazed down at the wizard from her high perch, a crow then swooped down and landed on the top of her staff, she still looked down on the old man who did not look away and stood firm towards Maleficent.

"I'm glad to see you received and accepted my invitation, Yen Sid." She said with a sickening sweet smile.

"Obviously, or else I would not have bothered coming here, Maleficent. Is he here or not?" Yen Sid with his natural glare.

"Of course he is. I make sure to keep him here at all times in my sight. Come along then, I will lead you to him." She said motioning over to the corridor to the left as she walked down the stair case that led to her throne. They walked down two hallways to reach a wooden door that seemed to be in better condition than all the others which seemed to be nothing but remains of old lumber. Maleficent then opened the door to show a more cared for room that had a small soft looking bed in one corner that seemed big enough for a small child.

On the floor was a wide red circular rug that had several stuffed animals scattered around it, some were bears others were rabbits that seemed to be handmade but made poorly none the less. In the center of the carpet was a little boy with straight black hair that spiked at the end of each lock, he was wearing a long black short sleeved coat, the coat had belt straps to link the sides together from his torso to his neck the belts connected closing the top.

From the waist down his coat was open to show black pants and black boots, underneath the coat was a black chain mail. He had emerald green eyes with slit-like pupils. He seemed to be about five years old or at most a six year old about to turn seven, the boy was holding a poorly made black limp stuffed dragon it seemed to be his favorite because he was holding on to it tightly.

"Nairbix, darling." Maleficent said warmly to the child with a motherly smile.

"Yes, Mother?" He said turning his head to see his mother with an old man next to her.

"This is Keyblade Master Yen Sid. He is here to see that trick you can do. The one you showed me a little while ago." She reminded her son.

"Oh, okay." He then stood up and lifted his left arm to his right and made a motion where it looked like he was pulling something out. As he waved his arm over to where it was extended down at his side a cylinder of darkness surrounded his arm and in his hand was a Keyblade, one of darkness. It was about the length for a child his size it was menacing, it was magenta and black it had green eye with a black slit for a pupil just above the hilt.

The guard was in the shape of black heart with curved thorns outlining it, the hilt was black with a hint of red through the center with two red swirls on the center one on top of the other. At the end of the guard was chain and at the end was a red arrow with a curved down spike on each side with an inward curve just under each one. The blade itself was black with hints of red, decorated down straight blade were S swirls and half S swirls in the color blood red, at the end of the blade were the teeth that seemed demonic it was like the rest of the blade black with hints of red. It seemed to be made of thorns and spikes, all in all this was to the eyes of Yen Sid a Keyblade of darkness.

"Like that, sir?" Nairbix asked innocently looking up at the older man who smiled at him.

"Yes, little one. Do you know what this is?" He asked pointing at the weapon in the little boy's hand. He received a shake of the head telling him no. "That is what is known as a Keyblade. I have come to offer you a chance to learn how to properly wield it." The boy looked very shocked at what he heard and then looked at his mother to see if it was alright to answer.

"It's your choice, darling." Maleficent said with a sad reassuring smile at her boy. He then put away his Keyblade and walked over to his mother and hugged her legs. She felt tears come to her eyes as she crouched down to meet his level and hugged him back now knowing his answer.

"Will I be able to see her again?" Nairbix asked the older man.

Yen Sid looked at him with a smile and said, "Of course, she will be able to visit you while you train with me. Do not worry, this will not be the last time you see your mother. This will also be a chance for you to have many adventures and friends both from many worlds."

Nairbix then looked at his mother's cold eyes that he knew were filled with love for him and him alone. He then said to her, "Thank you so much for everything that you have done for me, you took me in and raised me even though it was for a short time. I know I'm not your real son, but I am glad that you took me in and that you were the first one to love me."

"I may not have given birth to you, but never think for a moment that you are not my real son. I am so glad that I found you and that I am your mother. I love you, sweetheart. So much." She said to him with tears in her eyes. Her crow Diaval, looked at his little master with a sad look in his eyes as he watched the boy he too loved, leave them.

"Are you ready, Nairbix?" Yen Sid asked sad to see the one thing that gave the dark fairy happiness. The boy then grabbed all of his things together in a little sack with his dragon in his left arm and nodded. The new apprentice then walked out of the castle while all of the creatures that guarded it bowed their heads in sadness as they saw their little master leave.

As they were walking out of the castle Nairbix spoke up, "Um, Master? You do know that I have a heart of pure darkness, don't you?"

Yen Sid looked down at the little boy holding his hand, and noticed that he had a scared look on his face when he asked this question.

He gave him a kind smile and said to him, "Yes, I do know that. But I do not see why that would change my reasons for wanting to teach you. Many believe that the nature of one's heart defines that person, but I say otherwise. I think that it is the actions one makes that define them, makes them whom they are. Whether or not they have more darkness than light in their hearts, or with more light than darkness or even if you have only one of the two. It is our own choices that define each and every one of us it makes us whom we are. This is the beginning of a new life for you, my young pupil. What choice shall you make to start it?" The old wizard asked.

Nairbix looked out in front of him to see the dark sky and barren landscape that he has grown to love and call home. He then looked behind him to see his mother her castle and her minions all filled with darkness but proved to be home and family to him in his two years living there with them all.

He then looked forward once more and said with determination, "I choose to prove to everyone in every world out there, that darkness can be used for good and not just evil. That darkness can be just as protecting as light and that there is no difference, only that people have misused it to make others think that it is evil."

"That is quite a goal you have. But I think that you shall be the one to prove this to people, it sounds like you have a good dream in mind." Yen Sid chuckled.

"Oh, no, that's not my dream." Nairbix said shaking his head as they stopped at the spot where Yen Sid entered to this world.

"Then what is your dream, Nairbix?" Yen Sid asked turning towards his new apprentice and looking down at him over his beard.

The boy looked up at his Master with a smile and said proudly, "To get married and have a family one day."

"That is an excellent dream, little one." Yen Sid replied with a smile.

He then summoned his own Keyblade, its guard was around the black guard made in the shape of blue wings on each side that turned golden on their tips and where the wings began were circles with yellow stars in the center. Just below the hilt was yellow for pronged star with a short silver spike in between each groove, connected to that star was a short silver chain that at the end carried a small golden moon. Above the hilt was a similar star but slightly smaller and was blue, the blade was a night blue rod covered with white stars as it rose to the top it curved in two a light violet curve with four short spikes along the outer side, on the inner side of the crescent grove was a large crescent golden moon with a golden star in between the arch of the crescent.

With a wave of it he opened a corridor of light and the two walked through it beginning a brand new adventure together. They then came to The Mysterious Tower where Nairbix was going to begin his new life as a wielder of the Keyblade. As they walked up the winding staircase Yen Sid led Nairbix to his new bedroom which was a very simple accommodation, it had a bed, a book shelf, a desk and window in the shape of a crescent moon showing the permanent night sky over the sea of lava.

"Now rest for tonight, tomorrow we shall begin your training." Yen Sid informed just before closing the door.

Nairbix then put away his things and got under the covers of his bed with his dragon snuggled in his arms as sleep took him. Morning came and Nairbix awoke to find a plate of breakfast on his desk, after he ate, he then looked around to find his Master but instead he found someone else entirely. A small mouse child wearing a too big red robe with rope tied around his waist as a belt with dark blue shorts underneath with old brown shoes for his large feet. He also wore white gloves for his huge hands, his fur was black and he had a big round head with two big circular ears on top of his head, he had black oval shaped eyes. He was carrying two wooden buckets of water and looked as though he was in a hurry.

"Hello?" Nairbix asked. The mouse turned towards him with a smile.

"Oh, hello, you must be Master's new apprentice. I'm Mickey, his other apprentice." He introduced with a nod seeing how he couldn't shake hands.

"Yep, my name is Nairbix VanSull." He introduced. "Um, do you know where to find the master?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm heading there right now actually." Mickey said. They then began to walk down the hallway until they came into Yen Sid's study with said wizard sitting in his tall wooden chair.

"Good morning, Master." They both said.

"And good morning to you as well, my young apprentices. So it would seem that you two have now met, now we may begin your training."

Everyone then saw a flash as they moved on to the next memory, they saw that they were back in the study and Nairbix seemed to be older either ten or eleven. He still wore the same jacket but it was now the size he needed for his current age/size, Mickey was still wearing his red robes he had barely grown at all over the years. Yen Sid still looked as he was when he picked up Nairbix, he looked at both of his pupils with a look of pride.

"Now, my young students, we are fortunate to witness a most proud moment for wielders of the Keyblade, today we shall witness the Mark of Mastery. Only one of you has proven worthy to take this Mark. Though both of you has proven over your years of training, that you are both remarkable wielders of the Keyblade. Step forward, Nairbix." Yen Sid said to his pupil who did as he was asked. "Your Mark of Mastery shall be combat. You may use any technique that you wish to use, you shall be fighting with a creature that will stop at nothing to ensure that you do not pass this test. What you must do, is defeat it. Once you have done that, I shall promote you to the rank of Master of the Keyblade."

"Master, what is this creature that I shall be facing?" Nairbix asked.

With a raise of his arm and his hand open about to cast a spell and shouted, "Light!"

And with that Nairbix was sent into a completely different place. It was wide blue canyon crater and in front of him was someone who looked exactly like him only his black jacket and hair was white and his eyes were a crazed red, in his hand was just a simple white sword.

"You don't deserve that power!" The doppelganger said with a crazed voice and look. "You are nothing but darkness, you have no light in you at all! Even your filthy Keyblade is pure darkness! You should just be destroyed!"

"And you are just like everyone else that relies too much on light, too blinded by it to actually see someone for who they are if they have more darkness in their heart than you do. Judging someone before you even know them is just pathetic and stereotypical." Nairbix said trying to tick this thing off.

"Silence, spawn of darkness!" The fake then charged Nairbix with an unbelievable speed, but to him it was a snail's pace. He summoned his Keyblade with a bored expression and blocked the attack.

"Don't you realize that I am you?! I am who you would have been if you were filled with nothing but light!" It declared.

"So that means, I either have to accept you or repel you. I choose to repel you, because if I accept you then I accept that I can easily become you." Nairbix said shoving off the doppelganger and slicing it across the chest causing blood to burst from the wound, it then fell to the ground with it eyes lifeless and filled with shock.

"This was too easy." Nairbix said suspiciously looking around for something else to attack. Just then rumbling could be felt and heard, over across the crater he could see what looked like a skeleton hand grab the cliffs like it was pulling its body up. He then saw a giant angel that was missing half of its flesh on one side while the other side had all of its flesh and one eye closed.

"Darkness must be eliminated!" It cried without moving its mouth.

"Heh, now it gets interesting." Nairbix said with a wicked smirk. He began to run towards the monster with an even faster speed than the doppelganger, the monster than slammed its skeleton hand on the ground trying to crush Nairbix but failing as he saw this as an opening.

He jumped on the arm and ran up towards the head to hit it with his Keyblade, after he made contact the monster slammed face first onto the ground leaving Nairbix smiling evilly while floating in midair. He then closed his hand only leaving his index and middle finger up and pressed together, with his hand lifted to where it was just below his chin he shot his arm up quickly so his hand was above his face. This caused a massive explosion in the crater with the fallen angel being caught in it, the blast was like a geyser of purple energy with a black outline shooting up into the sky destroying the monstrous angel.

"Again, this was too easy." Nairbix said very bored. Then in a flash of light he was back in the study about to receive his Master's decision.

"Nairbix, you have shown your strength in combat, resolve, and order. The beast you faced was one that represented those who stray too far into light and are blinded by it, you have shown that you shall maintain the balance of light and darkness. So it is with great pride and happiness, that I promote you, Nairbix VanSull, to Keyblade Master." Yen Sid said with a proud smile. And with that the flashback ended, everyone then looked at the old wizard with shocked expressions; while he had his head was down and his eyes were closed.

"He became a master in that short amount of time?" Aqua asked breathlessly after seeing the memory.

"As I told you before, he was a genius and a prodigy when it came to the teachings of the Keyblade. Never before has anyone who has wielded this weapon shown the skill and talent that he has shown over his years as wielder. If you wish to learn more about him you need only ask and I shall show you another memory." Yen Sid informed.

"Master, you said that Nairbix hasn't been seen for ten years, right? Where has he been?" Ventus asked.

"It is not my place to say. Though he has shown hostility towards several worlds, he is still my student and I shall respect his past troubles." Yen Sid said looking at all of them.

"But if you know something about him, we might have a better chance at taking him down!" Terra said slamming his armored fist on the old wizard's desk.

"Terra! Calm down, if Master Yen Sid doesn't want to tell us then we should acknowledge his reasons and leave it alone!" Aqua snapped at her friend and student, he only growled before walking over to a corner with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall with a scowl.

"Anyway, do we have any other leads to where he and his lackeys are or are heading?" Riku asked trying to change the atmosphere's awkward tension.

"None. I suggest that you travel to other worlds where your friends reside. Maybe someone you know has heard of anything that may prove useful." Yen Sid suggested.

"He's right! I say we all head to Radiant Garden and see if Leon and the others may know something." Sora said getting excited. Everyone then nodded and went outside of the tower to get onto their riders for Radiant Garden.

They made their way to the scarred world, it looked like reconstruction was still commencing. Ruble and construction tools/materials were littered around the ground, the town was a small town filled with hardworking people who wanted only to rebuild their town to how it was before darkness scarred it nearly eleven years ago. The nine friends soon walked to up to a ruined castle that seemed to have a giant beaten clock built into it, they had to find their way through the maze of hallways in order to find the former scientist's (who used to live in this castle) study. When they opened the door to the study they found their friends inside.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with their presence." Said their ninja friend Yuffie jokingly. She wore long knee-length black and white sneakers, short black jeans, a sleeveless black vest with white outlines and a long headband tied around her forehead. She had dark brown eyes and short black hair, next to her was Squall Lionheart or Leon as he preferred.

He had long brown hair that resembled a lion's mane, a long scar across the midsection of his face, he wore a short sleeved black leather jacket with white fur around the neck area over a white tee-shirt. He also wore a long silver necklace that had a lion's head devouring a broadsword, his pants were long and black with two brown leather belts dropping to his pockets with black leather boots, and fingerless gloves covered his hands.

"Long time no see." Leon said with a slight smirk.

"Hey, Leon, Yuffie." Sora said with a wave. "Hey have you guys ever heard of a guy named Nairbix VanSull before? Or a girl named Scarlet Rose?" He asked.

"Nope, but maybe Tron will have a source or something you can use." Yuffie said leading them to the computer room. When they walked in they saw a middle aged man hunched over in a chair typing on a large keyboard, he had spiky up-right blonde hair, goggles around his neck, and he wore a dirty white shirt and brown pants. This was another friend of Sora and the others, Cid the tech wiz of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee.

"Hey, Cid. Listen can you and Tron look up someone on the computer for us?" Sora asked.

"Sure thing, sport. Just give the name and Tron here will take care of the rest." Cid said without even looking at them.

"Greetings, Sora." The voice of the computer program called Tron said through the computer.

"Hey, Tron, okay I need you to look up someone called Nairbix VanSull." Sora informed causing red lights and a warning sign on the screen of the computer.

"Don't say that name!" Tron shouted causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Why, do you know something about him, Tron?" Aqua asked once he calmed down.

"He was the one who plunged the town into an even worse darkness after Xehanort left his own to slightly harm the town." Tron informed.

"What do you mean slightly harm, wasn't he the one who scarred the town with darkness?" Aqua asked confused.

"No, he only released a small amount of darkness eleven years ago. It was ten years ago when the town was nearly destroyed by darkness and it was not by Xehanort. I have a security video of Nairbix releasing his darkness if you want to see it for yourselves." Tron suggested. He then pulled up an old video on the screen it was Nairbix and Ansem the wise in the center of the town with Ansem on the ground cowering in fear as Nairbix stood over him with his Keyblade out and a look of pure rage on his face.

"Please don't kill me! I will do anything!" Ansem pleaded.

"You think that if you beg for mercy, you shall receive it?! No! No, I will not show you mercy, in fact I shall make you suffer further, and you and your entire world shall feel my wrath and my darkness." Nairbix said dismissing his Keyblade. "I heard that a year ago your apprentice took your name and pride and released darkness into your world. It was a small amount from what I have noticed since I arrived here. Child's play compared to what I shall do, now this world of light shall know true darkness, now this world shall know pain!" Nairbix said razing his arm up to his chest with his hand opened like a claw, darkness came swirling from the world and into his hand as a swirling glowing black sphere collecting more and more darkness by the second from the world.

After several more seconds all of the world's darkness was collected and concentrated into a small sphere in Nairbix's hand. He then looked at it with an evil look on his face and raised his arm up and tilted his head back with his mouth open showing his sharp teeth glistening with saliva. He then dropped the sphere of darkness in his mouth and began to eat it with his eyes closed, as he finished chewing everyone could hear him swallow it.

As soon as he did he eyes shot open and his slit like pupils thinned to where they could barely be seen, darkness emanated from his body like smoke and started to swirl around him. His arms were crossed covering his face, once all of the darkness reentered his body and the rumbling began he flew opened his arms with a circular wave of force blasting out from him as he yelled. The world began to shake, in some areas crystals erupted from the ground puncturing some people, craters were formed and the ground began to split everywhere.

"Now this world has felt the pain of my own darkness mixed with its own. Hmm, from the looks of this place it's not so much as a garden of radiance but more like a hollow bastion. That shall be this world's new name, Hollow Bastion. Look at it well, Ansem the Wise. This all happened because of what you have done and remember this, I will come back for you one day, and when I do I will rip out your filthy heart, crush it and then I will cut your head off and mount it with your fear filled expression in the center of this town for everyone to see!" Nairbix declared just before the video buzzed out into static.

"That is how the town was brought into such a desolation." Tron said to everyone who were in shock.

"What drives someone to do something like that to an entire world?" Aqua asked still in shock after seeing the powers of darkness that the True Keyblade Master had.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Master Aqua?" A voice said from the computer that did not belong to Tron. The computer then turned red with data before the symbol of Nairbix grew onto the screen just before it was replaced by the man's face.

"My past is a bit of a darker one than some. Ansem was an adding source to the darkness of despair in my heart."

"So that's what this is all about, revenge?!" Kairi asked loudly.

"Oh, revenge is only a part of my plans, my dear. Soon every world shall now what it feels like to lose what makes it complete, like I learned ten years ago thanks to Ansem!" He replied.

"Every last one of you has only helped me come closer to achieving my goal, and no matter what you do, no matter what you try, nothing shall stop us. Oh, and one more thing you may want to keep in mind, there is a traitor in your midst. I would be careful of trusting the people who you are traveling with, just to let you know." Nairbix said with taunt in his voice.

"Like any of us would believe you!" Ventus shouted at the screen.

"It's your call, but I never lie. But one of the nine of you does, and has been throughout your search for me. I wish you all the best of luck, you'll need it." He said darkly as the screen went blank.

"Like any of us would help that creep." Sora said still glaring at the computer screen. Everyone nodded at what he said with angry determined looks on their faces.

"We'll show'em, right, fellas?" Mickey asked receiving nods from everyone.

"If we hear anything about this guy and his plans we'll be sure to let you know." Leon said to them.

"Thanks, Leon. We better find out more about this guy if we want to stop him let's go." Sora said to the other eight just before they left, after they did the computer screen came back on with Nairbix on the screen making Leon and Yuffie kneel.

"So they believe that you are helping them?" Nairbix asked.

"Yes, Master. They do." Leon said. He then shrank into a little pinkish red blob creature and went over to touch Yuffie and turn her into her real form, a pink alien with big ears and long antenna draped behind her head like hair. These were really experiments 316 and 624!

"Send them to the world formally known as Beast's Castle, Scarlet Rose will be waiting for them there. We need them to lead us to the next item necessary for the plan." Nairbix said before ending the transmission.

Sure enough the nine friends were sent to Beast's Castle, of course the spell on the castle was no longer there but it was easier for them to call it that, now it was a normal castle again with normal humans and animals living within its gates. They then walked up into the massive castle to see Sora's old friends Belle and the Prince (Beast) standing in the main hallway smiling once they saw Sora Donald and Goofy.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Sora said waving at his friends as he walked over to them. He then noticed that Belle was a bit fatter than he remembered.

"Hey, Belle, I know that you're living like a princess now, but don't you think you should cut down on the sweets?" Sora said stupidly. Everyone behind him just smacked their foreheads at what he said.

"She's pregnant, not fat you idiot!" Aqua said smacking him on the head with a lot of force. Everyone just laughed at the scene, just then the large doors behind them blew open with someone running through it with great speed. Everyone then saw Scarlet Rose standing at the top of the staircase with her Keyblade out pointing it at her Belle's neck as she was being held in an arm lock.

"Now we can make this as clean and easy as it has to be." She said evenly. "You there, prince. Take me to where you keep its remains. Don't even think about lying, I know you kept it so lead me to it or else." Scarlet Rose threatened.

"Or else what?!" Sora asked summoning his Keyblade.

"Or else the former Beast here, will have to watch both his wife and unborn child die. So I will say it again, take me to where you keep it and I shall not harm your true love here and you will never see me again." She said.

"Okay I'll do it, just stay calm." The prince said with his voice trembling.

"Speak for yourself, I am completely calm. You, Sora. You're coming with us, I need to make sure the most rambunctious one stays in line." She said motioning for them to lead the way with her head.

The four of them walked all the way to the west wing, the prince then pushed a block on the wall in front of the staircase opening a small compartment that held a glass dome with a dead rose's petals on the plate that was covered by the dome.

"A deal is a deal." Scarlet Rose said as she threw Belle into the prince's arms they then ran out of the west wing to tell the others. Scarlet Rose then saw that Sora did not leave he just stood there with an angry look on his face towards the girl in front of him.

"Oh, what's the matter, upset that I threatened your little friend?" She said with a pout.

"Why are you doing this? What do you plan to gain by taking these objects from all these worlds?" Sora asked.

"We have a plan that requires these objects, so that answers one of your questions, I am assuming you have more." She suggested.

"Yeah, what is Nairbix to you, why do you blindly follow him?" Sora asked receiving a glare from her one eye.

"My reasons are my own for being a part of this." She growled.

"Fine then here's my biggest question, why the heck did you kiss me?!" He yelled.

"What you didn't like it?" She said batting her eyelashes with a cute fake pout.

"No! I happen to be in a relationship with someone!" Sora shouted.

"But how do you know you can trust her? What if she is with us? Or even worse what about any of them being a traitor. How do you know if you can trust any of them?" She asked.

"There is no spy!" Sora cried.

"Spies." She said emphasizing the S. "There are spies, two of them actually, but besides that why not come with us? We could always use another set of hands and another Keyblade."

"In, your, dreams. I for one am having a hard enough time talking to you let alone work with you to pick up objects from random worlds." Sora said hotly.

"So you're telling me that you felt nothing when I kissed you, not even the faintest spark?" Scarlet Rose asked softly cupping his face in her hands.

"No, I felt nothing at all." Sora spat showing his anger thinking that she was still trying to mess with his head. "In fact, there is without a doubt no possible way that I would even consider having feelings for you if that's what you want to know." He then turned around so his back was facing her.

"Well, what if I told you that I did have feelings for you, that I can't get you out of my mind? What would you say to that?" She asked.

"I'd say that I would rather throw myself off the highest tower this castle-no no no no, any castle has and land head first on the ground splitting my head open than even think any thoughts that would seem like I have feelings for an evil, thieving, creepy girl with an obsession for roses like you!" He shouted, as he said "like you" he turned around and saw her face and what he saw shocked him. Scarlet Rose was almost crying, she had tears building up in her one good eye, it was filled with hurt from hearing Sora insult her like that. Here she was a girl who had done nothing wrong to him insulted because she was only telling him things she thought he should hear.

"Well then, if that's what you think I will stop trying to mess with your head like that. I mean, it's not like I actually have feelings for you, I guess there is nothing that can get past you." She said shaking her head trying to act like he hadn't really hurt her feelings. "You know that girl you're with is so lucky to be with a guy like you who always speaks his mind." She then opened up a corridor of darkness with the rose petals under her arm and looked back at Sora just before walking through it.

"Sora!" His friends yelled, Kairi then latched onto him in a hug relieved that her boyfriend was okay.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Kairi asked looking up at him, Sora was still looking at where the corridor used to be.

"Everything's… fine." He said still not moving his gaze.

Elsewhere on another world a corridor of darkness opened in a huge cave filled with scientific things built by Jumba who was connecting a large electrical tube with the help of his experiments, from the corridor came Scarlet Rose speed walking through the cave with the rose petals in the large jar under her arm.

"Ah, little Rosie, you made it back with the petals, good now we can move on with the plan." Jumba said not realizing that she was not in the mood to talk as she put it on the table that had the other items. "Eh, Rosie are you alright?" but she just walked past him. "Rosie… Rosie!" he called for her. She just kept walking until she found her older sister sitting on a rock reading a book.

"Hey, Rosie, did you get the rose petals?" Elsa asked.

"Is Dad here?" She asked with her hair covering her eye.

"No he went to go get the next thing we need, why?" Elsa asked, her answer was her sister burying her face into her dress crying very hard. Elsa being the good big sister she was began to try and soothe Scarlet Rose and comfort her while rubbing her back.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Elsa asked surprised that her sister was brought to such a state. Scarlet Rose looked up at her older sister and said through her tears and sniffles.

"I just got my heart broken." With that she continued to cry while her older sister could only think this one thought, "Whoever did this to her is going to die!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney. Just Nairbix.**

Nairbix was absolutely furious! He came back with the magical tree that he needed for the plan with no problems at all, he was in a good mood. He felt like he should share his happy mood with his brother Jumba and his two darling daughters. He walked over to their usual spots in the cave near the glowing giant blue diamonds and what did he find? His baby girl crying in his other darling daughter's embrace, his daughter crying!

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Nairbix asked as he rushed over to his weeping daughter. He wasn't sure if she was really giving him an answer because she was crying so hard it was hard to understand her. He looked at Elsa to see if she could clarify what happened.

"She said she had her heart broken, and I think you know by who." Elsa told him causing his rage to shoot through the roof.

"That spikey haired little punk!" He thought. He then walked over to the experiment container and selected two experiments, he then spit on each of them and watched them activate.

The first was experiment 625 a lazy sandwich making experiment that could speak perfect English and loved spending time with Scarlet Rose, he was short with yellow fur and had big black egg shaped eyes with two spread apart top teeth sticking out of his mouth.

Another was an experiment that Scarlet Rose liked to call as a little girl Mr. Stenchy, she called him that because originally he was a cute little living stink bomb but thanks to Jumba the little experiment was no longer like that, now he was just something Rosie liked to cuddle with. He was a small pink alien with big eyes and an even bigger pink head, his body was very small and his arms and legs were short, he had no teeth and he made a cute little gurgled purring sound, all in all he was like a plushy toy.

"Hey, boss. What do you need?" 625 asked.

"I need you two to go over there and cheer up Rosie, okay." Nairbix said.

The two experiments nodded and walked over to Scarlet Rose who lifted her head from her hands to see two of her favorite experiments, she grabbed Mr. Stenchy and held him like a plushy and 625 hopped on a rock next to hers and said, "Hot fudge ice-cream sandwich?" He asked with the comfort food in one of his hands which was taken with gratitude, Nairbix then walked over to Jumba to talk to him.

"Jumba, have you found out where our target is yet?" He asked the evil genius.

"No, not yet. Jumba has been scanning many worlds but none have shown where he is." Jumba responded.

"I think I know a way to find him." Nairbix said after coming up with an idea.

"How?"

"I once knew a man with a device that allowed him to find what he wanted most just by looking at it and it led him straight to whatever it was." Nairbix told him.

"What was it?" Jumba asked.

He received a smirk from his brother who then told him, "It was a compass."

Back at the mysterious tower the Keyblade wielders and the two palace guards were planning on where to go next to find Nairbix.

"Maybe we should go to Twilight Town." Donald suggested.

"Nah, he needs to go to places with powerful objects and I don't think Twilight Town has anything like that." Sora disagreed.

"Well what about Atlantica? Maybe he'll go after King Triton's trident next!" Goofy said throwing out another option.

"Maybe, but I think that thing is only good for controlling the sea in that world." Riku mentioned.

"Do we have any ideas on where they might strike next?!" Aqua yelled growing tired of just pointing out random ideas.

"Unfortunately, we haven't the slightest clue, milady." Terra teased with a small bow only to receive a glare from his friend.

"I think there is a way, hey Donald, Goofy do you remember Jack Sparrow?" Sora asked showing excitement.

"Sure do." "Yep." The two replied.

"Well I remember him telling me about his compass, he said that it could lead him to what he wanted most! If we can get him to let us borrow it we can use it to lead us to where ever he is and we can stop his plans!" Sora cheered.

"Now I get it that's a brilliant plan, Sora!" Aqua said happily.

"It's genius! I can't believe you thought of it." Ventus said.

"Thanks… hey what do you mean by that?!" Sora said after taking in what Ven just said. Then everyone including Sora just laughed at his reaction. Everyone but Mickey then left on their Keyblade Riders and headed for the world known as the Caribbean that was filled with pirates, when they landed they ended up on a Asian pirate ship in the dead of night and as soon as they landed on the deck a bunch of pirates surrounded them with their guns and swords pointing at them.

"Well, this is a fine mess we've landed in." Riku said bluntly with his hands raised.

"Who be dim enough to stow away on board me ship?!" A gruff and loud voice called behind the crew. The man came into view and his appearance shocked Sora, Donald and Goofy, he was an older pirate with a dusty gray pirate coat, a pair of worn sea boots on his feet, a gun and a sword attached to his belt, and on his head was a large hat with a large feather on top. His face showed wrinkles and scars from battle, his eyes were yellow most likely from the sea water, his hands had many rings on his fingers that had long black nails, it was Captain Barbossa.

"Barbossa?!" The three friends yelled in disbelief seeing their former enemy.

"Well, well, if isn't the trio of play actors who have seemed to bring even more children aboard me ship." The pirate taunted.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Donald squawked.

"Oh, don't ruffle ye feathers, just wait for soon we all will be." Barbosa said with a smirk.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Cried a woman's voice. Everyone then turned to see a blonde woman wearing blue leather clothes with several weapons around her waist.

"Elizabeth!" Sora yelled happy to see one of his friends again.

"All of you put your weapons down now!" She ordered receiving no arguments. "It's so good to see you again!" She said pulling all three of them into a hug.

"Yeah you too, but why are you with Barbosa and how come he's even alive? I thought Jack shot him back at Isla De Muerta." Sora asked.

"That is actually a long story, Sora, one for another time." Said his other friend Will Turner.

"Hi, Will. So where's Jack?" Goofy asked looking around for the pirate this caused Will and Elizabeth to look down in sadness.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack is dead." Will told them.

"What dead?! How, when?!" Sora asked.

"A few months ago he was being hunted by a creature under the command of Davy Jones the Kraken. Jack made a deal with Jones so he could raise the Black Pearl from the sea after it was sunk, he would have to serve as a member of Jones's crew after being Captain for an amount of time. But of course Jack being Jack he sent me to repay his debt, after I escaped we fought with Jones and Jack stayed on board the Pearl to keep the Kraken off our tails." Will informed them with a sad look on his face.

"He was sent to Davy Jones's locker for dying at sea, now Jones is under the control of a man named Lord Becket. We need to gather the Pirate Lords to decide what we should do." Elizabeth said.

"Who're the Pirate Lords?" Sora asked her.

"The nine most notorious pirates in the world, each one represents their area of the seas. Jack be one of them as am I." Barbosa said with a smirk. "And to answer your question on why I be back from the dead is the same reason we be going to get Jack, we need all of the nine Pirate Lords so we need to go to the locker and bring him back for he failed to pass along his Piece of Eight before he died."

"What's a Piece of Eight?" Goofy asked.

"It's the item a Pirate Lord has to show their position, it is passed down from Pirate Lord to Pirate Lord since the first Brethren Court." Will explained.

"Aye and now we be good and lost." Barbossa said madly.

"Lost?!" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, for somethings the only way to find them is if you have to be lost otherwise anyone could find them." He replied with a wicked smile.

"To stations!" Will called to the crew, everyone then began to listen to their orders and began to ready the ship but the then Barbossa yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

"Gawrsh!" Goofy shouted as he pointed ahead, everyone then looked over the side of the ship to see a massive waterfall, they had reached the end of the world!

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth snarled at the crazy pirate.

"Now don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa said staring into her eyes with madness. After he said that the whole ship began to ride over the falls and everyone but Barbossa who laughed yelled in fear as they all fell to their deaths.

In the darkness after the ship fell off the world pirate music could be heard along with the drunken laughter of pirates and things they said during their lives until only one deep voice echoed through the darkness.

"Dead, men, tell, no, tales!" The word tales echoed hauntingly throughout the nothingness.

Then everyone who was on the now destroyed ship washed up on shore gasping for air as they rid themselves of sea water.

"This truly is a godforsaken place." Terra said looking at the lifeless sand dunes in front of him.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." Elizabeth said looking out as well.

"He's here, Davy Jones was never one to let a man go." Barbossa said soaking wet. Just then Ventus shook Riku's shoulder and pointed at a trail of white crabs went under a dark skinned woman's long dress who was stroking another crab in her hand.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think." She said with an accent. Just then over the large hills of sand everyone could see a large black ship with black sails riding over the dunes. Though they could not see it, a man was standing on one of the sails gazing at the sea, the ship then went over the dunes like it was still in the water and soon enough it slid into the sea from the shore. But the most baffling thing was that only some of them realized that the ship was being carried by thousands of those little white crabs.

"Impossible." One of the Asian pirates whispered.

"B-boat." Sora stuttered as he pointed at the ship. Soon Jack came onto shore in a life boat to be greeted by his crew.

"Well it's good to see Jack again." Sora said bluntly as he put his hands behind his head with a stupid smile plastered on his face, this caused everyone else to just stare at him with a look that clearly said "Do you not realize what is going on?!"

"Do you not realize what is going on?!" Kairi asked him. "Sora, we are dead!"

"This is the place where people who die at sea go, in other words we are stuck here and we're dead!" Aqua shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Barbossa has a plan to get us out of here." Sora responded nonchalantly.

"Er, that just got me to thinkin'." Goofy said gaining the other's attention.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"Well, Barbossa shouldn't even have a plan in the first place. I wonder how he came back to life in the first place." Goofy said with a puzzled look on his face. Everyone then turned to see Jack walking over towards them.

"Ahh, if it isn't Sora, Donald and Goofy. I trust that you three and your little band of miscreants has come here in hope of gaining leverage against some monster or organization, either one?" He asked.

"No, but we are looking for someone and we need your compass to help us look for him." Sora stated.

"And who might be this person?" Jack asked with a voice that clearly showed that he could care less until it met his interests/profit.

"A man by the name of Nairbix VanSull, he is what's known as a True Keyblade Master. He and these two girls are going around and taking random objects from several worlds, we don't yet know what they plan on doing with these objects, but we think it is for something that would but the safety of the worlds in harm." Aqua informed the deceased pirate.

"What makes ye think that?" Jack asked.

"He has a heart and Keyblade of pure darkness. Also he and the other two have attacked us before whenever we have come across them. We have no other choice but to see them as our enemies." Kairi replied with anger in her voice at what these three have done to her friends.

Jack thought for a moment before answering and replied, "Very well, lass. You all get me out of here and I shall loan you my compass. But I expect it to be returned to me as soon as you lot are finished with its use."

"Thanks, Jack, you're the best!" Sora cried.

He was waved off with a "Naturally" from Jack as he took out his compass and began to shout orders to the other pirates, he was then interrupted by Barbossa stroking a long rolled up set of charts with Will, Elizabeth, and four other pirates around him and a monkey on his shoulder dressed like a pirate. Barbossa looked at him with a smirk and said, "Jack…which way ye going Jack?" After everyone got aboard the Black Pearl the two Captains began shouting the same orders to the crew.

Barbossa then asked, "What are you doin'?"

"What are "you" doin'?!" Jack repeated

Barbossa: "No, what "are" you doin'?!"

Jack: What are "you" doin'?!"

Barbossa: ""No!" What "are" you doin'?!"

Jack: "What are "you" doin'? Captain gives orders on the ship."

Barbossa snapped back, "The captain of the ship "is" givin' orders."

Jack replied with, "My ship, makes me captain."

"They be my charts!" Barbossa retorted.

"Well, that makes you…chartman." A short bald pirate then comes out and yells at them causing everyone including the Keyblade wielders to stare at him.

"Stow it! Both of you! That's an order! Understand?" Jack and Barbossa just stared at him causing him to shrink back. "Sorry. I just thought with the Captain issue in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry." He then walks away from them scarred out of his mind and looked like he was going to wet himself.

"Well, that was awkward." Terra said breaking the silence.

Elsewhere in the world of the living a single navy ship was sailing through the Caribbean, onboard this vessel was Lord Cutler Becket.

Becket was seen to the world as a Lord who was with the East Indian Trading Company, but to the pirates he was a tyrant bent on taking away the freedom that only the sea could provide and ending the existence of all pirates. Currently he was sitting in his quarters thinking of plans to wipe out the pirates from the source, which is until a corridor of darkness appeared in front of his desk. Out from the corridor came Nairbix VanSull.

"For whatever reason you are here I can assure you I will not be interested." Becket declared without even looking at Nairbix.

"Oh, come now, Lord Becket. I believe that you will take interest with what I have to say." He replied with a fake pout. "I have come to offer my services to you for your plan."

"What interest do you have in my plans?" He asked finally looking at the man in front of him.

"Nothing really, but I am in need of something that belongs to a certain pirate by the name of Jack Sparrow. Once I have it I will assist you, however I will only assist the winning side, if the tides ever turn I will join the pirates in their plan to kill you." Nairbix informed nonchalantly.

"And how do I know that you will not simply kill me when I least expect it?" Becket asked while drawing a pistol out of Nairbix's sight.

Nairbix then sat down in a chair he pulled from the corner and crossed his legs and replied, "Simple, there is a certain person that has just recently joined with the crew of Pirate Lord Captain Barbossa that I want to either kill or destroy, for he has done something that I will never forgive or forget."

"Kill or destroy?" Becket asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In my experience killing someone is different than destroying them. If you simply kill someone than you cannot ensure their suffering. But if you destroy that person, you can ensure that there is no possible way that they will ever be fully healed from the wound you have left on them. An empty shell of whom the once were." He explained evilly.

"I hate to inform you though, Jack Sparrow is dead." Becket informed the True Keyblade Master who got up from his seat as he spoke.

Nairbix then opened a corridor and turned to face the tyrannical lord and said, "For now."

Back in Davy Jones's locker in the dead of night the Black Pearl sailed through the night sky on the haunted waters of the locker. Donald and Goofy were at the bow of the ship looking over the starboard side into the sea only to find drifting souls of the dead underneath the surface.

"Spooky!" Goofy nearly yelled at seeing the souls.

Donald then patted his arm and said to his best friend, "I wonder what would happen, if you dropped something on one of them?" They looked at each other and then left to go and find something to drop, moments later they came back with cannon balls in their hands laughing until they saw the strange crab lady from the beach.

They then dropped their ammo and Donald then said, "It would be disrespectful." Goofy only nodded nervously as the woman stared at them.

"They are to be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the task given him by the goddess Calypso. To ferry those who died at sea to the other side, and every ten years… him could come ashore to be the one he loved truly." She explained, this only confused the two stowaways for they had no idea who Davy Jones was.

"So, he wasn't always a monster like everyone says?" Goofy asked.

The woman only shook her head as she looked out to the sea and said to them, "No, him was a man… once." On the other side of the ship Jack, Barbossa, Sora and the other Keyblade wielders noticed a swarm of slow moving life boats carrying the dead coming from the direction the Black Pearl was headed.

"Now there are boats coming." Riku stated.

Will then looked at them suspiciously and asked the crab lady, "They mean us no harm, am I right?"

She looked at him and said, "We are nothing but ghosts to them."

"It's best to let them be." Aqua stated sadly. Elizabeth then looked over the side to see her father in one of the boats staring blankly at the sea.

"It's my father, we've made it back! Father! Father, look here, look here!" She called happily as the others looked at her with pity.

"Elizabeth." Jack started giving her a look of sympathy, "We're not back." Hearing this shattered her good mood, she then called out to her father.

"Father!" This snapped him out of his trance and he turned to see his daughter.

"Elizabeth… are you dead?!" He asked only to receive a shake of the head, he then replied sadly, "I think I am."

"No, you can't be." She denied on the verge of tears, everyone including Barbossa could only feel sorry for the loss of the young woman.

"There was this chest you see. If you are to stab it your heart must take its place. The Dutchman must have a Captain… a silly thing to die for." He said wistfully. Elizabeth then called out for someone to cast out a line for him, Ventus tried to get one ready but to Elizabeth it wasn't fast enough so she took it from his hands and did it herself.

"Take the line!" She called but the Governor only looked at his daughter with a sad smile, Aqua and Kairi silently cried at the sad sight knowing that he would not take it.

"I'm so proud of you." He told her.

"Father, take the line!" She pleaded but he let fall into the sea.

Elizabeth then tried to go after her father, then the woman cried, "She must not leave the ship!" Everyone then ran after her to save her.

Will was the one to pull her back just before she jumped after her father who said, "I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Her reply were cries of "I won't leave you!" as she sobbed into Will's chest, he looked at the woman and asked if there was any way to save him.

She shook her head and told him, "Him at peace."

The next day everyone was at their wits end trying to decipher the riddle that would lead to their escape from the locker, all except Elizabeth who was still morning the loss of her father.

"Over the edge. It's driving me over the edge, sunrises don't set!" Aqua shouted in frustration.

"Look, we need to figure this out quickly, we have until sunset before we're stuck here." Kairi stated.

"Not sunset." Jack declared to himself while looking at the charts, "Sundown! And rise…up!" He then shot up from his seat and pointed to a side of the ship and cried, "What's that?!" He then ran to where he was pointing and looked out to the sea. "What is that? I don't know, what do you think?" He asked himself while looking at his shoulder.

"Where?" Sora asked as he looked at the sea with Jack and several others.

"There!" He quickly replied before running over to the other side with the others and more following him curious as to what the pirate was talking about. Even Elizabeth joined in to see what Jack was speaking of.

"What is it?" She asked, her answer was a weird sound that sounded like a roll of the tongue. Going back and forth between the ship caused it begin rocking.

"He's rocking the ship." Donald stated.

"We're rocking the ship!" Aqua announced as she and everyone including the crew joined in.

"He's rocking the ship!" Donald cried.

Just then Goofy came over to him with rope over his shoulder and said, "I've got it, we'll tie ourselves to the mast upside down so when the boat flips we'll be the right way up!" And so they did.

Now the ship was rocking even more than before after Barbossa ordered the brig to let everything loose, the massive boat was now on its side and everyone was holding on to the rail, one pirate lost his grip and fell into the climbing net, then one of the cannons fell and landed right on top of him crushing him in the process which received some "Oohs" at the pain. Finally the ship was flipping over to where the top was turning into the water and just before the crew entered the sea Jack said, "Now up is down."

And with that the whole ship was underwater. Not too long afterwards the sun had set on the waters sending a flash of green into the sky, this then caused an amazing sight, the whole ocean seemed to be sucked down and pushed on them. After the water returned to its original source all of the pirates and Keyblade wielders gasped for air and picked themselves up soaked with sea water. Donald and Goofy however were still tied to the mast upside down, Donald then growled at Goofy after taking a breath, "This was YOUR idea."

"Its sunrise." Elizabeth stated, just then Barbossa turned towards Jack with his pistol cocked and pointing at him, in return Gibbs and Jack pointed their own at Barbossa. Will and Elizabeth then pulled out their own and pointed them at the two Pirate Lords, Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at Barbossa who pointed another pistol at him while his pet monkey aimed a tiny gun at Mr. Gibbs. Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven and Riku then brought out their own Keyblades and pointed them at the others, then Jack for no reason pulled out his second pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth who looked at him with a face that said "Really?"

"We need our weapons get untied!" Donald squawked at Goofy who was trying to get free. Then everyone who was in the stalemate slowly started to laugh at the situation and lowered their weapons, that is until Barbossa restarted the whole thing.

"Alright! The Brethren be a gathering, Jack, and you and I will be going." He all but ordered.

"Funny, as is it I have a ship that I plan on pointing the other way of the battle." Jack argued.

"The Pirate Lords are fighting against Becket, and you are a Pirate Lord." Elizabeth lectured as she pointed both pistols at Jack.

"Like it or not you're not running, Jack!" Commanded Will.

"Unless we act now, the company will hunt us down one by one until there be none left, but you." Barbossa said.

"I kind of like the sound of that, Captain Jack Sparrow: The last free pirate." He said already entering his own little fantasy world.

"Aye, and when all of the guns are pointed at you, how do you plan on fitting that escape into your master plan?" Barbossa asked.

"I'm still working on that part. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. You can count on that." He then pulled the trigger only to hear a click with no shot, the others also tried with the same results.

"Wet powder!" Mr. Gibbs stated bluntly. Everyone then walked away seeing how there was not going to be any shooting any time soon with wet powder.

"Wait! We can still hit each other with them!" Donald shouted wanting to see some action, he had his wand out and Goofy had his round shield in his hand. He looked at it then Donald, grabbed one end and hit his friend on the head. It obviously hurt so Donald gave a quiet "Ow!" which made Goofy shrink sheepishly and say, "Sorry. Effective though."

Over at the helm the pirates were discussing who would go ashore to a nearby island with a small party to gain fresh supplies, in the end after another squabble from the two Captains Will was left behind with the ship in his command…temporarily.

Once they came to shore they found the most random thing anyone would ever see on a beach, a giant dead squid. Now to the Keyblade wielders and the two palace guards this was a totally new sight, but as for the pirates namely, Jack, this was an all too familiar face. It was the very creature that sent him to the locker, the Kraken. He could only stare into its big lifeless yellow eye as Barbossa walked up to him.

"Still thinkin' of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know the problem with being the last of anything, by and by there be none left at all." He said to his former Captain.

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're livin' proof, you and me." Jack replied pointing back between each other.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of comin' back. But passin' on, that's dead certain." He reasoned.

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?" He asked knowing the answer.

"It's our only hope, lad."

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Jack replied bluntly.

"The world used to be a bigger place." He said wistfully.

"World's still the same. There's just less in it." He stated sadly. After their discussion the two and the others found a small spring with a pale corpse lying in it, Barbossa stuck his finger in to taste it but quickly spat it out and declared it was poisoned because of the body. Just then Sora called out to everyone else.

"Hey! We've got company!" Out into the sea coming on to the Black Pearl were three ships, one was an old Asian ship, the other was a royal navy ship and finally the last ship was the strangest of them all.

It was a galleon with the finest designs but what made it strange was that it had two large sails on the sides under a massive red blimp, above the crow's nest which was over the balloon was a black flag with a blood red symbol. The symbol of Nairbix VanSull! Just then, the Asian pirate pulled out the weapons and pointed them at the Keyblade wielders and the crew of the Black Pearl.

Jack with his hands up said the only thing any sensible pirate would say. "He's the Captain." He said pointing at Barbossa.

Everyone then came onto the Pearl to see all but Will held captive. "Will, what's going on, why is everyone but you tied up?" Sora asked his old friend who looked beyond guilty.

"I'm sorry, Sora. Release her, Elizabeth is not part of the bargain." Will said indicating to Elizabeth who was now TICKED off.

"And what bargain is that?!" She asked. Then an old bald Asian pirate with long thick scars on the side of his head looked at everyone smugly and said to his crew and said, "You heard Captain Turner!"

"Captain Turner?" Sora asked.

"Argh, the filthy traitor led a mutiny against us!" Terra shouted causing the crew to get riled up.

"My father is in debt to Davey Jones and serves his crew, I need the Black Pearl to free him." Will said giving his excuse. This whole time Jack was hiding behind Sora and his friends that is until he was spotted by the one he was hiding from, Sao Feng the Pirate Lord of Singapore.

"Jack Sparrow, you brought me great shame once." The man said venomously.

Jack then said something very stupid, "Really? That doesn't sound like me." Sao Feng then punched Jack in the nose so hard everyone winced at the cracking noise. "Ooh, so we can just call it square then?" He asked after fixing his nose back into place.

"Will, how could you do this, I thought we were friends?!" Sora asked as he struggled in his captor's restraint.

"He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl, and you with your Brethren Court, and you felt guilty, and you with finding your Nairbix fellow. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack asked after pointing to Will, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Sora and his friends in that order. Only Sora, Donald, Goofy and Barbossa's pet monkey raised their hands. "I'm standing over there with them." He stated with a smile.

"Jack," Sao Feng began putting an arm around Jack, "I believe there are some old friends who are waiting to meet you." He finished pointing to the two ships.

"I don't think I take anymore visits from old friends." He argued sheepishly.

"Is Nairbix on that ship? Take me to him!" Sora demanded only to be stopped by Jack of all people.

"Sora, don't. I've met Nairbix before, and from what I barely know about the man he is not to be trifled with." Jack warned.

"But, Jack-" Sora started before Jack cut him off.

"Sora, for the sake of your own skin just don't do anything… stupid." And with that he was escorted to Becket's quarters, in there he found both the Lord and the True Keyblade Master waiting for him, but Jack had other things on his mind, one beating thing in particular inside a chest.

"Curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. And you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack?" Becket asked.

"Do not forget, little old me. I have had my fair shares of betrayal as well. Hello again, Jack." Nairbix greeted.

"Nairbix. You're looking well, almost as though you haven't aged in the past thirteen years." He nervously chuckled.

"Well, I was in a world where aging is nearly impossible for ten years thinking that my family was dead. So yeah, managed to dodge that bullet." Nairbix said hotly.

"Yes, but um wha-what you doing back here?" Jack asked nervously, Nairbix then stuck out his hand like he was waiting for something to be placed in it.

"I need to see your compass for a moment, Jack. Don't worry, I'll hand it right back to you, but then you will need to hand it over to Lord Becket here." He said answering Jack's question while the pirate was looking for something in the cabin.

"It's not here, Jack." Becket said still with his back turned.

Jack replied with a, "What? What isn't?"

"The heart of Davey Jones." Becket answered. "The heart is safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain."

"By my reckoning that debt was paid." Jack replied.

With a laugh Nairbix said, "With your death, and yet here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Jack explained. "Though I am rather curious, Nairbix. What interest do you have in my compass?" He now asked seriously.

With a smirk Nairbix replied, "I am searching for a certain person whom I have no idea where they are. So, I need to use your compass's ability for my own."

"I had thought we were in agreement that the compass was to be mine?" Becket asked as he pulled a gun out and pointed it at Nairbix's head.

"It will be. I don't need the compass for more than at the very least ten seconds. What I am going to do is absorb its power, it will still function properly and you can use to bring out the pirates and have your little execution to the era of pirates. Seem fair enough?" He asked receiving a hesitant nod. "So then, Jack, the compass if you please?" Jack grudgingly handed it over.

Nairbix then began to focus with one hand holding the compass and the other hovering over it with his eyes closed, his hair then began wave as though a breeze was blowing from under him. His eyes then shot open and instead of his pupil a small yellow compass rose was there in its place. Through his own sight he could see that the whole world grew darker and a long yellow trail was leading him to his next target.

"Bingo." He whispered excitedly. "Now then, on to the next reason I am here." Nairbix said as he handed the compass back to Jack. "You have a stowaway on your ship that I am wanting to destroy, and you will supply him to me. I believe you know him as, Keyblade Master Sora." He finished with venom laced in his voice.

"What interest is he to you?" Jack asked seriously.

"He made my daughter cry." Nairbix growled.

"May we move on to my bargain now that yours is accomplished, Mr. VanSull? What are the Nine Pieces of Eight? Who are the Pirate Lords? Where are they meeting?" He asked Jack. They then whispered their deal and Jack paced over to the other side of the room.

"Jack, I just remembered…I have this magic compass that points to whatever I want. So what do I need YOU for?" Becket asked.

"It points to the thing you want the most, and that is NOT Shipwreck Cove." He answered saving his own skin yet again.

"Then what is, Jack?"

"Me…dead." He answered airily waving a fan. "And then you can take care of Barbossa and Turner, especially Turner. The rest go aboard with me to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you over the pirates and you will NOT hand me over to Jones."

Becket then asked, "And what becomes of Miss Swann?"

Jack now serious asked, "What interest is she to you?"

Beckett smiles at Jack's change of mood.

"So then your deal is…?" Nairbix asked.

"Done?" Jack asked.

"Done. Although, if I kill you and then use the compass to lead me to Shipwreck Cove is it? Cut out the middle man as it were." Beckett pointed out aiming his pistol at Jack.

"Without me, you'd arrive at the Cove and find it a fortress, nigh-impregnable, able to withstand a blockade for years. Then you'll be wishing, 'Oh, if only there was someone I hadn't killed inside, to make sure the pirates come outside.'" Jack argued proving his worth.

Beckett asked, "And you can do this?"

"You may kill me, but you will never insult me. Who am I?" Jack asked, Becket stuttered. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He answered.

"So then, I leave with Sora, Jack leaves with Turner, and you leave with Miss Swann. I like this world, it's exciting!" Nairbix said before leaving in a wisp of darkness to his own ship awaiting his new prisoner. Back on his flying ship Nairbix appeared in the brig to find not just Sora but all of his friends in the cells.

"Funny, I only remember ordering one spikey haired punk not six and two talking animals." He joked.

"We agreed that Sora would only go with you without any struggle if only we came along, that was the deal we made with Sao Feng." Aqua answered.

Nairbix just sighed and shook his head. "Fine, it doesn't matter, I have you all in my grasp so this works out better for me anyway. Might as well make yourselves comfortable for now, and relax you won't be here for long, just until the Black Pearl arrives at Shipwreck Cove. As for you, Sora." Nairbix began pointing at Sora behind the bars. "You and I are going to settle something once this war between the Brethren Court and the East India Trading Company begins."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you did something that I will never forgive you for. You made my daughter cry." He hissed.

Shock spread across Sora's face, "She's your daughter?" He whispered.

"Yes, she's my daughter, you idiot! They're both my daughters! And because you made my little girl cry…I will destroy you." He finished slowly just before he walked away.

"Sora, you made Scarlet Rose cry?" Riku asked in disbelief. Sora looked down at his shoes while holding onto the bars.

"Yeah, I did."

"When? Wait, was this back when we last saw her?" Aqua asked catching on, Sora just nodded his head in shame.

"Dude, why did you make her cry? How did you make her cry?" Terra asked.

"Sigh, remember when she took me with her when she had Belle hostage?" He asked, they nodded. "Well, after she turned them loose we started talking and she then asked me if I would consider joining them, I said no. So she brought up when she kissed me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! She kissed you, when?!" Donald asked, everyone but Kairi who already knew and accepted it looked at him with dropped jaws.

"Back at The Land of Departure, after that rose petal attack of hers hit us and you all were unconscious and I couldn't move. Anyway, she brought that up and asked me if I felt anything, I said no and that there was no possible way that I would ever have feelings for her." He said gaining groans from his friends, he continued. "Then she said that she did have feelings for me, and that she can't get me out of her mind."

"Well, at least she has a soft side under all those roses and craziness." Ven said jokingly.

"What did you say next, Sora?" Aqua asked through her gritting teeth because she was obviously ticked at her former student.

"I said and I quote," He began nervously, "I would rather throw myself off the highest tower this castle-no no no no, any castle has and land head first on the ground splitting my head open than even think any thoughts that would seem like I have feelings for an evil, thieving, creepy girl with an obsession for roses like you." He finished.

"You may have told me that she kissed you, but you never once told me you said those hurtful words to her. Even if she did threaten Belle you never say that to a girl when she tries to confess her feelings!" She stressed to her boyfriend. Even the others joined in with, "Never", "Nu uh", "Nope" and "Even I know not to do that." That last one believe it or not came from both Goofy and Aqua for some reason.

"Okay, okay, was it a terrible thing to say? Yes! In hindsight I realize that, but at the time I thought she was just trying to mess with my head!" He reasoned.

"Was there anything else she said?" Aqua asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, she may have mentioned that there are actually two spies instead of just one." He said, now there was silence. Now there was a pause, and then came Aqua's voice once again stressed.

"Don't you think that was something you should have told us, Sora?" She started slowly but finished with her voice risen.

"Well excuse me, but I thought we agreed not to believe these guys when it came to the possibility that there was a spy among us." He answered with anger.

"Oh, I wouldn't rule that out just yet." Came a female voice that they knew all too well especially Sora. Walking down the stairs that led to the brig, the voice belonged to none other than Scarlet Rose and with her were General and Catastrophe glaring at Sora and Sora alone. "Hello, Sora." She said bluntly.

"Heheh, hey you know we were just talking about you." He said awkwardly. She only stared at him showing no emotion so he tried again. "So, Nairbix is your dad, huh? In all honesty none of us saw that coming." He chuckled, she just kept staring at him, he sighed, "I'm sorry about what I said before. That was cold and cruel to you and I should never have said that to you."

Once again there was silence for several seconds, the Scarlet Rose sighed and said to both General and Catastrophe, "Take him to the Captain's cabin."

And so they did, once they finished dragging Sora to the cabin he saw not only Nairbix but Elsa and Jumba as well, Nairbix was sitting in a big comfortable looking leather chair behind a large mahogany desk in front of a large stained glass window. In front of the desk was a less appealing chair that was obviously meant for Sora. "I believe you have met my eldest daughter, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Nairbix introduced.

"Wait, I thought you were dead!" Sora exclaimed pointing at Elsa who looked like she was about ready to kill him even before saying that. She then calmed down with a deep breath and walked over to him and without any warning she kneed him in the crotch.

"That was for my sister." She hissed in his ear as he was bent over in pain.

"Please have a seat, Sora." Nairbix motioned to the empty seat after giving the young man some time to let the pain pass.

"Okay," Sora said with a higher voice, he coughed and continued, "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think you will accomplish by stopping us and our plan? From what I have seen, we have done absolutely nothing wrong." He insisted.

"Oh, really?" Sora asked mockingly.

"Well, I suppose that taking a pregnant woman hostage was wrong, and killing the Governor was wrong too but hey, we can't all be perfect." He teased.

"What Governor?" Sora asked. Nairbix leaned his head back as he gave out a half sigh half laugh.

"Why, Ms. Elizabeth Swan's father of course." He said as though it was obvious.

"You are just like I thought you would be. A cold hearted murdering monster with a heart of pure darkness." Sora said while shaking his head.

Elsa then cried out, "Watch your tongue when you speak to him, you have no idea what it's like to have a heart of pure darkness!"

Nairbix raised a hand to Elsa and said, "Calm down, Elsa. If the little substitute wants to talk smack then let him. I mean, it's not like that so-called Keyblade of his could do any damage to any of us anyway."

"What do you mean substitute?" Sora asked defensively.

"You see, Sora. Your Keyblade is what's known as a substitute Keyblade. While it can do what any normal Keyblade can do it lacks the more unique qualities actual Keyblades have. Why else would it look like an average, bland, plain old key?" Nairbix asked teasingly with an evil smirk.

"That's a lie, my Keyblade is as real as any one of my friends Keyblades!" Sora shouted as he slammed a fist on the desk.

Nairbix shrugged and said, "It's your call to believe me or not. I already told you before that I don't lie. General, Catastrophe! Take Sora down back to the brig with his little friends." He ordered, the two little experiments then once again dragged Sora, as he was halfway through the door Nairbix called out, "I will say this, Sora! As of now I want to destroy you even more! As of now, your forces and my own are at war!"

"Was all of that really necessary?" Scarlet Rose asked after Sora was gone.

"What? I wanted to send the message as clear as possible to that little punk." Nairbix defended.

"Well, declaring war on him and promising to destroy him seemed a bit much don't you think?" She argued with a tone Nairbix did not care for.

"I think. That you are letting your feelings for that boy get the better of you. And I know where this is going, you're not going to have any "secret" meetings in-between your missions, do I make myself clear?" He said now getting stern with his daughter, it was now getting chilly in here and it was not because of Elsa.

"Um, Jumba, I think we better go." Elsa timidly said to her alien uncle who was eager to agree. And now true to her name little Rosie was scarlet in the face with anger about to blow into a little temper tantrum.

"You never let me do anything I want! Work, work, work!" She cried like a child, now she had out her Keyblade ready to make either a mess or an empty threat. "If you don't let me do what I want I'll- I'll-"

"Don't you raise your Keyblade at me, young lady!" He snapped with a stern finger pointing at her. Out of blue she now burst into tears and jumped on the leather couch as she bawled, Nairbix just put his hands on his waist, lowered his head and shook it.

And just when you least expected it, his head started bobbing and a slight snickering was coming from and the same could be said from his daughter whose face was buried in her arms on the cushion. Now the two were just at busting a gut laughing with tears streaming down their eyes from their little performance.

"Hahahahaahaha, oh, oh, Rosie. You haven't lost your touch! That that was one of your best performances yet." He said trying to catch his breath, he then walked over to the couch and sat on the floor next to his daughter with a proud smile on his face as she was laughing.

He then began to stroke her hair and she looked at her dad with her one eye and said, "Thanks, Dad."

"I know this isn't easy for you. Fighting the guy you have a thing for, I shouldn't make you do this." Nairbix said.

"Dad," Scarlet Rose started bluntly with a smile, "The only thing you are making me do is wear this eye patch to change my eye and hair color."

"So you like the dress I made for you?" He said with hope in his voice.

"Yes, Dad, you know how much I like roses." She reassured after getting up and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, you got that from your mother. At least you don't scratch me with the thorns whenever I get too sarcastic like she did. I love your mom to death and beyond, but she is a spitball of fire when she gets mad." Nairbix joked.

She turned to look at him with a grin and said, "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight? What do you mean goodnight?" He asked, he then turned to look at the stain glass window which was ironically sunset orange and looked outside to see the night sky. "Huh, well this big ass window is misleading! How long have I been in here not to notice that it was night?! And now I am standing in room alone complaining to myself about this, this is ridiculous. Oh, I need my wife back!" He yelled embarrassed at himself as he left the cabin.

Two days had passed until the Black Pearl reached Shipwreck Cove which meant it was time to release the Keyblade wielders. Nairbix had gone down to the brig to release his prisoners once he had received word on the ship's whereabouts.

"Well, not that these past two days haven't been fun but it's time to send you all back to the Pearl." Nairbix said with Jumba ready to pull a lever on the wall. "Pull the lever, Jumba." He ordered, Jumba did and the entire area where Nairbix was standing opened as a trap door where he fell through into the sea from the height the ship was flying at. "Wrong lever!" He yelled as he fell into the ocean, Jumba only looked at where his brother fell and gave a small "oh" as he realized he did indeed pull the wrong lever.

"Why do we even have that lever?!" Nairbix growled soaking wet as he emerged from a Corridor of Darkness. He then stomped over to the correct lever and the area under the cells that held the Keyblade wielders opened like a trap door and caused all eight of them to fall into the sea just like Nairbix just did.

"Now then, we better prepare for the upcoming battle between the Brethren-" Nairbix stopped as he started having a coughing fit that brought him to the ground clutching his heart with his free hand, as he was coughing smoke like darkness seemed to seep out of his skin.

"Brother!" Jumba cried as he got down to check to see if he could help his brother. Soon the darkness faded away and Nairbix slowly stopped coughing. "Nairbix, can you stand?" Jumba asked receiving a nod.

"It's getting worse, Jumba. I need to find a way to fix myself before it's too late." Nairbix said with his voice harsh and trembling. "Do not tell the girls that I am still dealing with this, it was bad enough with them worrying the first time."

"And if you suddenly have an episode with the both of them and it becomes the last one, what should I tell them then? Do you know of any way that can fix this?" Jumba asked.

Nairbix stood back up and said, "No, but with my new searching ability that should not be a problem. Don't worry, I'll look for one after we finish our business in this world."

As he was walking up the stairs that led to the deck Jumba spoke, "For ten years we thought your wife and daughters were dead. You were in a state that made us believe you were dead inside. If you do not act on this soon, you truly will be dead, and I promise you this, brother. If you die now after coming back to us all, I will bring you back to life and then kill you myself. After everyone else does that is."

From a dreamless sleep Sora woke up to find himself back on the Black Pearl with Jack and Barbossa looking down at him. "Well, welcome back to the Black Pearl, Master Sora." Barbossa greeted pulling Sora up to his feet.

"Where are we?" Sora asked.

"Shipwreck Island home of Shipwreck Cove of the town of Shipwreck. One thing you may want to know for the future, lad, is that even though pirates are known to have clever names, we are notoriously bad at naming things ourselves." Jack explained just before continuing, "I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye."

"What'd you call him?" Sora asked. Jack paused for a moment before admitting that he called him, "Larry."

"So what are we doing here then? And where are my friends?" Sora questioned.

"Down below the deck. As for why we are here, the Brethren Court has agreed to gather to discuss how we shall deal with the threat Beckett imposes on all of us pirates. I plan to persuade them into releasing the one who the first court imprisoned in order to claim the sea as their own. The sea goddess, Calypso." Barbossa explained.

"What good will that do?" Aqua asked as she came up to the deck.

"Once she is released she will show us her gratitude and assist us in defeating Jones and Beckett." Barbossa retorted. Once the sun set the Black Pearl, her crew and her guests made its way into the cove and found many pirate ships docked around what looked like hundreds of ships smashed into each other to form Shipwreck Cove.

"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Barbossa stated as they came to the docks. Jack then walked up beside him and bluntly stated, "And I owe them all money."

Now in the court room of the Brethren Barbossa pounds a cannon ball on the long table gaining the attention of all of the Pirate Lords and their crews. "As he who issued summons, I convene this to be the fourth Brethren Court! To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your Pieces of Eight, my fellow Captains!" Barbossa announced merrily. One by one each of the Pirate Lords pulled out their pieces of eight and put them into a bowl that was being passed around by one of the Black Pearl's pirates, Rageti.

"Those aren't Pieces of Eight, they're just pieces of junk!" Riku whispered, then Mr. Gibbs started talking to him.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine Pieces of Eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met the Brethren were, to a one, skint broke."

"So change the name." Ven suggested.

"What, to "Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happen To Have in Our Pockets At The Time"? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey!" Gibbs said like the idea was stupid. Once the bowl got to Barbossa he knocked Rageti on the head causing his wooden eye to pop out and land into the bowl, then one of the Pirate Lords yelled at Jack to present his piece of eight.

"Might I point out that we are still one Pirate Lord short and I am content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." Jack insisted.

Just then from behind Jack came a feminine voice, "Sao Feng is dead!" The voice belonged to Elizabeth! "He fell to the Flying Dutchmen!" This caused an uproar from the pirates.

Jack then called out, "He made you Captain?! They're just bloody giving away the title now!"

"Listen to me! Jones is under the command of Becket our location has been revealed!" She called over the yelling pirates.

"Who is this betrayer?!" A Pirate Lord asked.

"Not likely anyone among us!" Barbossa reassured.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not among us." Terra stated bluntly pointing out the obvious.

"What matters is not that they know where we reside what matters is what we will do now?" Barbossa asked just before Elizabeth answered that they should fight which caused everyone else to laugh at her.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress, there is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." Reasoned an old Chinese Pirate Lord woman.

"There be a third option." Barbossa began, "In another age at this very spot the first court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door for Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when man did not make his ways by bargains struck with elder creatures! But with the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone you all know this to be true! Gentlemen, ladies…we must free Calypso." For a moment there was silence, then came yet another uproar.

"Shoot him!" One Lord cried.

"Cut out his tongue!" Yelled another.

Then Jack for no apparent reason joined in, "Shoot him and cut out his tongue then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard."

"Calypso was our enemy then she will be our enemy now!"

"And it is unlikely her mood has improved!" This came from a French Pirate Lord who was now being argued with a Spanish one.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!"

"You threaten me?!" The French asked.

"I silence you!" The Spaniard yelled gun ready only to be punched square in the face which now caused a riot.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth said in disbelief.

"This is politics." Jack reasoned.

"Meanwhile, our enemies are coming at our doorstep!" Aqua pointed out.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa groaned just before pulling out his gun and stepping up on the table and fired gaining everyone's who was fighting attention. "It was the first court who imprisoned Calypso, and if we be the ones to release her in her gratitude she will grant us boons!" He cried.

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack asked.

"Not very reassuring if you ask me." Sora said bluntly, all of his friends then looked at him and whispered, "What are you doing?"

"If any of ye have a better option please share!" Barbossa said to the others.

"Cuttlefish." Jack started, "Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish…flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, in'it? Ooor…fish nature…So yes, we could hold up here, well-provisioned and well-armed, and half of us would be dead within the month! Which seems grim to me any way you slice it! Or… ahh…as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful…I rather doubt it. Can we, in fact, pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury Hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth... Captain Swann. We must fight."

"And once we do fight, the seas will once again be as you all want them to be, open for your own profit." Now Sora was joining in on convincing the pirates. "Then you just may never see each other in here where you cannot kill each other ever again and be free of ending up like Jack in the locker. Free to pillage, free to plunder, to rifle and loot, kidnap and ravage and just don't give a hoot. Because we all know that there is only one life you want to live. And that is a pirate's life. So, like Jack and Elizabeth have said, we must fight!" Sora then walked back to his friends and asked, "How was that?"

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" Aqua asked quietly.

"You've always run away from a fight!" Barbossa accused Jack.

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so and you know it!" Barbossa yelled after Jack defended himself.

"Have not on all accounts! I have only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions which is what we all must do. We must fight…to run away!" Jack suggested.

"Aye!" Gibbs and many other pirates cried.

"As per to the code an act of war, and this be exactly that! Can only be declared by the Pirate King." Barbossa said proudly.

"You made that up!" Jack accused pointing at Barbossa.

"Did I now? I call upon Captain Teague, keeper of the Code!" He called. Then surprisingly the only Pirate Lord that did not speak nudged his speaker who began so speak for his Captain.

"Si Sumbagi, proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the Code who cares a-" He was silenced by a bullet to his chest by none other than the keeper of the code.

"The Code is the law." Captain Teague said calmly, he was now walking behind Jack who looked very nervous. "You're in my way, boy." He warned, then everyone grew silent as two shaky old men carried in a large old book that was titled "Codex".

"The Code." Many whispered.

"Set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Said Rageti. After muttering to himself once he opened the Code Teague had claimed that Barbossa was right.

"There has not been a king since the first Brethren Court, and that is not likely to change!"

Captain Teague then said, "Not likely."

Elizabeth asked, "Why not?"

Gibbs then said, "Because the Pirate King is elected by popular vote..."

Barbossa finished, "...and each pirate only votes for himself

Jack then said, "I call for a vote." Barbossa rolls his eyes as Captain Teague starts playing the guitar.

"I vote for Ammand, the Corsair!

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman!"

"Si Sumbagi votes for Si Sumbagi."

"Mistress Ching!"

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva!"

Captain Teague stops playing his guitar once Jack was the last one, "Elizabeth Swann." The court begins to yell.

Elizabeth then asked in disbelief, "What?"

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Said Jack over the upset pirates. "Am I to understand that you will not be keeping to the Code then?" He asked and once he did Captain Teague broke a string on his guitar and stared at them all.

No one spoke except Mistress Ching who said, "Very well. What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?!"

"Prepare every vessel that floats at dawn. We're at war." She said calmly. Now Si Sumbagi stood up and said in the most ridiculous high pitched voice, "And so…we shall go to war!"

Sora then turned to his friends and said with a dumb smile, "Well, that went well, huh, guys?"

"Sora, do you have any idea what your little speech has cost us?!" Aqua asked clearly stressed out.

"If things don't look too good once the war starts, the pirates are going to blame some specific people. The ones who convinced them to fight, Jack and all of us!" Riku exclaimed.

"Wait, why all of you guys too?" Sora asked.

"We came here with you!" They all shouted.

"Ooohhh!" Sora said as it dawned on him. The next day every pirate ship of the Brethren Court was out on the sea ready to begin the war. It was a misty morning so finding the enemy was difficult, but then out of the fog came one ship known as the Endeavor which held Lord Cutler Beckett.

"The enemy is here!" Ven shouted, "Let's take them!" Everyone was now shouting their cries of war as more and more ships were emitting from the fog, soon the pirates were slowly stopping as the ships kept coming. It was now clear what they were up against, an armada! Now the pirates and Keyblade wielders turned to stare at two unlucky individuals, Sora and Jack.

They looked at one another nervously then at everyone else and said one word at the same time, "Parlay."

We now go to what looks like a small landless beach rising out of the sea where the parlay will commence, at the end of it are four men, Will Turner, Cutler Beckett, Davey Jones and Nairbix VanSull. Walking towards them are King Elizabeth Swann, Captain Barbossa, Captain Jack Sparrow and Master Sora.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa said to Will once they stopped walking.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool to your downfall. If you wish to see its grand architect look to you left." Beckett suggested.

Sora, Barbossa and Elizabeth looked to their lefts to see a confused Jack looking to his only seeing the sea, he noticed them and said, "My hands are clean on this. Figuratively." He added after looking at his dirty hands.

"My actions were my own, Jack had nothing to do with them." Will informed them.

"Well spoken! Listen to the tool." Jack told them.

"Will, I have been aboard the Dutchman and I fear your cause is lost." Elizabeth told him with sympathy.

"No cause is lost, as long as there is one fool left fighting for it." Will said stubbornly.

"If Will was acting on his own then how did he come by this?" Beckett asked with Jack's compass in his hand. "You made a deal with me, Jack to deliver the pirates, and here they are." He then tossed Jack his compass, "Don't be bashful step up and claim your prize."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied!" Jones snarled. "One hundred years aboard the Flying Dutchman as a start!"

"That debt was paid, mate. With some help." Jack motioned to Elizabeth.

"You escaped!" Jones threw out.

"I propose an exchange." Elizabeth started, "Will leaves with us…and you can take Jack."

"Done." Said Will.

"Undone!" Jack denied.

"Done!" Beckett claimed.

"Elizabeth, that's crazy!" Sora shouted in protest.

"Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords, you have no right!" Barbossa snarled.

"King!" She retorted smugly.

"As you command," Jack said removing his hat with an opened arm bow, "Your Nibs." Then Barbossa took this opportunity and cut off Jack's Piece of Eight from his bandana and his monkey picked it up from the sand.

"Advise your Brethren, you may fight and all of you will die. Or you cannot fight in which case only most of you will die." Beckett said, then Elizabeth walked up into his face and said, "You murdered my father."

"Actually, Your Majesty. That old fool's death belongs to me." Nairbix admitted with a smirk on his face and his hand on his heart.

"You? Why?" She asked in disbelief.

"He learned too much for his own good." Now he was beginning to laugh, "I mean come on! He thought he could make a difference and stop Beckett's plans, but the moment he saw me he couldn't even stop shaking and stuttering. In the end, all I had to do was shove my hand through his chest and watch him bleed to death in a row boat and leave his corpse to the gulls." Nairbix finished chuckling darkly.

Will and Jack then switched sides, Will next to Elizabeth and Jack next to Jones who asked Jack, "Do you fear death?"

He answered, "You have no idea."

Back on the Pearl, Elizabeth was announcing her plan of attack. "We need to use the Black Pearl as a flag ship to lead the attack."

"Oh, will we now?" Barbossa asked as Calypso was brought up to be released from below the deck covered in ropes.

"Barbossa, you can't release her!" Will argued.

"We need to give Jack a chance!" Elizabeth ordered. But Barbossa was clearly against it.

"Apologies, Your Majesty! Too long has my fate has not been in my own hands." He retorted just before he ripped off her Piece of Eight from around her neck. "No longer."

Now will all of the Pieces of Eight ready to be burned there was simply the words to release her.

"Do we have everything ready?" Kairi asked.

"Aye, the items to be burned gathered, done. Now all that is left is to say, "Calypso, I released you from your human bonds!" Barbossa explained.

"Is that it?" Ven asked.

"It has to be said, as though one was speaking to a lover." Barbossa finished with a smirk, then all of the pirates gave a perverted "oh" after hearing that.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa shouted startling the teens. He lit the Pieces of Eight but nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Ven asked again slightly disappointed.

"You didn't say it right!" Goofy said gaining everyone's attention and eyes on him. "You have to uh, say it right." He then timidly walked to Calypso and whispered in her ear, "Calypso…I release you from your human bonds." Now the bowl's fire grew and purple smoke was rising into her nostrils as she began to shake.

"Tia Dalma!" Will shouted receiving no reply, "Calypso." He tried again gaining her attention. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you who was it who told them how to bind you? Who was it that betrayed you?" He asked.

"Name him!" She commanded.

Will gladly replied, "Davey Jones." Now out of heartache Calypso grew to her true form/size a giant version of her human form that was so heavy the Black Pearl was beginning to crack from her great weight.

"This is it! This is it!" Ventus shouted as she grew. Once her transformation was complete everyone bowed to her as Barbossa began to speak to her.

"Calypso! I come before you as a servant humble and contrite! I have fulfilled my vow and now ask for a favor. Spare me self, me ship, me crew and unleash your furry on those who deem themselves your masters or mine." For a few moments she just looked down on all of them with an overly sweet smile just before shouting in some form of ancient language and began to separate into thousands of crabs that blanketed the ship and her crew. Once all of the crabs fell into the sea everyone was trying to get the remaining crabs off of them.

"Is that it?" Will asked.

"Why she's no help at all. What now?" Riku asked Barbossa.

"Nothing. Our last resort proved to be useless." He said giving up hope as the wind began to pick up.

"We can still fight." Sora encouraged.

"We have an armada against us. And with the Dutchman and the Chandelier there's no chance at winning." Gibbs argued.

"I refuse to believe that." Elizabeth denied.

"Revenge won't bring back your father, Your Highness. And I don't plan on dying for that." Barbossa informed her.

"You're right, then what shall we die for?" She asked before standing on rail of the ship. "You will listen to me! LISTEN! The Brethren will still be looking to us, to the Black Pearl, to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilgerats aboard a derelict ship? No, no they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see, they will see the flash of our cannons, and they will hear the ringing of our swords, and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs and the courage in our hearts! Gentlemen, hoist the colors!" She ordered.

"Hoist the colors." Will agreed.

"Hoist the colors." Many whispered.

"Hoist the colors!" Sora, Donald and Goofy shouted.

"Aye, the wind's on our side boys that's all we need!" Gibbs cried gaining the cheers of the pirates.

"Hoist the colors!" Elizabeth shouted to the Brethren, and they all gladly did.

From his flying ship Nairbix saw all of this and said to his crew of experiments, "Experiments, hoist our colors high!" Their flag was large and black with an evil looking grinning skull and cross bones in the center of his symbol where the dot is normally shown.

On the Endeavor Beckett was smugly sipping tea as the wind picked up and the sky grew dark. "Tell Jones and VanSull that they are to give no quarter." He ordered his First Mate.

"Father, we give no quarter!" Elsa shouted to Nairbix who took the helm.

"And so it begins." He said to himself with a wicked smile. Now the Black Pearl, the Flying Dutchman and Nairbix's ship the Chandelier sailed out to meet each other with the two pirate ships under the Chandelier ready to fight. Then a massive storm appeared causing not only a downpour of rain but a maelstrom to appear as well.

"Have you noticed, on top of things it's raining?!" Riku shouted to Ven over the noise.

"That's a bad sign!" Ventus pointed out.

"Maelstrom!" Terra shouted over the wind and rain. Elizabeth then turned to Barbossa to give her orders.

"Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm!"

He looked at her and said, "Aye that be true." He then took the helm and began to shout like a maniac, "Brace yourselves, you cack-handed deckies! Dying is the day worth living for!" Back on the Chandelier the experiments were ready for battle as well as the True Keyblade Master and his family.

"Dad! Sora and his friends are attempting to board us!" Scarlet Rose yelled. Sure enough they were on their Keyblade Riders heading for them.

"Let them board! I want them to see the Chandelier in all of her glory in battle! Full speed over the abyss!" Nairbix shouted, but Jumba came over to him.

"Are you mad?!" He asked in fear.

"Ha! You afraid to get wet?" Nairbix teased as they flew over the other two ships as they entered the whirlpool. "Wait until they meet!" He ordered as the two ships were on the opposite sides of the maelstrom.

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted on the Pearl.

"Fire! Fire all!" Gibbs shouted to the brig as they fired.

"Fire!" Jones bellowed on the Dutchman.

"Fire!" Nairbix ordered the experiments who not only fired cannon balls, but bombs the size of cannon balls as well. Each ship took damage from their enemy's cannon fire. "It be too late to alter course now, mateies! Hahaha!" Nairbix shouted like a pirate.

Surprisingly, only Sora was not accounted for once the Keyblade wielders boarded the ship. Sora managed to enter from teleporting into the ship and came into Nairbix's quarters, he looked around to see a small box that was locked, at first he thought it was the chest that had Davey Jones's heart in it.

"Huh, is this the chest?" Sora asked himself out loud.

"You should know better than to mess with things that don't belong to you, Sora." Scarlet Rose warned from doorway.

"What's in here?" He asked shaking it. This just made Scarlet Rose snap, she whipped out her Keyblade and charged at him, he ducked and ran out of the room with the box in hand. Once outside he ran to help the others fight but he was cut off by Scarlet Rose.

"The box, hand it over!" She shouted.

"We can end this now, Scarlet Rose, here and now if you let me." Sora offered.

"And we shall. But we shall end it with my victory!" She yelled before charging at him. On the other side of the ship, Elsa and Aqua were having their rematch, Aqua with her Keyblade and Elsa with her two ice swords.

"For a master, your skills aren't all that impressive." Elsa taunted as they clashed.

"This coming from some spoiled little princess!" Aqua retorted before Elsa got the upper hand and knocked Aqua to the ground with her swords.

"I happen to be a queen." She corrected with a grin, she then charged at Aqua once again. Over at the helm the others were confronting Nairbix.

He looked at them with a smug look plastered on his face and said, "Do you really want to attempt this again? We all know that it will be just like before."

"Shut up!" Terra shouted as he charged the True Keyblade Master with a battle cry.

Nairbix simply smirked and raised his hand and said, "Chains." And from his hand shot out several links of spiked chains that wrapped themselves around Terra and the others.

"Unbelievable, this is just like Xemnas's vines of darkness attack." Riku said to himself while remembering his fight with Xeahnort's Nobody.

"Now then. Kindly get off my ship!" Nairbix shouted as he flung them over the side to fall into the whirlpool that was no doubt caused by Calypso. But as they were falling by either luck, coincidence or even fate both the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman that were fighting in the whirlpool smashed into each other's mast. After freeing themselves of the chains each one landed safely on the Black Pearl. The downside was they now had to fight fish people and Beckett's men.

Back on the balloon that allowed the Chandelier to fly Sora and Scarlet Rose were at each other's throats. "I have had enough of this nonsense!" Scarlet Rose shouted, she then pulled out another experiment pod from the folds of her dress, it was blue and had the number 509 printed on it.

Once she pulled it out, the rain had activated it and once the bright yellow light faded a giant plant like experiment was reviled. It resembled a giant Venus flytrap with a purple head and had big evil blue eyes and moved its roots like an octopus would.

"509, turn him into mulch!" She commanded loudly over the storm, 509 then sent its roots straight towards Sora and oddly enough heads sprouted from the ends of the roots ready to devour him.

"Figures she would use a plant type." He muttered before he sprinted at the alien swinging his Keyblade cutting of the heads only to find that they grew back instantly. "Oh, come on!" He shouted as he witnessed the regeneration. Then Scarlet Rose ran at him and struck him with her Keyblade in the gut knocking him back, he then flipped back up to his feet after gaining some distance and coated his Keyblade in fire.

"Eat this!" Sora shouted as he threw his Keyblade at 509's neck. Once it made contact it went straight through its neck and the experiment screamed in agony, then the spinning Keyblade that was wreathed in fire came back and struck it once more severing its head leaving only a burnt stump. After the Keyblade returned to Sora what seemed like hundreds of smaller heads sprouted from the stump and lunged at him.

Sora could only cut off so many while still being attacked, scratches were forming all over wherever Sora could not shield. Inside the swarm of plant heads and necks Sora pointed his Keyblade and fired a large fire ball burning all of the incoming heads, but once the flames had cleared Scarlet Rose had gotten to close for Sora to dodge and struck him multiple times.

But Sora managed to get behind her and hit her knocking her on the balloon's surface, but behind him 509 had regained its main head released a toxic fume from its great maw. Sora then noticed this and sent a volley of fire balls to ignite the gas and cause it to explode in 509's mouth dazing it for a moment long enough for Sora to once again throw a fire engulfed Keyblade at its neck ending the battle.

Sora was now out of breath and exhausted from the fight, 509 had then returned to pod form and went back to Scarlet Rose who had just sucker punched Sora in the stomach which caused the box he took to fall out of his coat pocket.

"Why do you have to be so gosh darned cute?" She asked rhetorically before pushing him off of the balloon to where he would fall onto the Pearl. Scarlet Rose then pulled out a small key and opened the box and looked sadly at its contents. It was a crystalized rose bud that was once on the vines of her mother's rose bush, seeing this brought a flashback to her mind.

A young Scarlet Rose was on her knees crying as she held a small rose bud in her little hands. "Sweetheart, what happened?" Asked a soft voice that belonged to her mother.

"I accidentwy puwwed off one of your woses, Mommy." She admitted through her tears.

Just then Nairbix walked over to them and sat down next to her and said with a smile, "Is that all? Let me see it, sweetie." She gave it to him and cupped his hands over it, from inside his hands a small glow of magic shined and when he opened his hands the rose bud was coated in a smooth crystal that shined in the sunlight.

"There now, now it will live forever." Nairbix said happily as he gave it to his daughter who then looked at her mother with a smile and said, "Here, Mommy."

"Why for me? Oh, I don't know what to say." So instead, she kissed little Scarlet Rose on the cheek gaining a few giggles.

"What, no thank you for the craftsman?" Nairbix teased as his wife got up with their daughter in her arms.

She acted like she was thinking and said with a playful smile, "Hmm, no." He then got up and went after his wife laughing at her answer.

Back on the top of the balloon the present Scarlet Rose was on her knees crying softly with her eye closed clutching the box with the rose still in it. "Momma, please come back." She pleaded as she wept after thinking about her past and how she missed so many years without her family.

Down below on the Flying Dutchman, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann/Turner, Jack Sparrow, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Bootstrap Bill Turner, and Davey Jones were all fighting. Jones was now towering over Will as he was on the deck who looked over to his newly wed wife, Jones noticed this and looked at Elizabeth before he began to monologue.

"Ah, love. A dreadful bond. And yet so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner! Do you fear death?" He asked darkly.

"Do you?!" Jack asked behind him, in one hand was the heart and in the other was a broken sword hovering above it ready to stab. To his sides were Sora, Donald and Goofy glaring at the tentacle faced immortal.

"Poetic to hold life and death in the palm of one's hand, isn't it?" Sora asked.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" Jones snarled.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." He stated coolly.

"Is it?" Jones asked before yelling and stabbing Will in the chest.

"Will!" Donald shouted.

"No!" Sora and Goofy yelled at the same time.

Over on the port side of the ship Bootstrap came to sense after seeing his son stabbed. "William. My son, no!" He cried as he tackled his Captain.

Elizabeth was trying to keep Will awake, Sora and his friends were trying to keep it together as they watched their friend slowly die and Jack was looking back and forth between Will and the heart.

As Jones and Bootstrap were fighting Jones got the upper hand and bellowed, "You will not forestall my judgment!" But then a hand brought down the broken sword and stabbed the heart, Jones then began to twitch and gasp for breath as he turned to see the limp hand of William Turner let go of the sword and his friends glare at him. Jones uttered just one word before falling over the side of his ship into the embrace of she whom he loved and betrayed, "Calypso." And as Jones took his last breath so did Will Turner. Elizabeth was shrieking for her husband as Jack pulled her away as he readied their escape.

"Sora, come on!" Goofy shouted at his friend who just stared at his friend's body as he backed away to join them.

Soon the crew of the Dutchman surrounded Will's body chanting "Part of the crew, part of the ship." They all knew what had to be done, with the chest open and ready, Bootstrap looked at his son with knife in hand and said, "The Dutchman must have a Captain."

"Hold on!" Jack shouted as he shot the rope that kept the sail used to carry them away. As they all reached the sky they could see the Dutchman sink into the ocean with Will onboard. The sail then brought them down into the sea as the sky suddenly cleared, the Black Pearl then came around to pick them all up. But the battle was still not over, for they still had to deal with both Beckett and Nairbix.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Jack!" Said Mr. Gibbs after they all got on board. "The armada and Chandelier are still out there, and I think it's time we embrace the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions." He said nervously, but Jack and Sora were just staring out at the enemy with blank expressions.

"Never really been one for tradition." Jack said.

"Sora, what do we do now?" Aqua asked worried.

"Fight to the bitter end." He replied not taking his eyes off the ships just like Jack.

"Weigh anchor charge at full speed cannons ready!" Jack ordered.

But Barbossa shouted, "Belay that or else will be a sittin duck."

"Belay that belay that!" Sora shouted, now everyone was arguing but both Jack and Sora shouted, "Shut it!" And so the Black Pearl went out to meet the Endeavor and the Chandelier.

"What is he planning?" Beckett's first mate asked on the Endeavor, Beckett replied, "He expects us to honor our agreement." Now all of the ship's cannons were ready. "It's nothing personal, Jack, it's just good business."

Now the Flying Dutchman arose out of the sea as though it was never sunk. "Ah, she survived." Beckett stated as he saw his ace in the hole. But on the ship the whole crew had regained their human appearances and looked up to see their new Captain, William Turner!

"Ready on the guns!" He ordered.

On the Black Pearl, a happy Jack shouted, "Full canvas!"

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa agreed. The crew happily agreed after seeing their comrade.

On the Chandelier Nairbix shouted into a speaker, "Now hear this! Now hear this! Direct all weapons on the Endeavor!" Now the three ships were circling the Endeavor whose Captain had realized that he had lost.

"Orders, sir?" Beckett's first mate asked calmly, but he heard nothing. "Sir?" He asked again slightly more afraid.

"Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Fire." Jack said seriously.

"Fire!" Gibbs shouted.

"Fire!" Barbossa yelled.

"Fire!" Sora cried.

"Fire!" Will shouted.

"Fire!" Nairbix ordered.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth commanded. Every ship had fired at the Endeavor which only floated on the water as it was being blasted by both cannon balls and actual fire that was cranked out of small cannons perched on the rails of the Chandelier.

"Orders?!" The first mate repeated, "Orders, sir?!"

Two more came up to Becket and asked, "Sir, what do you command?!"

But Beckett did nothing as his ship was being destroyed, when his crew asked for orders he simply whispered, "It's just…good business."

"Abandon ship! All hands abandon ship!" The first mate cried as he threw himself overboard.

And so they all abandoned ship, except Beckett who slowly walked down the remains of his ship. He looked up at the Chandelier and saw Nairbix looking down at his with an evil smirk as he watched the poor fool walk his last steps.

And with one final explosion, the body of Cutler Beckett fell onto an East India Trading Company flag that floated on the water. Though for a split second it seemed as though a small green flash shot into the air. With no leader, the armada turned away leaving the pirates with the shame of losing this war.

"They're turning away, yeah!" Kairi shouted followed by everyone else on all of the pirate ships. Everyone was either dancing or throwing their hats into the air as they cheered.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack said.

"Aye, Captain?" He asked.

"You may throw my hat, if you like." He offered taking off his beloved hat.

"Aye aye, Captain! Hooray!" He shouted merrily as he threw it.

"Now go and get it." Jack ordered bluntly after it landed in the crowd of pirates and hats. Later Elizabeth was preparing to leave for an island where she would live looking after Will's heart and waiting for him to return every ten years. It was a sad goodbye, especially when she got to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"The three of you, are the best friends anyone could ever ask for." She said with tears in her eyes as she hugged them all knowing that she would never see them again.

After she left Sora and all of his friends looked at Jack and said, "It's time for us to go."

"So it would seem. But unfortunately, I cannot give you me compass, savvy?" Jack informed them.

"Don't worry about it, Jack, we'll find another way." Sora reassured.

"Sora, hurry and summon your rider, Nairbix is getting away!" Aqua shouted already in her armor and on her rider like everyone else but Sora.

"Okay, bye, Jack!" he said in a rush as they all chased the Chandelier.

But as they reached the ship Nairbix went over to the port side and stuck out his hand. "Flux Wave!" He shouted pushing them all back almost into the sea as he opened a giant Corridor of Darkness for the ship to sail through, evading them once again.

"Now what?!" Ven asked clearly frustrated.

"Let's just head back to the tower and tell Master Yen Sid what happened." Riku advised, and so they did leaving behind the world known as the Caribbean.

Somewhere in a world unknown an old man was in his workshop with the help of his young son, outside of it though appeared a Corridor of Darkness used by none other than Nairbix. He walked in and spoke with the elderly gentleman. "Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, young man. How may I help you?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I have a very rare tree that I would like you to work with. I have the design for what I am asking for right here." Nairbix informed pulling out a piece of paper. "I should let you know that this tree is the last of its kind and I need it to have every exact detail as shown here, do you understand?" Nairbix asked.

"Certainly, where is this tree?" He asked.

"You will have to come with me to preform your talents on it actually. I hope you can agree with this, sir." He said.

"But of course, my boy and I will make it look as though it was carved by magic. Lead the way, good sir." The man said joyfully.

Nairbix chuckled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Gepetto."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney. Just Nairbix. Also, there will be an author's note at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Days had passed and Gepetto was nearly finished with his work, everyone enjoyed his company and he in turn enjoyed theirs. One day he needed to return to his workshop to gather more supplies, and so he was sent back. On the next day in a room made for Elsa to sleep in inside the cave where they were hiding Elsa felt a warm hand stroke her face which woke her up to see her father smiling down at her.

"Morning, Snowflake." He whispered.

"Morning, Dad." She replied with a smile.

"Come on out to the main cave, we have something to show you." He informed his daughter. After getting dressed in her usual icy dress she walked out of her room to a giant banner and all of the experiments and her uncles with her sister and father shouting, "Happy Birthday, Elsa!"

"I don't understand." She said confused.

"Well, we all thought that we could put off the plan for just one day and celebrate your birthday. Besides, I need to make up for the ones that I missed, don't I?" Nairbix asked playfully while Scarlet Rose put a little light blue party hat on top of her sister's head.

"Happy Birthday, cousin!" Stitch and 625 said as they leapt over to Elsa and hugged her and received happy laughter from the Ice Queen. The party consisted of games and lots of presents from every experiment and loved one and even a giant blue and white cake baked by one of the experiments known as 062, a little chef looking experiment who loved to cook. Eventually Scarlet Rose came up to sing a song that Stitch taught her when she was very young, given though he can't sing to save his life, she has the voice of an angel.

"This is a song that really fits this giant weird family, I love you, big sis, and happy birthday." She said happily into the microphone and began to strum her guitar.

"We're surrounded by the ocean and the sky is always blue. Our good deeds are rewarded, our dreams are coming true. On your journey through life, friends will help you through each day knowing you can always count on them, we'll guide you on the way. Ichariba Chode, we are one big family and we always will be just like cousins, you can count on me."

Now everyone was cheering after hearing the song, Nairbix could only smile at both of his daughters, with his arm wrapped around Elsa who was trying not to cry he began to remember how she came into his life.

Over at the Mysterious Tower a discussion was going on about where in any world Nairbix was.

"Where has he been?! He hasn't shown himself anywhere since the Caribbean!" Aqua shouted in pure utter frustration in Yen Sid's study.

"He is undoubtedly celebrating Elsa's birthday." Yen Sid said calmly.

"What, her birthday?" Sora asked.

"Yes, today is in fact Elsa's birthday, so we will not be seeing any sign of them today." Yen Sid answered. He then pulled out a small light purple glowing crystal from his left sleeve.

"What is that?" Kairi asked.

"A memory crystal created by Nairbix several years ago. It tells of what led him to have Elsa as his daughter." The old wizard informed.

"Wait, what led to?" Ventus asked.

"Yes, for you see, Elsa is not Nairbix's biological daughter. She was adopted by him the day she was born twenty years ago. Though he has always loved her as his daughter none the less. Despite what he has recently done, Nairbix has always been and always will be a caring, loving and devoted father to both of his daughters. If you wish to see more of Nairbix's past, then this is the perfect memory to see." Yen Sid explained.

"Okay. Please show us, Master." Sora asked the old man as he activated the memory.

In the middle of a cold and snowy forest stood a younger looking Nairbix, he seemed about sixteen to seventeen years old and he was standing next to a tall lit oil lamp with frozen vines circling the middle of the lamp down to the ground, it seemed to have grown chestnuts when it was in a warmer climate.

"Hard to believe that a forest that was once so green has been changed to a white frozen blanket like this." He said nostalgically as though he had been here before. He then turned to see several small stone rabbits by a nearby tree, but the strange thing was they all had faces filled with fear. "Well, might as well make my way to somewhere warm." He said to no one. Just then over a small snow bound came a beaver who looked at Nairbix curiously.

"Hello, there. I don't mean to be rude but do you have someplace warm to stay? You see I just recently got here and I have no place to stay. If you could spare the warmth of your hearth I would be very grateful." Nairbix asked the beaver.

It sniffed him then out of nowhere said, "Yeah sure, you smell like a decent bloke to me."

"Thank you." Nairbix said with a nod. The two of them then made their way through the white hills and trees until they came to a small frozen pond with a tiny beaver dam.

"It ain't much, but its home for me and the missus." Beaver said nonchalantly.

"Well you know what they say, home is where the heart is." Nairbix replied. Just then they heard a female voice carry through the pond as Mrs. Beaver came out of the dam.

"Beaver! Where have you been?! Here I am slaving away to keep warm, and you go off gallivanting off in the woods to get more foo-" As she was ranting she stopped when she saw Nairbix and started to brush her fur and chuckle nervously.

"Darling, we have a guest tonight, this is Mr. um…?" He carried when he realized that he never got a name.

"Nairbix VanSull, at your service my good beavers." He introduced.

"Well then, come on in Mr. VanSull make yourself at home." Mrs. Beaver invited cheerfully. A little later in the night after a warm meal of fish and chips the three of them began a conversation.

"If it's not too much to ask dear, you didn't happen to come with three other humans by any chance, did you?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

Nairbix gave a sympathetic smile and said, "I know what you are thinking, Mrs. Beaver. But I am not one of the Sons of Adam of the prophecy. No in fact I was born here in Narnia many years ago in the early days of this world. I am, like you a Narnian."

"Then you must be that little boy from the legend! The one that Aslan sent to another world!" Beaver exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. And I am happy that the first Narnians I have met since I arrived here, are you two hospitable beavers." Nairbix said sincerely. The beavers were still in shock from hearing that they had invited a living legend of Narnia to dinner, then after a few moments Beaver coughed and said,

"Well lad, welcome back to Narnia." His paw was out ready to be shook, Nairbix gladly did so.

The next day Nairbix and Beaver went to go look for food and wood. But what they found was even more surprising, four human children! Two young boys and two young girls, the one that looked to be the eldest was tall and had blonde neatly combed hair and wore a heavy fur coat over what looked to be spring clothes. The oldest looking girl had long straight brown hair, a round freckled face and had big buck teeth, and like the others she too was wearing a fur coat over spring clothes. The second boy had short black hair and freckles, and the youngest girl had similar features to the others and she also had brown hair but it was cut shorter that the other girl. Right away Nairbix realized that these were the siblings, the two Sons of Adam and the two Daughters of Eve from the prophecy.

The two of them had not been noticed yet because the children were arguing with each other, Beaver then whispered to Nairbix, "I'm gonna go over to them and see if they're any trouble, alright?" Nairbix nodded. Beaver then went over the hill and just stared at the humans.

"It's a beaver!" The youngest girl said clearly surprised. Then the oldest boy began to click his tongue and slowly went to Beaver.

"Come here, boy." Click click, "Come here." He encouraged.

Beaver then sat up straight and said, "I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want."

"It's a talking beaver!" The youngest said with the same surprised tone as before.

"Lucy Pevensie?" He asked the young girl just before pulling out a white handkerchief.

"This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus. I know, he gave it to me before they took him." Beaver replied after cutting Lucy off.

"Is he alright?" She asked just before Nairbix came over to speak with them.

"If he is in the captivity of Jadis, little one, then I am not so sure." The eldest boy then looked at him with a glare.

"Who are you?" He asked harshly.

"Nairbix VanSull, and I would watch your tone, boy. First impressions last forever." Nairbix retorted.

"My name is not boy, it's Peter Pevensie. These are my sisters and brother, Susan, Lucy and Edmund." Peter introduced.

"Pleasure, now let's get a move on, I would rather have this conversation away from prying ears." Nairbix said while looking up at the forest.

"He means the trees." Lucy said to her siblings. As she and Peter were about to start walking Susan interfered.

"Peter, what are you doing?!" She asked.

"They said they now the faun." He replied.

"One of them is a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan cried trying to find logic in all of this.

"Is everything alright?" Beaver called from over the snow mound.

"Yes. We were just talking." Peter replied. And so then went back to the dam. After they had arrived and received a similar welcome to what Nairbix had they went inside the dam, except for Edmund who was looking out into the distance at a frozen castle.

"Enjoying the view are we?" Beaver asked startling Edmund.

"What I wouldn't give to see that castle burn." Nairbix added with hatred in his voice.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked after they finished eating inside the dam.

"Well…there's hope." Mrs. Beaver encouraged.

"Yeah there's loads of hope! Aslan is on the move." Beaver said happily, Nairbix smiled at the mention of his old friend, but the children simply stared at them confused.

"Who's Aslan?" Peter asked bluntly, Beaver just started laughing until his wife put a paw on his shoulder.

"Aslan, you silly little blighter!" He said as though he was reminding them, he got nothing. "You don't know do you?"

"Well, we haven't actually been here that long." Peter admitted.

"Allow me to explain then, Aslan is the high King of Narnia. He is the founder and creator of this world, he who taught all of the animals to speak, he who awoke the trees and rivers of Narnia, who brought peace and love to these lands, before the Witch came along." Nairbix explained.

"And he's waiting for you!" Beaver explained.

"For us?" Lucy asked.

"You got to be blooming joking!" Beaver cried, he then turned to Nairbix and said, "They don't even know! Look, Tumnus' arrest, Aslan's return, and the secret police! They're all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No, not blaming you, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver reassured.

"There's a prophecy…when Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne then the evil time will be over and done" Beaver explained.

"You know that doesn't actually rhyme." Susan remarked.

"Yes, I know-you're missing the point!" Beaver shouted.

Then Mrs. Beaver calmly said, "It has long been foretold, that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think, we're the ones?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Well…beggars can't be choosers I suppose." Nairbix remarked clearly not pleased with the so-called saviors.

"Well, you better be, Aslan's already fitted out your army!" Beaver exclaimed while ignoring Nairbix.

"I think you've all made a mistake. We're not heroes!" Peter reasoned.

"We're from Finnchly!" Susan added. She and Peter then got up from their seats and looked at their little sister. "I think it's time we were going." Peter said to them all.

"We can't leave, what about Mr. Tumnus?!" Lucy asked in frustration. Peter sighed and looked at his little sister.

"It's out of our hands, Lu. It's time to go, Ed." Peter said to his brother who just happened to be somewhere else, Peter then gave an angry exhale and said, "I'm going to kill him!"

"You may not need to. Question, has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Nairbix asked. Outside, Edmund was trudging through the snow on his way to the white witch's castle without his coat, far behind him the others had caught sight of him.

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted at her brother.

"Shh, be quiet or she'll hear ya!" Beaver warned, but Peter did not listen and began to hurry towards Edmund.

"Stop!" Nairbix ordered Peter as he pulled him to the ground.

"Let me go! We can't just let him go!" Peter argued.

"And just how do you plan on getting him back?! Unless I am mistaken, you have nothing to fight with, let alone any skills to fight against an entire army!" Nairbix bellowed at the boy.

"Don't you get it?! He's the bait!" Beaver exclaimed, "She wants all of ya in there together, to kill ya!"

"This is all your fault!" Susan accused Peter.

"My fault?!" He asked.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" She shouted.

"So you knew that this would happen?" Peter asked.

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we never should have come here in the first place!"

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted over her older siblings, "None of this fighting is going to help Edmund."

"She's right." Nairbix agreed.

"Only Aslan can save your brother now." Beaver said to them all.

"Then take us to him." Peter demanded.

Later in the night back at the beaver's dam everyone was preparing for the journey, but unbeknown to them a pack of wolves were outside. The leader of the pack Maugrim said two words to the police in a cold unmerciful tone, "Take them." And so the wolves howled as they ran towards the frozen dam.

"Hurry love, they're after us!" Beaver yelled to his wife who was packing.

"Right then!" She replied.

"What is she doing?" Susan asked.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later. Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry." Mrs. Beaver explained.

"I'm cranky now!" Retorted Beaver.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked as she saw what Mrs. Beaver was packing.

"Only if the Witch has toast." Nairbix joked. They then made their way into a secret tunnel to escape the wolves of the witch.

"Hurry, this should lead to Aslan's." Beaver said.

"You said, it led to your mother's!" Mrs. Beaver remarked. As they were running Lucy tripped and fell to the ground, as her brother tried to pick her up they all could hear the wolves' distant howls.

"They're in the tunnels." Lucy whispered with fear, and so they kept running. That is until they found a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver lectured.

"There was no room next to the jam!" Beaver retorted, he then found a covered hole that led outside. Once everyone was out and the hole was covered Lucy tripped yet again, but this time it was over stone statues of frightened animals. Beaver then looked at them all and saw a horrible sight, a scared badger turned to stone.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Mrs. Beaver said to her husband after seeing the state of his friend.

"He was my best mate." Beaver said sadly.

"What happened to them?" Susan asked as she saw all of the statues.

"This is what happens to those who oppose Jadis." Nairbix replied.

"He's right, as you can tell." Said a voice that belonged to a fox standing on a snow mound.

"Stay were you are, traitor!" Beaver snarled at Fox who simply chuckled.

"Oh, relax, I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!" Beaver retorted.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss breeding another time, right now we need to move." Fox explained.

"What do you have in mind?" Peter asked.

Up in the trees, the children and the beavers hid while Fox was on the ground ready to lead the wolves away. Not a moment later the wolves sprang out of the tunnel.

"Evening, gents. Loose something have we?" Fox asked tauntingly.

"Do not patronize me! I know where your allegiances lie. We are looking for some humans." Maugrim growled as he and his troops circled Fox.

"Humans, here in Narnia? That seems like valuable information." Fox stated cheekily just before one of the wolves pounced on him and grabbed him in its mouth. Up in the trees Nairbix was seething with anger.

"Enough of this!" He whispered as he summoned his Keyblade.

"What are you doing?!" Beaver asked.

"I will not hide in the trees like a coward while an innocent is put in harm's way. Not while I can fight!" Nairbix declared just before he dropped down. He then slashed at the police spilling their blood on the snow, Maugrim was all that remained. HHHhhae tried to run back to his mistress just before Nairbix appeared in front of him and picked him up by the throat.

"Tell your mistress, the bane of Charn, that Narnia's darkness has returned and that he has the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve under his protection." Nairbix informed the terrified wolf as he threw him to the ground.

He then went to Fox and inspected his wounds, Nairbix then held his Keyblade over Fox's body and waved it like a wand as it glowed with green magic. "Heal." He said as the wounds were being closed by the healing magic.

"Thank you, my lord." Fox said bowing his head. After the others came down from the trees they made a small camp fire to keep warm and let loose their questions, at least after clearing the ground of the wolf corpses that is.

"So what is that weapon you used?" Lucy asked eying the Keyblade.

"This Lucy, is called a Keyblade. It is a very powerful weapon that only few are able to wield, my Keyblade's name is Heart Breaker and I am its partner." Nairbix explained.

"And why didn't you use it to save Edmund when you had the chance?!" Susan shrieked now standing up and attempting to intimidate Nairbix.

"Simple, Edmund has obviously been to Narnia before, and during those however long moments he came across the Witch. Now he has decided to put the fate of Narnia on the line because of whatever she had promised him." Nairbix calmly explained.

"So you left him so he could be taught a lesson from all of this?!" Peter asked.

"You do not know Jadis, I do!" Nairbix shouted. "I know that she will keep him alive. I also know what she is capable of. Jadis is a master of sword play, and she knows ancient powerful magic. She may not be as strong as I am, I am capable of taking her down on my own, but in her arsenal of magic she has a spell that is capable of ending all life in Narnia by saying only one word! Now like I said, I can easily kill her. But she is also able to not only kill me but you three, your brother, the beavers, Aslan and all that lives in Narnia except her! So forgive me if I am being a tad too selfish to risk all of the living beings in my home for the sake of your ignorant brother." Nairbix lectured at the two siblings who were now scared of Nairbix after his warning.

"Ahem," Fox cleared his throat breaking the tension in the air, "Not that being bitten by a now dead wolf wasn't fun and all, but I need to move on now."

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked with disappointment.

"It has been a pleasure, my queen, but yes. I have been asked by Aslan himself to gather more troops." Stated Fox.

"You've seen Aslan?" Beaver gasped with excitement.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked hardly containing her joy.

"Like everything we have hoped for. He'll be good help fighting the White Witch." Fox encouraged.

"We're not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan disagreed.

"Surely, King Peter…" Fox pleaded.

Peter just looked at him, the beavers and Nairbix with a solemn face and said, "We just want our brother back."

The next day the six travelers made their way through the forest to a small cliff that led down to a vast frozen river.

"There now, Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table just across the frozen river." Beaver stated as they all gazed at the beautiful frozen sight.

"River?" Susan asked.

"Oh, the river has been frozen for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver informed.

"It's so far." Peter pointed out.

"It's the world, boy. Did you expect it to be small?" Nairbix teasingly asked earning a glare from Peter.

"Smaller." Susan joked glancing at her brother. Once they had reached the river they began to tread across it with the siblings behind Nairbix and the beavers.

"Come on, humans, while we're young!" Beaver shouted at them seeing how they were falling behind.

Now this was not the first time since they had gotten to the river that Beaver had told them to hurry up, so naturally the three siblings were having enough of it. Peter then sighed before crouching down for Lucy to get on his back and said with a little humor in his voice, "You know? If he tells us to hurry up one more time…I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat."

"Come quickly!" Beaver shouted.

"He is getting rather bossy." Lucy pointed out.

"No, it's her-the Witch run!" Mrs. Beaver shouted. They then looked behind them to see a sleigh pulled by very large white reindeer with bells on the straps connecting them, this was exactly like the Witch's sleigh! Lucy then hopped off of Peter and began to run over to the beavers and Nairbix as fast as they could, but once again Lucy tripped.

"Oh, for the Emperor Beyond the Sea's sake, how many times is she going to trip over herself before we all die?!" Nairbix shouted as he ran over to her to pick her up. Once he turned around and was about to pass Susan and Peter he yelled, "Run you fools, run!"

After they finally made it off the river, Beaver led them to hide under a snow covered rock, it took them a few moments to control their breathing so Jadis could not hear them. Just then they could see the shadow of a tall human in front of them, after a few moments the figure left.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy whispered.

"I should go out and check." Peter said.

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia if you're dead." Beaver whispered.

"But neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver argued.

"Thanks, sweetheart." He replied sincerely before he went out to check. After a few seconds he came back startling them all with a happy look on his face. "Come on, come on! I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see ya!" Beaver said happily.

After they all came out of the small hole they were greeted with surprise. An old man wearing a long red coat with a long white beard with his hands on his waist chuckling once he saw they four children.

"Merry Christmas, sir!" Lucy greeted happily once she saw who was before them.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." Father Christmas replied.

"Look, I've been through a lot since we came here but this-" Susan started before Peter cut her off.

"We thought you were the Witch."

"Yes, but in my defense, I have been riding one of these longer than the Witch." He replied referring to his sleigh.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" Susan asked.

"No, not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought with you, Your Majesties, has finally started to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these." Father Christmas said reaching for his sack chuckling.

"Presents!" Lucy cried with joy. The old man then reached into his sack and pulled out a small flask containing a red liquid.

He bent down to Lucy's level and whispered to her, "The juice of the Fire Flower, one drop will cure any injury." He then pulled out a small dagger and placed it her hand, "And though I hope you never have to use it."

"Thank you, sir, but I think I can be brave enough." She said.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." He then reached out for a bow and quiver of arrows and turned to Susan. "Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to "battles are ugly affairs"?" She asked only to receive another chuckle.

"Though you don't have a problem making yourself heard." He said as he pulled out a small white horn with a lion's mouth. "Blow this horn and help will always find you."

"Thanks." Susan whispered. Now he faced Peter.

"Peter, the time to use these may be at hand." He said as he handed Peter a sword and silver shield branded with a crimson lion.

"Thank you, sir." Peter replied as he was marveled by the blade of his new sword. And last but not least, Father Christmas turned to Nairbix.

"I doubt I have anything in that bag that will fill the hole in your heart, my lad." He said with a sigh.

"No, I don't think anything will. With how my heart is." Nairbix said sadly as he grasped his jacket's side that covered the left side of his chest. "I doubt I will ever find what I have always wanted."

Father Christmas then put his hand on Nairbix's shoulder and said to him, "I may not have anything in my bag to give you. But take these words to heart, very soon you will have a part of what you are looking for. And not too long after that, you will finally have fulfilled your dream." He then looked at the other children and said to them, "Now these are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now I must be off. Winter is almost over, things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" He said merrily. "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" He cried as he drove away in his sleigh.

"Told you he was real." Lucy said smugly at her older sister.

"Winter's almost over." Peter muttered remembering what the old man said. "Do you know what that means? No more ice." This was proven once they all found a thawing frozen waterfall, at the base of it the ice was beginning to break apart and flow downstream with the rapid current. Peter was about to head down to the remaining ice just before Susan stopped started to speak.

"Maybe we should think about this first!"

"There's no time!" Nairbix snapped.

"I was just trying to be realistic." She defended.

"No, you're just trying to be smart! As usual." Peter retorted. Once they had reached the remaining ice they could all see that the increasing heat was beginning to melt the frozen waterfall so quickly steam was emitting from the ice.

After noticing the condition of the ice Beaver said, "Maybe I should go first."

"Maybe you should." Peter nervously agreed. Beaver had to be cautious, so he slowly trudged across the breaking ice tapping it with his paws and his large flat tail. Under him the sound of breaking ice could be heard.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver joked nervously.

"Well you never know what meal is going to be your last, especially with your cooking." He replied slightly laughing. Seeing that the way was somewhat safe the children began to follow Beaver.

"If mum knew what we were doing-" Susan began before Peter cut her off.

"Mum's not here!" On top of the waterfall the wolves of the Witch's police ran across the remaining ice, this did not go unnoticed because their paws kicked off fragments of ice which alerted Lucy.

"Oh, no!" She cried.

"Run!" Peter shouted drawing his sword, but Nairbix did not summon his Keyblade, he only looked at the wolves. Maugrim leapt down in front of Peter who was keeping his sword at arm's length and pointing at the wolf as the others had Beaver pinned down in their throats just like Fox.

"Put that down, boy, someone could get hurt." Maugrim said in an intimidating growl.

"Don't worry about me, slit his throat!" Beaver yelled.

"Leave while you can, and your brother leaves with you." The wolf offered.

"Stop, Peter, maybe we should just listen to him!" Susan shouted.

"Smart girl." Maugrim remarked.

"Peter, don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him!" Beaver yelled.

"Make a decision now, boy! You wanted to be king so start acting like one and make a choice!" Nairbix shouted. "Or I will! Chains!" He cried as he sent his chains from the palm of his hands, each one struck the thawing waterfall, then Nairbix began to pull on the chains.

"What are you doing?!" Susan shrieked.

"Speeding things along." Nairbix replied without even looking at her.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero!" Susan yelled at her brother who did not say a word.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs you, strike him while you still have the chance!" Begged Beaver.

"Choose, boy!" Nairbix said as he continued to pull on his chains breaking the ice in the process.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? We won't wait forever, and neither will the river." Maugrim warned for the last time.

"Peter!" Lucy cried as she saw the ice break apart. Seeing no other option, Peter told his sisters to hold onto him just before he stabbed his sword into the ice as the waterfall was released, enveloping them all. After moments had passed, a beautiful sword rose out of the water with three children holding on for dear life. As for the beavers, they were in the water paddling the chunk of ice over to the shore, once they got on shore, Peter noticed something on his foot. He picked it up saw that it was Nairbix's coat!

"What have you done?!" Susan asked.

"Nairbix!" Lucy cried.

"Nairbix!" Peter and Susan called.

"Cold!" Came an outburst off to the side. It was a soaking wet Nairbix pulling off his black chainmail shirt with a large fireball floating next to him to warm himself up. After he pulled it off everyone could see his upper body, it was very well built and chiseled, but what caught everyone's eyes were the multiple deep and long scars all over his torso and the upper part of his arms that were normally covered by his jacket's sleeves. Soon once he was warmed up he put his shirt back on and walked over to get his jacket.

"Thanks for holding this." Nairbix said to Peter nonchalantly.

"Nothing to worry about, dears, Nairbix won't be going down so easily." Beaver said happily after seeing that his friend was alright.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those wet coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver added once she saw the state of the forest next to them. All of the trees and flowers were beginning to thaw and bloom from under the ice and snow.

Over on the cliff that led to the waterfall, the Witch Jadis, her dwarf slave and Edmund were gazing at the now unfrozen river. Jadis was a seven foot tall woman with dirty blonde dreadlocks tied in a ponytail that held five icicles to serve as her crown. She wore a long snow mush colored dress and in her hand was a long gray scepter that had a long gray crystal spear that held the power to turn whatever it pierced into stone. Her dwarf had a long gray beard, he wore a large brown fur coat and a long red hat that reached the center of his back.

"It's so warm out." The dwarf said as he was taking off his large fur coat only to receive a cold glare from Jadis, he adjusted his coat and said weakly, "I'll go check on the sleigh."

"We found the traitor, Your Majesty!" Maugrim said as another wolf carried Fox in his mouth. "He was gathering troops at the Sharwood Forest." The other wolf then threw Fox on the ground with a pained yip.

"So nice of you to join us." Jadis mocked. "I understand you were quite helpful to my wolves last night."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." Fox panted with a bow of the head.

"Oh, please, don't waste my time with flattery." She waved off.

"Not to sound rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." Fox said taking a glance at Edmund. Jadis noticed this and looked at Edmund then back at Fox.

"Where is Aslan?! Answer me!" After receiving no answer she raised her scepter ready to strike until Edmund stopped her.

"Wait! The beavers said something about a Stone Table and that Aslan had an army!" Edmund confessed, Fox just shook his head in shame.

"An army?" Jadis asked now intrigued. "Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this poor creature was able to see some honesty…before he dies!" She bellowed as she stabbed Fox as he was about to run away.

"No!" Edmund cried, but it was too late, Fox was now like so many other Narnians, a stone statue and a victim of The White Witch. Jadis then looked at Edmund and slapped him across the face causing his lower lip to bleed, she then grabbed his face.

"Think about whose side you are on, Edmund. Mine?" She asked as she turned his face to look at Fox's statue. "Or theirs?" She then let go of Edmund and stood next to the statue as a butterfly was fluttering by her head. "If it is a war Aslan and Nairbix want…" She said just as she stabbed the butterfly turning it to stone. "It is a war they shall get."

Once the others had found their way through the forest, they finally made it to Aslan's camp. High on a cliff, a centaur blew a large white horn to signal the other troops, as they all walked to the camp Lucy saw a swarm of flower petals take the form of a young girl and waved at Lucy with a warm smile. Once they began to walk through the camp, all of the troops stopped what they were doing and looked at them all as they walked by.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked with a nervous smile.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy teased. Next to them Mrs. Beaver was grooming herself to look presentable.

"Darling, stop your fussing." Beaver chastised, "You look lovely."

Finally, they came to the end of the camp to see a centaur guarding the largest red and golden tent. Peter then unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him.

"We have come to see Aslan." The centaur said nothing, just then everyone but the Pevensies kneeled with their right arms over their hearts and their heads bowed in the direction of the large tent. And from this tent came a large, majestic and noble lion, Aslan!

"Welcome, Peter Son of Adam, welcome Susan and Lucy Daughters of Eve, welcome to you as well beavers. And I welcome you home, True Keyblade Master Nairbix VanSull, my old friend." Aslan greeted in a noble booming voice. "But where is the fourth?"

"He uh…betrayed them, your Majesty." Beaver said hesitantly.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur yelled in anger.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan ordered.

"It's my fault really. I was too hard on him." Peter admitted.

"We all were." Susan said putting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Please sir, he's our brother." Lucy begged.

"I know, dear one." Aslan sympathized. "But that makes the betrayal all the more worse."

Later that day, everyone was getting in some training, Lucy with her dagger, Susan with her archery and Nairbix with his Keyblade. Peter on the other hand was looking at a large beautiful castle perched on a cliff before the sea.

"That is Cair Paravel of the four thrones, one of which you will sit on as High King." Aslan said as he walked next to Peter who did not reply. "You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked.

"No, it's just…I'm not who you think I am." Peter explained.

"Peter Pevensie formally of Finnchley, Nairbix also said that you were going to turn Beaver into a hat." Aslan said with a chuckle.

"By the way, what is Nairbix's story? Since we met he's always seemed so mysterious." Peter asked.

"I am not surprised that he did not tell you. What you must understand Peter, is that Nairbix did not have an easy childhood in his short time here in Narnia. Nairbix is not human, at least not entirely. Nairbix was born from the new manifesting darkness that was brought to Narnia when the Witch unleashed her evil in this world's early days. One day I found a swirling sphere of darkness in the woods, and after a few moments it was whisked away, but it left behind a little toddler with black hair and emerald green snake-like eyes, dressed in strange long black coat. That little boy was Nairbix, he is the living manifestation and embodiment of Narnia's firstborn darkness, which is why he has a heart of pure darkness." Aslan explained.

"He doesn't look evil to me." Peter pointed out.

"Darkness does not always mean evil, Peter. Darkness was once a part of light, but it was misused for evil purposes. His heart may be pure darkness but it is a good heart none the less." Said Aslan.

"How did he get out of Narnia?" Peter asked.

"Sigh, what you need to understand Peter, is that this was in the beginning of Narnia. The Narnians were not as educated as they are now, they were confused easily and did not know better. Nairbix was a peaceful little boy, but to the eyes of several Narnians he was an evil monster. At times whenever I went to visit him I would find him beaten and crying in pain, but he never once hated any of those who had done those things to him. Having enough of my young friend's suffering I created a portal to send him to another world, one that would give him the love and happiness that he deserved. The day I sent him away, I apologized to him for all that had happened to him, do you know what happened next?" Aslan asked.

"No, what?" Peter asked.

"He hugged me and said in my ear, "Narnia and all of the good folk in it, is my home and family." And that was the last time until today that I ever saw him, and I couldn't be more proud." Aslan finished.

"He really is incredible." Peter added as he saw Nairbix help train Lucy to defend with her dagger, laughing as he was sparring with her.

"Peter, there is a deep magic that rules over Narnia, it defines right from wrong and fulfills all of our destinies, yours and mine." Aslan said.

"I don't think I will be able to." Peter sadly argued.

"You were able to bring your friends and family here." Aslan pointed out.

"Not all of them." Peter said remembering Edmund.

"I will do what I can to help Edmund. I too want my family safe." Aslan said softly. A few days had passed and Edmund was rescued by Aslan's forces and reunited with his family, but then one morning the horns of the enemy could be heard. At the base of the camp, Jadis was sitting on a chair carried by four large Cyclopes. Once she reached the end of the camp, she rose from her chair and began to speak to Aslan.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Everyone gasped.

"His offence was not against you, Charn Witch." Nairbix said to her.

"Have you forgotten the ancient laws on which Narnia was built on?" Jadis asked both Nairbix and Aslan. Then Aslan yelled at her in an almost roar.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch! I was there when it was written." He growled.

"Then you'll do well to remember, that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." Jadis reminded smugly.

"Try and take him then." Peter threatened with his sword out defending his brother. Jadis looked at him unimpressed and said.

"Do you really think that mere force will deny me my rights, little King? Aslan knows that in this, if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table… as is tradition. You dare not to refuse me." She warned pointing at Edmund.

"Enough!" Aslan shouted to calm his troops, "Nairbix and I shall talk with you alone." As they entered the tent it was Aslan who began the meeting.

"Is the Son of Adam that important to you, Witch?" He asked glaring daggers at the one who caused so much suffering to the world he created.

"It is as I said, his blood is my property and I shall do as I will with what is mine." She replied stiffly.

"Do not sugarcoat your words to us, Jadis." Nairbix deadpanned, "We both know that you only wish to kill him because you fear that the boy will be an adding factor in your downfall. Why else would you drag him like a dog on a leash throughout Narnia?" He asked attempting to rile up his enemy; which he did.

"You know that what I said is the truth, darkling." She retorted causing Nairbix to grit his teeth at the insult. "You may either give me his blood, or you may condemn Narnia to a tragic end. Which will it be? We three are the most in tuned with the Deep Magic in Narnia; we all know the risk at hand."

"You are not in tuned with the Deep Magic, world killer!" Nairbix shouted slamming his fist on the table they sat at with his eyes blazing with emerald fire. "You have only bended its sacredness to your sinful whim for the past century! I dare you to compare yourself to myself or Aslan again. If killing you did not ensure Narnia's destruction, I would end you here and now." He growled at the unamused Witch.

"Calm yourself, Nairbix." Aslan ordered before he began to speak to the White Witch. "Blood is what you desire, yes?" He asked Jadis who was now intrigued with how this was going.

"The blood of the traitor; that is what I desire and it is what I need to prevent this world from ending." She replied, Aslan then paused and took a heavy sigh before he continued.

"Then I offer my blood in exchange for Edmund's." Jadis gladly agreed, and thus the council had ended, the three of them then emerged from the tent, everyone on both sides now awaited the decision.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood!" Nairbix announced receiving cheers from Aslan's troops.

"How do I know you shall keep your promise?" Jadis asked. Outraged, Nairbix summoned his Keyblade ready to strike and Aslan gave a mighty roar that made the Witch sit down in her chair in fear while the others laughed as she was carried away. Later in the night, a shadow passed by the girl's tent and awoke the two Daughters of Eve. It was the shadow of Aslan leaving the camp, the two girls followed him into the forest.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Aslan asked the girls reveling that he knew they were there.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy explained.

"Please Aslan, can't we come with you?" Susan asked.

Aslan sighed and said, "I suppose I could use the company tonight." And so they walked on until they came near the Stone Table. "It is time, now I must go alone. Thank you, Susan, thank you, Lucy. Farewell." He then made his way to the Stone Table only to be greeted by the Witch and her taunting forces.

"Behold…the great Lion." Jadis announced once Aslan walked up to her standing on the table. Her Minotaur General then knocked Aslan to the ground, "Bind him!" Jadis ordered, but as he was being bound she stopped them, "Wait! Let him first be shaved." Her soldiers gladly complied cheering as they cut off Aslan's golden mane, he was then dragged up to the table at the feet of his enemy. She then waved her arm to silence her followers, then they began to slam their torches on the ground in unison, Jadis then crouched down to speak to her foe one last time.

"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one. So much for love." She then rose and began to speak to her followers once more. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased, but tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever! In that knowledge, despair…and die!" Her dagger was now brought down into Aslan killing him. "The great cat is dead!" Jadis cried in victory with her troops cheering even louder than before. "General, prepare your troops for battle! However short it might be." She ordered.

Back at the camp, a dryad appeared in Peter and Edmund's tent sent by the girls to inform them of Aslan's death. Then at a war meeting, Peter, Nairbix, Edmund and Oreius were preparing for battle.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Peter asked Nairbix.

"I have learned to trust the will of Aslan, boy. He knew what he was doing and it was not my place to argue." Nairbix replied.

"They'll look to you now, Peter." Edmund said to his brother. "They need you."

"No, no-Nairbix you should-" Peter began.

"Aslan did not give his life for me to lead this battle as King. He gave his life so you and your family could lead us to victory." Nairbix dismissed, he then summoned his Keyblade and said to them all, "If this is to end in the Witch's ice, then we will all freeze together!"

The next day all of Aslan's forces were gathered fully ready for both battle and death. Then a Gryphon scout flew down to report to Peter, Nairbix and Oreius, Peter was now wearing red armor while sitting on a white unicorn, Oreius was wearing similar armor and Nairbix was in his usual attire. The scout then came down to give his report.

"They come, your highness; in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." He said with slight panic in his voice.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius defended.

"No, but I bet they help." Peter said bluntly.

"Makes things more interesting to me." Nairbix stated with a wicked smile. Over across the plains, the horns of the enemy could be heard with the army of the Witch marching over the hills. The army consisted of Minotaurs, wolves, black dwarves and so many other creatures. Then, pulled by two polar bears on an iron chariot dressed in a chainmail dress wearing a golden headpiece with her hair made to resemble a lion's mane to mock the other army came Jadis ready for battle.

Peter then took a deep breath and unsheathed his sword, followed by Nairbix summoning his Keyblade and their army's battle horns blown with the war cries of the fauns and calls from the animals.

"I have no interest in prisoners." Jadis said to her General. "Kill them all." And so her army charged. Just then a large flock of Gryphons covered the sky ready to attack the enemy from their altitude. They let loose the boulders they carried on the Witch's army, but they did not hold this advantage for long.

"Look to the sky!" The Minotaur General cried to the black dwarf archers, they sent their arrows high into the air hoping that they could send the Gryphons to the ground. To help aid the dwarves, the Witch's Goyles flapped their hideous wings of skin into the air to counter their airborne counterparts.

With the ground troops still charging at them, the free Narnians awaited their King's order. Peter turned to his two comrades and asked them one question he already knew the answer to. "Are you with me?"

"To the death." Oreius responded.

"To the bitter end, boy." Nairbix said with a playful smile.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Peter cried as he led the assault. Charging at the Witch's forces were animals, fauns, centaurs with Nairbix running faster than any of them with his Keyblade at his side. And then the armies clashed. The clashing of bodies and weapons rang through the fields as the war commenced causing casualties on both sides. Not too later, Jadis rode in on her chariot keeping her eyes on only the son of Adam and the True Keyblade Master. But on the cliffs behind Aslan's forces, the archers awaited Edmund's orders.

"Fire!" He ordered a single female centaur, she then fired a single flaming arrow towards the battlefield. The arrow then transformed into a phoenix, but it had no means to defend itself. A single Goyle then flapped its way to try and kill the little bird before it could serve its purpose. However, Nairbix spotted the two as he was slaying the opposing forces, he quickly slammed his Keyblade into the back of one Jadis's trolls and rolled over its bleeding back. As he was turned to look at the sky, he sent a blast of black lightning from his fingertips at the Goyle just before it could catch the phoenix in its fangs, it then fell to the ground dead and crispy. The phoenix was able to turn into a bird of flame that swooped down to create a barrier of fire. But as soon as it came, it was gone, dismissed by Jadis's magic.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter yelled with the horns blowing. Once they fell back to the rocks Edmund had his archers send a volley of arrows at the enemy bringing them to the ground, but as Peter was riding his unicorn the Witch's dwarf servant shot Peter's steed sending them both to the hard ground while knocking off his helm. Seeing his King in a state of danger, Oreius and a rhino solider charged to defend their King from the enemy. But his motive quickly changed to vengeance once he saw the Witch.

"Stop!" Peter yelled but to no avail, Oreius kept charging with his swords drawn, he then faced against the Witch's General. The two rammed each other head on with the Minotaur grabbing on to Oreius as he kept running to end Jadis, having enough of the bull hybrid, Oreius stabbed the beast with his twin swords sending him to the ground dead like so many others. The centaur then pulled out his large broad sword and confronted the White Witch, he leapt over her to cut off her head, but she easily dodged. So he turned around and swung his sword, but Jadis had more skill and pierced him with her scepter turning him to stone.

She then pushed off the statue and made her way to kill Peter. But over them all, two Gryphons soared down to strike the Witch who with her sword and scepter, sliced one of them and turned the other into a statue hurdling into a boulder shattering on impact.

"Edmund!" Peter called to his brother who was fighting, "There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!"

"You heard him, let's go!" Beaver said pulling Edmund. But then they were stopped by none other than Nairbix.

"Now what kind of King runs away from a battle, with his tail between his legs?" He asked with a smirk, he then yelled as he flipped over the pair slicing a Minotaur in half from his head through his body before he charged off to kill more of the enemy. Edmund then headed back to the battle.

"Peter said, "Get out of here!"" Beaver reminded.

"Peter's not King yet!" Edmund retorted as he charged towards Jadis.

He then ran along the cliffs to intercept her, once he was close enough he leapt down to strike her but missed. She then tried to turn him into stone but Edmund was too quick, he then brought his sword down and shattered the magical scepter with a blue clap of thunder. But Jadis then swung Edmund's sword out of the way and stabbed him in the gut bringing him to the ground to bleed to death.

Outraged Peter and Nairbix killed as many as they could on their way to confront Jadis. But she easily brought Peter to the ground, however Nairbix was making more progress in landing blows than anyone had that day. Leaping around her to slice her in a blur was Nairbix's style, but Jadis would not falter. Her style was strong, graceful and swift just like Nairbix's, as the two fought, on the highest cliff came a loud, booming mighty roar, it came from Aslan, alive and strong as ever with the former victims of the Witch.

"Impossible." Jadis whispered in shock and fear at the sight of her greatest enemy as he led the vengeful Narnians to battle. But she was brought out of her daze by a strike brought by Nairbix.

"Keep your eyes on me, Jadis. Our fight is the only thing that should concern you!" He snarled. Slashing her as fast as he could, but she managed to gain enough force to push him back into the rocks, Peter then took the chance and continued to fight the White Witch. But her skills proved to be superior.

She brought him down and pinned him the ground by skewering his arm with one of her blades. It was then that Nairbix made one final strike, from her right waist across her upper torso his Keyblade slashed through her spilling Jadis's accursed blood just before Aslan tackled at her. They looked into each other's eyes as he had the Witch pinned to the ground, and Aslan then growled in her face and ripped out her throat ending the war.

He looked over to Peter with Nairbix at his side and said, "It is finished."

"Thank the Emperor that it is." Nairbix said out of breath. "Go check on your brother, boy, he needs help." He said motioning over to Edmund with his head. Down on the ground, the cold dead hand of the White Witch sent out a trail of ice across the ground far over to level ground forming a semi-large iceberg. "What is that?" Nairbix asked.

"I do not know, let's take a closer look at it." Aslan advised. The two friends made their way over to the glacier to find a small ice dome at the base of it.

"This is far too familiar." Thought Aslan. Just then the top of the dome cracked and shattered reveling a surprise inside. A sleeping baby girl with little tuffs of platinum blonde hair in a little blue onesie.

"It's a baby." Nairbix pointed out wide-eyed, the baby then began to cry. Nairbix then quickly picked her up to comfort her. "Shh, shh its okay, it's okay." He said softly to the little girl.

"I since no remaining evil from the Witch in this child, do you think it is her daughter?" Aslan asked.

"No, she's too small. I think she is a purified form of her magic." Nairbix verified not once taking his eyes off of the cute baby girl.

"You seem to have taken a liking to her." Aslan pointed out with a smile.

"You know that if she stays here she will be treated just like I was."

"Then what will you do?" Aslan asked already knowing the answer.

"I will take her and raise her as my own." He informed, he then looked at his new daughter and said with a soft loving smile, "Now we need a pretty name for a pretty little girl like you… I know. Let's call you Elsa. You like that, huh?" He asked as he tickled the now giggling baby who was about to give a little sneeze.

"Achoo!" She sneezed cutely sending a blast of frost in Nairbix's face. He then shook his head with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, at least we know that there is one thing you have in common with Jadis." He said looking at his daughter's cute innocent face.

The next day had finally arrived, it was time for the Pevensie's coronation. At Cair Pavarel the trumpets filled the air as the ceremony was about to take place. Aslan walked down the aisle with the siblings dressed in royal robes at his side, the beavers happily held the pillows that carried their crowns at the end and Nairbix was cradling Elsa against his chest.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Aslan announced as each crown was placed on their heads, he then looked at all four of them and said, "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us, until the stars rain down from the heavens."

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" All the Narnians cheered. Later in the evening, Aslan and Nairbix set out for the beach below the castle with Elsa still in his arms happily sleeping until the newly crowned rulers met up with them to say goodbye.

"Are you really leaving us, Nairbix?" Lucy asked on the verge of tears like her siblings, only they were trying to control them.

"Yeah, I am." He replied with a warm smile. "This marks the end of our little adventure, and it is unlikely that we shall ever see each other again. Don't look so sad, there will come times in your lives where you must say goodbye to those you have made bonds with."

"But it matters not how long it will be before you see them again. What matters is that they shall always be in your hearts, and that you will always be in theirs." Aslan added touchingly. Nairbix looked at all four of them and to the beavers chatting with others behind them as Elsa stirred in his arms.

"I bid you all a very fond farewell." Nairbix said to them as he and Aslan made their way down to the beach as the sun set on the water.

"So this is the end, this is where we part ways once more." Aslan said facing his old friend on the golden shore.

"So it would seem." Nairbix replied gazing at the sunset upon the sea.

"Where will you go?" The lion asked.

"Someplace quiet and peaceful where I can raise this little cutie." He answered smiling at his daughter's sleeping form.

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck. Farewell, my friend." Aslan said with a nod of respect, then after a warm breeze the mighty lion was gone.

"Always the one for dramatics." Nairbix muttered with a smirk, "Take a good look at this place, my dear." He said to Elsa, "This world is where you and I began. We are both Narnians, but we are the only two Narnians who cannot stay here. For the sake of keeping order, we must head to another world, but despite our darker origins, you and I shall prove to all worlds that we are our own people and not the monsters people will think we are. But remember this Elsa, no matter what happens, your daddy will always be there for you." He finished with a loving smile as placed a kiss on his now smiling sleeping baby girl.

And so the memory ended.

Back in the Sorcerer's study, all of those who saw the memory were in shock at what they saw.

"What are we up against?" They all thought. Back at Nairbix's hideout, Nairbix was waking up from his nap with a content smile. In his arms were his sleeping daughters with smiles of their own on their faces as they slept in their father's warmth.

"My baby girls." He whispered to himself as he looked at them both. Then they both woke up.

"Morning, you two."

"Morning, Daddy." They both said groggily while stretching.

"Did you have a good birthday, sweetie?" He asked Elsa.

"Yes, I did. I just wish Mom was here." Elsa said sadly.

"Hey," He said lifting her head up by the chin to look at him, "We'll find her." The girls then got up to go to their rooms, but as they were walking away Nairbix was having another coughing fit which meant that he was having another episode. Just like before he was on the ground clutching his heart while streams of smoke like darkness was seeping out of his skin.

"Dad!" The two sisters cried as they ran back to him. They looked at each other in fear at the site of their father.

"Mickey! Jumba!" Scarlet Rose called. Her two uncles then came running in and found their brother in his condition.

"626, 625! Bring the chamber in now!" Jumba ordered at the top of his lungs, the two experiments rushed in with a large dome connected to a small computer system. Mickey ran over to the machine and pressed several buttons causing the container to open slowly, Jumba then picked up Nairbix who was no longer coughing, but the darkness would not stop.

"What do we do now?" Scarlet Rose asked with her voice trembling.

"Its okay, Rosie, we'll find a way to cure him." Elsa reassured.

"Elsa's right, Rosie," Mickey said as he walked back over to them. "He's stabilized for now, though I'm not sure how long it will be before he is ready to move about again."

"Uncle, please, do you know of any way to cure him?" Scarlet Rose pleaded with a few remaining tears in her eye.

Mickey paused for a moment, he then put his hand on his chin as he thought of anything that could help, and then he came up with an idea. "Ah! I just remembered something that could help!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"What is it?" The two sisters asked.

"It's an old legend from another world that's not too far from this one. The legend is, there was once a magical golden flower that held powerful healing abilities. The magic could only be used by singing a certain song, it could heal any wound, bring youth to the elderly and even save someone from any fatal sickness forever!" Mickey exclaimed.

"That's great! Where is it?" Elsa asked.

"Well, it was in the Kingdom of Corona. But eighteen years ago, the Kingdom's queen became sick with a rare disease, so the king ordered his men to look for the flower, and they did. The queen then ate the flower after it was turned into medicine, and so she was saved, as well as her unborn baby. Several months later the queen gave birth to a baby girl with hair as golden as the flower, they believed that the magic of the flower was imbedded in the Princess's golden hair."

"Well then, let's just go to Corona and ask for the princess to heal him." Elsa suggested.

"We can't." Mickey informed sadly.

"Why not?" Scarlet Rose asked.

"The next night after the baby was born, someone came and kidnapped her. The princess has been missing ever since." Mickey said with his head down in sadness.

"I can find her." Nairbix said in a cracked voice as he raised himself up in the chamber. "My new ability leads me to what it is I want most, and right now I want to be rid of this infernal disease."

"Dad, please don't strain yourself." Elsa pleaded as she put her hands on the glass dome.

"Rosie, go into my room and look for a small dark blue flask, bring it here and give it to me." He informed his daughter.

"What is it that you want, Brother?" Jumba asked.

"When I was in the Realm of Darkness, I noticed that not once did I have an episode. In all of those ten years, it didn't happen at all." Nairbix explained, "I discovered that the surrounding darkness suppressed the disease, so I came up with a theory that if I drink the water from the dark sea it should suppress the disease temporarily."

"For how long?" Mickey asked.

"By my estimations…sixteen hours or less. Once we get to Corona we can begin our search for the princess."

"I found it!" Scarlet Rose shouted once she came back.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Wheezed Nairbix as he drank the dark water from the flask. Everyone knew that they needed to hurry and find the princess before it was too late. They needed to find her before Nairbix ran out of time. Before he died.

 **There you have it, Nairbix is dying and Elsa is the living purified form of the White Witch's magic. There was also some references to the Narnia books as well if anyone noticed and that song that Scarlet Rose sang was from the Japanese spin-off series of Lilo and Stich. In the next chapter, some secrets will be reveled and an unexpected romance will appear in a story most know has a different version.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney. Only Nairbix. There will also be another author's note at the end of the chapter for more details.**

At the Mysterious Tower everyone was at their wits end in looking for Nairbix. It had been two days since they last saw him and now they were beginning to worry.

"Hey, fellas!" Mickey shouted as he barged through the door of the study. "I found out where Nairbix is!"

"What, where?!" They all shouted.

"He's heading to a world known as Corona. We may be able to catch up to him this time!" Mickey said cheerfully with a chuckle.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go get em'!" Sora said. Once they all had gotten on their Riders they made their way to Corona, after they landed they found themselves at the base of an incredibly tall tower with a man and a young woman coming down from it. There was only one strange thing about them, or rather only one strange thing about the girl, she had extremely long golden hair as though it had never been cut once in her life, and that she had a little green Chameleon on her shoulder.

"Hello, are you people lost?" The girl asked sweetly.

"Um, sort of." Aqua answered, "Actually we're looking for someone."

"Oh, and who might that be?" The man asked nervously for some reason.

"That would be us." Came two voices from behind everyone. They all turned to see both Elsa and Scarlet Rose with both General and Catastrophe at their sides. "Excuse me, Miss? What is your name?" Elsa asked the young lady.

"Um, Rapunzel." She answered with confusion.

"And I am Flynn Rider, perhaps you've heard of me?" He asked with a charming smile only to receive blank stares from the two sisters. "Or not." He answered dropping his smile.

"And pray tell, Rapunzel, does your hair have magical properties?" Scarlet Rose asked.

"Yes…" Answered Rapunzel hesitantly.

Scarlet Rose then grew a satisfied look on her face and said, "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. In that case we need you to come with us."

"Fat chance!" Sora retorted jumping in front of Rapunzel with his Keyblade in hand. "If you want to take her for your stupid plan you'll have to get through us!" He cried.

"Please come with us." Elsa begged, "It's a matter of life and death!"

"Rapunzel, don't listen to them! They just want the magic in your hair and they will do anything to get it." Aqua informed as she guarded them with her Keyblade out.

"You don't understand, we need her magic before it's too late!" Elsa argued.

"Um, if I may make a suggestion?" Flynn asked Rapunzel in her ear.

"What?" Rapunzel asked just before Flynn pulled on her arm and began to run.

"Get out of here and run!" He screamed, but General and Catastrophe cut them off.

"You. Stay." They both growled.

"Okay, fine." Flynn said with his hands raised in defense. "Look behind you!" He shouted pointing, they looked and they ran past them. "See ya suckers!" Once they got to the forest the two of them just kept running as fast as they could, after a while they stopped. "Okay, I think we lost them." Flynn said trying to catch his breath. "Okay then, blondie, let's get you to see those lanterns so I can get my satchel back." Hearing no response. "Uh, Rapunzel?"

"Whoohoo!" She yelled as she was swinging around a tree with her hair, "Best. Day. Ever!"

Back at the base of the tower, everyone was at a stalemate that is until Nairbix arrived through a Corridor of Darkness.

"Why is it, that every time any of us go somewhere, we are always interrupted by you meddling pests?!" Nairbix asked. "Have you found the princess yet?" He asked Elsa.

"Yes…but thanks to her companion she escaped into the woods." She admitted in shame.

"STOPZA!" Mickey yelled with his Keyblade in his hand pointing it to the sky. The spell kept everyone but Sora and his friends frozen in time. "Come on, fellas! This spell won't hold them for long!" he warned. So they all left in the same direction that Flynn and Rapunzel went, not too later they found them and Rapunzel seemed to be having an emotional breakdown.

"Um, is she okay?" Kairi asked Flynn who was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face.

"Not sure, she's kind of conflicted about sneaking out of that tower and disobeying her mother." He replied. "By the way who are you guys? And who were those two babes with the freaky monsters?"

"I'm Sora." He said. "These are my friends Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Mickey, Terra and Ven. The girl in the blue dress is called Elsa and the other one is her sister Scarlet Rose, they're the daughters of a man named Nairbix VanSull. They've been going around collecting objects with magical properties to use for some kinda plan of theirs. We think they want Rapunzel's hair for some reason."

"In that case we better find someplace to hide to keep them off of our tails." Rapunzel suggested after she was finished with her breakdown.

"I know just the place." Flynn said with a snap.

"Where?" Donald asked.

"Oh, you'll know it when you smell it." After a while of walking through the woods they found an old tavern, "Ah, there it is, the Snuggly Duckling. Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you." Flynn said to Rapunzel.

"Are you sure you want to hide here?" Riku asked her.

She replied, "Well, I do like ducklings."

"Yay!" Flynn cheered mockingly only convincing Rapunzel he was happy. Once they made it inside they found that this was a thug bar! The whole party made their way past angry thugs and bandits while dodging flying bottles, chairs, tables, food and people that were tossed around by those who were fighting. Unbeknown to them, Nairbix and his daughters walked into the bar looking for the Keyblade wielders.

"Spread out and find them." He said to them, he then looked at the stage at the end of the bar and saw a guy playing the piano singing off key, this put an idea in Nairbix's head. Donald was walking over to the large table where his friends were sitting with a few mugs in his hands, he looked around to see if he needed to duck his head in case something came flying at him, but instead he saw Nairbix and the girls looking around.

"Uh, oh." He squawked. "Sora, they're here!" Donald yelled to his friend who was drinking, once he heard this he did what anyone would do, he did a spit take.

"Oh, crap." Riku muttered, "What do we do now?" He asked his comrades.

"I'll handle this." Sora stated as he got up and went to the stage. "Cut the music!" He said to the pianist. "Everyone listen to me! There are three people in here who are trying to attack me and my friends and steal the magic from one of my friend's hair. Their names are Nairbix, Elsa and Scarlet Rose VanSull!" Sora addressed once he gained all of the thug's attention, "And they're over there!" He said pointing to the trio, the people surrounding them backed away and a stage light was now on them showing each of the VanSulls to the crowd.

Nairbix stepped forward and said, "Thank you, Sora, for that marvelous introduction." Everyone else chuckled at that, then out of the blue Nairbix began to sing.

"I put a spell on you. And now you're mine!" The thugs were now laughing thinking that this was an act.

"You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lyin!" He continued.

"No! No, don't listen to him!" Kairi yelled while she and her friends covered their ears.

"It's been ten years right down to the day! Now VanSull's back! And there's hell to pay. I put a spell on you." He sang as he and his daughters made their way to the stage. "And now you're, MINE!" They then got on stage ready to cast their spell on everyone.

"Hello, Corona! My name's Nairbix what's yours? I put a spell on you and now you're gone!"

"Gone, gone, gone so long!" The girls sang waving their hands cutely.

"My whammy fell on you and it was strong!"

"So strong, so strong, so strong, so strong!"

"Your wretched little lives have all been cursed, 'cause of all the VanSulls working, I'm the worst! I put a spell on you and now you're mine!"

"Pascal, where are you?!" Rapunzel called for her chameleon who jumped over to them.

"Watch out, watch out, watch out, watch out!" Elsa and Scarlet Rose sang while making poses on each side of Nairbix.

From behind them all, General and Catastrophe jumped out snarling at the party causing them to scream and run.

"If you don't believe you better get superstitious, ask my daughters!"

"He's so vicious!"

"I put a spell on you! I put a spell on you! Daughters!" He cried, now all three of them sang with the crowd repeating them.

"Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!"

"Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi!"

"In comma coriyama!"

"In comma coriyama!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"I!"

"I!"

"Say bye-bye! Bye-bye!" And with that the song was finished and the spell was cast. Everyone who was in the tavern was dancing uncontrollably, Nairbix then began to laugh maniacally, "Dance, dance you fools, dance until you die! Hahaha!"

"Um, Dad." Elsa said poking her father's shoulder.

"What?"

"They left." She said pointing at the table where the teens used to be sitting. A few seconds passed before Nairbix finally said something.

"SON OF A-ARGH! Come on!" He yelled as they headed to the back door to head them off. Behind the back door one of the thugs led them all to a secret passage.

"Go, show 'em your strength and protect her." He said.

Flynn replied, "I will."

"You're a pansy, I was talking to them." He corrected bluntly before he pushed them all through the opening, then Nairbix caught up to them after the door was shut.

"Where did they go?" He asked the hook handed thug who said nothing, "Oh, silent, eh? Elsa, freeze his crotch." Nairbix ordered.

The thug then moved out of the way with his real hand covering his crotch and his hook pointed at the door, "They went that way."

Once they got inside the tunnel, the party was beginning to get to know their new friends a little better, and surprisingly Terra was the first one to start up a conversation with Rapunzel.

"So, any idea why Nairbix and his daughters would want your hair?" He asked.

"Well," She dragged, "There is its ability to heal people, but he seemed fine to me."

"Well, to be honest, I think you have very lovely hair." Terra said not realizing that he was pretty much flirting.

Rapunzel then looked at Terra slyly and asked a question of her own, "So, what's your story, Terra?"

"There's nothing much to tell really, well actually that's not completely true but I don't think you could handle any of my stories." He teased as they kept walking.

"Try me." She retorted with a smirk.

"Maybe some other time, I got to admit getting that thug to get us past Nairbix like that was impressive, I didn't know you had it in you." Terra smoothed talked unintentionally.

"I know!" She replied ecstatically but then composed herself and said coolly, "I know." But before they could continue their chat, everyone could feel the tunnel shaking and the sound of angry people in the distance. "Um, guys!" Rapunzel said fearfully, "I think we should run!" And run they did.

Once they got outside, everyone found themselves was being surrounded by a group of soldiers, two criminals and a horse at the base of a large dam, basically people that apparently did not like Flynn.

"Hold this!" Rapunzel said to Flynn smacking him with a frying pan just before she swung onto another cliff with her hair.

Flynn was now left to defend for himself, "Listen, boys. I don't want to intimidate you or anything, but my friends and I would rather not fight you." He said waving the pan around like a sword.

"You mean those friends?" The Captain said pointing to the other side of the cliff where Sora and the others were.

"…Yeah, them." Flynn replied with a look that said "you've got to be kidding me." Then he started to hit the soldiers with the frying pan until they all were out cold, "Oh, mama, I got to get me one of these!" He shouted happily, that is until the horse was pointing a sword at him in its mouth.

Then they began to fight, "You should know, that this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Flynn shouted as he was fighting, that is until the horse knocked the pan out of his hands and into the ravine. "How 'bought two out of three?" He asked as the horse was once again pointing the sword at him.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel shouted before she threw her hair like a lasso around his hand pulling him, he was now swinging through the ravine past the soldiers.

"Ha! You should see your faces 'cause you look-" He was cut off from taunting because he had ironically swung into a plank of wood sticking out of the wall, "Ridiculous." He wheezed.

The horse then kicked a support beam to the dam, everyone was now trying to out run both the guards and the incoming water from the dam, after barely making it through a small tunnel the water began to flood it. But when all hope seemed lost, the water was being sucked back from the entrance, and at the entrance, the rocks that were blocking it were pulled away. Once the water was no longer there sunlight could be seen, and in front of that sunlight was Nairbix with a massive swirling sphere of water hovering in his hand.

"Well now, that was close. We can't let the flower have too much water now, can we?" He asked.

"Flynn, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Rapunzel whispered to her friend on the verge of tears.

"Eugene. My name's Eugene Fitsherbert, thought someone should know." He whispered causing Rapunzel to give a small smile.

"Now then, my dear. I need you to come with me." Nairbix said to Rapunzel with an outstretched hand.

"Forget it, Nairbix, none of us would let you or your crazy daughters anywhere near Rapunzel!" Sora shouted, "Right, guys?" He asked.

"Right!" Kairi and Riku agreed.

"Right!" Said Donald and Goofy.

"Right!" Aqua, Terra and Ven replied.

"Wrong." Someone said as they walked over to Nairbix and his daughters. It was Mickey!

"Mickey? Why?" Riku asked in shock at what his friend was doing.

Mickey stopped and bowed his head sadly, "I'm sorry, Riku, everyone. I want you all to know that I still see you as my friends." He informed as he turned to look at them, "But Nairbix is still my brother."

"Now then if we can get back on track, let's-" Then Nairbix was having yet another episode, the darkness was seeping out of his skin again and he was having a hard time standing up, as he was staggering the water sphere was beginning to collapse and release the water back into the cave.

"Guys! Come quick, I found a way out!" Terra called deeper into the cave as he was pulling out rocks that led outside. Nairbix was now spitting up blood and losing control of the water, and so the water was released back into the cave engulfing the party and pushing them out into a river.

"We made it!" Rapunzel said catching her breath.

"I can't believe that there really was a spy." Aqua said wringing out her hair, "And it was Mickey of all people."

Goofy and Donald were now sighing sadly at this news, "Gawrsh, I can't believe the king lied to us like that." Goofy said sadly.

"I wonder." Kairi muttered.

"What?" Ven asked.

"Well, Scarlet Rose said that there were two spies. And if Mickey was one of them, then who's the other if there is one?" She asked. Now there was both tension and silence in the air that is until Rapunzel broke it.

"Oh, my, Terra, what happened to your hand?" She asked once she saw a cut on his right palm.

"I guess I must have cut it when I was moving the rocks."

"Here, let me take care of it." She said to him as she wrapped a few locks of her golden hair around his palm.

"So you're being extremely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around his injured hand." Eugene remarked as Terra winced.

"Sorry," She apologized, "Just don't freak out, okay?"

"Believe me, I've seen plenty of freaky things so I doubt whatever it is you want to do will top them." Terra retorted, but Rapunzel ignored him and began to sing and as she was singing her hair was glowing and her little Chameleon was pointing to his own little hand to attempt to explain what was going to happen.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate of time. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." Once she was finished singing in her beautiful voice, her hair was no longer glowing and the wound on Terra's hand was gone as though it had never been there.

"Wow! I take back what I said." Terra admitted in surprise, "Thanks."

Rapunzel then blushed and gathered her hair quickly and said, "Don't mention it, you would do the same for me." This did not go unnoticed to Aqua and Ven who were now smirking at the sight of a budding romance for their closest friend.

"That's it!" Sora shouted scaring everyone.

"Geez, Sora- you gave us all heart attacks!" Ven exclaimed clutching his heart, but Sora ignored him.

"I get it now! Nairbix doesn't want Rapunzel's hair for his plan at all!"

"Then what does he want it for?" Eugene asked.

"Of course, it all makes since." Aqua said once she realized the answer.

"What?" Eugene asked again.

"He doesn't want it for his plan." Riku added.

"Hello! Normal confused person here!" Eugene said raising his voice.

"He wants it to heal himself." Kairi gasped.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because Nairbix is dying." Came a voice from above, the voice belonged to Mickey! He then jumped down from the ledge he was on and stood in front of everyone.

"Please, Rapunzel, just come with me for a while so we can heal him. Please. Jumba and I just got our brother back and Elsa and Rosie just got their father back. None of us can bear to lose him again." He begged.

"Why should we help you?!" Aqua asked now standing up to her old friend, "You lied to us, you've been lying to us from the start! This man has hurt and killed innocent people and you want us to let him live?!"

"I lied to you to help my brother. We were going to get those objects without causing any fuss if we could. It was you!" He said pointing his gloved finger at them, "That started all of those fights! Sora, you were the one who threatened Scarlet Rose at Destiny Islands when she was collecting the sand! Then all of you attacked her when she went to get the chains, not once in those two times did she draw first blood, you did!" He shouted as he continued. "Then you four," He said to Riku, Terra and his palace guards, "Attacked Nairbix after he picked up Maleficent's staff, he warned you that he meant no harm and would not attack you unless you provoked him! And then the rest of you nearly killed Elsa at Camelot, if it hadn't been for her ability to regenerate you would have murdered her!"

"Yeah?! And what about when Scarlet Rose took Belle hostage?! She threatened to kill her and her unborn baby!" Sora shouted.

"Well, you certainly got back at her by breaking her heart!" Retorted the little mouse King. "You made my niece cry!" He then gave a frustrated sigh before he spoke to Rapunzel again, "I didn't come here to take you by force. But you have the power to save him, I won't force you." He said as he summoned a Corridor of Darkness and began to walk backwards into it. "Just don't make his daughters orphans again." And with that, King Mickey was gone.

"What do you think I should do?" Rapunzel asked her friends, no one answered for a few moments that is until Terra spoke.

"It's your choice, you don't need our permission to help people, and we have no say in that and no right to tell you what to do. But Nairbix is planning something and we don't know what it is. If you want to save him you can, we won't think any less of you." All of the others nodded towards her.

"Um, how long is it to where the lanterns are, Eugene?" She asked.

"Well, about a few hours away, and luckily tomorrow night is when they're lit. I think this Nairbix guy can wait a day or two for your magical freaky hair. So what do you say, ready to see some lanterns?" He asked receiving a nod.

The next day they made it to the town of Corona and everywhere purple merchandise and banners with golden suns decorated the whole town, unfortunately there was a very large crowd so Rapunzel's hair kept getting stepped on, then Terra noticed a few young girls who had braided hair. He whistled to them and directed their attention to the mile long hair, so they girls happily braided her hair into the largest braid, woven into it were flowers of many kinds. Terra could only stare at her new look with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked him.

"Well you look- I mean it looks- what I mean to say, it great." He said nervously, "Why am I acting like this?" He asked in his head.

Then Ven got up to him and bumped his shoulder and said, "Whoa-hoho!" This caused Terra to punch him to the ground and nervously laugh, as they continued down the street Rapunzel noticed a mural of the King and Queen holding a cute little golden haired baby girl.

She was then brought out of her daze once a group of minstrels walked past her playing a lovely tune. She then began to dance around happily to the song pulling in almost everyone to join her, clapping along to the tune and dance. She then motioned for Terra to come and join in but his just waved her off while smiling, then Ven and Aqua pushed him in forcing him to dance with her. Off to the side Eugene and Aqua were enjoying the sight and the food.

"So you don't have a problem with them?" Aqua asked smirking as she ate her snack.

"What, those two? Nah, don't get me wrong she's a great girl and I'm glad she's my friend but hey if he makes her happy, then I'm happy. Besides, I'm more into brunettes than blondes." He said to the Keyblade Master.

"Good, I'm glad he has finally found someone nice. That stick in the mud needs a little romance in his life." She said happily holding hands with her boyfriend.

After spending a whole day of dancing, exploring and hiding Eugene from the soldiers, everyone was back to where they started dancing in the square. After passing through partners left and right, Terra and Rapunzel danced right into each other's embrace smiling. Later that evening, the large group of friends each rented a gondola to ride on the water to see the lanterns, Sora and Kairi were in one, Ven and Aqua were in another while Donald and Goofy shared one and Riku and Eugene kept their distance pouting that they had no women in their boat and that they had to share one together. Once night fell everyone waited for the lanterns.

Terra noticed that the golden haired beauty was a little on edge, so being a gentlemen he broke the ice. "You okay? He asked.

"I'm terrified." She replied, "For eighteen years I've been looking out a window, dreaming what it might be like to see those lights rise into the sky. What if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" She asked looking at the night sky.

"Dreams are funny things, you can go your whole life searching for one and be either utterly disappointed by the outcome or you can feel complete once you've fulfilled it. Sure there are bumps on the road to making it come true, but if you put your heart into it then you will feel even more complete than you ever thought you could be." Terra explained smiling at the blonde.

"Do you have a dream?" She asked.

Terra took a deep breath and replied, "Yep, and believe me there have been a lot of bumps on the road. I lost my way trying to redeem myself after failing to accomplish it, but my friends were always there for me in person and in spirit to pick me back up. It might take me awhile, but I will become a Keyblade Master." He declared with determination.

"But what if mine doesn't turn out the way I want it?" She asked again.

"Then you get to find another dream." Terra answered softly. And then, a single lantern was lifted into the sky from the castle and following it were hundreds more flying into the sky and shining like stars. As they floated up, Rapunzel got up shaking the boat to gaze at the lanterns, she then noticed two brighter lights behind her and saw that Terra had two lanterns for the both of them to lift, even her other friends all had lanterns of their own to show that they were all Rapunzel's friends.

"Is it what you thought it would be?" Terra asked.

"It's better." She replied with tears of happiness in her eyes as they all lifted their lanterns into the air, and though they did not know it, Terra's and Rapunzel's danced together in the sky. The two of them then began to lean in to kiss each other, but then a single fluttering glowing rose petal fluttered in between them, all around them the petals fluttered beautifully.

"Oh, wow, I didn't know they used rose petals too!" Rapunzel said cheerfully, but Terra and his comrades knew what these really were. Terra then grabbed the oar and began to paddle as fast as he could.

"Rapunzel, we need to get out of here, we're in danger!" He cried.

"Danger, from what?" She asked.

"Terra, look!" Aqua shouted pointing over to the shore. What they saw next brought even more fear, it was another experiment! This one was new to them, it was light purple and had a stupid, evil toothy grin on its face, and it had a large beach-ball shaped butt and the weird thing was the experiment was bouncing up and down on it like a hippidy hop ball children could ride on.

"Bonachu!" It yelled cheerfully as it bounced high into the air and landed butt first onto the water causing a massive wave to envelope the party in water. Now the boats were flipped and only Rapunzel was to be seen gasping for air as she held onto the boat.

"Terra!" Cough, "Eugene! Anyone?!" She called but received no answer, then in front of her on the other side of the boat, a swarm of the rose petals formed a cyclone reveling Scarlet Rose once it cleared, grinning like a madwoman.

"Hello, Princess." She greeted, "You're coming with me!" She declared as she grabbed Rapunzel's arm as the petals engulfed them whisking them away. Not a second later, the others rose out of the water gasping for air as they coughed out the water in their lungs.

"Rapunzel!" Terra called but received no answer, the others called out for her as well but had the same result.

"Where did they take her?" Eugene asked.

"Guys, look!" Ven shouted as he pointed towards the sky, only over one small area did a swirling vortex of black thunder clouds cover. Seeing this brought only one thought to everyone's minds, "The tower!" They all exclaimed, they summoned their Riders and headed straight for the tower.

Over at the top of the tower that once held Rapunzel now held her, Elsa, Scarlet Rose, Jumba, Mickey and a dying Nairbix inside the healing chamber once more with an oxygen mask over his face.

"Now all we need you to do is heal him and we will bring you back to your friends once he is in stable condition." Scarlet Rose explained to a very frightened Rapunzel.

"We must be hurrying! We are running out of time!" Jumba shouted while reading the monitor showing Nairbix's condition.

"Please heal him!" Elsa begged as she and her sister were down on their knees.

"We just got him back, we can't lose him again, not to this!" Scarlet Rose pleaded as she and her sister began to cry. Rapunzel looked back and forth between the two sisters and their father who was slowly slipping away, she took a deep breath and undid her large braid letting all of the flowers fall with her long locks of hair to the ground.

"I'll do it." She declared, she then gathered up her hair as Jumba opened the chamber and lifted Nairbix up allowing Rapunzel to wrap her hair around Nairbix's body, she then began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate of time. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." Once she was finished singing and her hair stopped glowing Nairbix's breathing was steadying! The monitor had now shown that Nairbix was at full heath, even better than ever!

"Haha! Eureka it worked! There are no signs of the virus, he is cured!" Jumba cheered with his fists raised in the air and Mickey hugging him and the girls crying in relief while hugging each other. Nairbix on the other hand was sleeping peacefully as his strength and life force were returning to him.

"Thank you." They all said to Rapunzel in full gratitude at this deed. But then the sound of clapping could be heard from the shadows in the corner of the room, the clapping came from a middle aged woman with curly black hair in a long red dress and from the look on her face she was not happy.

"Well now, dear, I'm so happy that you have put your powers to good use for the needs of others over your own mother." She said sarcastically, "Oh, by the way, I'm just teasing." She said sourly with a scowl.

"Mother?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, so you do remember me!" She mocked, "I would hope so seeing how I have been the one protecting and raising you after all these years."

"Rapunzel!" Shouted the voices of her friends at the base of the tower.

"Oh, so you've brought friends? How delightful." Gothel said in disgust. "You might as well say good bye now, because once we leave here you will never see them again." She then snapped her fingers and caused both her and Rapunzel to be outside at the base of the tower.

"How did you-" Rapunzel began before Gothel cut her off.

"Oh, please. I've been absorbing the magic from your hair for centuries, did you honestly think that I wouldn't have picked up at least some magic after all this time?" She asked her prisoner of a daughter.

"Rapunzel!" Terra shouted once he saw her. She looked at him sincerely and breathed his name, she was about to run to him but Gothel stepped on her hair stopping Rapunzel.

"Let her go!" Riku yelled as he summoned his Keyblade ready to fire a spell, but Gothel snapped her fingers again which caused all of their magic except Rapunzel's to be nullified.

"Imbeciles." She muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Let her go, you old hag!" Aqua shouted, this had struck the final nerve in Gothel, she was now seething in anger at this insult.

"Old hag?!" She cried with a knife above her head, she then threw it at Aqua but Rapunzel tried to get in the way of it. However it missed her and cut her hair causing it to be neck length like Aqua's, her hair was now turning brown including the long locks that were cut off.

"No!" Gothel shouted as she began to rapidly age now that the magic was gone, but before she aged to death Nairbix stood behind her and grabbed her white head and wrinkled chin like he was about to snap her neck.

"Blow away in the wind like the dust you are." He whispered in her ear right before he snapped her neck turning her body into dust in the wind.

"Terra!" Ven shouted in horror as he saw his best friend clutch his heart and collapse to the ground. Rapunzel then rushed over to him and put his head in her lap, she then saw the knife Gothel had thrown in his chest.

"Oh, no, this is all my fault!" She wept.

"Hey it's okay, it's not your fault that hag had terrible aim." He joked. Rapunzel then tried to sing but they all knew that she had no magic left.

"Can't we do something?" Donald squawked.

"My magic's still nullified." Aqua chocked through her tears at the sight of her oldest friend.

"Mine to." Kairi said sadly.

"This is not happening." Sora refused, "It can't be happening, it can't."

"Rapunzel." Terra said stopping her attempts at healing him. "You were my new dream." He whispered lovingly. She sniffled and gave a sad smile.

"And you were mine." Then Terra went limp as death claimed him. His lover and his friends all wept at the sight of his lifeless body. Nairbix then walked over to Terra's body and kneeled on the opposite side of where Rapunzel was holding him.

"Get away from him!" Aqua shouted through her tears in Ventus's embrace but Nairbix ignored her. He then closed his eyes before he opened them again to show that instead of their usual emerald green they were now golden and faintly glowing, as were his hands. He then put them on Terra's wound and began to sing the very song that had healed him.

"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate of time. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." While he was singing, the wound had closed and Terra was breathing again. "A life for a life." Nairbix sated as he stood up with his eyes turning back to emerald, "My debt is repaid." He said before disappearing in a wisp of darkness.

"Ugh." Terra groaned as he regained consciousness. "Rapunzel?"

"Terra." She whispered happily as tears of joy replaced the ones of sorrow.

"Did I ever tell you that you look good with short hair?" He joked.

"Terra!" She cried as she hugged him, and then finally kissed him. All of his friends were now crying at the happy sight of their friend and the one he loved. The next day, they all returned to Corona Castle for Rapunzel to finally meet her real parents.

It was just her and Terra on the balcony waiting for the King and Queen to show up and see their daughter, once the doors opened, the King and Queen looked at Rapunzel trying to recognize her as their long lost baby. It was then that the Queen slowly walked up to her and then held her in her arms, then the King joined in the hug.

The Queen then noticed Terra and held out her arm for him with a welcoming smile, he smiled back at her just before she pulled him down to join the hug. Once the Kingdom had heard the news that their Princess had returned they partied for a whole week and quite frankly, none of the Keyblade wielders could remember half of it. When it came time to leave it was a sad goodbye for Terra and Rapunzel.

"Promise you'll come back to me?" She asked with a smile already knowing the answer.

He then kissed her hand and replied, "Promise." He then turned to Eugene and said, "You'll look after her?"

"Promise, take care, pal." He said as they shook hands. Everyone waved goodbye as the Keyblade bearers left, but Terra could only smile as he thought about his love.

Several days had passed since the Corona incident, Nairbix was still under watch in case the disease returned. Geppeto had finally finished Nairbix's order, leaving only three necessary items left for their grand plan, speaking of which, once Nairbix was feeling better he made his way to the next world on his list, Olympic Greece.

Down below in the underworld, Hades was sitting in his throne room grinning like a madman. That is until, a Corridor of Darkness opened up on the other side of his giant table, and guess who walked out of it? Nairbix VanSull, with a bag in his hand.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Maleficent's little boy, Nairbix." Hades teased as he got up from his chair. "What can I do for you?"

"I have come to make a deal with you, Hades. And I think you will love what I have to offer." He said as he reached into the bag to pull something out, what it was, was a single golden apple. "My first offer in the deal, an apple from the Garden of Hesperides. I know just how much death Gods like you love apples. And I'm sure, that you would definitely enjoy this one." Nairbix pointed out as he examined the apple like he was about to eat it.

"You've done your homework." Hades said, licking his lips at the sight of the apple. "What else have you got?"

"Something that belongs to you." Nairbix said as he tossed over the bag to the God. He pulled out the bags contents and saw an item that stopped his heart. It was a black round neck length helmet, with a white metal outline, it was Hades' Helm of Darkness. "Believe it or not, that was actually very easy to get. I suppose Olympus isn't as hard to get to as everyone thinks." Nairbix said nonchalantly.

"I thought I would never see it again." Hades whispered as he stroked the helm fondly, as though it were an old friend. He then looked up at Nairbix and asked, "What do you want for it?"

"Well, for both the apple and your helm…I want your fire."

"My fire?" Hades asked clutching his flaming head, "What do you need my fire for? Look kid, the flames for hair is my thing."

"Oh, no, nothing like that." Nairbix reassured while shaking his head, "You see, I am in possession of two types of magical metals, so I need an incredibly powerful flame to melt them down. Yours fits that category quite well. All I ask for, is just temporary use of your flames and once I am no longer in need of it, I will send it back to you."

"Hmm, donating my fire over to the embodiment of an entire world's darkness temporarily, and in return I get to have a delicious golden apple and have my Helm of Darkness back." Hades muttered as he thought about the deal.

"I honestly don't see why you would not take the deal. I am the one who only gets something temporarily, while your ends of the bargain are yours forever. Oh, and that apple will replenish itself after you have eaten it down to its core." Nairbix explained making the deal even better, but Hades was silent while he was tapping his chin as he thought. After a few brief moments, Hades did not give Nairbix his answer so Nairbix began to give the god one last warning, "Going once, going twice!"

"Okay, okay you get my fire and I get my helm and the apple."

"So, do we have a deal?" Nairbix asked with a wicked smirk, Hades then slinked over to Nairbix and extended his gray boney hand with an evil smile on his face. Nairbix then raised his own hand and put in the God's.

"We have a deal." Hades answered, the two then gave a single shake which caused a flash of dark energy from the transfer of powers. The deal had been struck.

 **Obviously, I wasn't going to kill Nairbix, but I bet no one thought I was gonna pair Terra with Rapunzel! Truth be told, that little detail practically wrote itself, to this day I have no idea why I wrote that. What's more, I realize that I forgot to explain the appearances of General and Catastrophe. They are not my own. I based them off of the appearances of the antagonist from one of the Sgt. Frog movies. The one on Easter Island (or whatever).**

 **Also, the reason that I put "I put a spell on you" from Hocus Pocus was because I wrote this chapter last year around Halloween and the movie was on ABC Family and a long forgotten Disney movie so I thought, what the heck? The experiment that created the wave while they were in the boats was from the Lilo and Stich series, I cant remember its number but its given name is Cannonball (I think).**

 **And finally, considering that Hades' Helm of Darkness never had a clarified appearance in Greek Mythology, I went with a suitable design and chose the helmet from X-Men First Class before Erik changed it. Also, the death god and apples thing was a little detail from Death Note in case anyone picked up on that. Again I watched that show around the time I wrote this last year, even though I don't really like it.**

 **The next chapter has a lot more violence than any before and its not set in any move. There will be a reference to one or two but that's it. And, you will finally see Nairbix summon his Keyblade for the first time in ten years and use it against someone he loves dearly. Oh, and if you want, you can try and guess who Scarlet Rose actually is and who is Nairbix's wife too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney. Just Nairbix. Also, I wrote on of the fights in this chapter to go along with music so there will be notices telling when to play what music, when to pause it and when to continue. You might want to listen to the song completely beforehand, my last notices is a bit confusing if you haven't already heard the song. Also, you may need to read through the fight a bit quicker to stay in pace with the song. Enjoy!**

The preparations for the plan were now coming to an end, only two more items were left until it was ready to be carried out and fortunately the next one was in the home world of King Mickey Mouse. The Corner Stone of Light. After giving Nairbix more time to recuperate they were all ready to storm the castle. Now I know what you are thinking, "Why would a King need to storm his own castle?" The answer is simple, once Mickey's secret was reveled at Corona, the Captain of the King's royal knights and his Magician had told everyone in the castle including the Queen.

Now everyone was guarding the castle just in case they came for the Corner Stone. But let's move over to where the two best friends were, Goofy was standing in a dark room that only had one light shining down on a glass case. He looked at its contents and gave a shameful sigh.

"Do you think that there'll be a time to use it?" Donald asked while leaning against the doorway. Goofy then replied with shame in his voice, "After what it cost me, there will never be a time to use it."

"What happened that day wasn't your fault, Goofy."

"I thought I was capable of controlling it. But then I realized, you're not supposed to control it. You only let it do as it pleases for the greater good of the castle." He said sadly.

"We need to be ready in case Nairbix comes here for the Corner Stone. Sora and the others are guarding the castle along with the troops, even Master Yen Sid is here. He will be guarding the entrance to the Corner Stone in the throne room." The duck explained.

"Alright, let's go get em'!" Goofy declared, but as he was walking out the door he tripped over himself and fell to the ground.

"Oh, Goofy." Donald sighed shaking his head. Outside of the castle in Disney Town, Nairbix and his family along with General and Catastrophe were walking up to the gate that led into the castle's grounds. Blocking the entrance were two palace guards ready to attack anyone daring to enter the castle.

"Scarlet Rose." Nairbix said curtly. She had known what to do, she summoned her Keyblade and sent a lightning spell to each of them shocking them unconscious, and so they pressed on. But once they made it to the large gate a wall of magical octagons formed a barrier blocking their way once more.

"While their efforts are futile I admire their determination. However this barrier is child's play for me." Nairbix declared.

"Should Mickey or I use our Keyblades?" Scarlet Rose asked.

"No, I can handle it." He replied, he then stepped down into a fighting stance with his fists ready and after a slight pause he punched the barrier sending a shockwave against it, then not a moment later it shattered clearing the path to their target. "Shall we?" Nairbix asked while playfully bowing like a butler showing them the door. Behind the entrance, Riku and Terra were awaiting the VanSulls in their armors but without the helmets with a regiment of the guards.

"Nervous?" Riku asked his friend.

"A little." He admitted, "It's just- I had met Nairbix before all of this and the stuff with Xehanort happened. He would often come and visit us to see how we were progressing with our training, he was strict but fair. I remember this one time when Aqua was having a hard time getting a spell right, she got so frustrated she started to cry, this was when we were younger of course." He reassured, "He then walked over to her and at first I thought he was going to chew her out. But then he bent down to her level and gave her a warm little pep talk. He said to her, "You know? Even though you may not get it right the first time, it's okay. It doesn't matter if you master it at first, what matters is, if you are willing to try hard enough to master it then you have proven that nothing can stop you, and that you are strong enough to achieve victory." He then rubbed her head and when she tried again she got the spell down." Terra said nostalgically.

"What brought that to mind?" Riku asked, Terra shrugged and said, "Him saving me back at Corona, and all of this." He then saw the upcoming VanSulls walking through the entrance. Riku then sighed and said, "Here they come." The two of them then put on their helmets ready for battle.

Nairbix studied the new obstacle and formulated a plan, he then turned to Jumba and said, "Jumba, I want you and the experiments to handle this. We'll move forward to the Corner Stone."

"Of course, Brother." The fat alien replied with a respectful nod then he and his two little monstrosities left for battle. While he was running, Jumba pulled out a sparking mechanical glove and put it on his right hand. He then began to think to himself as he charged, "Brother, I have stood by you for many years. Through the deepest depths of darkness, and the most blinding light. When you had lost everything I was unable to help you, but now I will use every ounce of my evil genius mind to help you! This is for you, Nairbix my brother!" He then met the soldiers head on with a might strike with his evil experiments.

General was swiping down as many as he could with his spear and sent blast if pure negative energy from the tip of his spear. Catastrophe was no different. Blasting energy attacks from his mouth at all of his enemies, once the guards were taken care of all that was left were the Keyblade Master and the apprentice. Jumba was now confronting them with a glare that sent shivers down their spines.

"It would seem that once again, you are to be standing in my way, Earth-boy."

"The name's Terra, and the last time you and I saw each other, you let one of your experiments do all the fighting while you watched from the sidelines." Terra taunted.

"True, but that was then and this is now. And now I will be showing you the fruits of my evil genius labor!" Shouted the alien scientist as he charged at the two Keyblade wielders with his glove pulsating with electricity. Elsewhere, Nairbix and his two daughters walked through the grand hallway that led to the throne room. Blocking their way were the remaining wielders of the Keyblade in their armors but without their helmets, and the two palace guards.

"Well, it seems like the whole gang is accounted for." Nairbix teased, "Girls, Mickey, I think it would be best if you handle the rest of them. I'll head for the Corner Stone."

"Are you sure?" Scarlet Rose asked with her Keyblade ready.

Nairbix rubbed her head fondly and said, "Don't worry about me, sweetie, I'll be fine. Besides I sense something that I haven't felt for a long time, an old and powerful magic." Nairbix then began to walk over to the giant double doors, but he was interrupted by a large ball of fire casted by Aqua.

"If you think that we are just going to let you just waltz in there and take the Corner Stone, you have another thing coming." She warned.

"Oh, you really did master that spell. It's a good thing my words to you weren't wasted, but I suppose students should remember what their masters tell them." Nairbix chuckled.

"You are not my master! And I'm not that little girl you helped all those years ago, I am a Keyblade Master!" She shouted with pride.

"Ah, but you must remember, Aqua, you may be a Keyblade Master. But I am a True Keyblade Master, and I have a lot more experience than you do." He then charged at them, but right as he was about to make contact he ran smack dab into a barrier of blackish purple octagons, and when he did hit then he was sent flying back into a pillar. The teens all looked in surprise at the one who created the barrier, it was Goofy holding a blackish purple octagon shaped shield with the Mickey Mouse symbol in orange in the center.

"You've been hurtin' people for too long!" Goofy shouted with an angry face.

Nairbix however was not impressed, he then mockingly replied, "Ah! Mad dog, save the children!" He then dropped down from the pillar and charged at the Captain of the guard. But Goofy did not falter, he stood still and upright as the shield sent an eruption of octagons connected to each other straight at Nairbix. But instead of striking him, they had spread out to envelope him in a large dome that began to shrink and compress to undoubtedly crush Nairbix once it came close enough to him.

Nairbix began to chuckle as he asked, "I thought you said you would never use that shield again?"

"It's funny, just before you guys came here, I spent a while starin' at it thinkin' about the past. And while I was thinkin' I thought about the Keyblade, it came to me that it thinks just like a Keyblade. For a long time I tried to use it as a tool and a weapon, not as an extension of myself and a partner in battle." Goofy explained.

"Donald, what is he talking about?" Sora asked.

"That is the shield of Disney Castle. A long time ago it was Goofy's weapon of choice, nothing could break past it while he wielded it. But one day, when the Heartless first came to attack the castle Goofy led the troops with his Lieutenant, his wife Silvia. The Heartless came in numbers far greater than our own and the King was off world on business, through his anger Goofy tried to force the shield to do as he commanded, but it would not listen to him. The shield only worked with Goofy because his conviction was compatible with it but not in that case." Donald told sadly, "With his conviction thrown off, Goofy lost control and the shield began to entrap all of the heartless in the same technique that he's using on Nairbix now." He described while pointing to the shrinking sphere that held the True Master.

"But that doesn't explain why he decided to never use it again." Kairi pointed out, so Donald continued.

"Because the shield went out of control it didn't know who the enemy was. And in its confusion, it captured Silvia and it slowly began to crush her. Goofy lost his wife and their son lost his mother." Hearing this caused them to gasp and Goofy to lower his head in shame, the two sisters looked to their uncle about to ask if it was true, but before they could ask, he nodded his head in sympathy for his old friend.

But Nairbix who was now sitting due to the lack of space around him was slowly clapping. "And now after all these years, you have finally found your conviction again." He mocked.

"That's right and I'm usin' it to stop you in your tracks!" Goofy declared with his conviction laced in his voice.

But Nairbix just stared at him emotionless as the dome was closing around him, he then said, "We were friends once, so allow me to give you some advice as both a fellow husband and father. Before you start a fight with your friends or loved ones fighting by your side, you might just want to learn how to tell what isn't real…" As his voice carried, Nairbix turned into a cloud of darkness and blew away in the sphere, and then reappeared standing in front of the massive doors that were no longer protected by its barrier. "And what is."

"How did you-" Aqua began.

"One of my many abilities as a True Keyblade Master, I can create a copy of myself to take the fall for some things that I don't want to deal with, believe me it comes in handy." He explained with a wicked smirk, "Girls, Brother, take care of them, I have some business to discuss with my master." Nairbix ordered with a growl as he entered the throne room. Now Mickey had his Keyblade out ready for combat along with Scarlet Rose, as for Elsa she created two ice rapier swords as sharp as any real blade.

"So then," Scarlet Rose said coolly popping her neck, "Shall we settle this?" And so they all charged at each other with Sora against Scarlet Rose, Aqua against Elsa and Kairi and Ventus against Mickey. "You know, even though you have more options this time, you still rushed to fight me, flattery will get you nowhere." Scarlet Rose teased batting her eye as the clashed, "Unless you want it to." She added seductively.

"Hey!" Kairi shrieked as she came over to land a successful blow to Scarlet Rose, "You don't get to talk to my boyfriend like that, only I do." She said smirking at Sora. But Scarlet Rose retaliated by turning her Keyblade into a rose like she did at The Land of Departure, once the eruption of rose petals was released, it swarmed around her awaiting her commands.

"You know, Kairi? I don't have a problem with you defending your boyfriend, in fact I respect that about you. But you should know not to interrupt someone while they're having a conversation." She threatened as she sent the swarm of petal shaped blades at the couple. Ventus was having a hard time keeping up with Mickey, it was an interesting fight though, the two Keyblade wielders that had the most speed and agility surpassed only by Nairbix.

"We have failed you, Mickey. We have failed you." Ven admitted as they clashed their Keyblades together.

"No you didn't. Gosh, Ven, I don't want to fight any of you but I have to help my brother and my nieces." Mickey replied.

"Mickey, Nairbix and his daughters are evil!" Ventus accused.

"If you think that then you have forgotten what evil is!" The King retorted.

"Well then you've forgotten what good is!" And so the two friends continued their heartbreaking fight. Aqua and Elsa were also having a similar fight like the others, clashing then having a quick chat, then fighting again.

"What do you hope to accomplish from all of this?!" Aqua cried as she tried to avoid the blasts of ice from the Snow Queen of Arendelle.

"Our goal." Elsa replied sadly. "None of us want to harm you, you have my word on that. But we will stop anyone or anything that may get in our way. All we want to do is fix this!" She cried on the verge of frustrated tears.

"Fix what?" Aqua asked hesitantly. Elsa took a deep breath to compose herself and shakily said with her arm raised to send another blast of ice, "Our family." And with that, she sent another blizzard at the blue haired Keyblade Master.

On the other side of the doors, Nairbix was walking down the extremely long hallway to reach the hidden stairway that led to the Corner Stone under the throne. In front of the throne was Yen Sid with his hands tucked in his sleeves, he looked at the upcoming Nairbix and began to speak.

"Even after all these years, you never cease to amaze me, my young pupil." But Nairbix could not hear him.

"What?! I can't hear you!" He shouted as he was walking with his hand cupping his ear.

"I said! Even after all these years!-"

"I still can't hear you! Just wait until I get closer!" He waved off barely even halfway there. After several minutes of speed walking Nairbix finally came face to face with his Master. "Hm, you know I always liked the design of the castle, but I never really understood why it was quadruple the necessary size considering everyone who lives here is so small." Nairbix mentioned trying to break the ice.

"Indeed, I never fully grasped that myself. I suppose that it was to help them grasp that not every home for a mouse needs to be a hole in the wall." Yen Sid joked causing the both of them to laugh.

"It is good to see you again after so long, Master."

"Yes, it is." Yen Sid replied.

"You know why I'm here. You know what I want." Nairbix stated.

"Yes, I do and I know why you are doing this, Maleficent told me." Yen Sid informed.

"Sigh, Mother was always one to look out for me. But that is the job of a parent. I am sorry for the trouble I've caused, but I need these objects to find her and that includes the Corner Stone of Light." Nairbix confessed to his teacher.

"I understand, but as a protector of the light I must stand against you in this instance." The old man replied.

"We cannot beat each other, Master." Nairbix mentioned sadly shaking his head as he summoned his Keyblade for the first time in ten years. ( **Play Star Wars Episode I song Duel of the Fates)**

Yen Sid replied in the same tone as he took a step back into a magic fighting stance, "I know." And the master and pupil leapt in the air and began to clash, one with his Keyblade and the other with his magic.

Outside in the garden where Terra, Riku, Jumba and the experiments were fighting, the battle raged on. Riku and Terra had to keep their distances away from Jumba because they painfully found out that if they struck the glove he was wearing they would be electrocuted, not to mention the energy attacks from the experiments were keeping them on their toes. The two friends were now back to back looking for an opening to strike the quick moving experiments.

"Any suggestions?" Riku asked.

"Nope, you?" Terra asked with a nervous smile.

"Go out in a blaze of glory?" Riku suggested.

"Pass, unlike you, I've got a girl waiting for me." Terra reminded rubbing salt in the wound.

"Oh, rub it in why don't you. Why are all the good women taken?"

"We can talk about your love life later." Terra suggested but Riku quickly replied, "How about we don't and say we didn't."

"Have you noticed something weird about how they're fighting us?" Terra asked while still keeping an eye on their enemies.

"What?" Riku asked doing the same as his friend.

"Not once have any of them made the first strike on us. They only strike back after we have either hit or tried to hit them."

"If that's the case then it's obvious what they're doing, they're stalling to give Nairbix more time so he can take the Corner Stone, if he manages to get past Master Yen Sid first that is." Riku realized. Seeing no other option, the two friends charged at their enemies once again.

Over in the grand hallway, Sora and Kairi were having a difficult time at fighting Scarlet Rose, her attacks were brutal yet elegant as she controlled the swarm of petal shaped blades to envelope the couple. Sora then looked to his girlfriend who was just as out of breath as he was from taking on the attacks and said, "We need to find a way to get in close enough so we can hit her."

"But how?" Kairi asked, "We can't get anywhere near her thanks to those rose petals, and whenever we try to use a long ranged attack, she just blocks it with them without even moving an inch!" But Sora would not give in to this woman, he then realized one small flaw in her defenses. The rose petals did not protect the ground she was standing on in the center of her vortex of roses!

"Kairi, I have an idea. I need you to distract her while I get ready to strike." Sora whispered in her ear, she nodded at the raven haired beauty while Sora was readying his attack. Seeing the upcoming attack, Scarlet Rose willed her blades to strike her love rival sending her into the wall, but she was too distracted to notice that Sora was now ready to strike.

He charged at her but then leapt into the air with his Keyblade over his head, but instead of landing the blow onto her, he smashed the Keyblade to the ground causing spikes of earth to erupt from the floor making contact with Scarlet Rose from underneath sending her into the air. Kairi then saw the opening, and jumped into the air and brought her Keyblade to Scarlet Rose's stomach sending her to the ground in a crater.

Elsewhere in the throne room, Nairbix was in the most difficult fight of his life! Both his and Yen Sid's attacks were relentless and unwavering even though this brought pain to both their hearts. Yen Sid was now sending a barrage of small yellow bullets of magic from his hands as he floated in the air at his pupil. But none had made contact with Nairbix as he was running high up across the wall, each bullet just barely missed his heels as he was running. He then pointed his Keyblade at his Master and at the tip of it, a large red magic circle appeared and from it came a massive serpent like demon with a razor sharp needle nose, multiple red eyes and fangs that could slice anything.

The demon raged towards the old wizard, but Yen Sid was too quick. He then created a large flaming broadsword to replace his long gone Keyblade and sliced the monster's head returning it to wherever it came from. Nairbix however took the chance and soared over to Yen Sid with his Keyblade about to strike the elder. But with his never failing reflexes, Yen Sid blocked the attack with his sword. The two of them then began to attempt to land a blow on the other, but they could only manage to strike their weapons against each other with unimaginable speed.

With each other's great strength pressing their weapons against the other, the two were at a stalemate, just until Yen Sid was able to send Nairbix back to the ground. However, he landed to a kneeling position and looked up at Yen Sid enraged.

Above each of the retired master's shoulders were two more magic circles, he then brought down his right arm sending meteors at Nairbix from the right circle but Nairbix dodged it by leaping into the air trying to get close to his master while evading his attacks. But Nairbix would not give in to his master, not after he had come so far.

Nairbix then dismissed his Keyblade and outstretched his arms, his hands were now open like claws, but what brought terror to this pose was the crackling black lightning that was sent from his fingertips. He then sent the lightning straight towards Yen Sid who caught it with his bare hands! The only thing that was protecting the wizard was the magic now surrounding his hands. With neither one faltering, but out of sheer adrenaline Yen Sid was able to push back both the lightning and the True Keyblade Master sending himself and the young man to the ground due to the massive force of his move. ( **Pause music)**

While this fight was going on, Elsa and Aqua continued their second rematch. One strike after another between the Keyblade and the two ice rapiers. Due to the bitter cold caused by Elsa's magic, Aqua's skin was beginning to turn blue and she was having a difficult time moving as her body grew colder. Elsa however felt right as rain because obviously the cold never bothered her, she was gaining the upper hand in this fight and saw no possible way that she could lose at this rate, all she had to do was wait long enough for her father to return. And they will be only one step away from completing their family.

"What did you mean by fixing your family?" Aqua asked through her chattering teeth.

"That is none of your concern!" Elsa snarled. "What should be your concern is fighting the two of us." Now this had puzzled Aqua for she only saw Elsa, looking around she still saw no one else, except the others fighting behind her.

"I only see you, who's the second?" She asked.

"Meega." Growled something from behind her. Bouncing around was a small furry blue ball, as it was bouncing it uncurled itself and pounced on Aqua, the creature was blue, had big long upright ears with antennae in between them. Aqua could already recognize the creature from the last time she saw it eleven years ago, it was experiment 626 drooling on her.

"Aqua!" Sora and Kairi called as they rushed over to help their friend, but Sora stopped once he saw the experiment on his former teacher's body.

"Stitch?!" Sora asked in surprise, "What are you doing here, and what are you doing to Aqua?!"

"His name is experiment 626." Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from, it was Jumba with General and Catastrophe! He had a small head wound and dried blood on one side of his face along with some scuffs and bruises, but over his shoulder were Terra and Riku and they were both unconscious. Just before anyone continued to speak, Ventus came hurdling to the ground covered in cuts and other injuries, once he had landed in front of his friends Mickey who was in similar condition walked over with a sad look on his face after fighting his friend.

He looked at the Keyblade wielders and said to them honestly, "I'm sorry." He then walked over to join his brother and his niece, as Mickey was walking over to join them, Jumba tossed the two boys over to their friends. Scarlet Rose then came limping over to her family once she saw that it was safe, as she was limping she glanced at Sora who looked defeated, despite what had happened and the things he had said to her, she still had feelings for him.

"Now then," Jumba began looking satisfied at their victory, "We just have to wait on brother Nairbix to return with the Corner Stone and we will be one step closer to finishing the plan."

"Stitch, Mickey," Sora said again gaining the attention of the little monster. "I thought we were friends." Stitch just looked at him with a conflicted face and uttered one word to the Keyblade Master.

"Ohana."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Ohana." Scarlet Rose groaned in pain, "Ohana means family."

"And family means, nobody gets left behind." Elsa continued.

"Or forgotten." Mickey finished sadly as he thought about his brother's and nieces' sadness. ( **Continue Music, should be where the music picks up to how it played in the beginning)**

Back in the throne room, the battle between old friends raged on. If things were intense before, than this battle was something else. Nairbix was standing on the ground waving his arms around, but the reason he was doing this was to send his attacks, and his attacks were giant balls of fire as hot as a sun flying from every direction that he was waving at his Master.

In this storm of fire, Yen Sid was taking every sun head on, and showing no mercy, Nairbix raised both of his hands in the air as he flew up, and created a sun, one far bigger than any of his previous ones. Nairbix only saw a pillar of fire surrounding the old man as he brought down his attack.

Once the flames had cleared Yen Sid had flown towards Nairbix with his arm stretched out, as he made it to Nairbix, who could not stop the upcoming attack. Yen Sid had struck Nairbix's throat causing him to cough up blood, and then Yen Sid reeled back his free hand and struck his student's chest with an unbelievable attack.

"Flux Wave." He whispered as he sent Nairbix to the ground forming a crater. As the dust and granite cleared, Nairbix was groaning in pain.

"So that's what it feels like to be hit with one of those." He joked bluntly to himself, then, darkness began to encircle him as he began to get angry. Now, Nairbix was slowly rising from the crater as the darkness was bending to his whim, in a moment of anger Nairbix unleashed a devastating blast of dark energy as a column of blue and black darkness erupted from his body creating a hole in the roof of the castle.

After the shock wave, Nairbix flew up with his Keyblade at his side and struck his Master, head on in the solar plexus sending him to the ground, now Yen Sid was laying on his back the ground staring at the crumbling ceiling.

Nairbix then went over to the throne to get to the Corner Stone underneath it, as he was limping over and clutching his shoulder he passed his teacher. "What do you know? I really can beat you." He said referring to what they had discussed before they fought. "Nothing will stop me, I will complete this, I will find my wife and I will kill Ansem the Wise." He declared as he pressed on.

"Nairbix." Yen Sid said still looking at the sky, hearing his Master's voice, Nairbix stopped. "I am proud of you, my student." He said with a smile on his face, but Nairbix was not smiling, his hair was now just barely covering his eyes while his lip was trembling, and then a lone tear rolled down his face after hearing these warm words from his Master.

"Shut up, you stupid old fool." He whispered as his voice was trembling, but Yen Sid heard him and let him go on. Once Nairbix made his way down the grand staircase, he finally found what he was looking for, the Corner Stone of Light sitting on its pedestal. "It's a bit bigger than I remember." He said bluntly as he pulled out a blue experiment pod with the numbers, 001. He then wiped it across his head so it would become wet from his sweat and blood. Once it activated a small floating experiment could be seen. It was purple and had only four pudgy tentacles to serve as its limbs.

"Experiment 001, shrink the Corner Stone so we can make it travel size." Nairbix commanded. 001 then sent out beams of green light at the Corner Stone and in mere seconds it was down to the size of a marble, Nairbix then went over to pick it up and gave a happy wicked smile. "Just one more." He said happily. He then tried to make a Corridor of Darkness, but all he managed to do was create a few sparks, so naturally he tried again but to no avail.

"Drat, the Corner Stone must be negating my darkness." He stated to himself. "Argh! I'm going to have to use my Rider to get us back to the caves!" Nairbix shouted. He then dehydrated the experiment and left the secret room, once he made it back to the throne room, he noticed that Yen Sid was gone. He made a deep sigh and continued on his way to the hallway. Once he walked through the smaller door at the base of one of the giant doors, he found his brothers and daughters banged up while they kept an eye on the meddlesome teens.

"Well, it seems that everyone was kept busy while I was gone." He joked as he saw everyone's condition, then Sora called him out, like an idiot.

"Ha! Look who's come empty handed!" Nairbix then looked at him smugly and held the Corner Stone in between his thumb and index finger.

"And just who might that be, Sora?" Nairbix asked.

"Oh." Sora replied.

"Come on, everyone." Nairbix said to his family, "We only need one more item before we can begin the plan. But, due to the Corner Stone's power, I can't create a Corridor for us, so we will have to go into town for me to bring out my rider."

"Very well, Brother, let us be going now." Jumba agreed. As they began to leave, Scarlet Rose looked back at the beaten friends and back at her father's back.

She then sped up to meet him and said, "Dad, don't you think we've done enough to Sora and his friends? Don't you think we should at least show them a little pity?" She asked. Nairbix then stopped and sighed, without turning around he called out to Sora and his friends who were now conscious.

"Three days. In three days, we will arrive in Radiant Garden to kill Ansem the Wise. You have until then to recuperate and prepare for our arrival." After he informed them of his next step, Nairbix and his family walked off with the Corner Stone of Light in his hands.

Sora and his friends then helped each other off of the ground and stared at where Nairbix once was. It was unbelievable, this man had not only defeated them, but Master Yen Sid as well! A man who had decades of experience and an unlimited source of magical power and spells, nothing they seemed to do could stop the True Master. Maybe it was pointless, maybe there was no chance at beating him and the best thing for them to do was quit while they still had their lives, but Sora quickly shook this out of his mind.

"I don't care what happens!" Sora declared causing his friends to look to him. "I don't care if he has beaten us at every turn! We still have a chance to stop Nairbix and his plan, we have three days. I say we make the best of that time and do what we can!" He then looked at all of his beaten friends and asked them one question, "Are you guys with me?" They all looked at each other and then back at him and nodded, "Watch out, Nairbix. We're coming for you!" Sora declared as he looked at where Nairbix had left.

 **Sorry if things got a little confusing with the music. A little heads up, there will be another chapter with music playing along with it towards the end. This is optional for you, but I wrote these fight scenes with the music to come up with the moves and techniques I just think it helps understand the tempo and tone of the story while the music plays and if you imagine the actions with the song, you can make the connection. And if you were confused with what Experiment 001 looked like, I recommend you look it up because I described it the best I could. That experiment only made an appearance in Stich! and Leroy and Stitch (on a picture for like five seconds).**

 **And for those of you who don't know, Goofy's wife, Silva, was based off of his girlfriend from An Extremely Goofy Movie. I went with that because Goofy's wife was never described or named plus I thought it was a good way to remind people about that movie, I think its pretty good and it made a great but sad detail in this story.**

 **Next chapter, no one will see any of the VanSulls. It'll just focus on the Guardians of Light and a Disney movie that in my opinion didn't receive much recognition. Also, something unbelievable and romantic will happen at the end. Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney, just Nairbix. There will also be another author's note at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

It was the first day. In the Mysterious Tower, everyone was feeling their previous battle with the VanSulls. Seeing how no one knew where it was they were hiding, nobody knew what to do for the next three days. They had already sent word to the Restoration Committee about the upcoming attack, so their defenses were already being taken care of. In short, everyone was bored and out of ideas.

"So… anybody have any options?" Riku asked, the others just groaned for their response.

"Hey, Terra, how about we get you over to Corona to see Rapunzel?" Ven offered.

"As nice as that sounds, I can't. I've already got enough on my mind, if I go to see her now before the three days are up, I may be too distracted and lose my life. And quite frankly, I want to live so I can be with her." Terra explained sadly, but then Aqua piped up and got up from her seat.

"Well, I for one am tired of just sitting around on my butt. I say we go out to a world, one none of us have been to before." She announced.

"Oh, yeah, where?" Riku asked in a bored tone. Without saying a word, Aqua went over to the next room and naturally the others followed. In this room, there was a purple sphere sitting on a white pedestal slightly covered with dust.

"With this we can choose any world." Aqua explained, she then looked into it and browsed around, not a moment later she picked one. "How about this one? It's called Gracey Manor." She said pointing to an old spooky mansion.

"Uh, I don't know." Kairi said nervously, "It looks pretty creepy." Riku had noticed her reaction and decided to exploit it, for he knew that Kairi was very easy to scare when it came to spooky places.

"Yeah, and for a very good reason too. A long time ago, the mansion was home to the Gracey family, a very wealthy and successful upper-class family. One of the heads of this house fell in love with a maid that kept his home in order, there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for her. But one night, Mr. Gracey found a letter written by his beloved, it said that she could not go on in life knowing that she would bring shame to her love due to her being a humble servant." By now Riku was scaring the pee out of his childhood friend as she clutched onto Sora in fear.

"After searching through the whole house, Mr. Gracey found his beloved Elizabeth, but it was too late, she had poisoned herself and died in his study. Life had become a burden to him, so without hope, without love or without Elizabeth…he hung himself." Riku said darkly before he continued, "Legend says, if you find yourself walking through the halls of the manor, you can hear his beating broken heart."

After seeing what Riku had done to the poor girl, Aqua walked behind him, pulled back her gloves and smacked Riku upside the head. "Enough, Riku! Come on, guys, we have nothing else to do. Let's just go have a little fun, okay?" Aqua pleaded, her friends had reluctantly agreed but Ventus had decided to add to his girlfriend's plea as he put an arm around her.

"She's right, guys, who knows it might be fun. And we just might find something a little more exciting than what we usually find when we're not on a mission." Hearing this, all but Riku agreed, he then stomped over to them with his finger in the air.

"Oh, no, no, no! You guys are not making this into some sappy haunted house love trip! I have had enough of all of this romance being flaunted around, and I will have none of-" While he was saying this, Aqua touched the mansion on the orb, sending them all to that destination while Riku was talking. "-it." He finished once they landed, the mansion seemed to be in very poor condition, dead branches covered most of the outer walls, and the stairs and stoop were covered in leaves.

"Well, this certainly seems like a haunted mansion." Sora said bluntly.

"Excuse me!" Someone called off to the side, it was a tall dark-skinned man dressed in an impressive business suit with a wide smile. Behind him was what seemed to be his family, his wife was dressed professionally like her spouse and their children were dressed in casual clothing, one was a preteen young girl and the other was a young boy no older than eight. "Hello, my name's Jim Evers, of Evers and Evers real state, are any of you by chance a resident or worker of this fine establishment?" Jim asked quickly.

"Um, no, we just arrived here to check this place out." Aqua answered.

"Oh, I see you must have heard about the house being for sale, didn't you, Miss…?" Jim trailed.

"Oh, please forgive my manners. My name is Aqua and these are my friends, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Terra and my boyfriend Ven." Aqua introduced indicating to each of them with her hand. Then out of nowhere, a large downpour of rain came down, everyone then rushed over to get under the roof over the entrance.

Jim had knocked several times on the large doors, hoping someone would let them all in, after a few seconds he checked to see if the doors were locked or not, surprisingly they weren't. Once the doors were opened, they all rushed in the mansion, it was an impressive home filled with antiques and suits of armor down one hallway.

"Gawrsh, this sure is one impressive mansion." Goofy said in awe at the home.

"You my friend are absolutely right." Jim agreed while wearing his big smile, he then looked around and noticed that the place could use some cleaning, "Yeah, we send a cleaning crew up here and we'll get it all taken care of. Be shining from top to bottom."

"This place smells like Grandma's house." Megan said bluntly, then her brother Michael added "Worse, it smells like Grandma."

"Boy, it would certainly take a lot of money to buy a place this classy." Ventus said bluntly. Then after a few claps of thunder, an old man who was clearly a butler, was walking down the hallway with the armor slowly and eerily.

"Sarah Evers?" He asked looking at Sarah.

"Yes, I'm Sarah." She addressed.

"My name is Ramesly." The butler replied. Jim then looked between the two and decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, Ramesly, my name's Jim Evers of Evers and Evers real estate, at your service. Oh, and these are Aqua, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Terra and Ven. They are interested in the house once it's on the market." Jim explained with his hand out, but Ramesly stood their showing no emotion.

"We were not expecting…others." He said bluntly.

"Yes, but once we saw the house we just had to see if it was available." Aqua said coming up with their cover story.

"Very well, we will have to place other settings." Ramesly replied.

Jim looked at his wife with confusion and asked the butler, "What are the other settings for?"

"Master Gracey wishes to discuss his plans over dinner." Ramesly replied as he led them all to the massive ballroom.

"Oh, I'm afraid we have made plans." Sarah reasoned, she then looked to her husband and reminded him, "Honey, we can't stay for dinner."

"Oh, yes, but we mustn't be rude darling." He joked.

"What about are family adventure?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, Dad?" Michael added.

But Jim said, "Look, we'll just have some soup and we'll be on our way, alright?" Once they walked into the ballroom, they all saw a very large beautiful table topped with delicious food and fancy tableware.

"Wow, hey, Kairi, how would you like to eat like this every day?" Sora asked his girlfriend.

"Been there, done that nearly lost my voice as a kid trying to talk to people on the far ends of the table." Kairi replied.

"The master, will be with you shortly." Ramesly addressed.

"Carry on." Jim joked, but Ramesly took it as an order and left with a bow. Seeing this, Jim looked happy and muttered, "I say "carry on" and he just walks off like that, hehe." Sarah just rolled her eyes at her husband and went to look at the grand fireplace besides the table.

"Look at the detail here, it's incredible." She stated in awe, but once again Jim decided to make a joke. "Yeah, we could have one heck of a weanie roast with this."

"Seriously, look at the design! I've never seen anything like it."

"Haven't you?" Asked a man standing next to a window, it was obviously Mr. Gracey. "My Grandfather spared no expenses when he built this mansion."

"Well, your Grandfather had excellent taste. I'm Jim Evers of Evers and Evers real estate happy to make your acquaintance, sir." Jim said with his hand out and wide smile.

"Edward, Edward Gracey." He replied not shaking Jim's hand, he then looked over to Sarah and smiled, Jim noticed this and waved for his wife to come over.

"Umm, this is my wife, Sarah. Sarah come over and say 'hi' to Mr. Gracey."

She walked over to them and replied, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Gracey. And this is our daughter Megan and our son Michael." She said as they walked over to their parents.

Edward looked at them fondly and said, "You have very beautiful children, Mrs. Evers." The others were beginning to notice that Edward was looking more at Sarah and her kids than at Jim, in other words this was getting awkward.

"Yeah well, I kicked in some chromosomes to, heheh, ahem," Jim cleared his throat to break the awkward moment, "And these are Aqua, Ven, Terra, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku and Sora. They are interested in the house and would like to discuss business with you."

"Children, Madam, dinner is served." Ramesly announced while not addressing Jim. "The master was very pleased when he heard that you could come on short notice." Ramesly informed as he pulled out a chair for everyone except Jim. "Normally, we would not have called you so abruptly, for we had no other choice."

"What then, you've got some termites or something?" Jim joked, "A big house like this has got some termites, right?"

"No, but lately there have been more…disturbances." Ramesly replied.

"What do you think of the house, Mrs. Evers?" Edward asked.

"I think it's incredible." She replied, "Everything about it is stunning, you never see houses like this or at least I don't."

"Great care and love went into the building of this mansion. And what about you, Ms. Aqua, is the house to your liking? I only ask because if you do indeed wish to be the next owner of my estate, then I would like to know what I can do to make your future stay more comfortable, of course." Edward reassured.

"Yes, it's amazing. The detail in the design is indescribable, it's perfect for parties, holidays, friends visiting and maybe someday." Aqua carried with a nervous smile, "Raising a family."

As soon as she said this, Ventus who was drinking a glass of water, did a spit take in shock and began to choke on his drink. Terra then began to smack his best friend's back to help him breathe after hearing Aqua's idea.

"This house, is my inheritance, my birth right. But lately, it has become too much to bear. Tell me, Mr. Evers. Do you believe in ghosts?" Edward asked out of the blue.

"Ghosts? Yeah, I believe in ghosts. Although I don't think we should put that on the listings though, we should talk about how many bathrooms there are in the house. People love bathrooms, I think we should work on the whole toilet angle and save ghosts for later." Jim teased.

"The storm, has swollen the river." Ramesly informed while looking out the window.

"How's that?" Sora asked.

"The storm has flooded the road. I'm afraid, there will be no leaving the mansion tonight."

"What?!" Megan asked. Then Edward calmly said, "Of course, you are all welcome to spend the night, here."

"Oh, no, I don't really think we should, our family has plans." Sarah reasoned. But Edward would have none of it.

"I'm afraid, there is no other way," He replied dryly as a scary clap of thunder rang through the air, "Ramesly, will show you to your rooms."

And so, Ramesly escorted them all to their rooms, the Evers kids were in one, their parents in another and the young couples each received their own rooms while Riku and Terra were put together, much to their un-liking. Over in Aqua and Ventus's room, Ven was about to have one the most nerve racking conversations with his girlfriend yet.

"I know I was just making up an excuse when we got here, but I actually really love this house." Aqua said as she was brushing her hair in front of a mirror and dresser while Ven was sitting on the bed bouncing his leg. She saw him doing this and turned around to face him, "Sweetie, is something the matter? You've been acting weird since dinner."

"It's just- um, wh-what you said to Mr. Gracey…did you really mean that if you could, you would raise a f-f-family here?" Ven asked through his stuttering. Aqua looked at her boyfriend in sympathy as she walked over to sit next to him on the bed.

"Oh, babe, did I make you nervous when I said that?" She cooed playfully.

"What?! No, no, no…well, yes, a little-I mean don't get me wrong! I'm happy that you feel that way, it's just I didn't think you thought about those kind of things."

"Well, I do, and every time I do think of them, I think about you being the one I'm raising the family with." She said softly resting her head on his shoulder. "You know, a little kid or two with our features running around chasing each other or causing mischief back home or here during like the holidays with all our friends."

"Hmm, I'd like that." Ven agreed. Later on, Aqua was checking out the room's contents while Ventus was in the restroom, as she was turning around she came face to face with Ramesly and it scared the crap out of her.

"Oh, Ramesly you scared me!" Aqua gasped.

"Pardon me, madam. The Master requested that you and Mr. Evers meet him to discuss business concerning the mansion." Ramesly explained in his creepy old voice.

"Okay, great. Hey, Ven, Mr. Gracey wants to talk business I'll be back soon!" She called to her boyfriend as they left the room. Ramesly then led the two of them downstairs to the library, but it did not go without another one of Jim's awkward jokes.

"Would you care for a drink, sir, madam?" Ramesly asked as they walked into the library.

"Yes, thank you." Jim replied, but Aqua declined. "Oh, wow!" Jim said as he noticed the large painting of Edward over the fireplace, "Now that's class, that's what I should do at my place, get a big picture of myself and put on the living room wall. Adds a touch of elegance right there."

"Yes, sir. Very elegant." Ramesly dryly agreed as he hand Jim his drink.

"So, Ramesly, how long have you been a butler?" Jim asked.

"A long time, sir."

"What are some of the requirements, just in case I need to do some interviewing?" Jim asked.

"Maintaining stability, keeping order and knowing one's place." Ramesly replied.

"And what's your boss like, what floats his boat?" Jim asked. After a slight pause Ramesly replied.

"The master likes a great many things, art, literature and beauty."

"And what about that whole ghost thing, what did he get a bad shrimp in his jambalaya?" Jim asked.

"You don't believe in ghosts, sir?" Ramesly asked.

Jim waved him off and said, "Absolutely not, let me tell you something, Ramesly, the way I see it you only go around the track once, and the best way is to go all the way around."

Sir, Madam, may I confide in you?" Ramesly asked.

"Please do." Jim said.

"By all means." Aqua answered.

"The master is not well, he must leave this house and move on… it is of the gravest importance I assure you. Or I fear the very worst." Ramesly warned as he left to fetch Edward. Once he had left, Jim had decided to snoop around Edward's desk. That is until he accidently knocked over his drink making a mess on the ground, once he got up he bumped his elbow into the little man bust's head.

"Oh, cripes!" Jim whispered, but as soon as the head was knocked forwards a secret door opened behind the bookcase. "What the?" Jim asked himself as he was playing with the door repeatedly.

"Okay, Jim, I think we've established that, that is the way to open the door." Aqua said bluntly, for she found it a little annoying.

Jim then turned to her with a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh, "Heheh, it's just-you know…nifty." He said, he then made his way to the entrance that had an old stone spiral staircase.

"Interesting." Aqua stated as she walked over to it.

"I wonder where this leads to." Jim asked as he and Aqua walked into the passage. But then, the door closed behind them. "Hey! Hey, open up!" Jim shouted as he was banging on the door.

"Ramesly?!" Aqua called.

"Push back the head!" Jim called, but on the other side the room was empty.

"Will somebody push the head back?!" Aqua shouted. Jim then lit a match and made his up the stairs.

"Where's that scary old albino when you need him?" Jim muttered as they pressed on.

In another part of the mansion, Michael Evers was looking around to see if there was anything that could entertain his ten year old mind. He then walked over to the dresser and opened up an old music box, as soon as it was open, old music began to play as two figurines spun around to imitate two actual dance partners.

As he was admiring the old box, he could see a pale blue light in the mirror, he then turned around and shouted for his sister. This did not go unheard by Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Riku who busted into the room with their weapons ready, once they were in the room they saw the kids standing in the room with a floating blue and white ball in the center.

Seeing as the kids were too distracted, the two friends dismissed their Keyblades so save themselves from questions. "What is it?" Megan asked, her brother then rushed behind her and gave her an answer.

"It's a ghost ball." He whispered in fear, they then noticed the other two in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asked in a snooty tone.

"We heard your brother scream, so we came in to make sure that you two were okay." Kairi replied. The ghost ball then floated over to the kids and then slowly went over to the door.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Megan suggested while walking towards the round Spector.

Her brother tugged on her sleeve and said, "I think, you're crazy."

The ball went through the door, this only convinced the young teen that she was right. "It does, it wants us to follow it." She then went out the door to follow it, seeing this Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Riku went after her to make sure that she was safe. Now alone, Michael looked around, picked up his bag and went after the others.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" He called after them.

In another hallway, Sarah was out looking for her husband, but unbeknown to her, Ventus was sneaking around to keep an eye on her. Not because he was suspicious of her, it was Edward he was suspicious of. Ventus then noticed that Sarah was chasing after a maid, so naturally he quietly went after them.

After they made their way to the staircase, the maid vanished! Sarah then went down the stairs with Ven hiding above her from behind the old clock above the hallway that led to the ballroom, in one second she was alone, in the next after Ventus had blinked Ramesly appeared behind her and startled Sarah. It was clear to Ventus now, that Ramesly was not an ordinary butler.

"Oh, Ramesly, it's you." Sarah said after the old man had startled her.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I was looking for my husband." She replied.

"Ah, yes. I left him and Ms. Aqua in the library, right through there." He said pointing to the entrance.

"Mind if I join you, Mrs. Evers?" Ven asked as he was walking down the stairs. "Aqua's been a while, I just want to see if business is going well enough and she can come to bed."

"By all means." She replied with a kind smile as they went to find their loved ones. As they walked through the curtain, Sarah began to talk to whoever was sitting on the red loveseat. "Honey, it's late, let's not fight anymore. Come to bed?" She offered as she was walking, but then Edward rose from the seat and startled Sarah causing her to knock over some books. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were my husband."

"Here let me help you with those. Ramesly hates it when I leave things lying about." Edward stated as he helped her.

"Yes, he does seem a bit proper." Sarah pointed out.

"He strikes most people that way, once you get to know him that's not the case, he's really…" Edward paused once he got a better look at Sarah, he then continued, "He's really very sweet. He's been like a father to me. Now, you came here for your husband yes?"

"Yes, Ven and I came looking for Jim and Aqua." She explained turning to where she thought the teen was but only to find him missing. "Huh, that's odd, he was here a moment ago."

"He must have left once he saw that Ms. Aqua wasn't here, she's actually taking a closer look around the house now. He must have just missed her." Edward covered.

"Mr. Gracey, may I ask you something?" Sarah asked.

"Yes of course, anything."

"This house, it's been in your family for generations, it's your home. Why do you want to sell it?" She asked.

Edward paused before he answered as though it were difficult, "These walls are filled with so many memories. Some of them painful." He then walked over to her with an offered arm and said, "I really think that the best way would be to show you." She hesitated at first but then Edward reassured her, "It's alright, you have nothing to fear with me. Although it may be a bit faded from its original grandeur, this house was filled with parties, laughter and above all hope. Being a Gracey meant that you were denied nothing, the world was yours."

"What happened here, Mr. Gracey?" Sarah asked now enticed with the story.

"She did."

"Who?" Sarah asked in suspense.

"Elizabeth, hers is the story that haunts these halls." Edward replied.

We now go to Megan, Michael, Kairi and Riku following the ghost ball to an old metal elevator, as soon as it opened Michael was beginning to walk away until his sister caught him by the shirt. The other three then began to walk into the elevator just before Michael tried to stop them.

"Guys, wait." He said, they then turned to look at him as he continued with his sentence. "You don't know when that was last inspected."

"Would you just relax, where's your sense of adventure?" His sister asked, he then walked in to join them and as soon as the doors closed he added one little comment, "This is against all my better judgment."

In another part of the mansion, the eyes in a painting of an older gentlemen were pulled back to show someone else's looking through to see if the coast was clear. The painting the opened like a door and from behind it came both Aqua and Jim. Jim had then grabbed an old candle holder and began to walk down the creepy hallway, but what they did not notice was that every painting they passed changed to a more evil and dark image. Even two very old busts had turned their heads to look at them as they passed. The next thing they saw was really shocking, an old wooden door that seemed to be breathing!

"Must be some termites." Aqua suggested as they got closer to the door.

"Some big ass termites, that's all." Jim agreed, and so they opened the door and what they found was very spooky, it was a black room and it only had a tall mirror to the side of an old telephone on a high table, and it was ringing. Jim then looked at Aqua just before he went over to answer the phone that continued to ring.

"Hello?" Jim asked once he picked up the phone, but not a second later the caller had hung up. Jim then noticed the mirror and began to check himself out and fix his suit, out of nowhere a crow had cawed surprising the two of them. They both then looked in the mirror to see their faces decayed and moldy, as though they were corpses and began to scream as they went to the ground. Once they came back up to look at themselves, they noticed that they were fine.

"Jim," Aqua began as she was catching her breath, "I'm beginning to reconsider buying this house."

"Aqua, I'm beginning to reconsider selling this house!" He added while gasping for breath.

Back with the Evers kids, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Kairi, they were following the ghost ball into the attic. It soon led them to an old crusty painting of a woman who looked exactly like Sarah. "Mom?" Megan asked once she saw the painting.

"What are you doing here?" An older man by the name of Ezra asked from behind them startling them all. "You're not supposed to be up here! This is unspeakable, unspeakable you have to leave!" Ezra warned.

"Who is that?" Megan asked.

"That's none of your business that's who. Now get out of here come on its way past your bedtime!" He ordered, then the maid from earlier appeared behind him with a tray of cookies.

"Her name was Elizabeth. Are you kids hungry, does anyone want a cookie?" She asked sweetly.

"Cookies?! Emma, don't offer them cookies, they're trespassers, trespassers don't get cookies! This is none of their concern." Ezra reminded.

"It is their concern, they're involved!" She retorted. They then heard a noise that did not sound friendly. "Hide, hide!" Emma rushed, the two of them awaited for the newcomer, it was Ramesly!

"The children are not in their rooms." He stated with anger.

"Children, what children?" Emma asked playing dumb.

"What children?" Ramesly repeated, he then noticed the tray of cookies and picked it up. "Her children, the children that she was not supposed to bring along with that brainless husband of hers and those infernal "Buyers" that showed up as well. If I had to hear one more word out of any of them, I think I would have burst!" Complained the butler.

"Of course, sir, what fools!" Ezra brown nosed.

"Did I not tell her to come alone? Is it so hard to have a little obedience, a little order?" He asked.

"Of course not, sir." Ezra reassured.

"If you find any of them, bring them to me. The final arrangements have been made, nothing further will interfere with the master's plan." Ramesly hissed.

"Certainly, sir." Ezra replied as both he and Emma bowed just before Ramesly faded away. Back with Jim and Aqua, they were following the faint voice of a woman after they had their little heart attacks.

"Thank God we heard your voice! Hey listen, we've lost our way we don't know how to get out of here! " Jim called to the open door at the end of the hallway.

"We're sorry if we sound a little frazzled, but we just had a little freak show back there!" Aqua explained with fear still in her voice as the voice kept chanting. The room was a green lit gypsy style design with a round table with a big green crystal ball in front of a tall chair, the voice could still be heard but no one was to be seen.

"Okay, I hear you but I don't see you, where are you?" Jim asked looking around. Inside the ball, the pale head of a woman could be seen.

"I am Madam Leota seer of all, voice to the spirits. Whom do you seek?" She asked them as two chairs sped down the hall knocking them both back to sit down pressed up against the table.

"Hey! Hey let us go!" Jim demanded.

"Silence! Whom do you seek?!" The gypsy head asked.

"We are seeking a way out of here!" Aqua replied.

"Then you must look within." Madam Leota replied.

"I don't want look within, I want look without are you deaf?!" Jim asked hotly.

"There is evil here, a devil's curse it seeks to destroy you." Leota explained ignoring their comments.

"Why would something want to destroy me? I'm just here to sell the house!" Jim retorted. Madam Leota then closed her eyes and began to chant.

"Dark spirits from the grave come forth. Lift us from the black and show us, show us the way back."

"Dark spirits?" Jim asked to see if he heard right, "Don't you make no dark spirits come out!" He warned.

"Lift us! Lift us up to the light! Lead us through this stormy night!" She called as they and the table rose up into the air and begin to spin.

"Hey-hey! I'd rather stay on the ground, can I stay on the ground please!" Jim pleaded as they were spinning.

"Darkness, darkness has enveloped this night, to leave you must gain new sight." Leota chanted.

"I must first gain new underwear!" Jim remarked as instruments began to play around their heads.

"Only the light will lead the way. Follow it and then you will find your way home."

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home!" Aqua recited.

"Go, Mr. Evers your family's at stake! Go, Master Aqua your friends are at stake! Your very lives are at stake, release her release us all!" Leota commanded.

"I'm so queasy, I'm getting very queasy!" They both shouted over the music and Leota's maniacal laughter. They then dropped down to the ground and ran out screaming with the instruments chasing after them. After they had finally made their way down the halls, Aqua kicked open a door ran inside and Jim closed it behind them with their backs pressed against it as the cursed instruments flew into it.

"I hate folk music." Aqua growled after all the instruments hit the door.

"Dad!" Michael and Megan called from atop the stairs in front of the two.

"Aqua!" Her friends shouted.

"Michael and Megan are you okay?" Jim asked.

"We're fine thanks." Megan answered.

"Okay, grab your things we're leaving." He informed.

"But, Dad we have a problem." Megan explained.

"What because of the rain? Look its fine, we'll just get a little wet. Let's get your mom and get out of here."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, she can't leave." Ezra denied.

"And why not?" Jim asked as Ezra appeared behind him and answered his question.

"Because she can't, look if I could tell you I would but I can't so I won't, okay?" He asked.

"How did you?" Aqua asked.

"They're ghosts, Aqua." Kairi explained.

"They're not ghosts alright, we're all just having hallucinations from that diner we ate. It was probably that chicken, it didn't taste right!" Jim declared, then Emma flew down the stairs in a wisp right in front of them with a hurt look on her face.

"Hey! It's not the chicken!" She snapped.

"Okay, fine it's not the chicken but we're still getting out of here." Aqua repeated.

"But, Aqua, we have to help them!" Donald pleaded.

"Look you can't help the dead, pal, they're beyond help." Jim said waving away their pleas.

"The man's talking sense, everyone should just keep their noses out other's business!" Ezra agreed.

"But we have to help them break the curse." Megan cried.

"Why is everyone talking about a curse?" Jim asked, "Hey wait a minute, have you been talking to that green gypsy head in the giant paperweight?"

"Gypsy? They found the gypsy, we have to go back and see her!" Emma cheered.

"Back? I'm not going back!" Jim refused.

"But, Dad!" Megan pleaded.

"Look they strapped me and Aqua to chairs and chased us around with a marching band!" Jim yelled.

"I'm not going back in there, forget it, Casper!" Aqua shrieked.

"But, Dad/Aqua, Mom/Ven is in trouble!" The kids and friends yelled at the same time.

"…What kind of trouble?" The two asked. The kids then led their father to see the old painting of Elizabeth.

"She died here in this house." Edward said to Sarah as they continued with the tour. "She was so young and so very beautiful. She was in love to the heir of this mansion."

"Your Grandfather." Sarah answered the unasked question.

"And he loved her more than life itself, but they were from different worlds and could not be together." Edward said to the woman.

"How did she die, Mr. Gracey?" Sarah asked.

"She took her own life. Poison. After that his life became unbearable, so without hope, without love or Elizabeth…he hung himself. If you listen closely, you can hear the beating of his broken heart." Edward said darkly, this whole time, like in all the other parts of the house they had covered, Ventus was hiding while eavesdropping in on their conversation. This was also being seen from Madam Leota's crystal ball by everyone else.

"So let me get this straight, this guy is dead and the only reason that we're here is because he wants to get jiggy with my wife?" Jim asked in disgust.

"Pretty much. Are you upset?" Ezra asked bluntly.

"The guy is dead and he's trying to get with my wife!" Jim cried, "And the house isn't really for sale, so yes I'm upset!"

"How romantic and sweet!" Aqua squealed with stars in her eyes, Jim looked at her with a confused look before she clarified, "Oh, not him, Jim. I was talking about Ven and how he was snooping around to make sure I was safe." She said dreamily.

"Oh, Madam Leota," Emma began changing the subject, "Is it her, is it really our dear departed Elizabeth?"

"Yes, she is here, she walks halls." The gypsy replied.

"See, I told you, it is her!" Ezra said in slight glee.

"But do not be deceived, all things are not as they appear. For the curse to be lifted the truth must be known, and for the truth to be known you must find the key." Leota explained mysteriously.

"Hey what are you talking about, ball lady, what key?" Jim asked.

"Enter the tomb under the great dead oak and travel down deep under the ground. And there you will find the key that must be found. Find the black crypt that bears no name, or soon your fate will be the same." Leota somewhat explained.

"You're telling me all we have to do is find this key, and we're all just gonna walk out of here?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"The key is the answer to all." Leota replied not giving a straight answer.

"Okay, fine then let's go get this key!" Jim said with enthusiasm.

"There's only one problem." Kairi reminded, "How do we get out of here?"

"Yeah, how do we get out of here?" Riku asked.

"Well," Ezra began, "There's always, uh, my way." And his way was driving a hearse buggy pulled by a skeleton horse through the wall with everyone sitting where the coffin should be.

"Hey, I thought you said you could drive this thing?!" Jim yelled at Ezra who said that he knew what he was doing, but after he said that he and Emma had their heads briefly taken off when they ran into a tree branch.

"Move over!" Emma yelled grabbing the reigns.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked.

"If you keep driving you'll kill us all!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong, because some of us are already dead! Hahaha!" He retorted with a bad joke.

"Dad." Michael started.

"Yes, son?" Jim asked as they were passing the large groups of ghosts.

"I see dead people." He finished bluntly.

"Hey, isn't that Sora and Terra over there?" Riku asked, after hearing this Kairi finally lost it.

"What, Sora?! No! Not my huggy bear!" She wailed thinking Riku meant Sora was dead.

He then lightly smacked her shoulder and said, "No, I mean he's over there with Terra trying to hitchhike, alive!" Sure enough, Sora was indeed giving the hitchhike thumb with Terra and three other ghosts, although Sora had a very annoyed look on his face. Ezra then stopped the hearse and let the two living hitchhikers get on, and as soon as he got on Sora was in Kairi's embrace as she repeatedly kissed him due to her being afraid for him and herself.

"How did you guys get out here?" Aqua asked as the hearse started moving again.

"It's really a funny story, you see what happened was-" Terra began until he was interrupted by Sora.

"He fell out of a window after leaning too far out, and he pulled me out when I grabbed his ankles. We've been out here all night surrounded by all these annoying ghosts." Sora explained with a glare towards Terra. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Riku said two words that made Sora even angrier.

"Huggy bear?" He asked with a smirk.

Sora then turned to him with a death glare and said, "Shut up."

"Excuse me, why are all these ghosts still hanging around?" Jim asked.

"When they died they couldn't find the light, and now…now they're trapped." Emma said sadly.

"Doomed to wander the earth for all eternity." Ezra added trying to sound spooky. They then found their destination and stopped the hearse, but it had now gained the ghost hitchhikers from earlier.

"Whoa, hey what are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"Can they see us?" One of them asked.

"No, of course not." Another ghost replied.

"Yes, I can see you and your stupid hat!" Jim retorted.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying!" The second ghost said to his friend. Now everyone was having enough of this nonsense.

"Come on guys, let's go." Jim said as everyone got out.

"I could swear, he was looking right at me." The first ghost said.

"He's psychic." The second said in awe.

Back in the house's attic, Edward was still showing Sarah around while Ventus was still following them. "This was to be her wedding dress." Edward said once they walked up to the dress.

"It's lovely." Sarah complemented.

"It would have been lovelier still, if she ever had a chance to wear it. Now it only serves as a dark reminder, of what could have been." Edward said mournfully.

"To love someone that much and loose them so suddenly. I can't imagine how awful that must be." Sarah said sadly.

"If you truly love someone, they never leave you. They remain in your heart forever." Edward said to her trying to send the message.

Outside, the family and friends were walking through the graveyard trying to find their way to the mausoleum. Just then they heard the faint voices of people singing, in fact they were four stone busts of dead members of a quartet.

"Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize. Doom, doom, doom, doom, when the cryptos creak and the tombstones quake, spooks come out for a swinging wake." They sang until Jim interrupted them, ironically all they did was take some words from his sentences to start singing other songs that proved to be completely useless for everyone.

"Dad, there it is!" Megan called once she found it.

"Dad there it is!" The busts repeated in song as everyone ditched them.

"Thanks for nothing." Sora said still grumpy. When they had finally found the mausoleum, they had found a warning written on the door.

"Look, it's a warning." Megan informed as she read the message.

"How do you know that, Megan?" Jim asked.

"I studied Latin for three years, Dad. You said it was a dead language." Megan replied.

"It is a dead language." Sora whispered in Donald's ear.

"Beware all who enter, here lies the passage to the dead." Megan read, after hearing this Michael began to walk away.

"Hey, Michael, where are you going?" Jim asked his son as he stopped him.

"I don't like Latin." He replied bluntly.

"Hey come on, Michael listen, you're ten years old now you need to start acting like a man!" Jim encouraged.

"I just turned ten, I'm still getting used to it!" The kid retorted.

"Okay, how about this? Jim, Donald, Aqua and I will go in there to get the key, while everyone else stays out here." Sora suggested.

"Yeah, alright, good plan." Jim agreed. The newly selected party then made their way to the door as Jim grabbed a torch and Donald pulled open the heavy iron door. "Okay, we'll be right back." Jim said to his kids.

"Twenty minutes tops, right?" Megan asked while making fun of her father.

"Twenty minutes tops." Jim agreed not noticing the joke. As the four of them walked in deeper into the mausoleum Jim began to mutter to himself. "Hey, guys, what was it that gypsy told us to look for again?" He asked.

"It was a…um-uh…" Donald thought.

"A crypt with…a crypt with." Sora pondered with his arms crossed as he thought.

"A crypt with no name!" Megan shouted on the stairs behind everyone who was now either clutching their heats and/or yelling in surprise, Donald even jumped into Sora's arms.

"What's the matter with you?!" Jim asked, "You nearly gave us all heat attacks! I thought I told you to stay outside with your brother and the others."

"I figured you guys could use some help. Besides, Michael and the others are fine. She said, 'Find the black crypt that bears no name, or soon your fate will be the same.'" Megan reminded with her teenage attitude. They all began to look around until they all saw the black crypt past an old iron bridge over the water canal.

"That must be it." Jim stated.

"Good hunch, Dad." Megan said sarcastically.

"I'm officially starting to get sick of this place." Aqua and Jim said at the same time.

"And we're here because of who?" Sora, Donald and Megan asked. The other two only ignored them as Jim began to open the crypt, and when he did the smell of the decayed corpse smacked them all in the face.

"Ah, phew!" Jim complained as everyone else was gaging and covering their noses. He then began to reach into the corpse's body and pulled out the key while making plenty of fleshy crunching noises. "Okay, well that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Jim asked them all as they were walking across the bridge, but as he said that, the corpse slowly began to sit up from the crypt. Everyone had then stopped but none dared to turn around.

"Did you ever get the feeling something really bad was about hap-" Sora began before the zombie screeched at them, this caused Jim to drop the key which fell into the canal as the zombie slowly walked over to them. "Megan, go get the key, we'll handle him." Sora declared as he and Aqua summoned their Keyblades and Donald brought out his wand. Megan then ran past the zombie to the water as it trudged up towards the others.

"Take that!" Donald squawked as he sent a thunder spell to the zombie killing it a second time.

"Alright!" Jim cheered giving Donald a high-five, "Next time you'll think twice before coming back from the dead!" He then looked below at his daughter and asked her, "Did you get the key?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking." She replied.

"Take your time, we have everything under control." Sora reassured, but then the coffins in the walls began to shake and open as even more zombies woke up, some were even coming out of the wall clawing it like animals.

"Megan, you better look faster!" Jim shouted in fear. Sora and his two friends were now charging at the undead to ensure that Megan was safe as she got the key, soon even more zombies were coming from every nook and cranny of the mausoleum, even the urns were unleashing reformed burnt zombies as they fell from the wall.

While the three friends were fighting they heard a loud shrill high pitched scream, it was coming from Megan as the zombies were surrounding her. Her dad then pulled her put pf the water just before the walking dead could grab her.

"There's too many!" Sora shouted to his friends as they and the Evers made their way up the stairs, as they were running the door was about to shut on them but before it could completely shut Aqua did something unbelievable, she sent an unintentional Flux Wave out of her hand causing the door to swing wide open. They all ran outside and quickly locked the door behind them.

"Aqua…how did you do that?" Sora asked in shock.

"I-I don't know." She said looking at her hand, she then looked up at Jim and asked, "Please tell me you have the key?" Jim then started to pat himself all over until be pulled out the key from his suit's pocket. They had now left the graveyard and went back to Madam Leota's room.

"Alright, we went to hell and back to get this key, all I want to know now is where the door is out of here." Jim demanded as he held the key in front of Leota.

"First, you must find the trunk." She said curtly.

"Trunk, not door?" They all asked.

"No, not door, trunk." Leota replied with a faint smirk.

"All you said was that we needed to get this key and we got it! 'The key is the answer to all' remember?!" Jim shrieked.

"Look, I don't make the rules okay, I just work here." The gypsy defended modernly. Now everyone was having enough of this.

"Man, I've had enough of this crap!" Jim said as he picked up Leota.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Put me down! This is bad luck! This is very bad luck!" She shrieked as they were all leaving the room.

"I'll show you bad luck, I'm tired of playing around." Jim growled.

"I'm getting nauseous!" Leota yelled as they were walking down the hallway and Ezra was about to close the door. "Don't drop me, I'm very fragile!" The gypsy begged.

"Don't talk to me about feeling fragile, I'm the one that's feeling fragile right now." Jim snapped. Everyone was now looking around the attic, after a few moments Sora saw an old black trunk and asked Leota if that was it, she clarified that it was. Jim then walked over to unlock it and found the contents to be only knick-knacks and junk. "Hey, how am I supposed to know what I'm looking for? This thing is full of junk!"

"Find the thing that must be read, lest your heart be filled with dread." Leota recited.

"Wait a minute, it's a letter." Jim announced as he pulled out an old red envelope and began to read, "Yes my dear heart, I will marry you. I will love you for all eternity and tonight at last we will be together. I do. Forever yours, Elizabeth."

"She didn't kill herself." Emma said as the truth was revealed.

"She wanted to be with him." Ezra gasped.

"Well then, somebody gave him the wrong letter." Sora stated bluntly.

"Yes indeed, well done Mr. Evers. I must say I'm impressed. You all are more persistent than I ever imagined." Came a voice from the shadows, it belonged to none other than Ramesly.

"The butler did it?!" Riku asked making an unintentional joke. Ramesly then glared at Emma and Ezra and said in a menacing tone, "I will deal with you two later." And with that the two were sent away in a wisp of ghostly smoke.

"Why did you kill her?" Aqua asked in an angry tone.

"Because the master would not listen to reason. He had everything in the world, and yet he was willing to throw it all away, for love." Ramesly replied in disgust. "I did tell him, it would end badly."

"You're a real cold dude." Jim said coldly.

"No Mr. Evers, I am a rational man. It was my responsibility to the house, my duty Sir, to see to it that the boy did not make a foolish error in judgment." Ramesly explained darkly.

"And I suppose, hanging himself after he thought the woman he loved would rather die than marry him, wasn't foolish?!" Sora asked with rage.

"Running away with that girl, would have destroyed this house. It would have destroyed everything!" Ramesly retorted, "And I could not stand by and watch it all fall to ruin."

"Punch his face in, Dad!" Megan suggested.

"Yeah, but first I'm gonna tell his master what really happened." Jim threatened.

"The master must never know. Edward and his love will be reunited, and this curse will be broken." Ramesly said calmly.

"That's not her, that's my wife!" Jim yelled in Ramesly's face.

"And what she sees in you, I will never know." Ramesly said burning Jim with that remark, "But that is of little importance as of now. The only thing that matters is that the Master's pain must end. And it will end tonight, the curse will be broken and we can all finally move on."

"Alright, that's it, man." Jim said having enough of it, "Where's my wife?"

"Getting ready for her wedding, of course." Ramesly said smugly.

"What wedding?! He can't marry her, he's dead and she's not!" Jim shouted.

"True. But that can easily be corrected. Life I'm afraid, is such a delicate state." Ramesly informed evilly with a smile.

"Man, you touch one hair on my wife's head and I'll kill ya!" Jim shouted as he swung his fist through Ramesly several times.

"How wonderful." Ramesly teased, "You're going to kill a ghost." Jim's kids then dared to shout at Ramesly, but he simply pulled a trunk under their legs and trapped them inside. Even the Keyblade wielders were being held back by a swarm of spirits.

"You're gonna let my kids out of here, you're gonna let my friends go, you're gonna take me to my wife and you're gonna show us the way out!" Jim ordered from the ground.

"You want out? Fine, let me show you out." Ramesly complied as he picked up Jim by the throat and began to hover up to the attic window. "Now for the last time, goodnight Mr. Evers." And with that, Jim was thrown out the window. Ramesly then floated back down and towered over the warriors of light, "As for you." He began darkly, "I suppose every wedding does require…groomsmen and bridesmaids."

As of now, Edward had finished his tour with Sarah back in the ballroom hoping that she would "remember" it all as Ventus followed them.

"This house has waited so long to have its shroud of darkness lifted. And tonight, for the first time in, oh, so many years, I believe it might be possible, that the story will end differently." He said in a spooky voice. "Sarah, do you believe that love is about second chances? About forgiveness?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes, I do." She replied not seeing where this was going.

"Don't you remember?" Edward asked.

"Remember what?" Sarah asked now in shock, "Mr. Gracey, are you alright?"

"Don't you recognize me at all?!" Edward asked in frustration, "I thought certainly, bringing you back to Gracey Manor would help you remember."

"Remember what, Mr. Gracey, you're scaring me." Sarah said in nervous fear, Ventus was watching the whole thing play out from outside the main doors. Edward then grabbed her arms and looked straight into her eyes as dozens of ghosts were dancing around them.

"Where it happened! Where we spent our last moments together. Where we danced together for the last time before…before you killed yourself! But now you've returned to me, and at long last we can be together. Why do you not remember?! You were my world, my life! And I have loved you in death as I did in life!"

"Let me go!" Sarah shouted breaking free and running out towards her room.

"Why do you not remember?!" Edward called after her. As she was running up the stairs, Edward met up with her and continued to talk with her as she was running. "You are her, you are Elizabeth you must be! Can you not sense it? Search your heart, I am your one true love. And now we can finally be together, don't you understand?"

As Sarah kept running through the hall, Edward's voice echoed as all of the doors locked. "Elizabeth, you must listen to me."

"I'm not Elizabeth!" Sarah shouted as she kept running.

"Please, I implore you." Edward begged as his heart was breaking. She then shut the door in his face, after experiencing this heartbreak, Edward began to break down. "She doesn't remember. It can't be her."

"It is her, sir." Ramesly said behind him. "The gypsy woman prophesied her return, and now the time has come. You had best get ready." He said fixing his Master's collar.

"But she doesn't remember." Edward hissed.

"In time she will, sir. I assure you." Ramesly said, Edward then began to walk away. Once Ramesly was finished with Sarah he made his way down the stairs, he then came face to face with Ventus leaning against the banister with his arms folded.

"You know? I can understand where it is Edward is coming from. Wanting to be with the woman you love and going against all obstacles to get to her." Ven said calmly looking at Ramesly, "But trying to marry another man's wife? That's just sick." He spat.

"Is there a point to this little conversation we are having, Sir?" Ramesly asked. Ventus then glared at the butler and replied, "I want you to take me to where Aqua is, now."

"But of course, sir. It would be my pleasure." Ramesly said tauntingly, he then snapped his fingers and in a wisp of ghostly smoke they were gone.

Not too later, everyone was in the ballroom, Edward was standing at the base of the stairs dressed in a officers uniform with a sword, while Ramesly was dressed in the robes of a priest with a staff in one hand and a Bible in the other.

Even Ezra was dressed formally with a top hat while playing the wedding march off key. As for the others, Kairi and Aqua were dressed in knee length blue dresses as the bridesmaids with flower wreaths on their heads, and bouquets of flowers in one hand while their boyfriends had their arms looped through each other's. The boys and Donald and Goofy were all wearing black tail coats and white gloves. In front of them was Sarah dressed in Elizabeth's white wedding dress.

"This is so terrible." Aqua whispered to Ventus as they were slowly walking down the aisle.

"I know, I can't even begin to imagine what's going through her mind right now." Ven replied, he then checked his girlfriend out in her dress and tried to lighten the mood. "I know this isn't the right time, but you look beautiful in that dress." He complemented, when he said that, the item in his pocket grew even heavier than it was before. Aqua then looked into his eyes and whispered three words that never lost their meaning when either one said it the other.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Ventus said sincerely. Edward looked to his old friend with a confused look on his face when he saw the visitors.

"Volunteers." He replied calmly. Once Sarah had made her way up to Edward, he noticed that she was crying. He then turned to Ramesly again who said in the same tone, "Tears of joy."

"Elizabeth?" Edward asked with his hand out for her. She looked to Ramesly who only stared at her.

"Yes, my love." She replied through her tears. And so the ceremony started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony." Ramesly began. "Wilt thou, Edward Gracey, take this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holiest state of matrimony?"

"I will." Edward answered in happiness.

"And do you, Elizabeth Henshaw, take this man to be your lawful husband, to love and cherish in death as you did in life?" Ramesly asked already knowing the answer.

"I do." She said in a shaky voice. Ramesly was now preparing the wine laced with poison for Sarah to drink out of everyone's eyes.

"From this day forward, you shall be joined together as one for all eternity until the very end of time. What God has joined together let no man cast asunder." Ramesly recited as Sarah was about to drink the wine. "If anyone has any objections?" Ramesly asked, then the doors were kicked open by none other than, Jim Evers of Evers and Evers real estate!

"Yeah I got a few objections!" He shouted. The warriors then jumped over to his side with their weapons ready as Sarah ran over to her husband. "The next time I say we're going to the lake, we're going to the lake." He informed.

"Get away from her." Edward growled. "I lost her once, I don't intend on losing her again."

"This is not Elizabeth, Ramesly tell him the truth!" Sora yelled to the butler.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"Oh, now you have amnesia, huh?" Jim asked.

"Elizabeth didn't kill herself, he did it! He's been lying to you all along." Aqua shouted but Edward would not listen to any of them.

"I'm warning you, sir." Edward said unsheathing his sword. "Step away."

"Do you really think that, just because you're already dead and you have a sword you can beat us?" Riku asked bluntly.

"My patience is wearing thin. Elizabeth, please, come along." Edward said to her.

"I'm not Elizabeth." Sarah repeated.

"You must be." Edward insisted.

"Her name is Sarah, Ramesly wants you to think she's Elizabeth so this curse would be lifted." Jim explained.

"That is absurd." Ramesly defended.

"Forgive me." Edward growled at Jim raising his sword.

"Hey look if you want to kill me, kill me. But just know, that when I come on the other side, I'm gonna be whooping your ass for all eternity." Jim warned as he pulled out the letter, "So maybe you should read this before you go and stab somebody."

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"It's Elizabeth's letter, her real letter the one you never saw because Ramesly stole it!" Terra said to the dead man. Edward then took the letter and read it for himself, he then looked up at Ramesly in shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" He croaked.

"Must we continue to listen to the ramblings of these lunatics?" Ramesly asked calmly.

"But it is written in her hand!" Edward retorted.

"Yeah, it's written in her hand, how do explain that one, Ramesly?!" Donald asked.

"Well?" Edward asked.

Ramesly just stood there and sighed, "Your union was unacceptable. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen."

"So you killed her." Edward finally said.

"I told you it would be a mistake running off with that girl." Ramesly insisted. Then Kairi gave a loud gasp and shouted at the old man once she put the pieces together.

"You racist old bastard!" She shouted as everyone realized she was right.

"But I loved her! Was love my mistake?!" Edward shouted.

"YES! I tried to protect you. All these years, I've sacrificed for you. But what would you understand about sacrifice, duty or honor? You loved her. Well, damn you, damn you all to Hell!" Ramesly roared as the lights flickered and the storm returned and the evil ghosts arrived. Before anyone could retaliate, the fireplace's floor crumbled and reveled a fiery inferno that came from Hell itself. From this fire, a great serpent of flame came and grabbed ahold of Ramesly with its tongue, as it grabbed him he took hold of Jim's leg and pulled him into the fireplace.

"Not happening!" Sora yelled as he threw his Keyblade at Ramesly's arm cutting it off, now the dead butler was screaming as his soul was being burned as it was dragged to Hell.

"Mom!" Megan and Michael yelled as their mother fell to the floor.

"Sarah!" Jim shouted as he rushed to his wife. "Sarah, talk to me what's wrong?!"

"It's the poison!" Ezra cried. After begging his wife to pull through, Sarah only muttered her husband's name as she took her last breath. A few moments later, the ghost ball came down and began to float towards Sarah's body. It then embedded itself in her, causing her body to glow and rise up into the air. And then a bright light shined through the ceiling, everyone then looked up to see not the roof, but an endless sky and white clouds shining with a bright light, it was Heaven.

Riku looked up and pointed one finger at the sight and said only one word that could best describe what was happening. "Whoa." Sarah then rose to the air with her arms spread out looking down at them all.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" Edward asked, and this time he was right.

"Yes, my love." Elizabeth replied with a warm smile.

"The ghost ball was Elizabeth." Megan stated in awe.

"The truth had to be known for me to be released. He saved me." She said towards Jim.

"It was nothing." He quickly waved off.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I have waited so long for this moment." Edward said happily.

"And now, only Heaven awaits." She said right before they kissed passionately. The Evers kids looked at their father to see if he was going to do something.

"No, he's not really kissing your Mom." He said to them only to receive raised eyebrows. He then tapped Edward on the shoulder and said, "Hey, that's my wife." He then looked at her and asked, "Sarah?" She then fainted and returned to being Sarah as Elizabeth left.

"Jim?" Sarah asked as she regained consciousness.

"I thought I lost you." Jim said as he hugged his wife.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Edward asked as he walked over to them.

"What's there to forgive, you loved her." Jim replied. Edward then walked over to Aqua wrapped around by Ven's arm, he pulled out an old rolled up piece of paper and gave it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"The deed to the house. It's yours, do what you will with it. Keep it, sell it do whatever makes you and your friends happy." He said as he walked into the light with Elizabeth. "And thank you. All of you, so much." And with that, the two departed lovers were lifted up to the light as ghost balls and ascended into Heaven."

"Wait! Wait for us, hold on!" Emma shouted while carrying her own and Ezra's luggage.

"What's all this for?" Ezra asked.

"Well, I don't know what we'll need." She retorted.

"What are you talking about? We're going to Heaven, you can't take it with you." Ezra tried to explain, but Emma pushed past him and snapped while giggling, "The hell I can't!" And after they all said their goodbyes to their dead friends, the two ascended into Heaven with all the other souls that resided in Gracey Manor.

"Well then, it looks like everything is finished here. Come on guys let's get packed and go to the lake." Jim said to his family while leading them out of the ballroom.

"Well, not everything." Ventus muttered nervously. Everyone had heard him though and wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean, Ven?" Aqua asked. He took a deep breath and worked up his courage.

"Aqua, I've been thinking about this for a while, and right now after everything that happened tonight…I'm ready to do what I've been meaning to do for the past few weeks." Everyone was now on edge waiting to see where this was going. "Aqua, you have always been there for me, eleven years ago you and I lost each other. But then nearly two years ago, we found each other again and since then I have never been happier. I have loved you since the moment I first met you and I will love even in my last moments and beyond that. Aqua…" He began as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Everyone gasped at the sudden proposal, Aqua was of course speechless, with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes glistening with tears of joy. She then slowly nodded her head before giving her answer through her tears.

"Yes." She sobbed, Ventus then picked her up and spun her around in his arms and pulled her into a deep and loving kiss while their friends were clapping.

"Hey, I just got a great idea!" Sora cried startling everyone.

"What is it?" Goofy asked.

"Why don't we have the ceremony here and now? A Keyblade Master is technically qualified to marry someone, kinda like a ship's Captain." Sora explained.

"Well, what do you think?" Ventus asked his new fiancé.

She looked up at him with a warm smile and said to her love, "Let's get married."

"I call dibs on marrying them!" Riku yelled raising his hand, he then turned to Sora and pointed his finger at him with laughing smugly. Things were now set up similar like the previous ceremony. Riku was in front of the organ while Goofy was playing the wedding march, and Ventus was standing next to him each one with a smile on his face. Everyone else was now walking down the aisle with Aqua at the end, once everyone made their way to the sides as Aqua walked up to the alter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this day to witness the union of these two warriors of light in holy matrimony." Riku said with pride as he married his two friends. "If there is anyone who is against this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one replied so Riku carried on. "I understand that the bride and groom have their own vows, so, if you please." He said to the two lovers, Ventus was first.

"Aqua, when I first met you I was a broken empty shell of who I once was. I could barely even form a sentence, but over the years with you and Terra it made me who I am today, a man who will never stop loving you. When we came to this house, you brought up raising a family here and I was shocked. But as long as I can make that family with you and spend the rest of my life with you, I don't care if it's here in this old mansion or back home. I will always love and cherish you wherever we are." Ventus said warmly, now Aqua, Kairi and Donald were trying not to cry.

Now it was Aqua's turn, "Ven, over the years that I've known you, you have proved to be a trouble making goofball. But that is just one of the many things that I love about you. It is true that I lost you so long ago, but then when I found you I could finally embrace my feelings and give you my love. You have me and my heart forever, I love you so much." She said nearly losing it like all of her friends.

"Okay, this is getting too mushy." Riku muttered as his eyes were beginning to water. "Do you, Aqua, take this man to be you husband?"

"I do." She replied with an unbreakable smile.

"And do you, Ventus, take this woman to be your wife?" Riku asked his voice starting to crack.

"I do." He answered.

"Your destinies were first joined through friendship, now your love and hearts will be as one. By the powers vested in me, as Keyblade Master, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Riku said proudly, he turned to Ventus and said, "You may kiss your bride." And so he did with everyone cheering.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Donald said struggling to keep his promise.

"I didn't." Goofy said right before he began to sob and sniffle loudly, he then grabbed Donald's hat and blew his nose into it covering it in snot and put it back on his friend's head.

"Alright, we'll pour the wine later, let's get out of this creepy place already!" Riku shouted, everyone agreed. As they were about to go out the front door, they stopped once they heard a very scary woman's voice.

"Hurry back. Hurry back. Be sure to bring your death certificates." It called and ended with frightening laughter. Now everyone was screaming the one word that had crossed their minds all night at the top of their lungs.

"GHOST!"

 **I bet no one was expecting that movie to be in this fic! I have to say, this one was good but it really didn't get much recognition. I bet you also didn't expect me to have Ven and Aqua married in the mansion and own it, too! Anyway, the next chapter will be a bit shorter, but it will answer so many questions. Next time, you will finally know what happened to Nairbix.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Yeah, I felt like updating a second time today mostly because I really like this chapter. Anyway, as always, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney. Just Nairbix.**

It was now the second day. Tomorrow, Nairbix would lead his assault on Radiant Garden to kill Ansem the Wise.

Sora had sent a message to his friends living in this world after they left Disney Castle, so they had been preparing for the attack since then. But as a precaution, they had asked for the help and soldiers of a few kingdoms that they were friends with. These kingdoms were, Corona, Disney Castle, Agrabah and The Land of Dragons. Unfortunately, these armies were not that large. But that is not where we are now, we are at the point of answering questions and who better to ask and answer, than Aqua and Master Yen Sid in the Mysterious Tower?

"Master, regarding what I told you about what happened at Gracey Manor, what do you think?" The newly wed Aqua asked.

"You mean of when you accidently used the Flux Wave technique." Yen Sid stated as Aqua nodded her head. "There is a simple answer, you have begun awaken your True Master abilities, Aqua."

"But I don't understand what you mean by awaken."

"When a wielder of the Keyblade becomes a master, their Keyblade in a way recognizes them. This means that your Keyblade is willing to let you learn its secrets." Yen Sid replied.

"Its secrets?" She asked.

"Yes, that is the meaning of being a True Master. It is only reached once a master has truly learned everything about the hearts of their Keyblades and their own. Every master has tried and made progress in this pursuit. I did, Xehanort did even Eraqus tried to become a True Master." Yen Sid explained, "But only three have actually done it."

"The one with no name, your master and Nairbix." Aqua stated evenly.

"Yes. But do not think that Nairbix was able to do this in such a short time because his Keyblade had few secrets." The old man advised, "No, far from it. As I have said, he was a prodigy and is a genius to the ways of the Keyblade. And not once in all his years, has he ever lost a battle."

"Well, then there's a first time for everything." Aqua said with gusto. "I actually have another question to ask you, Master, and I would like for you to be honest because I know you know more than you're telling us. Why is Nairbix wanting to kill Ansem so badly, what did he ever do to him?" She asked. Yen Sid paused and took a deep breath with his eyes closed.

"Forgive me, my pupil." He muttered, he then looked to Aqua and confessed. "In truth, I have always known why he wants to kill Ansem the Wise, Aqua. It is out of vengeance."

"But why?" She asked.

"Allow me to ask you this first. If Nairbix is Elsa's and Scarlet Rose's father, then why haven't we seen or heard of anything about their mother?" Yen Sid asked, "As you know, Ansem was a man who studied the nature of hearts, the more interesting the heart the more he wanted to examine it. Nairbix's wife and children had interesting hearts in Ansem's eyes. Wanting to examine them, Ansem sent out his students to find and bring them to him. This was before Xehanort had taken Ansem's name, of course. It took Nairbix three weeks before he found them in Radiant Garden after Xehanort left his darkness upon the world. Ansem had used his family as test subjects for his research. At the time he may have gone mad due to what his students had done to him. Nevertheless, it was still cruel and inhumane." Yen Sid defended as he told the story.

"Dear God." Aqua whispered.

"Nairbix had finally found his loved ones, by himself he would not let any of us help him. He had managed to get his wife and children out of the castle and to the courtyard, but Ansem had stopped them. He would not allow more of his research to be stolen from him, so in his anger he used an older version of the town's defense system to kill the girls. Nairbix watched helplessly as his wife and children bled to death in his arms." He said sadly. "You know what he did next from what you saw on Ansem's computer."

"Yes," Aqua whispered, "What happened after that, though?"

"His wife and daughters meant everything to him. His lifelong dream of having a wife and children, was destroyed. He had lost the will to carry on with his life. We feared that he would eventually commit suicide, but he would not do it. He felt as though he should suffer further, for in his eyes he had failed as both a husband and a father. Nairbix then went into self-exile in the realm of darkness, mourning over the loss of his family. But then, ten years later, Mickey comes to him with news that they are alive. He had found out where the children were sent, for you see, Ansem had created an illusion of the girls before Nairbix arrived. He had sent them away to different worlds, each one thinking they saw their family bleed to death."

"Ansem made two children see their sister and parents die right in front of them?" Aqua asked in shock, Yen Sid could only nod sadly. "Wait, what about his wife, did they find her?"

"Sadly, no. From what I have sensed amongst the stars, she is dead. Nairbix has realized this and has yet another reason to kill Ansem." Yen Sid explained.

"Then why is he going around taking all of these objects from the worlds?" Aqua asked.

"It is hard to say, but what I can say is this." Yen Sid said while conjuring up a cup of warm tea in his hand. "Nairbix is an unstoppable force, and a fearsome enemy to face, that I am sure of without a doubt in my mind or heart." He said before he took a sip of his tea.

In Radiant Garden, Sora was helping the Restoration Committee prepare for the upcoming battle. So far, all of the troops that came from the other worlds were nervous. Their added numbers were not that comforting, it was roughly 375 soldiers in all. Now, Sora and his friend Leon (the real one) were walking to Ansem's study to see something that the Committee had been working on.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" Sora asked his old friend as he opened the secret door in the study which led to the computer room.

"Just be patient, you'll see." Leon said in his cool monotone voice, he then stopped once they walked into the computer room. Leon then typed on a few keys and pulled up a picture for Sora to see. "This is what we've been working on." Leon said as they looked at the picture. It was a man shaped creature, it wore a large suit of gray armor that seemed like a trench coat made of metal with shoulder pads. It also had black gloves on and had a sword to its side and a large gray bow over its shoulder, on its back were what seemed to be the bones of wings (also gray) to give it flight. It had no face, for it wore a dark neon blue helmet.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Leon asked.

"Beautiful, impressive…dangerous." Sora stated, he then looked at Leon and asked him, "This is what you've been working on?"

"As strong as we all are, Sora, the Committee isn't as strong as you wielders of the Keyblade. And after our experience with those who have wielded them, we need to have an upper edge against whatever it is he's bringing tomorrow." Leon dismissed as he went out the door to the right of the computer, Sora let out a sigh as he followed his friend.

"Fine, I see your point. Just how many of these things did you guys make?" Sora asked as they stood on the balcony, as far as the eye could see machine pods riddled the vast walls. Leon then brought his index finger and thumb to his mouth and let out a loud whistle. After a few moments of nothing, the creations began to spring out of their pods and float in the air at attention, forming wall in front of wall to the end of the laboratory.

"Roughly about…six thousand." Leon replied bluntly as Sora looked at them in awe.

"So, we have everything ready?" Jumba asked Nairbix as he sat on a boulder in their caves with the giant glowing blue rocks.

"Everything is according to plan." Nairbix replied softly as he was looking at a necklace with his wife in children in a photo in it. "What news has our spy sent us?" He asked not averting his eyes from the photo.

"Aside from that girl Aqua and boy Ventus being married as of yesterday, nothing that will harm the plan." Jumba replied, he then added, "Some of the kingdoms that they are allied with have sent soldiers to assist them for tomorrow. If Jumba is being correct, they were Corona's, Agrabah's, Disney Castle's and some from The Land of Dragons. The numbers however are very small, at most 375 of them were sent."

"Hmph, they will be filled with fear once they see our forces." Nairbix chuckled. "With that much fear, Scarlet Rose and I just may be able to ascend to our other forms." He said darkly. "Jumba, am I a good parent?"

"Yes, you are. Even though they have been fighting alongside you, it doesn't make you a bad father, especially seeing how you have given them so much love after all these years of not only your suffering, but theirs as well." Jumba replied.

"I remember a time when the eight of us would all sit down and have dinner together during the holidays. My wife would make the most delicious food, Mother and Diaval would stop acting so dark and have a good time playing with Rosie as a baby. Mickey would be decorating everything with Minnie and me and Elsa would be drinking eggnog while you always messed around with the lights." Nairbix said causing both of them to laugh at the fond memories lightly.

"Well, Jumba is going to have some rest before tomorrow, goodnight, brother." Jumba said with a yawn, he then stopped and turned to face his brother one more time. "By the way, how many of them are at your command again?"

"Well, with my army plus your experiments with the five of us it is, 10,635 in all." Nairbix replied bluntly, Jumba then walked away. Still thinking about all those happy memories, Nairbix began to sing an old song, an old song that has been taught to wielders of the Keyblade for many years.

"Our keys are watching us quietly. Guiding us through our deaths and our births, from humble home worlds to the stars beyond the worlds. All our pain and suffering is swallowed up in their warm embrace. So knowingly and gently locks them all away. There will come a day I'm sure when I must heed their solemn calls and walk side by side with my old friends. Resting in the sea of stars." No longer looking at the necklace, Nairbix had pulled out an old pocket watch watching the seconds tick by.

"Wait for me, my beloved." He whispered, the watch had read that it was 11:59 about to turn midnight. It seemed as though the ticking of the watch grew louder and began to echo through the caves. Ten seconds remained, soon he would have his revenge and both he and his daughters will have their minds at ease. Five…four…three…two…one…midnight.

The third day had begun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney. This chapter is by far the most shocking. The second would be when Nairbix's wife is reveled. In this chapter, the last item needed for the plan will be acquired and Scarlet Rose will finally show her true face. Once that happens, your thoughts will race as you think about who her mother is. The next chapter will finally show you what you've been waiting for, what Nairbix will do to Ansem and their past.**

 **Enjoy and prepared to have your minds blown.**

It was at last the third day, in time it would still have that name to remember how bravely those who took place in it fought. All eight of the Warriors of Light were present at Radiant Garden, along with the Restoration Committee and their Creations and the soldiers. And they all had one thing in common, they were afraid. Luckily, the evacuation was a success and no civilian was in this world.

The Creations were leading the front lines with the swordsmen in front with archers behind ready to fire with their bows aimed to the sky. All that could be heard throughout the world, was the wind blowing in everyone's ears. But, soon the faint sound of marching could be heard along with roaring and battle cries/chants.

"I don't know about you," Riku said to Sora at the Bailey with their armor on and their helmets off. "But I'm actually scared for some reason."

"The way I see it, we all are." Sora said in a slight shaky voice. "But we will not lose to these creeps, light will always win against darkness!" Sora shouted to all the those that could hear him. The troops found their courage after hearing this question, and they would give their answer on the battle field.

"Here they come." Kairi whispered as she stood next her seven friends. The first members of the enemy's army appeared to be suits of armor designed to resemble purple frightening jesters with pale scary smiling faces and assorted weapons. Behind them were tall, sand colored skinny monsters with long legs and long arms and fingers made out of armor, even the heads were tall and in the shape of a hexagon cylinder with their triangular mouths at the bottom. They had no weapons but they smelt like danger even from the far distance. There were even monsters in the sky, they were human sized, green muscular monsters with giant wings and long sharp horns.

There were thousands upon thousands of these beasts at the True Keyblade Master's command. But these were not the most frightening of Nairbix's forces, no there were also the much larger monsters, fortunately there weren't any more than one each.

One was a giant, white, muscular sabretooth tiger with large black horns. Another was a giant hooded grim reaper with flaming eyes and a massive scythe made of ice. Another was a giant centipede-like-skeleton riddled with blades and fangs on its body, with a long wide head and multiple eyes with so many more monsters and demons, it would take days to describe them all. And of course, there were also the 630 genetic experiments as well.

"This is going to be very painful, isn't it?" Sora asked his friends as he began to sweat in fear.

"Your friends are with you, Sora." Aqua declared as she and the others readied their weapons.

"If we go down in this battle, then we will have gone down together." Terra said staring at the enemy.

"Move into the town. Kill the soldiers, but leave the Restoration Committee and the Keyblade wielders alive." Scarlet Rose ordered General and Catastrophe, they then left to spread the word. "Vengeance will soon be ours. And soon this world will finally know the pain we have felt." She said to herself with a wicked deranged look in her eyes, just like her father's. She then looked to her sister who began to speak.

"We have come too far to stop. I really do hope that they will understand." Elsa said softly.

"I'm going to do it today, Elsa." Scarlet Rose said with determination. "I am going to take off my eye patch, and show them who I really am."

"If you do that, then nothing will be the same as it was. Dad gave you that eye patch to protect you from them, if show them your real face then they will hunt you down and end you!" She shouted to reason with her little sister, Scarlet Rose walked over to Elsa and hugged her tightly.

"I can't hide my face anymore, sissy. Not when you all have shown you own to them." Scarlet Rose whispered in Elsa's ear, she then turned to look at the town in disgust and summoned her Keyblade. With an angry look in her eye, she shouted one word that started the battle at the top of her lungs. "FORWARD!" And so the enemy's forces charged at the town.

Once they saw the monsters come at them, the Creations released their energy condensed arrows with each one striking the clowns, but they did not falter, stop or go down. The soldiers saw this and took a chance, they ran out to meet the Clowns and Limbs head on only to be swatted away by the Limb's long arms killing them as they made contact to the rocks and walls.

"Fire at will!" Riku commanded the Creation archers, they obeyed and sent a volley of arrows only to be as effective as last time. The Skeleton Centipede was now scurrying across the battle field and sliced the poor soldiers who were in its path with its blade like limbs.

"Charge!" Sora cried to the two front rows of the Creations, they then sped to the enemy with great speed and began to clash with the Clowns. Leon and Cloud were trying to fend off the giant white tiger as it showed no mercy in its strikes to the two swordsmen. Sora and the others had made their way to the living districts to take out the aerial forces with their shotlock attacks. Beneath their feet, Elsa and Scarlet Rose appeared from a vortex of rose petals, Sora then jumped down from the roofs with Donald and Goofy at his side with their three weapons out like old times.

"So, you came to die with the old fool and all of your little friends." Scarlet Rose said in a mad taunting voice.

"No, we came here to end your father's insanity." Sora declared. Scarlet Rose's smile only grew.

"Fear, this world is rank with its smell." She said softly inhaling the air as to smell it. Darkness then began to swirl around her, from her back two purple wings with sharp feathers shot out startling the trio, her finger nails then began to grow longer and sharper and turned black as night. Her teeth began to change into razor sharp fangs and a long this black tail with a tip as sharp as her other new features.

"Terrifying isn't it?" She asked as she stretched out her wings to loosen them up. "I can only take on this form after absorbing large amounts of fear, quite frankly I can't remember the last time I used it."

"I only have one question for you." Sora stated, "Where is Nairbix?"

"Trade secret." Scarlet Rose and Elsa in sing-song voices, they then rushed up with their weapons and struck the three friends with all their might.

While The Battle of The Third Day was taking place, Nairbix was walking to a place he had not been to for so many years. The Mysterious Tower.

He was alone and had an unreadable look on his face, after a few moments he entered the tower and heard the faint voice of his Master singing as he was walking up to the old wizard's study.

"Our keys are watching us quietly. Guiding us through our deaths and our births, from humble home worlds to the stars beyond the worlds. Our keys carry us carefully, through the darkest nights and brightest days. To the worlds that are just and peaceful, so that we never lose our way. All our pain and suffering is swallowed up in their warm embrace. So knowingly and gently locks them all away. There will come a day I'm sure when I must heed their solemn calls and walk side by side with my old friends. Resting in the sea of stars."

"You know, I always admired that song and its meaning for fallen wielders of the Keyblade. But quite frankly, it never gave me any sense of peace." Nairbix said to Yen Sid as he stared out of a large star shaped window.

"I can't help but wonder, why didn't you make things easier and take it when you had the chance last time?" Yen Sid asked not looking at his old disciple.

"Well, you know me, I have reasons for everything I do. So then, are you going to make things easier and give it to me, or am I going to have to take it by force?" Nairbix asked with an outstretched hand.

"I am not as strong as I once was, and even if I was I would still lose a battle to you." Yen Sid stated gazing at the forever night sky of his home.

"Believe me when I say this, Master. I found that our battle was too painful to do a second time." Nairbix said sadly.

"Answer this one question for me, my dear student. Why did you just not come to me for help instead of going through all of this trouble? We could have helped you and your daughters, found the items in your place and taken care of Ansem, to save you from this suffering." After the old man had said this, Nairbix grew angry.

"I am not going to hide, while others fight my battles and fix my mistakes for me!" He shouted, Yen Sid only sighed at his pupil's outburst.

"Take it." Yen Sid said sadly, his hat then floated over to Nairbix's hands gently. Nairbix looked at the hat fondly with an ecstatic look on his face, he now had all of the necessary items and his victory was nearly complete. All he needed to do now was kill Ansem and find his wife. Of course the latter would come after his vengeance. He looked up to his former teacher in gratitude.

"Thank you, Master." Nairbix said as he bowed, he then made a Corridor of Darkness and departed for Radiant Garden after he dropped off the hat in the caves with Jumba who had finished the preparations for Nairbix when the time came.

Back in said world, the forces of the two VanSull sisters were achieving victory, the soldiers had all fallen to the demons and monsters and hardly any of them managed to even take down at least one of the enemy's forces. Many of the Creations were either destroyed or rendered damaged beyond repair and unable to fight. Though the Restoration Committee was doing well at keeping the larger enemies away from the town and had suffered no losses amongst their members.

As for the warriors of light, Aqua was fighting off Elsa for the fourth time, Mickey was against Riku and Ventus, while these fights were happening Sora fought Scarlet Rose as Kairi and Terra fended off General and Catastrophe.

"I say, that we finish our little skirmish once and for all, agreed?" Elsa asked as she clashed blades with Aqua.

"What, you don't like fighting me?" Aqua teased.

"Hardly, I just find these fights a bit redundant, don't you?" Elsa asked in a bored tone twirling one of her ice swords in the palm of her hand.

"Whatever you say, Jadis." Aqua said. Once she said that name, Elsa had stopped twirling her sword and looked at the Keyblade Master in furry with malice in her now dilated eyes.

"What did you call me?" The Ice Queen asked quietly with pure anger laced in her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather like me to call you, The White Witch?" Aqua asked again. But it only made Elsa even angrier, she rushed up to the taunting master at full speed to silence her for what she had called the queen. And though she did not realize it, Elsa was fighting in the same style that Jadis used.

"Don't ever call me that name!" Elsa shrieked as she landed her attacks on Aqua relentlessly. Her magic began to take effect in the environment as well, the air was growing colder, frost was starting to form around their fight, and even ice was forming after each of Elsa's steps.

Over on the rooftops of the surrounding homes, Mickey was fighting two of his closest friends once again.

"What will it take to make you see that this is wrong?!" Ventus shouted as sent a volley of rainbow colored orbs at the mouse. But Mickey easily dodged all of them with his incredible agility, but Riku got behind him and struck his back with his Keyblade, or so he thought. Mickey had managed to swing his Keyblade to his back to deflect the sneak attack.

"Is this what you guys wanted, to terrorize an entire world and kill so many innocents?!" Riku shouted to his friend who still did not speak, however he did create a large barrier sphere that sent Riku and Ventus back several feet. Mickey then pressed his thumb and index finger to his lips and gave a loud whistle, both Scarlet Rose and Elsa looked to their uncle as they fought and heard his next outcry.

"To the castle! Retreat!" Scarlet Rose then flew over to her sister and picked her up to carry her to the castle with Mickey and the two experiments ahead of them, leaving the others behind and dumbfounded.

"What are they doing?" Terra asked. "They weren't even close to losing, so why retreat?"

"Hey, guys, do you hear that?" Ventus asked, but all everyone heard was nothing.

"I don't hear anything." Kairi informed.

"Exactly, we're in the middle of a battle against an army of demons and monsters and we hear nothing." Ventus replied in worry.

"I think we need to get to the castle." Sora said stating the obvious. They all ran as fast as they could to meet up with their foes.

"I wonder what they're going to do." Kairi said to Aqua as they were running.

"It may be possible that they've found Ansem and are about to kill him." Aqua suggested.

"Hey, did you guys notice something?" Sora asked. "This whole time, we didn't see any sign of Nairbix or Jumba at all."

"Yeah, you're right! If they were here then they would've been fighting along with Mickey and the girls!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Well, if they aren't here, then where are they?" Riku asked.

"Wait, do you remember what Nairbix said back at Disney Castle?" Sora asked.

"You mean before or after he mopped the floor with us?" Donald asked dryly.

"After, remember what he said when he came out with the Corner Stone of Light? He said that they only needed one more item." Sora reminded.

"Do ya mean what I think ya mean?" Goofy asked nervously.

"Nairbix didn't show up because…" Kairi began.

"Because he went to go get the last item he needed!" Donald shouted.

"This whole battle was a set up!" Aqua shouted, "He had Mickey and his daughters lead the attack on the town so he could get whatever it was he needed."

"He used this whole fight to weaken the town's defenses, so that when he got here there would be nothing left to get in his way from killing Ansem!" Goofy explained. Riku then stopped and gasped, everyone then turned to him to see what the matter was.

"What is it?" Terra asked on edge.

"He's coming, right now." Riku said to them all.

"What?!" Donald squawked.

"That's why they retreated, they went to wait for Nairbix to show up, and maybe even bring out Ansem to make things easier." Aqua realized, and with that they all ran faster.

In the courtyard at the base of the castle, Scarlet Rose, Elsa and Mickey were eagerly awaiting Nairbix's arrival. Scarlet Rose was no longer in her demon form as she paced in anxiety as Elsa was standing patiently with Mickey at her side, not a minute too soon Nairbix arrived through a Corridor with a smirk of success on his face.

"It's ours." He said, his daughters then rushed up to hug him in gladness from the news. "Now then, one last thing to do, and then we can finally get her back, heheheh." Nairbix chuckled darkly, he then made his way to the castle doors but was stopped by the yelling of the meddlesome pests he had been dealing with.

"Nairbix stop!" Aqua shouted. "Don't do it!" She said as she and everyone else pointed their weapons at him. But Nairbix only smirked at them with madness, they could even see that it looked like green fire was wreathing out of the sides of his slit-like pupils. He raised his hand above his head and quickly brought it down to his chest increasing the gravity on them all, and bring them to the ground. He walked over to Sora and looked down at him with a wicked smirk, he noticed that Scarlet Rose was in Sora's field of vision so he looked to her.

"Do it." He said. She then gave her father a nod and did what she had planned to do, she reached for her eye patch and pulled it off. The first thing to change were her eyes, no longer purple with slit like pupils, they became as blue as an ocean with a regular human pupil.

Then, it was her hair that changed, it had changed both in length and in color, it was now shorter than before, it reached a little past her neck and was no longer curly. It was actually spiked at the end of each lock of hair and stayed out of her face. But the biggest surprise was the change in color, no longer as black as night like her father's, it was now scarlet red.

"I have now destroyed you, Sora." Nairbix chuckled evilly. But Sora could only look at Scarlet Rose in utter shock. He then said one word that none of them could believe even after they all witnessed this transformation.

"Kairi?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney. Just Nairbix. AU will be at the end of the chapter.**

It made no sense! How could Scarlet Rose look like Kairi? It seemed that Nairbix was able to tell what Sora was thinking, so he looked at the Kairi next to Sora on the ground and snapped his fingers. In an instant, Kairi vanished in a breeze of darkness, just like Nairbix's copy did when it was trapped inside Goofy's attack at Disney Castle. Nairbix then crouched down to Sora and began to speak.

"I told you that technique comes in handy, didn't I?" He asked, "I also told you that I would destroy you, and now I have with this shocking truth. It is true, Sora. Kairi is my daughter, and she's been Scarlet Rose the whole time ever since you came across her when she was gathering the sand back at Destiny Islands. Don't think less of her please, she only did those things because I told her to. I'm not proud of what I've made my children do these past few weeks." Nairbix said honestly. Sora said nothing, he was still in complete and utter shock.

"Don't hold anything against the others either. If you all must resent someone, resent me, this is all my doing. And I truly am sorry for all of the trouble I've caused, one day if any of you have families of your own, you will understand that there is nothing you won't do for them." He said earnestly, he then got up to continue his way to Ansem the Wise's imminent death.

"Nairbix." Aqua groaned under the great weight on her body. "Killing Ansem won't bring back your wife."

Nairbix turned to look at her with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Obviously, but he's going to die anyway."

"I know that her death has hurt you, but Ansem's death won't solve anything." Aqua struggled to say, but Nairbix looked at her in surprise. He then began to shake his head and chuckle while lowering his head and putting his fists on his waist.

"Is that what Yen Sid told you, that my wife is dead?" He asked looking at her with an amused raised eyebrow, Aqua looked at him confused and speechless. "He lied to you, Aqua. She is very much alive, I have been positive of that since I was reunited with my lovely daughters. Allow me to tell you a story before I complete my vengeance. In my youth as an apprentice I stumbled upon this world, at the time I had a little habit of sneaking off from the tower to explore other worlds." Nairbix began gazing at the world around him in nostalgia.

"When I came here, I found it to be so beautiful but the beauty of this world was nothing compared to what I saw not too later. I saw in a garden of rose bushes, the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on, a young girl with curly red hair in a green dress watering the roses as she hummed a song with her lovely voice. I had the desire to meet this girl, to talk to her or at the very least see her beauty up close, I walked over to her and after hours of getting to know each other we became friends." He said wistfully.

"Over the years of my training our friendship grew, as well as my feelings for her. But I had my duties as a Keyblade Master at the time and had to watch over the other worlds. Later on as we grew older, a great war broke out in the far reaches of the galaxies, we both had a strong sense of justice. Mine as a master and her own as a Princess of Heart, oh by the way a little thing about being one of those, it's actually an inheritance. As soon as one has a child, the title is no longer theirs and it will only be given to the next female in her bloodline no matter how many generations it takes. Continuing, we both fought as Generals on the side of those who fought for peace, but after a few years of fighting we had won the war and lost so many friends. It was unbearable so we grew apart in our grief, after that I went to Narnia and I'm sure you all know what happened next. I was blessed with a beautiful baby girl to call my own." He said as he walked over and kissed Elsa's temple.

"Nearly two years later, I was reunited with my best friend and we forgot all of our sorrows and finally came clean with our feelings for each other. A year later we were married and another year after that we were once again blessed with another child. Kairi, our little scarlet rose." He said fondly as he kissed Kairi's head while pacing around them all.

"During our early years of marriage I had discovered something one day on a visit to the in-laws. During my wife's youth, she was used as a test subject for research, or to be more precise her uncle's research." He growled in disgust at the memories. "So naturally, we made sure never to come anywhere near this place again. But her uncle had found us years later, so he took my wife and our children, it took me almost six months until I found them and as soon as we made our way out, her uncle neutralized my magic and made my family bleed to death in my arms."

"But wouldn't you know it? It was all an illusion that we had all seen caused by my wife's deranged uncle. And that uncle is none other than…" Nairbix said in angry playful voice with an outstretched arm as he turned around to see an old man with orange eyes, long faded platinum blonde hair and a beard. He also was wearing a long white buttoned up lab coat a crimson red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Ansem the Wise."

"Hello, Nairbix, you're looking well." Ansem said calmly.

"Oh, I'll look even better after I kill you." Nairbix replied madly, but Ansem ignored him.

"Ah, Elsa and Kairi how long it has been. Oh, Kairi you look so much like-" Ansem started before Nairbix picked him up by the throat.

"How dare you speak to my daughters, how dare you even think about saying my wife's name to them after everything you have done to us." Nairbix said with venom in his voice, he then dropped the old man as he clutched his throat.

"You know, I enjoyed watching you die a first time, I think I'll enjoy it even more a second time." Kairi said glaring at her great uncle in resentment. In the distance, the horns and cries of all the demons and monsters grew, then, several of the green demons dropped down the Restoration Committee bounded in chains.

"You summoned your army?" Ansem asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of letting any of them miss this. They want to see you dead just like the rest of us." Nairbix explained.

"And yet I don't see Jumba anywhere." Ansem countered.

"He'll be missing your execution, unfortunately." Elsa sneered.

"But we most certainly won't." Kairi added as she kicked the man while he was down.

"Enough, Kairi. We don't want his senses to be too dulled when the pain of death takes him, do we?" Nairbix asked, he then grabbed Ansem's scarf and dragged him to the ledge to see all of Nairbix's army eagerly awaiting the scientist's death.

"On this day, we have brought pain to this world!" Nairbix shouted to his army who cheered and yelled at the sight of their master's foe. "Ten years ago, we lost so much because of this pathetic witless worm! Too long has this man gone unpunished for his crimes! Too long have my loved ones been plagued with the nightmares brought upon by him and have felt pain and agony without any one of their kin to console and comfort them!" Nairbix announced, he then looked at Ansem and whispered in his ear.

"Look at how far we have come, Ansem. It's been so many, many years since we met and look at where we are now. You know what the funny thing is? The funny thing is, is that this isn't even the climax of this little story. You didn't even make it that far in this tale even with all your wisdom." He then looked to Mickey and called him over with a jerk of the head, the little mouse walked over with an angry look at Ansem the Wise with a four foot long metal steak, and he handed it to his brother.

Nairbix twirled the steak in his hand and jammed it into the stone railing in front of him, he then pulled out several pieces of paper that were sticking out of Ansem's coat pocket. He began to read this Ansem Report quickly before he looked to his monstrosities.

"I now give you one of Ansem the Wise's reports, written by the coward himself." Nairbix said before he began to read the report. "To my shame, I have brought unbearable sadness and agony to the family of my own beloved niece and herself. When she was a child, I had the foolish thought of using her as a test subject to further my research. And after she had found love, I not only took her but her children as well to continue the work I now know leads to only unanswerable questions. I brought upon only suffering and anguish to my own kin, and to a man I had the utmost respect for, only to abandon my work to pursue revenge against my apprentices." Now all of the demons, monsters and experiments were roaring in anger.

"I have no right to have the title "Wise", for I cannot even look this great man in the eye and say that I am sorry to him. And I cannot even say it to the strong woman who I loved as my own, or even their children!" Nairbix shouted in anger as he threw the remaining pages he already read through into the air.

"For ten years, my family and I have suffered because of this man and his godforsaken research!" Nairbix shouted as he summoned his Keyblade and brought it above his head to cleave off Ansem's. "No longer." He finished and brought down the Keyblade severing Ansem's head, before he did this, Sora and the others closed their eyes to avoid seeing the gruesome sight. Nairbix picked up his foe's head by its hair and shouted to his forces, "MY VICTORY IS COMPLETE!"

The demons and monster cheered at the sight of Nairbix killing Ansem and then mounting his head on the steak. Nairbix then walked over Sora and his friends and knocked them all out, but he saved Sora for last. He swung his foot back and said two words to the young Keyblade Master.

"Lights out." He swung his foot to Sora's face and everything went dark.

 **There you have it. Ansem has been killed, his past with Nairbix has been revealed and Scarlet Rose has let everyone know that she is actually Kairi.**

 **For the record, no, I did not come up with that one out of nowhere like I did with Terra and Rapunzel. This was the key detail since I came up with this story. I wanted to see a fic that involved Kairi's parents and when I couldn't find one, I wrote one myself. In case you are confused with the change in her Keyblade, she simply switched the keychains. Oh, and I based Nairbix reading the report off of Bane reading Gordon's letter from The Dark Knight Rises, you may want to imagine Nairbix using the same tone that Bane used as well.**

 **And since you now know that she did not inherit her father's hair color, you now get to guess as to which redhead Disney has rights over is her mother.**

 **The next chapter will have something that some of you have probably been expecting, the fight between Nairbix VanSull and the Guardians of Light and how all of the items that they've been collecting will work together.**

 **Stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, Star Wars or anything Disney. This chapter will be like Ch. 9 where music was used to help blend the fight scenes. If you want to listen to it, you'll need to use the specific song that I used. I'm not trying to sound demanding or anything, but with the way I wrote this, no other song will work. The song will be "Anakin vs Obi-Wan Yoda vs Sideous Soundtrack Version" on Youtube. The music will be exactly as the movie went from the point where Anakin chokes Padme to when Obi-Wan is flying off of Mustafar. You wont need to pause it, but at the points where the fights aren't happening, you may want to speed up. Entirely up to you. It'll be sixteen minutes long and it'll only show the movie poster.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Scarlet Rose is Kairi. Kairi is Scarlet Rose. The whole time it was a ruse, every moment with Scarlet Rose was with the real Kairi. These were the thoughts that raced through Sora's mind as he floated in the darkness, every moment with her was fighting. He fought the only woman he ever loved, and those things he said, those awful things he said to her were haunting his mind and breaking his heart.

He made Kairi cry, he made her cry when she tried to tell him that even after everything she had done and was going to do, that she still loved him. Everything that he and his friends have done, was ultimately harming a man and his family try to make things right after a decade of suffering, pain and heartache. Sora could only realize that he was a fool, as he thought this he felt something slap his face, bringing him out of the darkness.

"Wakey, wakey." Nairbix taunted as he was up in Sora's face, he was bound in chains and hung like a piece of meat with all of his friends next to him in the same state. He checked his surroundings to see that he was in a large cave with glowing blue gem stones varying in different sizes. He looked behind Nairbix to see a table covered with objects. One was a half empty jar of sand, and another was five links of chains with one end broken.

Another was an anvil missing a large chunk, there was also a glass dome covering dead rose petals next to the other items, along with those there was a long wooden staff with a dark green orb on top. There was also a short metal rod with a foggy white orb inside a claw designed clamp at the end. Next to this, was a small glowing green glass marble with a small chain attached to it and connected to a key made of dark metal. Finally, the last object Sora saw scared him, it was Master Yen Sid's hat!

"These are all of the objects you've been collecting." Sora stated, Nairbix then walked over to pull a white tarp off of a large object, once the tarp was removed, the door for the portal was revealed.

"Exactly." Nairbix said as he walked over to the table and its contents. "The sand from the Poapu Tree of Destiny Islands. The chains of The Land of Departure. The anvil that held Excalibur of Camelot. The staff of my mother, Maleficent. The enchanted rose petals of Beast's Castle. The talisman of the Cromwell witch clan, an item I've had in my collection for quite some time. The Corner Stone of Light of Disney Castle shrunken down." Nairbix said as he slowly walked past each object, he then raised his left arm as it became engulfed in fire.

"The fire of Hades himself. A magical tree hand carved by Geppeto himself. And last but certainly not least, the hat of the great sorcerer Yen Sid. Each one picked carefully to serve me in this moment of my plan." Nairbix explained as Elsa, Jumba, Mickey, General, Catastrophe and of course Kairi still dressed in her rose dress walked into Sora's field of vision.

"And what would that be?" Aqua asked as she grunted in pain.

"To travel to a world that will lead us to Mother." Kairi clarified.

"How are all these random objects gonna do that?" Donald asked.

"Alone they cannot, but if given the proper treatment from the proper mind, they can accomplish the task." Jumba explained.

"Allow me to run you all through our plan. Phase one: gather the necessary items needed to create a portal to our destination, as you can see we have done that." Nairbix told them all. "Then came phase two: giving them the appropriate forms. If you didn't know, sand is often used when forging metallic items, but we needed magical sand like the type found near the Poapu Tree. We also needed strong, powerful metals. At first we tried to use the chains by itself, unfortunately it proved to be lacking the amount of magic we needed. So we decided to mix one source of magical metal with another, a.k.a. the anvil. You were so close to the answer at Camelot, it is true that Excalibur is a magical source of metal. But after years of holding the sword, the anvil absorbed large amounts of its magic and stored it in its larger form." Nairbix explained.

"As for Maleficent's staff, it holds much of her magic as well. So of course we needed it to act as a medium to balance out the other sources of magic, as well as supply its own." Elsa added.

"After we acquired those, we moved on to taking the rose petals. True, they no longer kept hold over that world and its inhabitants, but it still had plenty of magic for us to use for ourselves. The only trick was finding it, assuming it was still there." Kairi informed as she paced in front of her "friends".

"While Kairi was getting the petals, and getting her heart broken!" Nairbix snarled glaring at Sora who looked away in shame. "I was getting the tree, but unfortunately I had no idea how to turn it into what it was I needed. So that was when we all went to the Caribbean for the powers of Jack's compass. After I found Geppeto, we had to wait several days for him to finish his work. After that and the incident with my health at Corona, I went down to the Underworld and made a trade with Hades to acquire his fire to melt down the metals to forge the key." He explained as he held up said key.

"Then, as you all know, we went to my castle and picked up the Corner Stone to give the key more power." Mickey informed.

"Once that was said and done, we spent the next two days getting everything ready. As soon as The Battle of The Third day began, I made my way to The Mysterious Tower and asked Yen Sid politely." Nairbix reassured. "For his hat, which I will return to him once I am finished with it. If you haven't already guessed, it is being used for the same purpose as my Mother's staff."

"What happens now?" Riku asked looking at Kairi with a hard glare.

"Phase three: using the rose petals as the keyhole." She explained as the petals flew over to the door and took the shape of a large keyhole.

"The talisman as the doorknob." Said Elsa as the talisman then shot over to insert itself where a doorknob is usually found on a door.

"Use the hat and staff to amplify the magic." Mickey continued.

"Use the key to concentrate all of the magic to create the portal." Jumba added with his pudgy arms crossed.

"And find my beloved wife." Nairbix finished as he grabbed the staff in one hand, the key in the other and put the hat on top of his head. He then walked over to the hanging comrades and continued to speak, "You never stood a chance against us. We were always three steps ahead of you. So then, what are you going to do now, Master Sora?"

By now, everyone who was hanging was speechless and furious! Furious at the True Keyblade Master and his accomplices, for they had beaten them at every turn these past few weeks. Rage was boiling under their skins, each of the Keyblade wielders summoned their own Keyblades in their hands behind their backs, Donald had summoned his wand in his hand, and Goofy summoned the Shield of Disney Castle in both hands in front of his lower torso as his and the other's chains broke.

"You want to know what we're gonna do?" Sora asked in a deadly tone that seemed to amuse Nairbix but startle the others. "We are gonna take this last chance, and put a stop to you and your insanity!" He shouted as he and all of his friends took battle stances.

Nairbix was now chuckling, he then tossed over the key, staff and the hat over to his daughters. "I look forward to seeing you try." **(Cue music)**

He then created a wall of barrier octagons to protect the portal from harm, he then put his right forearm in front of his chest, palm down. A green sphere then formed in his hand, it then rapidly expanded and created an entirely new landscape, it was much like the one that Nairbix had taken his Mark of Mastery exam only it looked damaged. The sky was riddled with black thunder clouds sparking with black lightning, the great crater was scarred with lava pouring down the cracks from the pools around areas of the crater.

"You seem to have recognized this place." Nairbix said to them all with his Keyblade in his hand. "It's actually my own remake of that dimension to train in. As you can imagine my powers as a True Master are difficult to control and only using a small amount won't exactly push my limits. So I've used this place to train, but now I shall use it as your burial sites." Nairbix said darkly.

"Nairbix, please stop this, this is insanity!" Aqua pleaded.

"We know why you're doing this, but your means aren't as good as your intentions." Goofy added.

"If you dare to oppose me…then you shall be dealt with as my enemies." Nairbix warned with his back turned to them.

"So be it." Sora decided, "We will do what is necessary to stop you from causing any more harm to the worlds." They now had their weapons ready knowing that they were about to partake in the fight they all knew that would have eventually occurred.

"You will try. But all of you will fail, for this is my hour." Nairbix declared. He then back flipped over to them, lashing out his relentless attacks, even with their numbers the Keyblade wielders were pushed to the defensive. As Nairbix was attacking the young warriors he pushed them back as they blocked/retaliated his actions, he then sent a Flux Wave to push Terra, Sora and Goofy high up against the walls of the crater and the others were scattered around them due to a second wave.

"I have waited a long time for this day, my young foolish friends." Nairbix said to them maniacally before he gave out an evil cackle. "I shall achieve my victory, and all of you shall fall beneath my feet."

"Not…if we can…say anything about it!" Aqua shouted as she sent a flux wave at Nairbix's side from the ground sending him back several feet, he managed to stop himself from skidding any further away from them. "Your madness is at an end. And it wasn't short enough." Aqua declared.

"You will not stop me." Nairbix denied, "And even if you somehow in the unlikely case stop me, my daughters and brothers will succeed me and will find my wife in my place."

"You seemed to have misplaced your faith in your family. Like you've misplaced your faith in your powers as a True Master." Aqua said to Nairbix as she readied her Keyblade above her head as it glowed with magic, she then slammed the weapon down on the ground which caused an eruption of tall rock formations like a labyrinth all around Nairbix.

This gave the others a chance to take action, they were now running through the maze of columns sending blasts of magical attacks at the True Keyblade Master each one striking him head on.

Having enough of the relentless attacks, Nairbix raised his Keyblade above his head and created a ginormous black sphere in the sky. As he did this, he also extended both of his arms out emitting a full body Flux Wave causing the columns to be sent crashing down to the ground.

He then brought down the massive orb of destruction to strike down his enemies, but it did not come down as a giant ball of destruction, it came down as a barrage of smaller orbs of darkness each one pelting the teens. But as the attack struck most of them, Terra and Ventus sent long ranged slashes at Nairbix's back from their Keyblades from atop of a remaining column.

Nairbix only stared at them with furry, he then had his hand ready as though he was going to grab something. He then reeled it back and struck the open space in front of him shattering the fabric of the dimension they were in as though he was breaking glass. And where did his hand go you might ask?

Well, it shattered the space behind Ventus and grabbed his head crushing it in his grip. Nairbix then electrocuted Ventus with his black lightning and pushed both him and Terra by the use of a Flux Wave head first to the ground rendering them unconscious.

"Two down, only five more to go." Nairbix said to himself madly before his train of thought was thrown off track by a blast to the head from Aqua. He then looked at her with pure rage as she stared him down with anger for what he did to her friend and husband.

Nairbix said nothing as he lowered his Keyblade to where it was now at his right leg and began to focus his power. He then slowly raised it clockwise but as it was leaving one spot like on a clock it left behind an exact replica of the Keyblade! As soon as he had a wheel of Heart Breakers floating behind him, Nairbix began to make them spin as he walked over to Aqua, faster and faster they went and as they were spinning they went around Nairbix's waist giving himself an offensive barrier. Feeling even more vicious, Nairbix stuck out his empty hands and emitted black lightning at Aqua just like he did with Master Yen Sid.

Aqua could only keep her Keyblade out to deflect the lightning as it electrocuted her and the wheel of Keyblades struck her own, the lightning was shocking her so much her skeleton could be seen once or twice as she was brought to her knees in agony.

"Aqua!" Sora shouted as he, Riku, Donald and Goofy ran over to help their friend, but Nairbix would have none of it. He then flung his Keyblades at the four friends who just barely missed the attack as they ducked underneath it, but the attack still showed its power as the surrounding cliffs rose up several feet from the clean cut of the wheel.

Surprisingly, it was Goofy and Donald who were the first to retaliate, Goofy had sent a swarm of razor sharp octagons linked to one another in an attempt to cut Nairbix to ribbons while Donald used his magic to bind the surrounding ruble into a massive stone fist.

As Donald swung the mighty fist at Nairbix, he met it with his own and shattered it on impact, but this was not the main attack. The real one was Riku who sent Nairbix rolling on the ground, still it would not be enough to bring down the True Keyblade Master.

He then used a Flux Wave on his foot to give him a boost to land his next blow, a knee to the abdomen causing Riku to spit up blood, and finishing him off with a hammer fist to the head with a Flux Wave for good measure. With four now out of the way it was now time to focus on the remaining three, but Sora would be the last one to finish off.

Nairbix had now began to create many links of spiked chains in his hands and began to twirl them as though it was a carousel, it had now snatched Goofy off of the ground while Donald had grabbed onto one of the chains and began to climb it, but it did not go unnoticed by Nairbix. He then electrocuted the carousel with his black lightning shocking both of the royal guards rendering Goofy out cold while Donald still climbed to the top.

The duck was able to see the pools of lava at the edge of the crater and willed his remaining magic to send some over to the top of the carousel from Hell, once it came over Donald sent a little down to Nairbix's hands. Naturally this caused him to stop twirling the chains, but this sent both Donald and Goofy crashing to the ground like the others.

"You have to beat him, Sora." Donald groaned in pain before passed out.

It was now the showdown long awaited, Sora vs Nairbix. With a flick of his wrist Nairbix sent the fallen bodies of Sora's friends back to the caves, they then charged at each other and landed as many strikes as they could. Sora was barely holding his own against Nairbix, but if by luck or Nairbix's carelessness he was able to pierce Nairbix's stomach with his Keyblade.

But before he could pull it out, another Nairbix sprang out of the original's back in a blast of darkness. The second Nairbix slashed his Keyblade at Sora's head only to miss it as the younger master ducked underneath its reach. Nairbix then stepped out of his previous body and absorbed it into his new body in a wisp of darkness, he then glared at Sora with his eyes blazing with hatred and anger.

"You have disappointed me today, Sora." Nairbix said darkly.

"Then allow me to change that when I beat you!" Sora retorted.

"I have no desire to drag on this little fight. I plan on rapping this up rather quickly so we can end this little game." And so they clashed for several minutes, until Sora let loose a beam of light at the walls of the crater which caused the dimension to shatter bringing them back to the cave.

"This is the end for you, Master Sora." Nairbix snarled as he leaped back close to the nearly ready portal and his daughters. Sora however said nothing before he threw his Keyblade at Nairbix, it nearly hit him to if not for one little bit of interference, Kairi pushing her father out of the way.

"Dad, look out!" She shouted as she pushed him, and sure enough Sora's Keyblade struck her head cutting her cheek enough to where it would leave a short scar once healed, but it also knocked her to the ground where she landed head first on a rock knocking her out cold.

"Kairi!" Both Sora and Nairbix shouted, Sora then began to run over to his girlfriend as Nairbix's blazed with the emerald fires of Hell. He could faintly hear the sound of Sora's Keyblade flying back to deal the second blow but Nairbix was too quick. He dodged the weapon as it flew next to him. But before it could return to Sora, Nairbix grabbed it and held one end in one hand and the other end in his other hand as Sora was running.

"I told you once before that this so-called Keyblade was a shame!" Nairbix shouted as he began to twist the ends in the opposite way of the other. "Allow me to prove it to you." He growled.

"No, Nairbix, don't!" Mickey shouted knowing what his brother was about to do, and of course he did it, he broke Sora's Keyblade in half which sent Sora to ground in unbearable pain as he clutched his heart. Nairbix then tossed the pieces of the now broken Keyblade over at Sora's pitiful form and shook his head in disgust, however Mickey, Jumba and Elsa looked at Nairbix in utter shock at what he did to the young Keyblade Master.

Nairbix then walked over to the table that carried the items, took the key, staff and hat and started up the portal. A beam of light shot out from the tip of the key at the rose petals which took shape of a keyhole, this caused the doorknob to glow a pale foggy white color as all of the magic in the items collected together. And thus, the portal was ready.

"It is time." Nairbix whispered as he picked up Kairi in his arms and followed his family, General and Catastrophe leaving Sora with his friends in the caves with both broken pride and a broken Keyblade.

In the vortex of light where the VanSulls were walking to their destination, Kairi began to regain consciousness in her father's arms. "Daddy…is Sora-is Sora alright?" She asked.

"Shhh." Nairbix soothed softly as she fell asleep again after he placed a kiss on her head, and so they kept walking. After a few moments they finally made it out of the tunnel of light and found themselves in a beautiful forest.

"So what do we do now?" Mickey asked.

"We find the one who will have our answers, and I have no doubt that he will provide them." Nairbix explained.

"Do you really think that he will help us, given the history he has with me?" Elsa asked.

"His history is not with you, just your predecessor, Elsa. Its fine don't worry." Nairbix reassured.

"So this is where it all started, isn't it?" Kairi asked letting everyone know that she was awake.

"It is as beautiful as you always described it, Brother." Jumba complemented taking in the beauty of the forest.

"I can't believe that I'm actually seeing it with my own eyes." Elsa said in awe, "It's like we're in a dream.

"Yes indeed it is." Nairbix said wistfully, "Jumba, Mickey, Elsa, Kairi, General and Catastrophe, welcome to Narnia."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Kingdom Hearts, its characters, anything or Narnia. Just Nairbix.**

"So, this is Narnia?" Kairi asked her father but he did not reply, instead he was staring of into space with a blank expression.

"Nairbix, what is it?" Mickey asked.

"…There's something that I need to do." Nairbix replied slowly, he then looked to the others and began to explain, "Alright, from what I have sensed, time has greatly changed since my last visit to Narnia."

"How long has it been?" Elsa asked.

"Several hundred years, roughly. And things have greatly changed here, I need to look for Aslan on my own." He explained.

"But what should we do?" Kairi asked.

"Here take this map," Nairbix said handing them the map from his coat, "Go to Cair Paravel. From what I have sensed there will be people who will take you to where you need to be. Just tell them who you are and they will help, alright? It would also be best if we deactivated the experiments while we are here."

"Understood, brother, but where will you be going?" Jumba asked as he dehydrated General and Catastrophe.

"I don't know, I'll just let Narnia guide me." He replied, and with that he made his way to an unknown destination.

After walking for several hours, the VanSulls had finally found the ruins of the once great castle. "This is very strange, I thought Dad said that this was the home of Narnia's rulers?" Kairi asked as she examined the ruble.

"It was, I guess the line of rulers ended at some point and the castle was destroyed due to war. From the signs of damage it was done by catapults." Elsa described as she inspected the remains. Just then behind them, the sound of a door opening and swords ringing could be heard.

"Who are you?" Asked a blonde headed boy with his sword pointed out, in return Mickey and Kairi summoned their Keyblades and Elsa made two ice swords while Jumba put on his mechanical glove.

"Peter, wait." The youngest girl said, she then slowly walked closer to them.

"Lucy, stop, they could be dangerous." The older girl said with her bow loaded and ready to fire.

"Susan may be right, Lu. You need to get back." The youngest boy added but Lucy would not listen.

"Are those Keyblades?" Lucy asked which shocked everyone.

"Lucy, that's impossible." Peter waved off, "The only one who could wield a Keyblade was-"

"Nairbix." Mickey whispered as he began to realize who these children were.

"How do you know that name?" Susan asked aiming at the Mouse King.

"Are you four the Pevensie siblings?" Mickey asked as he lowered his Keyblade.

"Yes, who are you?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Mickey Mouse. This is my brother, Jumba Jookeba and these are our nieces, Kairi and Elsa VanSull." Mickey introduced. "We're Nairbix's family, Jumba and I are his brothers and these are his daughters."

"Now that you mention it…" Edmund began looking at Elsa. "Nairbix did name his daughter Elsa, and she did have ice powers like this woman."

"And the red head does resemble him a little." Susan added.

"Is Nairbix here with you?" Lucy asked in excitement at the thought of seeing their old friend.

"Well, he came here with us. But he left to take care of something a few hours ago, he told us to come here and meet up with you four." Mickey explained with his gloved hand reached out for a friendly handshake, "If it's okay with you, we would be honored to travel with you, Your Majesties." Lucy gladly shook it with a sincere smile.

"Hmph, three Kings, three Queens, a Princess and an evil genius scientist. If Nairbix were here he would say that this is the beginning of a bad joke." Jumba snickered gaining laughter from the others.

After making their way down from the ruins of Cair Paravel the companions made their way to the beach, but what they did not expect were two humans about ready to dump a bond and gaged dwarf into the water. Susan then made the mistake of firing a warning shot at the men and said two very poor choice of words.

"Drop him!" And believe it or not they dropped him. Peter and Edmund then dove in after the dwarf as Susan shot one of the men while the other escaped, once Peter dragged the old blonde dwarf Lucy cut his bonds. Now you might think this is where the dwarf would have shown his gratitude right? Well he didn't.

"Drop him?!" He asked Susan harshly, "Is that the best you can do?!"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice." Susan retorted.

"To be fair, you did kind of encourage them." Kairi pointed out.

"They were doing fine drowning me on their own!" The dwarf bellowed at the young Queen.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter retorted.

"Why were they trying to drown you?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines, it's what they do." He replied bluntly.

"Telmarines, here in Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Where have you been for last few hundred years?" The dwarf asked. "Trumpkin." He muttered.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"My name, Trumpkin." He introduced.

"Well then, Trumpkin, my name is Kairi and this is my sister Elsa, my uncles Mickey and Jumba, and these are Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy." Kairi said motioning to everyone she listed. But Trumpkin only stared at the four siblings and began to realize who they really were.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" He groaned with disappointment, "You're them, the Kings and Queens of old?" Peter then stepped up with his hand out for a shake.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." He said proudly, off to the side Kairi whispered in her sister's ear.

"He is exactly like Dad described him."

"Right!" Elsa whispered back although everyone could hear them, especially Peter.

"I think you could've left the last part out." Lucy giggled.

"I have to agree with her on that." Trumpkin added with his own gruff chuckle. Peter then unsheathed his sword. "Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." Trumpkin advised but Peter gave him his sword instead.

"Not me, him." Peter replied as Edmund drew his sword. At first Trumpkin made it seem as though he was helpless by making it look like the sword was too heavy for him, but that was quickly dismissed as he easily parried Edmund's strike, he even went as far as to deliver an elbow strike to the boy's nose.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you alright?" He taunted. After several more clashes and clangs from the swords, Edmund was able to break Trumpkin's grip and leave him in awe at the boy's skill. "Beards and bedsteads!" He exclaimed, "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked. Not too later, everyone had managed to fit in the boat previously owned by the Telmarine soldiers as they gently traveled across the great river.

"They're so still." Lucy said gazing at the trees above them.

"They're trees, what do you expect?" Trumpkin asked bluntly.

"They used to dance." She replied, hearing this made the red dwarf sigh sadly.

"It wasn't long after you left the Telmarines came." Trumpkin explained, "Those who survived fled to the woods, as for the trees…they fled so deep inside themselves they haven't been heard from since."

"It's always a shame to see beautiful worlds like this be ravaged by war." Mickey said sadly as he helped Peter row.

"I don't understand, how could Aslan let all of this happen?" Asked Lucy.

"Aslan?" Trumpkin asked, "Thought he abandoned us with you lot and Nairbix."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know? And neither did Nairbix." Peter defended as he, his siblings and Elsa grew guilty looks on their faces.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said in spite.

"Get us all to the Narnians, and it will." Peter replied. They then docked the boat on shore and came across a rather large black bear near the water.

"Hello, there." Lucy said to the bear cheerfully as it and the others looked at her, she then began to walk towards it while she continued to talk. "It's alright, we're friends." She reassured, but the bear said nothing.

"Don't move, Your Majesty!" Trumpkin shouted just before the bear began to charge at Lucy.

"Don't come any closer!" Susan warned with her bow drawn while Kairi readied her Keyblade, but the bear kept coming. Just as it was about to take a swing of its claw at Lucy, an arrow flew right into its heart, and the arrow belonged not to Susan but to Trumpkin.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked as Trumpkin walked over to the corpse.

"I suspect he was hungry." Kairi suggested as they all walked over to check on Lucy.

"He was wild." Edmund pointed out in shock.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said surprising all but Trumpkin.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, it's what you become." He said sadly. "You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." He said as he began to skin the fallen bear while Lucy broke down in tears in her brother's chest.

"I wonder if this is the reason Brother left us when we got here." Mickey said sadly at the fallen Narnian. After the previous events the party members were making their way through rocky hills ahead of the beach.

"I don't remember this place." Susan said from behind Peter who was leading them all.

"Well that's the problem with girls, can't keep maps in their heads." Peter said smugly, this did not go unheard by the VanSull sisters. So Elsa then sent a blast of her icy magic one step in front of Peter's foot causing him to slip and fall flat on his back groaning.

"That's because we have something else in them." Elsa replied as she and Kairi walked past the High King.

"We also have good hearing and low tolerance for stuck up boys." Kairi added, Edmund then stood next his brother as he was still laying on the ground.

"They're definitely Nairbix's daughters." Peter said as Edmund helped him back up.

"Look at it this way, at least neither of them are calling you boy." Edmund said reminding Peter of the nickname Nairbix gave him when they first came to Narnia.

"I wish he would just have listened to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan muttered under her breath.

"D.L.F.?" Edmund asked, Lucy then smirked and replied, "Dear little friend." Both Trumpkin and Mickey heard this and stopped for a moment.

"Well, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asked unamused, Mickey then patted his shoulder and gave him some encouragement.

"At least you're not the only short one here." He reminded causing the dwarf to chuckle and agree with the little King. Peter, who had retaken the lead stopped at passage through the rocks causing the rest to stop as well.

"I'm not lost." He whispered to himself.

"No." Trumpkin sarcastically agreed, "You're just going the wrong way."

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush." Peter retorted hotly at Trumpkin who was losing his patience.

"Then unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." He replied.

"That explains it then, you're mistaken." Peter said through his gritting teeth before continuing his way in the wrong direction.

"Brilliant, let's not take directions from a local." Elsa said to herself as they followed the young arrogant King, as they continued through the woods they all looked far down the ravine to see the river.

"See, over time water erodes the soil causing it to-" Susan began to explain before Peter cut her off.

"Oh, shut up." He said still looking at the rapid river.

"Is there another way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin who gave the same answer as Mickey, Jumba, Elsa and Kairi.

"Yeah, falling." The all replied.

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter defended, Jumba then nudged his brother and whispered in his big round ear.

"500 munny, Nairbix sends a Flux Wave to his chest before we leave."

Mickey then replied, "500 says, that he'll sucker punch him in the face."

"Deal." The evil genius agreed with his signature smirk.

"There's a fjord near the river. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'd rather do that than keep walking." Elsa muttered as her sister nodded in agreement. Lucy then looked across the ravine and said something that gained everyone's attention.

"Aslan, Nairbix?" She asked, "Its Aslan and Nairbix! Don't you see they're right over…?" She carried on as she noticed that her old friends were no longer there. "There."

"Do you see them now?" Trumpkin teased.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy defended, "They were there, and they wanted us to follow them." She insisted.

"I think there are plenty of lions and Telmarines in these woods, Lucy." Peter consoled as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder but she quickly shoved it off.

"I know Aslan and Nairbix when I see them." Lucy retorted.

"Look, I'm not about to fall off a cliff for people who don't even exist." Trumpkin reasoned.

"Hey, I don't know about Aslan being here in Narnia or not, but Nairbix is here and they are both as real as any of us." Kairi snapped at the dwarf.

"Please, what do you know about Narnian legends?" He asked the Princess.

"Elsa and I happened to be the daughters of one of your so-called "Legends"." Kairi replied, Trumpkin then looked over at Elsa for a moment and then unsheathed his sword about to charge at the Ice Queen. But he was stopped by both Mickey and Jumba after Elsa had tripped over a log as she backed away in fear.

"What are you doing?!" Susan shrieked as her brothers pulled him back.

"I'm trying to end a surviving bane of Narnia!" Trumpkin shouted as he struggled to get out of the Kings' hold, he then pointed at Elsa and said, "The White Witch incarnate!" Hearing this, Elsa began to tear up a little bit and Kari to bring out her Keyblade and press it against Trumpkin's throat.

"Don't think that I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure after what you called my sister." She growled. "Get this through your head, this is not the White Witch Jadis, this is Elsa Queen of Arendele and daughter of Nairbix VanSull as well as my sister. So I suggest you apologize to her before I give us a reason to search for another guide."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." Trumpkin begged with a reluctant bow, "The Witch gave my people a lot of grief before and after the war."

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry too." Elsa said in a shaky voice.

"You don't need to apologize, Elsa. You didn't do anything wrong, not now and not before or during the war." Edmund reassured knowing fully well who was to blame.

Again after traveling, the party had come to the fjord only to find it overrun with both Telmarine soldiers and workers tearing down trees to build something. Fortunately they were smart enough to avoid them and make their way to the opposite side of the ravine.

"Where was it you saw Aslan and Nairbix again?" Peter asked Lucy who did not looked amused.

"Would you stop treating me like I'm crazy? You're acting like grown-ups!" She snapped, Trumpkin, Elsa, Mickey and Jumba all thought the same thing Trumpkin said under his breath.

"I am a grown-up." Later on after making camp night fell and everyone fell asleep, well everyone except the two Queens of old.

"Lucy, are you awake?" Susan whispered getting a hum as a reply, "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan or Nairbix?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you don't want to?" She pondered.

"I had just finally gotten used to England." Susan muttered but Lucy grew concerned at this.

"But aren't you happy to be here?" Lucy asked.

"While it lasts." Susan said curtly before rolling over to fall asleep, Lucy did the same and began to dream. It was the next morning and she woke up while the others were still asleep, she walked through the forest driven be some strange force. She even came across the girl made of petals she first met when she arrived at Aslan's camp, even the trees woke up for her creating a walk way for her as she followed two voices.

"Lucy." They called softly, she then followed it and came face to face with her dear old friends.

"Aslan, Nairbix!" She cried happily as she ran to hug them as the chuckled in her embrace. "I've missed you both so much. You've grown, both of you." She noticed.

"Every day you grow, so shall we." Nairbix replied with a warm smile.

"Where have you been, why haven't come to us sooner?" Lucy asked, Aslan looked at her solemnly and said, "Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." Then a branch snapped causing Lucy to wake up back at camp, at an attempt to relive her dream Lucy walked down the same path as she did before. She even pleaded to the trees to wake up before she went to find Nairbix and/or Aslan.

"Aslan?" She asked as she heard something rustle but a hand was placed over her mouth to silence her, thankfully it was Peter who had indicated to the white Minotaur stomping around just ahead of them. With his sword drawn Peter was about to end the creature he once faced many times in the battle against the White Witch, but it never happened because of a young black haired man around Peter's age parrying his sword with his own.

The two then began to fight and it appeared that they were evenly matched in skill, Peter had managed to break the young man's hold on his sword and knock it to the ground just before he attempted to cleave of his head.

But the young man dodged the strike causing it to be lodged in a tree and with a swift kick Peter was sent to the ground, but he would not allow defeat. So he picked up a rock but before they continued, Lucy pleaded for them to stop. And then something wonderful happened, dozens of Narnians surrounded them, Fauns, Centaurs, Minotaurs, Satyrs, animals, one or two giants, even dwarfs both red and black came to see the fight.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked the young man.

"Yes, and who are you?" Asked the Prince.

"Peter!" Susan shouted from below the hill as she and the others ran up it ready for battle. Caspian then noticed Peter's sword and realized who he was.

"High King Peter." He addressed.

"I believed you called."

"Well, yes, but I figured you'd be older."

"Well, we can come back in a few years, if you'd like?" Peter asked dryly.

"No, no, it's just…you're not what I expected." He reassured.

"Neither are you." Edmund said bluntly looking at what Narnians used to work along with the Witch.

"A common enemy can unite even the oldest of foes." Said a badger named Trufflehunter.

"We've anxiously awaited your return, my liege." A noble mouse chief said with a golden ring with a red feather around his left ear and a sword at his waist, the mouse was named Reepicheep. "Our heats and swords are at your service." He said with a bow.

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy whispered to Susan, but Reepicheep heard this.

"Who said that?!" He asked as he drew his little sword and looked around.

"Sorry." Lucy said sheepishly.

"Oh, Your Majesty. I do believe 'courageous,' 'courteous,' or 'chivalrous' would befit a knight of Narnia." Reepicheep insisted politely.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter complemented boosting the mouse's ego.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, procuring weapons for your army, Sire." Reepicheep responded with pride.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Kairi pointed out motioning to the one on the ground.

"Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said to Peter as he handed it to him, everyone then made their way to the new camp of the forces of Narnia. Aslan's How in the Forest of Nairbix where he once lived in during his time as a child in the early days of Narnia. As they all arrived at the How, Centaurs had made an arch of swords for the Kings and Queens of Old, Prince Caspian, the VanSulls and the troops to walk under as they went into the catacombs underneath the small mountain and earth.

The clinging and clanging of metals clashing and being forged rang through the caves of the How as Narnians filled it. "It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian explained to the newcomers.

"Peter," Susan called from the entrance to another tunnel, "You may want to see this." In the light of the torch, carved pictures telling the story of the Pevensies when they arrived in Narnia riddled the wall.

"Kairi, come take a look at this." Elsa called for her sister as she stood in front of a much older carving. It was of a small boy wearing black standing underneath a tree that bore strange brown fruit, another was of the boy beaten and bloody as Narnians left him on the ground and went in the opposite direction of the child. The last one showing the boy, was with him and a large noble lion standing on the shore of a beach with a portal next to them.

"Is that…Dad?" Kairi asked in disbelief at the sight of her father as a child.

"Yeah, it's about when he lived here as a child before he was sent to Grandma Maleficent." Elsa said with a wide grin.

"Hmm, so that is what the Toffee Tree Nairbix was always talking about looked like." Jumba said looking at the tree carving.

"Toffee Tree?" The sisters asked at the same time.

"Oh, yeah, it was that tree he lived near that had those fruit that tasted like toffee. I remember that he always compared regular toffee to those berries when we were kids." Mickey chuckled at the fond memory.

"What is this place?" Susan asked Caspian.

"You don't know?" He asked slightly surprised, he then took the torch and lit a stream of oil that surrounded much larger carvings with one of Aslan that could be seen through a stone arch. There was even one of Nairbix as an adult with his arms crossed to the left of Aslan. But in front of them was a sight to behold, the Stone Table still cracked after Aslan's resurrection so many years ago.

"The Stone Table." Kairi whispered in awe. Lucy then walked over to stroke the old table fondly thinking about when she first saw it.

"They must know what they're doing." She said to her siblings.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter declared, it was clear to the VanSulls that Peter was angry at Aslan and Nairbix. Angry that they were the ones who actually defeated the White Witch and not him and cheated him out of his "rightful" glory.

The next day Peter was leading a war meeting to discuss their next plan of action. "It's only a matter of time." He said to them all. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it." Peter answered while Caspian at the same time said, "To start planning for…" They both looked at each other for a moment before Caspian stepped back.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter continued, but Caspian interjected.

"That is crazy. No one has ever taken that castle."

"There's always a first time." Peter replied.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added.

"That element does not always give one favor." Elsa argued.

"And we have the advantage here!" Caspian pointed out as well.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan added as she stood up with Caspian while Peter glared at the two of them.

"I for one feel safer underground." Trufflehunter threw in for no reason except to remind people that he was there. Peter then turned to Caspian and began to talk to him directly.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." He dismissed.

"Yes, and if they're smart the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund added proving a valid point.

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel suggested.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep agreed sarcastically. "Shut up! I think you know where I stand, sire." He said to either Peter, Caspian or Edmund.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked the chief Centaur.

"Or die trying, my liege." He responded loyally.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said drawing everyone's attention. "You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening, Lucy." Peter lectured.

"No, you're not listening, she makes sense." Kairi interrupted.

"Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy asked making her brother angry.

"I think we've waited for Aslan and Nairbix long enough." He replied as he walked away in a huff.

"So, I guess meeting adjourned?" Kairi asked jokingly.

"He's leading them into a blood bath." Elsa pointed out bluntly as the Narnians began to empty the chamber.

"He seems even more arrogant than when he came here the first time, from what Nairbix described." Mickey added.

"Maybe Elsa and I should go with them, just in case they need the sense only a VanSull can give." Kairi suggested teasingly.

"Fine with me, I'd like to see how formidable this castle is." Elsa agreed. After night had fallen, Peter led the troops to the Telmarine castle as Edmund had flown in via Gryphon to send the signal giving the Narnians the go. They slowly made their way from the forest while Peter had flown in to the upper wall with the other royals via Gryphon and Reepicheep led his mice to infiltrate the castle from the nooks and crannies.

As Peter, Susan, Trumpkin, Elsa, Caspian and Kairi entered a room, Caspian was searching for his Professor.

"I have to find him." He insisted to his friends.

"You haven't the time, you need to get to the gate." Peter reminded with a hiss.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him, and neither would you." Caspian argued, to prevent any more time from being wasted Elda stepped up.

"Alright, Caspian go find your friend and hurry, if you can't get to the gate in time I'll cover for you." She said.

"Thank you, but I will still be able to get to the gate." He reassured.

"We can handle Miraz." Susan said to her brother who reluctantly nodded. In another room in another part of the castle, a lone Telmarine guard came across the most random thing he had ever witnessed. A cat tied up and gagged, he then turned around and saw Reepicheep hanging upside down.

"Yes, I'm a mouse." He said already knowing the response and swiftly sliced the guard's throat with his blade. His mice then took down two more guards before they opened the door to let Trumpkin in who also shot down another guard.

"Huh, well, we were expecting someone you know…taller." Reepicheep joked bluntly, and with humor Trumpkin replied, "You're one to talk."

"Was that supposed to be irony?" The mouse teased as they continued their way. In the dungeons of the castle, Caspian had found his friend/teacher and learned a shocking truth, Miraz had killed his own brother and Caspian's father. So he naturally went to his uncle's bed chamber with a sword at his uncle's throat.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Miraz taunted.

"Get up." Caspian commanded.

"Caspian, what are you doing?" His aunt asked in shock at the sight.

"Isn't it obvious, dear?" Miraz asked his wife. "Caspian has finally grown some backbone." She then drew a crossbow and aimed it at her nephew.

"Caspian, stop, you don't want me to do this." She threatened.

"We don't want you to do it either." Susan said as she and the others entered the room with weapons in hand.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz muttered.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked with anger, "You're supposed to be at the gate."

"No!" Caspian shouted, "For the first time in my life I want the truth! Did you kill my father?" He asked his uncle.

"Now we get to it." Miraz said with a nod.

"You told me your brother died in his sleep." Miraz's wife reminded.

"That was more or less true." He remarked.

"Caspian this won't make things any better." Susan pleaded.

"No, let him kill the bastard." Kairi encouraged, "Any man who would kill his own kin for power deserves to be six feet under as worm food."

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz said mocking his nephew.

"How could you?" She asked.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son. You need to make a choice, dear. Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here…fatherless?!" He shouted as his wife screamed and shot her nephew in the arm and begin to wail. Outside at one of the towers, Edmund had dropped his flashlight which was unfortunately turned on by a nearby soldier. Out in the woods, the Narnian troops saw the light and grew curious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" One of the dwarves asked bluntly. As the plan was unraveling, Telmarine soldiers were taking to arms.

"Edmund, signal the troops!" Peter shouted as they ran out to the courtyard.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund yelled back as he was fighting a Telmarine.

"Peter, we have to call it off while we still can!" Kairi shouted as Peter was trying to open the gate.

"No, I can still do this!" He snapped.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asked as she and Caspian helped him. As soon as Edmund was able to send the signal, the Narnian troops charged into the castle and courtyard slaying all who would oppose them and their freedom.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted as he and the others aided in the charge against the Telmarines. They all proved to be relentless as the Narnians slew their enemies, but soon things began to grow difficult for the raiders as archers began to fill the upper walls that surrounded the courtyard.

"Kairi, use your petals!" Elsa shouted to her sister as they both battled the soldiers.

"I can't, there are too many of our own troops, they'll get caught in the swarms!" She explained as she slashed away two more Telmarines. Thankfully, Edmund had kicked the Telmarine who was giving the orders to the other archers off of the wall just before he could yell, "fire." But the archers had seen him do this, so they naturally took aim at him and fired as he escaped through a tower door.

However one of the Telmarines took up an axe from a fallen Minotaur, and broke the chain that held the counter weight for the gate sending it down to trap the Narnians. Seeing this, another Minotaur sprinted over to catch the falling gate and mounted it on his shoulders, barely keeping up the great weight.

As he watched his brilliant plan unravel and his troops be massacred, Peter cried two words that gave him more inner pain than what any sword could do. "Fall back!" And so, the Narnians began to escape the courtyard, but Miraz would not show mercy. He then gave the order for the archers to fire at the courtyard, killing not only the Narnians but his own soldiers as well. Nearly everyone had made it out, several Narnians had followed Peter, Edmund, Susan, Elsa, Kairi and Caspian, but many were trapped after the Minotaur holding up the gate was shot down and crushed underneath the steel gate.

"Run for your lives!" A Narnian cried as he and his brothers were pierced by the Telmarine arrows.

"Save yourselves!" Another shouted, none of them wanted their remaining kin to die for them.

"Peter, the bridge!" Reepicheep exclaimed as the drawbridge slowly rose up, having no other option Peter fled.

"In the name of Aslan!" One final Narnian shouted before the silence of death filled the air.

It wasn't until morning that the remaining forces returned to Aslan's How greeted by anxious loved ones and supporters along with Lucy, Jumba and Mickey.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Ask him." Peter growled as he glared at Caspian.

"Me?" He asked as anger grew inside him. "You could have called it off. There was still time."

"No there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter accused, "If you had kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive."

"And if you'd just stay here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian snapped back.

"You called us remember?" Peter reminded as though that gave him the right.

"My first mistake." Caspian replied in hate.

"No, your first mistake was thinking that you could lead these people." Peter said coldly as he turned away, but Caspian wasn't finished yet.

"Hey!" He shouted making Peter turn around. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." He snarled.

"You invaded Narnia." Peter reminded pointing his finger at the former Prince. "You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Now it was Caspian who was walking away. "You, him, your father! Narnia is better off without the lot of you!" Peter shouted making Caspian roar in anger as he drew his sword and Peter drew his own.

Off to the side, Kairi was speed walking past one of the Centaurs as she grabbed his empty sheath, she made her way over to the bickering royals and brought the sheath down on their heads, much like her father would have done if he were there.

"You fools!" She shouted with gusto, "You ignorant, arrogant, egotistical, pig headed, damn fools! You are both to blame for the slaughter we faced last night. Peter, taking the troops to the castle was by far, the dumbest plan any of us could have come up with!" She yelled in fury as Lucy ran past her to heal a severely wounded Trumpkin.

"As for you, Caspian. If you had not let your anger get the better of you and stuck to the plan, then we would have at the very least returned with more than have now!" Kairi bellowed, in order to calm down she took a deep breath and continued her rant. "I may not be the VanSull you are accustomed to working with, but if my father was here, he would knock the both of your heads into the ground for acting like such fools." She then looked around as she noticed everyone was staring at her. "What are you all standing around for?!" She asked hotly, "The Telmarines will be here soon enough!" She yelled as she stormed off in a huff.

Jumba tapped Mickey's shoulder as Kairi stomped past them into the How and said, "She is as loud as her father, and as hot tempered as her mother." Mickey nodded in agreement. Later that day in the night, Caspian was staring at the carvings of the Kings and Queens of old, until a black dwarf by the name of Nikabrik broke his concentration.

"Still glad you blew that magic horn, boy?" He asked, "Your army's half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want, congratulations?" Caspian asked the dwarf.

"You want your uncle's blood?" He asked knowing the answer. "So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you." He then led the Prince to the table chamber. "You tried one ancient power, it failed. But there is a greater power still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." He said with an evil smirk at the thought of his kind's former mistress, in the darkness the sounds of rasping and growling could be heard.

"Who's there?" Caspian asked on guard.

"I am hunger." A husky deep voice growled, it was revealed to be a brown cloaked Lycian. "I am thirst. I can fast for a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze." It said as a hooded beak faced Hag slithered on the other side of the Stone Table as the Lycian continued. "I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies!" It shouted.

"What you hate, so will we." The Hag rasped, "No one hates better than us."

"You can guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian hesitantly asked the Hag.

"And more." She replied with a bow. "Let the circle be drawn." She told the Lycian, she then began to chant in an ancient dark language as she circled Caspian while he stood in a dirt circle. She then pulled out the broken scepter that once belonged to Jadis the White Witch and slammed it at the base of the arch in front of the table. Ice then formed and rose up to create a wall of ice in between the columns, Elsa had now run into the ceremony and stared at it in shock.

"Grab her!" The Hag screeched, "She will be more suitable for this." The Lycian rushed over and pounced on Elsa and dragged her over to the circle as Nikabrik pulled Caspian out. From the ice wall, a tall figure began to take shape and even show a face. It was the face of Jadis the White Witch!

"Wait, please don't!" Elsa screamed as tears of fear formed in her eyes.

"You need not fear me." Jadis comforted, "We were as one once, and together we can save Narnia and reclaim your mother. All I need is just one drop of your blood, of our blood." She said in her soft evil voice as her hand reached for Elsa's. In her mind, Elsa could see all of the evil deeds Jadis had done in both Narnia and Charn.

"Make it stop!" Elsa pleaded as she clutched her head as the images continued.

"Elsa!" Mickey, Jumba and Kairi shouted as they, Edmund and Peter charged into the Chamber. They then attacked the three followers of the Witch as she tried to free herself from death. Peter rushed over and shoved Elsa out of the circle.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He warned, but Jadis looked at him fondly.

"Peter dear, I've missed you." She said lovingly as she tried to ensnare him as she did his brother. "Just one drop, you know you can't do this alone." But as she was speaking, a sword had struck the ice from behind and caused it to shatter. It belonged to none other than Edmund.

"I know, you had it sorted." He said to his brother before he and the others went to help Elsa. The next day, Peter was sitting on the Stone Table with Lucy at his side as the gazed at the carvings of Aslan and Nairbix.

"You're lucky, you know." He said to his sister, Lucy then asked, "What do you mean?"

Peter replied, "You've seen them. I wish they'd just given me some sort of proof."

Lucy then said, "Maybe we're the ones that need to prove ourselves to them."

"Peter, you may want to see this." Edmund said as he rushed to his siblings out of breath, they ran outside to see the massive army that belonged to Miraz.

"Cakes and kettledrums." Trumpkin said astonished at the war meeting Peter called for. "That's your next big plan? To send a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest, alone?!" He growled showing his concern for Lucy.

"It's our only chance." Peter insisted.

"And she won't be alone." Susan reassured, Trumpkin walked up to Lucy and asked with a heartbroken face, "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope." Trufflehunter reminded the red dwarf.

"Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have we." Elsa stated as he family stood by her.

"For Aslan and Nairbix." Reepicheep said softly as he drew his sword, a sleepy brown bear then repeated what he said.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin decided.

"No, we need you here." She politely refused.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter informed.

"If I may…" Caspian said sheepishly, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer…but as King, he is subject to the traditions…and expectations of his people."

"Of course!" Mickey exclaimed cheerfully, "He can't refuse a duel if someone challenges him for his crown!"

"Exactly, my friend." Caspian said with a smile at the mouse King, "And it may buy us some time." At the Telmarine camps, Edmund and Kairi had come bearing a message for the newly crowned King.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender." Edmund recited as he read the scroll.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund-"

"King." He corrected.

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked.

"It's "King Edmund", actually. Just "King," though. Peter's the High King. I know, it's confusing." He admitted.

"Why would we risk such a proposal, when my armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund asked. "I mean only a week ago Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again." Miraz promised.

"Then you should have little to fear." Kairi retorted causing Miraz to laugh.

"This is not a question of bravery." He dismissed.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsmen half your age?" Edmund tauntingly asked.

"You should hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." Miraz warned with his own sword out and pointing at the King.

"And you shouldn't underestimate the warrior my father made out of that boy." Kairi warned giving Miraz a glare as hard as her father's.

"And just who is your father, my dear?" Miraz asked with a wicked smile, she then gave a similar one of her own and replied.

"The manifestation and embodiment of Narnia's firstborn darkness, Nairbix VanSull." And with that the two friends left their foe's camp, on the eve of the battle, both sides were roaring for their Kings to clash and claiming victory. Peter, Edmund, Kairi, Elsa, Jumba and Mickey walked out of the How and to the arena for Peter's duel. The two then walked up to each other and exchanged their banter.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz suggested.

"Feel free." Peter shot back.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked, Peter then replied.

"Just you." And with that and the clashing of their swords, the duel that would decide the fate of Narnia began.

In the forest of Nairbix, Susan and Lucy were riding out to their destination that is until Telmarine scouts spotted them. Susan then sent her little sister away on the horse while she took care of the enemy. Back at the duel, both Kings were proving their skill in battle as the clashed. Miraz even manage to knock off Peter's helm, but this would not break the High King, he managed to gain the upper hand and sliced his opponent's leg. Miraz retaliated by knocking Peter down to his knees and dislocating his shoulder.

"Does the High King need respite?" Miraz mocked as he was catching his breath.

"Five minutes?" Peter asked.

"Three." Miraz responded. After both Kings briefly chatted with their escorts the fight resumed while Susan joined the archers after she returned with Caspian. As the two fought Peter swept Miraz to the ground and rid him of his sword. But Miraz used his shield to bump the younger King only to have it twisted with his arms behind his back by the young King. After the Telmarine elbowed Peter in the face, he took the chance to jab at Miraz's leg wound bringing him to the ground pleading for another respite.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund barked at his brother.

"Finish him off!" Elsa and Kairi shouted along with their uncles and the Narnians behind them, but Peter turned his back on the older man who tried to decapitate the boy. But with what little strength he had left along with adrenaline Peter took the Telmar King's own sword and sheathed it his gullet.

"What's wrong, boy?" Miraz asked on his knees at Peter's mercy, "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take." He replied as he handed the sword to Caspian, he raised it up to where he could easily pierce his uncle's throat.

"Perhaps I was wrong, maybe you have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." Miraz commented as he stared into his nephew's rage filled eyes. Caspian then let out cry of anger and struck the ground with the sword sparing his uncle's pathetic life.

"Not one like you." He disagreed. "You keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." The Narnians then began to cheer at their victory as Miraz was helped up by the Telmarine Lord Sopespian.

"I will deal with you when this is over." Miraz growled at his most hated advisor.

"It is over." Sopespian said as he stabbed his King in the back with the same arrow Susan shot with. "Treachery!" He shouted pointing at the Narnians, "They shot him! They murdered our king!" He cried as he ran back to the Telmarines.

"Get ready!" Kairi alerted the troops as the Telmarines fired their catapults hurdling boulders that shook the ground, the land was filled with the sound of battle cries and the thundering of hooves as they charged.

"Archers at the ready!" Susan ordered from above the entrance to Aslan's How with the other archers. Caspian had run back inside to lead the Narnians in his phase of the plan.

"Narnians, charge!" He cried as he and his forces sprinted through the depths of the How through dozens of support columns as the fanfares rang through the ground giving Peter their position.

"One, two…" He counted.

"Three, four…" Caspian said as he ran underneath the plains in between Aslan's How and the Forest of Nairbix.

"Five, six…" Peter continued.

"Take your aim!" Susan commanded as she and the archers readied to fire.

"Take to arms!" Jumba shouted as he readied his glove and the Narnians at the base of the How prepared to strike.

"Eight, nine…Get ready!" Peter warned, underneath them Caspian led his assault.

"Now!" The Prince cried as he and all of the Narnians who followed him destroyed the columns causing the land to cave in beneath the Telmarines.

"Now!" Susan yelled as the archers let loose their volley of arrows and the upper forces charged, behind the enemy lines Caspian and his troops emerged from the ground and charged at the rear forces. From the pit of sprawled Telmarines most of the animals focused on taking them down. Two of the Telmarines managed to climb out only to meet the level of both Mickey and Reepicheep.

"You're mice." They both said surprised.

"You people have no imagination!" The two noble mice exasperated as they slew the two humans. Not a moment later, the rest of the Telmar army marched towards the battle as a group of Gryphons carrying dwarf archers let loose their aired assault. Sadly they were shot down by multiple arrows.

"Back to the How!" Peter shouted over the battle, but they could not make it to the entrance, it was caved in from the boulders launched from the catapults.

"Crush them all." Sopespian whispered darkly, at the How Peter was rejoined with his brother, sister, Kairi, Elsa, Jumba, Mickey and Caspian, they all looked forward at their enemies with fire in their eyes, and for a moment Peter thought he could here Nairbix's voice inside his head.

"Never retreat, boy." The voice said as they all charged and killed the opposing forces. Out in the Forest of Nairbix, Lucy was trying to outride some Telmarines. But she stopped when an all too familiar Lion roared in her direction and leapt over her to tackle the human, and the familiar face of a certain True Keyblade Master flew past her head snarling with his Keyblade above his head as he severed the head of the last Telmarine and jumped over to his lifetime friend.

"Aslan, Nairbix!" She shouted gleefully as she ran to tackle her friends in a big hug bringing them all to the ground chuckling at the young Queen. "I knew it was you. The whole time, I knew it. But the others didn't believe me." She admitted with a sad tone.

"And why would that stop you from coming to us?" Nairbix asked.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come alone. Why wouldn't you show yourselves? Why couldn't you both come roaring in and save us like last time?" Lucy asked.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." Aslan repeated.

"If I had come earlier, would everyone who had died…could I have stopped that?" She asked softly.

"We can never know what would have happened, Lucy." Aslan informed sadly over the loss of his Narnian children.

"Death is something that we all must face one day." Nairbix said wisely, "But don't feel too sad for them. Rejoice for them that they may begin their new adventure. And what will happen is another matter entirely." He said with warmth in his voice.

"You mean you'll help?" Lucy asked as hope found its way to her face.

"Of course we will." Nairbix replied.

"As will you." Aslan added.

"Oh, I wish I was braver." She said making the other two chuckle.

"If you were any braver, you would be a lioness." Aslan complemented.

"Or a Keyblade Master." Nairbix added with a smirk. "Now, I think your friends have slept long enough, don't you? Would you care to do the honors, old friend?" Nairbix asked Aslan who responded with a booming mighty roar.

The battle still continued to rage on with the Telmarines gaining the advantage with their numbers, but when all hope seemed lost, the trees charged in from the forest crushing the Telmarines in the grips and weights of their roots.

"Lucy." Peter said with pride over his little sister. He then raised his sword with a wide smile on his face and cried, "For Aslan and for Nairbix!"

With even more strength in them all, the Narnians, Kings and Queen of Old and the VanSulls charged to their victory as the Telmarines retreated to the Great River. Once they got onto the bridge led by Sopespian, they stopped as they saw Lucy on the other end as she drew her dagger and stared them all down. Aslan and Nairbix then stepped up from behind her and stood by her side and glared at the humans who dared to take away the freedom of the Narnians.

"Charge!" Sopespian cried with his sword aloft as they ran towards the trio. But Aslan stopped and silenced them all with a great roar that even caused ripples in the river. But it was not a roar of intimidation, it was one of calling and it called something that to this day left all who saw in awe. A flood of the river water made its way to the bridge but in actuality, it was the God of the river heeding Aslan's call.

Made entirely of water, the River God's body pelted the soldiers with the river he protected and picked up the despicable bridge as the Telmarines fell into the river and drowned. With only Sopespian on the bridge, the River God looked at Nairbix who gave a small bow and nod of respect, and Aslan who nodded his golden head. The River God opened his great mouth and swallowed the corrupt Telmar Lord and ending the last Telmarine threat.

"Now I know why Dad loves this world so much." Kairi said in awe with a big smile on her face as she stood next to her sister and uncles who had the same looks on their faces. As the water calmed Peter and the others came over to greet the great lion, True Keyblade Master and the Queen of Narnia. They all looked to the two friends and bowed on one knee with their heads down.

"Rise, Kings and Queens and friends of Narnia." Aslan ordered, but Caspian stayed down.

"All of you." Nairbix said to Caspian who looked reluctant.

"I do not think that I am ready." He replied humbly.

"It is for that very reason we know you are." Aslan told him as Nairbix nodded in approval, and so the acknowledged King rose. Then everyone turned to the sad tune of little bagpipes played by the Mouse Knights as they carried an injured Reepicheep on a cot, Lucy then rushed over to heal her little friend.

"Oh, thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you." Reepicheep said through his deep breaths. He then got up and realized that he was in the presence of his idols.

"Oh! Hail, Aslan and Nairbix! It is a great honor to be in…" He began before he fell over due to the loss of his tail. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave you indulgences for appearing in this unseemly fashion." He pleaded as Nairbix and Aslan just warmly smiled at the little Chief, Reepicheep then turned to Lucy and look at the bottle of Fire Flower Juice. "Uh…perhaps a drop more?" He hoped.

"I don't think it does that." Lucy said sadly.

"You could have a go." Reepicheep insisted as Aslan and Nairbix chuckled.

"It becomes you well, small one." Nairbix teased.

"All the same, great Lord. I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep replied disappointed as he offered his little sword to the pair.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan pondered.

"Well, it's not just the honor." Reepicheep defended, "It's also great for balance. And climbing and grabbing things."

"May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our Chief." A mouse said as he and the other mice readied their swords to cut off their own tails.

"Not for the sake of your dignity." Aslan began.

"But for the love of your people." Nairbix finished with a wave of his hand, and sure enough Reepicheep's tail grew back surprising everyone.

"Thank you, thank you, my Lords! I shall treasure it always as a great reminder of my huge humility, and the great generosity of the noble Lords of these great lands." Reepicheep said in gratitude as he held his new tail.

"Now then," Aslan said looking towards Lucy, "Where is this dear little friend you've told us so much about?" He asked as Trumpkin walked over and bowed in fear as Aslan roared at him and Nairbix roared while making an arch of black lightning in his hands at the red dwarf.

"Do you see them now?" Lucy asked as Trumpkin let loose his breath. Two days later after Caspian's coronation and the celebration of peace, it was time to say goodbye as everyone gathered in front of a beautiful ash tree that was on the edge of the castle's pavilion.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man." Caspian addressed his people as they looked to him. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generation since we left Telmar." An old man called out.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan informed. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our Kings and Queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go." A man called out from the crowd. "I will accept the offer." He said.

"So will we." Miraz's wife said as she held her baby and walked with her father to the noble lion.

"Because you have spoken first, your lives shall be good." Aslan said before gently breathed on them, then the tree behind them began to unwind and create a hole in the trunk. The Telmarines then walked through it and vanished causing an uproar from the humans, Aslan and Nairbix then looked to the Kings and Queens of Old.

"We'll go." Peter said sadly to calm everyone down.

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Come on. Our time's up." His brother said to him, he then walked over and gave Caspian his sword. "Besides…we're not really needed here anymore."

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian said to his friend.

"That's just it, we won't be coming back." Susan said sadly.

"We won't?" Lucy asked heartbroken.

"You two will." Peter reassured, he then looked at Aslan and Nairbix and continued, "At least, I think they mean you two."

"But why, did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time." Aslan said with a smile.

"Your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world. It's time they use that in their own." Nairbix added. Peter then walked up to him and playfully asked.

"So does this mean you'll give me a Keyblade?"

Nairbix smiled at him and grabbed his shoulders as he said bluntly, "Not a chance, not on your life and no way in hell, boy."

They all hugged their friends goodbye with tears in their eyes and left this world for their own after Susan had kissed Caspian goodbye.

"Pardon me, Lord Aslan." Elsa said hesitantly. "But could you help us with finding someone?"

"Relax, Elsa. Aslan has already told me what had happened all those years ago." Nairbix explained.

"Well, what did happen to Mom?" Kairi asked as she stepped forward.

"What was ten years ago for all of you, your mother had come to Narnia by the power of a magical bauble that transported her here. If I recall correctly, it was a device that you had created yourself, Nairbix." Aslan said as he looked to his friend.

"Indeed it was, that was how I knew to come here. Please continue, my friend." Nairbix ushered.

"When she came here, she sought me out. The thought of living in her husband's and daughter's birthplace was too much pain for her heart to bear. I had shown myself to her and heard the woeful tale of the at the time recent events. She had pleaded with me to send her to the one world Nairbix had never been to, as a means to complete her beloved husband's journey for him." The great lion said finishing his tale.

Aslan then gave another soft roar to the tree, and one more to the VanSulls. "You all now have the capability to return to this world, so long as you have good intentions for your visit." He then put a paw on Nairbix's shoulder and looked at his oldest friend with pride and love. Nairbix had then hugged Aslan tightly and whispered in his ear like he once did as a child.

"Narnia, and all the good folk in it, is my home and family." His actual family began to walk through the tree with Nairbix looking behind to take a good look at his home world before he left for the third time.

They found themselves in a large people filled city with happy smiles on their faces as they heard a mighty lion roar in their ears. "We made it." Nairbix breathed in happiness as he turned to his family. "Alright, you guys need to find a place to set up the cloaking field for our camp and stay there."

"But why, we want to help look for Mom." Kairi argued.

"I know, sweetie, but you all are still injured from the battle and need your rest. I'll find her and bring her to the camp, sound good?" He asked as they all nodded, "Come here." He said to his daughters with open arms. They rushed into his embrace trying to control their tears as he held them. "I love you two so much." Nairbix whispered as he kissed their heads.

Once they were far enough away, Nairbix summoned a ball of magenta fire into the sky. The ball of fire then shot straight into the air and began to take shape, the fire soon created his symbol in order let his wife know that he was here.

Several miles away, a woman with long red curly hair dressed in a black bodysuit was walking through the halls of a large building with her friend right beside her. Her friend was dressed in what seemed like to be an archer's uniform, especially since he had a quiver filled with arrows on his back.

"All I'm saying is, that you should at least give one guy a chance." The archer pleaded to the redhead.

"Clint, I've already told you a million times, I'm not interested in dating anyone!"

"Look, I know you have your secrets why you won't. But I just think that if you found a nice guy, then maybe you could find a bit of happiness, Natasha."

She then looked at her friend with the saddest smile and responded, "I had that once. Two beautiful little girls and a husband who made me feel like I was walking on air. And then I lost it." She said as her voice began to crack and tears began to form in her eyes. Clint said nothing as he began to comfort her, but she pushed him away and told him that she was alright.

"I'm alright, you would think that after ten years the pain would slowly go away. But it just festers in you every day that you live without them." As she said this, Clint looked out the window next to them and noticed Nairbix's blazing symbol in the sky.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself, Natasha turned and saw it for herself. For a moment, it felt like she was going to faint at the familiar sight.

"Natasha, I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'm here and I'm gonna bring you home and at last after ten long years…we can be a family again." Nairbix said to himself as police began to surround him. A man dressed in a patriotic uniform with a large round shield walked up to him and began to interrogate him.

"Sir, can I ask what exactly that is?" He asked.

Nairbix replied with, "It's a message, if you want more answers take me to your leader." He demanded.

 **Yes! Nairbix is married to Natasha Romanoff from the Avengers! I bet a lot of you thought it was Merida from Brave, right? Wrong! At first I was going to use my own character but then I decided to make things interesting and go with Natasha and you will flip when you see what I did to her!**

 **The next chapter will have their reunion and the Avengers as well as some familiar agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. Also, to save future confusion, I wrote the next chapter before Season two of Agents and after Winter Soldier so in case you've already seen Avengers 2, Natasha will in no way be infatuated with Banner. After that chapter, there will be one final chapter and the story will be over. A little heads up, this story took me eight months to write.**

 **See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, anything Disney, Marvel or Lucasfilms. I only own Nairbix. In this chapter, we finally reach the touching reunion between Nairbix and his beloved wife, Natasha. Mind you there will be some Rogers bashing but it was necessary for this chapter. You'll also see some references to some other movies and one of them will defiantly leave you confused. Enjoy!**

Director Phil Coulson had expected just the usual craziness in the life of being the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., but instead when he took a look outside his office window with his morning coffee he saw something new. It was a giant symbol formed completely out of dark magenta fire in the sky, the symbol was a circle with a small point on top with a dot in the center and at the bottom left and right parts of it were straight rectangles that then at their ends bent to cross over each other and reached up to the sides of the circle.

"What the hell could it be?" He thought out loud as he sat on his desk, just then a door slid open with a beautiful young brunet woman walked through with a file in her hands. "Skye, what can I do for you?" Phil asked kindly.

"Well, you know that weird symbol that just appeared in the sky this morning?" She asked only to receive a look that gave her an answer. "Of course you do, everyone does because the whole world saw it." She said realizing that it was a dumb question.

"What about it?" Phil asked, Skye then slapped the file in front of her boss and opened it to show the newly made records.

"This is the guy who made it, he insisted that we take him in." She explained as the Director looked over the few pages.

"Nairbix VanSull, that's this guy's name?" He asked.

"So he says, he also says he has some questions for several specific people." Skye informed.

"Oh, yeah, who?" Phil asked as he took a sip of his coffee, Skye then replied, "Well…namely you and a certain female Avenger." Phil then choked on his coffee once he heard the demands.

"You're kidding me, right?" But Skye just shook her head, Phil then got up from his desk as he fixed his tie and looked to his old friend. "Alright if he wants to talk, we'll talk. Assemble the Avengers." He ordered dramatically, Skye however looked at the Director unimpressed.

"Assemble? Really, Coulson?" She asked dryly.

"Too much?" He asked sheepishly. He then walked down to the interrogation room and found Nairbix sitting in a chair behind a long metal table with his hands cuffed. "So, you must be Nairbix VanSull?" Phil asked as he sat down in front of the True Keyblade Master.

"That would be me."

"So, was there any particular reason you decided to make a giant flaming symbol in the air this morning? Why'd you do it, to create chaos, cause panic, or send a message?" Phil asked.

"It was to let a specific person know that I was here. I'm looking for someone you see, someone very important to me." Nairbix replied, he then reached into his chest pocket and pulled out an old, crumpled and burnt photo. Phil then picked up the old picture and saw a strikingly beautiful, young woman holding a red haired baby with a two year old platinum blonde little girl holding her hand and sucking her thumb. Phil immediately recognized the woman and could not believe what he saw.

"Who is this person to you?" Phil asked seriously as his brow furrowed in angry suspicion.

"That is my wife, and she is with our two daughters in that picture." Nairbix replied unaffected by Phil's glare.

"This woman? This woman is your wife?" Phil asked not believing that there was truth in this man's eyes, Nairbix nodded and gained an unsuspected response, Phil busting a gut as he laughed at Nairbix's claim. He found it so funny he was beginning to cry as he laughed and pounded on the metal table. After several more moments of laughing, Phil gave a hearty sigh as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"You don't believe me?" Nairbix asked calmly.

"Look, pal, I don't know whatever it is you're smoking, but there is no way that the woman in this picture and the woman I think I'm sure you're talking about are the same person." Phil said with a smile but Nairbix was not amused.

"Then how about this? Bring her here, and after she asks all of her questions because if she is still as stubborn as she was ten years ago she'll ask a lot of questions to see if I am lying. She will let you know if I am telling the truth, seem fair?" Nairbix asked, Phil thought for a moment and lightly nodded his head.

"Alright, fine. I'll go fetch your (snicker while mouth is closed) wife." Phil said trying to control his laughter as he walked out the door leaving Nairbix to sit and twiddle his thumbs. As soon as Phil walked out the door, he came face to face with the very agent he was about to fetch.

"Oh, good, you're here. Listen, we'll be watching from the other room and as a precaution there will be guards standing by the door with Barton if necessary, understood?" Phil asked the agent.

"Yes, sir, understood." The agent replied as she entered the room and sat down in front of a smirking Nairbix. On the other side of the glass to see the room, Phil stood with four other men, one was fairly young with a well-toned body, blonde hair and a round red and white shield on his back as he wore a patriotic designed uniform.

Another was a middle-aged man wearing a casual business suit standing next to another man in a dress shirt and khaki slacks, the final man was a large muscular warrior with long blonde hair, a unique set of armor with a red cape attached to his shoulders and a mighty hammer to his side.

"So this is the guy who made the symbol, huh?" The middle aged man asked looking only at Nairbix.

"It would appear so, Tony. I felt like you, Thor, Bruce and Steve should be here with them for this." Phil said to Tony.

"Is what your men saying true, Son of Col?" Thor asked, "Is this man her husband?"

"I'd be surprised if anyone could survive being married to her." Tony joked.

"Well, we won't know until they start talking." Bruce said looking at the two on the other side of the glass.

"You don't really think he's her husband, right?" Steve asked slightly nervous.

"Oh, right, I forgot that the Capsicle here has a bit of a crush on the vexingly beautiful S.H.E.I.L.D. agent." Tony once again joked only to receive a glare from the Captain.

"Shh! They're starting to talk." Skye alerted as everyone looked at the supposed couple.

"So, do you mind telling me who you actually are, or do I need to use force to get it out of you?"

"You know who I am, Natasha. You are just acting stubborn and don't want to admit that it's really me, your husband Nairbix." Nairbix retorted.

"My husband was killed ten years ago along with our children, they bled to death in my arms." Natasha said stiffly.

"Wow, was that the only illusion Ansem could come up with? Geez, could that old fart be any more original?" Nairbix said humorously while Natasha just gave him a blank expression. "Okay look, it was all an illusion Ansem created. I saw it, Elsa saw it, and even Kairi saw it, alright? He tricked us, Natasha."

"Then where did you go?" She asked.

"I went to the realm of darkness in self-exile because I had failed you and the girls. I thought you three were dead, I lost the will to carry on and I thought I deserved to suffer further. So I spent all these years in the realm of darkness mourning over your deaths." Nairbix said sadly, but the Black Widow would not break face.

"Alright then, you clearly don't believe me. So let's play that game we once played back when we first met as little kids, okay? You ask a question and I'll answer, then we switch until we have no more questions, okay?" He asked.

"Fine, I'll start. If you were in the realm of darkness for ten years, how did you find out that we were alive?" Natasha asked with her arms folded.

"Mickey found a way to get there to tell me that he found out the girls were alive and that he found them. We then went to get Elsa who is now Queen of Arendele, then we went and got Jumba and his two newest experiments along with all of the other 628 before we found Kairi." He explained. "Now then my question, why did you ask Aslan to send you to this world?" Natasha took a deep breath and replied.

"To go to the only world my husband had never been to in his place." She replied confirming what the lion had said was true. "My turn. What is your favorite type of food?"

"Toffee, but only of the best quality. Yours is chocolate covered potato chips, am I wrong?" He asked with a smirk knowing that this embarrassed his beloved.

"What are the names of your parents and where did your mother give birth to you?" Natasha asked blushing.

"I have no birth parents because I am the living manifestation and embodiment of my home world Narnia's firstborn darkness. But I was adopted by my mother, Maleficent after I was sent to her world by the will of Aslan when I was a toddler. So tell me, darling, am I lying?" He playfully asked his hardheaded wife.

"Just because you answered one or two questions correctly, doesn't guarantee that you are who you say you are." Natasha said in her monotone voice.

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks." Nairbix teased with a wink. "Okay, now for my question, I mean no offense when I ask this but, why do you look the same as ten years ago like I do?"

Natasha rolled up her left sleeve to show a metal bracelet with a braid design. "This is a magical bracelet that allows me to stay the same age as my husband. I asked his master to make it for me before our wedding so that we could age at the same pace and grow old together. I guess it stopped me from aging because my husband can't age seeing how he's dead." She said coldly and sadly, as he heard his wife confess this, Nairbix had a tear form in his eye.

"Are you currently married or in a relationship with another man?" Nairbix asked with dread in his voice.

"No, I could never move on after I lost you." Natasha replied not noticing her slip up which gave Nairbix hope. "How did you propose to me?" She asked.

"I took you to your favorite restaurant, ordered you your favorite meal, spaghetti and meatballs covered in parmesan cheese. Then Jumba and Mickey came to our table under the moonlight and sang our song, Bella Note." Nairbix said lovingly as his and Natasha's eyes became misty. "After that, I took you by the river, pulled out a small box and tricked you with a pair of earrings. You then turned around in anger giving me the chance to get down on one knee and pull out the actual ring. And then you said yes."

"Is anyone else thinking it's completely weird to see this side of Natasha?" Tony asked on the other side of the glass as everyone else was staring at the hardcore assassin in surprise.

"Where is your wedding ring?" Nairbix asked.

"It became too heavy for me to wear after what happened. So I keep it on a chain necklace I wear at all times." His wife replied as she revealed the chain on the side of her craning neck. "Do you love me?" She asked sincerely, Nairbix the looked straight into her eyes and gave his heartfelt answer.

"It would take me forever and an eternity until the end of time to not even come close in being finished telling you how much I love you." On the other side of the glass, some of the female agents were getting a little choked up, unlike Tony who was bawling into Thor's cape.

"Stark, are you seriously crying over this?" Steve asked his friend and fellow Avenger.

"It's just so beautiful!" He sobbed.

"Okay, I just have these last questions for you, and yes they tie together so please answer them." Nairbix assured as he reached into his inner chest pocket. He pulled out a small locked wooden box and set it in front of Natasha who looked at it wide-eyed nervously.

"What is that?" She asked as her voice shook.

"I think you know. Please open it, open it and realize that it really is me and that I am telling you the truth, Natasha." Nairbix pleaded.

"Why don't you open it?" Natasha asked.

"I can't, I made that box so that it can't be opened by anything other than the two keys I made. I gave one to you, and I gave the other to our baby girl, our little scarlet rose, Kairi. She and Elsa have gotten so big and beautiful, sweetheart. Just come with me so we can be together as a family again, please just open it." Nairbix pleaded as tears once again formed in his eyes. Natasha had then taken off her necklace, sure enough her silver wedding ring was on it and so was a little key.

She inserted it into the lock on the box and began to turn the key. The box then clicked open and revealed its contents, it was a rose bud encased in a smooth crystal casing. Natasha had shot up out of her seat and backed away slowly in fear.

"Sweetheart, please." Nairbix begged as both he and his wife were crying, she then bolted out the door without saying a word. "Please, don't go." He pleaded as he let loose his tears of anguish and sank to the floor.

Natasha however was running down the hall as her tears ran down her face, not wanting to run anymore she pressed her head against her arm as she propped it on the wall of the gray hallway and continued to sob.

"Agent Romanoff." Phil addressed as he stood behind his old companion who quickly dried her tears. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes sir, everything is fine." She lied.

"Oh, really, then why is it that you decided to run out of the interrogation room after you opened that box?" Phil asked, but Natasha would not answer him, she just turned around. "Natasha, we saw everything. Now, I don't know what had happened between you two, but it looks to me that he truly loves you." He said kindly to his friend who still said nothing. "Natasha, is he really your husband?" Still no response. "Agent Romanoff." He said sternly with authority. "As Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am ordering you to tell me the truth. Is that man your husband?"

She turned around with tears of sorrow and happiness streaming down her cheeks and gave him her answer, "Yes. That's my Nairbix."

Back in the interrogation room, Captain America walked in with an arrogant look on his face as he looked down at Nairbix. "Well, way to make the lady feel loved, pal." He said like a total jackass.

"If you are here to mock me, I am not in the mood to hear it, soldier boy." Nairbix informed without even looking at the Captain.

"Oh, I'm not. I just came in here to tell you to stay away from her. She's mine, got it?" Steve asked with anger.

"Excuse me, yours?" Nairbix asked as his anger rose. "She is no one's. She is not some object to own. And she most certainly would not fall for an arrogant fool who thinks his cock is as big as his ego." Nairbix snarled.

"And yet, the kisses we shared proved otherwise." Steve replied with a smug smile.

"You kissed my wife?" Nairbix whispered in malice.

"Actually, she kissed me." Steve informed, he even decided to push further by licking his lips as though he could still taste her own. "Just like cherries." He said fondly, if he wasn't before, Nairbix was seething in anger. "Now then." Steve continued as he popped his knuckles ready to beat the True Master, "I'm going to enjoy this." He said as Nairbix popped both sides of his neck fully knowing where this was headed. "And I know you're going to enjoy it even more."

About three seconds later, a giant hole in a wall was made as Captain America was sent flying through it and nine others. In the interrogation room, Nairbix was glaring at the sprawled form of the perverted swine he just sent through the building without the use of a Flux Wave.

"He was right, I did enjoy that even more than he did." He said as he walked into the hallway, behind him the sound of a bow being drawn could be heard.

"Keep your hands where I can see them." Barton ordered Nairbix. "Now, would you mind telling me why you sent Rogers through those walls?"

"Of course." Nairbix replied. "That pig was trying to insult me by implying that he and my wife were potential lovers. And if you were aware of what's been going on since I arrived, you would know who my wife is."

"I still find that hard to believe." Barton said bluntly.

"What, that she's my wife?" Nairbix asked growing tired of people saying that.

"Yeah, but not for the reason you may think. I find it hard to believe that anyone could survive being married to Natasha." Barton said once again bluntly as Nairbix sighed and shook his head.

"Why does everyone always say that?" He growled just before he was struck by Captain America's shield.

"Maybe that'll teach you not to punch people through walls!" Steve yelled as he limped over to Barton who looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you really try to convince this guy that you and Natasha were a thing?" He asked.

"No, of course not." Steve lied through his teeth, but Barton did not look convinced. "Who're you going to believe, me or the guy who sent me through the building?" Off to the side, Nairbix was groaning as he clutched his head while getting up from the ground.

"You hit me in the head with a shield?!" He exclaimed, behind him the sound of roaring could be clearly heard, it belonged to a giant green skinned muscular monster wearing nothing but ripped khaki pants. Or as it was more commonly called, the Hulk. Next to the Hulk was a focused looking Thor with his mighty hammer Mjolnir in his hand. Behind these two, Tony Stark came in wearing his Iron Man armor.

"Well then, let's see." Nairbix began looking around to see his new opponents. "There are five of you, so that means it's five against three. Not my worst situation, but certainly not my best."

"Okay, everyone else can count and see that there's only one of him and not three, right?" Tony asked with humor as they all looked at Nairbix with confusion.

"What do you mean three?" Barton asked.

"Me, my Keyblade Heartbreaker." Nairbix listed as he summoned his all-powerful weapon. "And the unbearable pain I will inflict upon all of you." He finished as his eyes blazed with emerald fire. Hulk then roared at the True Master and threw a giant fist at his back but before any of them could blink, Nairbix had deflected the blow by swinging his Keyblade behind his back in order to block. "You know, you really should consider not making it so obvious to your enemy that you are about to attack them." Nairbix advised not even looking at the beast.

"Wait a moment." Thor said looking puzzled. "If you came here to retrieve Lady Natasha, then why are you wishing to fight with us?"

"Because." Nairbix said as he shrugged off Hulk's fist from his back and pointed his Keyblade at Steve. "This insolent swine, pushed my buttons. So, I shall push back. Full Body Flux Wave!" He cried sending the Avengers outside S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. He walked over to the hole where they all crashed through and looked down at their sprawled forms. "Push. It's a pun, get it?" He asked hoping at least someone heard his little pun.

"What the hell was that?" Phil asked after the rumbling stopped.

"Oh, dear." Natasha sighed. "It sounds like Nairbix is off fighting." She looked to her boss and continued to talk. "Phil, listen to me. No matter what happens out there, do not send any agents to back the Avengers up. Understand?" She asked.

"Sure, but, Natasha just how strong is this guy?" Phil asked. As much as Natasha loved her husband, he was terrifying when he was serious in battle. What has been shown throughout this story in the fight scenes, is nothing compared to what she has seen in all the years she has known Nairbix VanSull.

"His powers are like that of…" She began trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Of what, a God?" Phil asked after the Black Widow hesitated. She took a deep breath and finished her answer.

"A demon."

Outside, the Avengers were giving everything they had in the fight against the living darkness. However, the team was doing the exact opposite of what an average team does, they were not working together. Barton, or Hawkeye as he is also called was on the roof of a building to act as a sniper and shoot Nairbix as he fought the others.

Currently he was up against Thor, who was struggling as his hammer clashed against the Keyblade. As the lightning encased weapon slammed against the shrouded in darkness key, Iron Man blasted Nairbix but to no avail. In fact, in a split second before the blast made contact, a sphere made entirely of barrier octagons that glowed pale green. As the attack made contact, it was redirected at Iron Man's chest sending him into what then became ruble. And oddly enough, what little wounds Nairbix had were healed as the barrier shattered sending Thor back several feet.

"Nairbix!" A voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw his wife looking dead serious as she held a large black mechanical blaster. "That's enough." She said dangerously calm as the blaster was aimed directly at her husband.

"What are you waiting for, Natasha?!" Captain America shouted. "Shoot him!" He ordered.

"Rogers, shut up." She said bluntly as she stared down her long lost love. "By the way, Agent Skye managed to overhear your little discussion with Nairbix after I left the interrogation room." Hearing this the Captain winced. "Get this through your head, I am not yours. I never was and I never will be. And if I ever hear anything about you saying that I or any other woman for that matter, belong to you. I will cut your star spangled balls off, and kill you in the most painful way I know. Capiche?" She asked coldly.

Nairbix only looked at his wife with an amused look on his face as the blaster began to warm up. "Are you going shoot me again?" He asked, Natasha said nothing while her weapon was ready to fire its attack. "Are you actually going to shoot me again, Natasha?!" He shouted in anger. With no response, Natasha pulled the trigger. The blast was a large beam of condensed orange energy capable of tearing through anything. Anything except Nairbix.

Without much effort, Nairbix swatted the blast away with the back of his free hand as he glared at his wife. "So, you want to go through this just like when we were kids, do you?" Nairbix asked as Natasha pulled what looked like the grip of a mechanical sword.

"For old times' sake?" She asked with a cute little pout as she pressed a small red button on the grip with her thumb. From the grip, a four-foot long crimson red blade made entirely out of condensed energy sprang to life with a deadly hiss.

"Hmph, sometimes I forget that he gave his abilities to you before he died." Nairbix said wistfully at the memory. "Alright then, dear. Let's see if you've gotten rusty in the last ten years." He said as he lowered his Keyblade to enter his fighting stance. Natasha entered her own as she held on tight to her lightsaber, after the two long separated lovers read their spouse's stance they stood in place quietly, waiting for the right moment.

Tired of waiting, the two leaped at each other beginning their fight. The first day they see each other after ten years of thinking that the other was dead, and they are about to kill themselves. Every couple should learn from them.

As Keyblade met Lightsaber with each blow, the battle grew more and more interesting. Neither one of the brawling spouses used any of their techniques against the other, no, this was a battle of pure skill with a blade and nothing more.

That is until Natasha accidently slipped up and used a Force powered punch on her husband's face, hurdling him into a building.

"Natasha!" He shouted/whined from the ruble.

"Sorry!" She said wincing at what she did. Natasha ran over to the sprawled form of her husband and checked to see if he was injured. "Baby, are you okay?" She asked sincerely, Nairbix's hand shot up to her stomach ready to send her flying like she did to him.

"Flux Wave." Nairbix said in a sing-song voice as Natasha went flying. But unlike her husband, Natasha was more graceful and landed like the spider she was. "She called me, baby." He said dreamily at the use of her pet name for him.

"That man hasn't changed a bit." Natasha sighed while a dumb, love-struck smile found its way to her face, it really was like old times for the two of them. They were both having a friendly spar while acting like teens experiencing love for the first time, for most this was weird, for them it was love.

 **There you have it. If anyone was offended or unhappy with me turning Rogers into a jerk and pervert, sorry, but I had to make the reunion more than just a classic and overused sappy romantic moment. Besides, like I said, I wrote this before Avengers 2 came out so I expected Marvel to pair him and Natasha together like they did in some of the older animated Avengers movies. Not to mention, I never liked the whole Clintasha pairing idea nor do I like how they've made her fall for Banner (did not see that coming).**

 **Anyway, yes I did give Natasha a red lightsaber and power over the Force. Now, I'm not going to tell you whether she was/is a Jedi or Sith. That is a question I will answer in an author's note at the end of the story. However, I will tell you that the next chapter will be the last one.**

 **And for the record, Nairbix was never really evil. I only made him act like this because he didn't want anyone aside from his brothers and daughters to help him. And I realize that I never specified the song that he and Yen Sid sang in earlier chapters. For those of you who are One Piece fans you may have noticed this.**

 **The song is my own tweaked version of Ocean Guide from Film Z. I also somewhat intentionally made the passage where Yen Sid was telling Aqua about Nairbix like when Garp told Coby and Helmeppo about Zed's past as a marine. No I did not base this story off of that movie, I just liked it and wanted to use that song in this.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this story and I hope you will enjoy the last chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The last chapter is here! I'm glad that all of you have taken the time to read this story and I hope you've enjoyed it. There will be one last author's note at the end of this chapter and trust me, you will want to read it. It has important details. As always, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters or anything Disney, Marvel or anything else besides Nairbix. And so, here is the last chapter of The Vengeful Key.**

They were fighting. After a decade of being separated, they were fighting. This was the thought that filled Kairi's, Elsa's, Mickey's and Jumba's minds as they were watching the spouses' battle through binoculars at their camp. They all sweat dropped as they watched the fight with annoyed looks on their faces.

"You would think, that having a one-on-one fight with each other would have been their last form of a happy reunion." Elsa deadpanned as she lowered her binoculars for a moment.

"I think Mom is even more violent than she was before we had that incident with Ansem." Kairi added unknowingly copying her sister.

"Its times like this, which makes me forget that Natasha used to be a cheerful smiling housewife to two little girls and a loving husband." Mickey said bluntly as he lowered his eyewear. They all winced and groaned at what they saw from afar, Natasha gave a roundhouse kick to Nairbix's head sending him into a nearby building.

"That had to hurt." Kairi joked.

"Given how Nairbix has always refused to lose, I wonder how this little spat of theirs will end?" Jumba pondered as everyone began to think the same thing.

"Uncle Jumba, I don't think you could consider this a spat." Elsa argued as she turned to look at her alien relative. "Mom is literally hurdling him through buildings!" She exclaimed.

"Ha! This is nothing compared to what she did to him when she was pregnant with Kairi, Elsa." Mickey informed as he and his brother chuckled at Nairbix's past misfortune. The next sight they saw, really made them exclaim with pity for Nairbix.

"Oooh, Force kick to the groin." Mickey stated as he witnessed the literal low blow to his brother. "Well, say goodbye to the thought of having any little siblings, girls. Your mother just ruined that chance."

"Well, at least she's making sure he's alright." Elsa defended for her mother.

"No wait, he's getting up and he looks fine to me." Kairi reassured, taking a closer look Jumba discovered how Nairbix survived.

"Huh, I didn't realize he could make a barrier that small so quickly." He said in surprise.

"Man, Mom plays dirty." Kairi said thinking of whatever pain a kick like that would bring.

"I think that was actually an accident, sweetie." Elsa pointed out.

Over in the battlefield, Nairbix was loudly expressing his thoughts on what his wife had done.

"Do you have any idea what that would have done to me?!" He shrieked with wide eyes. They both were covered in cuts, scruffs and others minor injuries as their blood began to slowly drip down from their heads.

"Yes." Natasha said curtly. They just looked at each other for a few moments and said nothing, but after realizing what they had done, they began to laugh. It was the type of laugh that couldn't be forced, it was the laugh that could only be brought out once someone had realized that they had done something real stupid and they realized that it was so ridiculous, that you could only laugh at yourself. Once they finished laughing, the reunited loved ones looked at each other with sad smiles.

"We missed ten years, Nairbix." Natasha said sadly as she plopped down to sit next to her husband in the ruble.

"I know." He replied taking her hand in his while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"They're all grown up, aren't they?" She asked as her sad smile faded into a frown.

"Almost, we've got a few years left to give them their last lessons. Even after that, we've got the rest of their lives to smother them like we used to." Nairbix encouraged. "Although, you still get to have the "Mother-daughter dating conversation" with Kairi." He added with a devious smirk.

"Kairi has a boyfriend?" Natasha asked as her eyebrows shot straight up. This however reminded Nairbix about what he did to the kid a few days earlier.

"Hopefully." He said nervously, it did not go unnoticed by his wife who furrowed her brows and leered at Nairbix.

"What did you do?" She growled.

To explain everything that transpired before arriving in this world, around twenty minutes were spent as Nairbix fearfully admitted everything to his wife. Over at the camp, Kairi and the others were eagerly awaiting the return of Nairbix and Natasha. And funny enough, they were given half of what they wanted after Natasha let loose her anger.

"YOU IDIOT!" She roared as she sent an upper cut to Nairbix's jaw backed up with the power of the Force.

"Weeeeee." He said quietly in a daze as he flew through the air, and as said before, he was sent to the camp forming a crater as he landed in the dirt. The others had gathered around Nairbix and knew right away what had happened.

"You told her what happened, didn't you?" Mickey asked, Nairbix just nodded.

"She is really mad, isn't she?" Elsa asked gaining the same response.

"Did you manage to convince her to come back with us?!" Kairi asked no longer containing her anxiety over whether or not she could see her mother again. This time, Nairbix gave a battered and bleeding thumbs up with a stupid grin on his face. The two sisters could hardly control themselves after seeing this. Finally after ten long and hard years, they could see their mother.

"You are in a lot of pain right now aren't you, brother?" Jumba asked as Nairbix was slightly twitching.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." He groaned.

Back at the damaged headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D., Natasha was gathering her things for her journey back home with her beloved family. As she was finishing gathering the last of her things, a knock on the door alerted her. It was Phil wearing a sad but proud smile on his face.

"So this is what Natasha VanSull looks like, huh?" He asked noticing her change in appearance. Instead of the usual black bodysuit that most agents wore, she was wearing a short sleeved green dress that reached just barely bellow her knees. Her hair was no longer draped behind her back, it was now tied in a ponytail with a green ribbon draped over her left shoulder. And though he didn't notice, she was wearing her wedding ring again.

"Yep, are you shocked?" She teased putting the last of her possessions in her suitcase.

"Let's call it, happy to see you a bit more eased up." He replied. Giving no other words, the two friends parted ways with a warm hug. The same farewell was given to the Avengers, with an added bonus of Natasha reminding the Captain about her warning by mimicking a pair of scissors with her fingers. As she made her way out of the somewhat destroyed building, Natasha was stopped at the sight of her husband waiting for her.

"What is it?" She asked thinking something was wrong.

"Nothing." Nairbix reassured smirking as he walked over to her and held her free hand. "I just want to walk with my wife." He clarified lovingly, with a smile on both of their faces they made their way to finish this quest.

When they had finally made it to the camp, Nairbix whistled to gain everyone's attention especially his daughters'. Natasha looked up at her husband's face wondering if it would be alright to go to them, all he could do was nod. But their daughters couldn't wait any longer, they rushed up and tackled their mother in a hug that was ten years overdue sobbing in her embrace along with her.

"Ten years it's been, brother." Jumba said to Mickey.

"And now it's finally over." The little mouse announced.

"What are you two standing over there trying to look cool for? Get over here!" Natasha called ecstatic to see her old friends who were happy to comply.

"My dear family, I did it." Nairbix whispered to himself as he held his girls in his arms. After everyone was content on all the hugging, Nairbix created a Corridor of Darkness to send them to the place he needed to go the most. Back to the Mysterious Tower to apologize.

It had been several days since the one-sided battle against Nairbix, and no one was in high spirits. Especially not Sora, everyone but him were sitting in Yen Sid's study still in pain from their beat down. Although, they had not expected to see a Corridor appear before them so soon. None of them sprang into action however, the reason why was because they were all too sore. From the Corridor came Nairbix, Kairi, Elsa, Natasha, Mickey and Jumba, and all but Mrs. VanSull who was hidden behind Jumba, were feeling guilty.

"Oh, great, it's you." Ventus deadpanned as he looked at the True Master.

"Did you come here to finish us off?" Aqua asked bluntly, "Because if you are, just hurry up and do it. We're all tired of you beating us up, Nairbix."

"Actually I-" He was cut off by Natasha slamming her suitcase down on top of his head. Taking the chance to continue, she put her husband in a headlock with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Please forgive my husband, in his defense he is an eccentric idiot." She said to the teens bluntly.

"Natasha!" Nairbix whined while groaning in pain.

"Heheh, it is good to see that even after ten years, you are still the only one in the universe that can keep a short leash on Nairbix, Natasha." Yen Sid joked.

"Hello again, Yen Sid. Again I'm sorry for all the trouble Nairbix caused." She said once again.

"Your Nairbix's wife?" Riku asked in surprise seeing how the others were too shocked at the sight of their recent opponent so heavily whipped.

"Natasha VanSull, previous Princess of Heart for Radiant Garden. And the wife of this here lovable moron." She introduced with a warm smile, but it quickly went away as she noticed that Nairbix was quickly tapping her arm from the headlock.

"Okay, okay, I'm tapping out. Let me go." He croaked, still feeling a little peeved, Natasha literally dropped him.

"Um, guys," Kairi said nervously gaining her "friends'" attention. "Where's Sora?"

"He's in the other room, and I think he'll only want to see you, Kairi." Riku answered giving her a hard glare making her feel even guiltier.

"Guys, I just want to say, that I am so sorry." She said almost in tears.

"There's no reason to cry or apologize, Kairi." Aqua said with an understanding smirk like the rest of her friends.

"What?" She whispered.

"We understand. You were just trying to get your mom back." Goofy said with his signature chuckle.

"Of course we understand. You were just doing what your dad told you to do." Terra added trying to act cool as he leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

"You mean, you all forgive me?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"We're friends after all, aren't we?" Aqua asked. By now, Kairi couldn't control her tears as they rolled down her face.

"Thank you." She whispered before she ran off to find the love of her life. In another room that was at one time used to house students, Sora was laying on a bed with an unreadable look plastered on his face.

"Sora." Kairi called gaining his dazed attention, he turned to look at her and noticed that her eyes were filled with tears at his sight. She rushed over to his bed side and let loose the river she had built up over the past few days. "Honey, I am so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me, I-" But he had cut her off as he grabbed her tightly in his arms.

"You are not the one who should be sorry." He dismissed as her eyes widened with shock. "All those things I said and did. All those horrible, horrible things, I am so sorry, Kairi." Sora said as they were both sobbing and he kissed her temple.

"The whole time, he looked past the things she had done and only thought about what he did? That's something only a big man can do." Nairbix thought as he eavesdropped on their apologies.

"You found a good man, kiddo." Nairbix muttered as he walked away but then abruptly stopped once he remembered something important. "Oh crap, I forgot I broke his Keyblade!" He said as he smacked his forehead. As he walked into the room Nairbix found a sight every father dreads to see, his little girl having a make out session with her boyfriend on a bed.

"Ahem!" Nairbix announced making the young couple to break apart. Nairbix was clearly annoyed at the sight, but given the circumstances he let it go. "Hello, Sora. How are you feeling?" He asked the now nervous young Keyblade Master.

"Um, f-fine." Sora replied clearly lying.

"You can relax, Sora. I'm not going to hurt you." Nairbix reassured. "Quite the opposite actually. Oh, by the way, I really am sorry for breaking your Keyblade. That was definitely going too far on my part." As Nairbix was apologizing he rummaged through the shelves to pull out a medical bag in order to inspect Sora.

"Well, I did hurt Kairi, so-"

"Now, now that's enough." Nairbix waved off as he inspected the contents of the bag. "That was my fault, one thing you should know about me Sora, is that I can get a little eccentric when I'm mad." He admitted, "You're a fine young man, Sora and an excellent Keyblade Master as well. And I can tell that you really love Kairi, so I've got nothing to worry about."

"Dad!" Kairi whined as both her and Sora's faces turned as red as her hair.

"Oh, lighten up, sweetie. It's my job as a father to tease you in front of your boyfriend." Nairbix joked making the young couple even redder in the face. "Alright then, Sora." Nairbix began as he put on a stethoscope and pressed it against the teen's heart. "I need you to take a few deep breaths and exhale slowly, alright?" Sora had done what he was told and awaited Nairbix's diagnosis.

"Well, I have good news and I have bad news." Nairbix informed.

"What's the bad news?" Sora asked.

"Well, thanks to me, you have a crack in your heart, Sora." Nairbix replied calmly.

"Crack?!" He shouted.

"Crack is just another way of saying that you've got a scar on your heart!" Nairbix explained trying to calm the poor boy down. "It's nothing worry about, all you need to do is just take it easy, not perform any magic for a while and get plenty of rest and you'll be fine."

"Then what's the good news?" Both Sora and Kairi asked at the same time.

"The good news is, you should be able to summon your Keyblade in about a little over a week. Good thing it's not a Substitute Keyblade." He mentioned.

"Wait a minute, you said that his Keyblade was a Substitute Keyblade, Dad!" Kairi exclaimed pointing her finger at her father.

"Yeah, what happened to never lying?!" Sora accused while Nairbix just looked at them nonchalantly.

"I don't lie, but I can be wrong." Nairbix coolly replied while making his way to the door that is until he stopped in the frame. "Just think, Sora, you have my blessing to date Kairi, now all you need is Elsa's and Natasha's!" He said laughing at the paling boy as he walked through the hallway.

"I'm beginning to question your dad's sense of hum-" Sora began before Kairi shut him up by pulling him back into their make out session.

"And stop making out on my old bed!" Nairbix shouted from the hall, "Kids these days." He mumbled as he kept walking to the study. Once he arrived he noticed Yen Sid was holding a long white box in his hands.

"Ah, Nairbix, I'm glad I caught you. I have something for you, my student." He said extending his arms to give his student the gift. With a puzzled look, Nairbix opened the box and became amazed at its contents. It was a beautiful, sapphire blue sleeveless master's coat as long as his own coat and as durable as his chain mail shirt.

"Thank you, Master. Its-its magnificent!" Nairbix exclaimed happily as he held it out.

"I know that its several years late, but I had it made for you when you were a boy and I did not anticipate you achieving the ranks of both Master and True Master at such young ages." Yen Sid said with pride.

"How do I look?" Nairbix asked after putting on the haori.

"Even more handsome than ever." A woman's voice replied out of nowhere. To the duo's side, a blazing form of green fire appeared to reveal Maleficent and Diaval in human form.

"Mother, Diaval." Nairbix said happily as he rushed up to hug them, which they gladly returned. "What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Yen Sid had informed me that your plan was successful and that you had retrieved Natasha." Maleficent replied with the warm smile she saved just for him.

"I am so happy for you, little master." Diaval added as he patted Nairbix's shoulder like a father would to his own son. Truth be told the two were much like father and son, but Diaval dared not to allow Nairbix to address him like that because he was a loyal servant of his mother. And he feared what Maleficent would do if the thought of the two of them having a child together, like her son, Maleficent over reacted to things once her emotions got the better of her.

"Natasha, girls, come in here!" Nairbix called from the door, mere moments later they all came in to see why Nairbix had called them. And as you can imagine, it was another heartfelt tearful reunion.

"Hey, Kairi, why did Nairbix call-Maleficent!" Sora shouted after him, Donald and Goofy walked in to see their old foe.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite trio of meddlers." The dark fairy taunted, "To what do I owe this displeasure." She spat.

"Mother, behave. They are guests in the tower like the rest of us, so please try not to start anything, please?" Nairbix pleaded.

"Very well, but only for you, darling." Maleficent agreed reluctantly giving a sneer to the three friends.

"It's so nice to have the family back together again." Natasha teased.

"How right you are, honey." Nairbix agreed looking at his daughters tell of their adventure to their grandmother and his brothers who walked in to join the fun along with the other Warriors of Light. He pulled Natasha in and stole a quick kiss before looking back to his loved ones and the ones he had just recently caused trouble. "How right you are."

For ten years this man with a heart of pure darkness sat alone in the dark, filled with grief and sadness. Now he stood together with friends and loved ones in the light, filled with joy and happiness.

 **And so, it is done. I bet most of you were expecting a long and passionate kiss between the two of them and not a quick peck, right? Well, the two of them have known each other since they were kids, so they don't always need to express their love by kissing. Now for the important stuff. This will not be the last time Nairbix will be on this site.**

 **Nope, since I finished this story in January, I have been writing a little something called The Forging of The Key. What is it about you wonder? Well, its about Nairbix's past from when he manifested in Narnia to where he sits on that rock in the realm of darkness for ten years. All unanswered questions will be answered. You will learn more about Nairbix and the ways of the Keyblade than anywhere else (except the actual KH games). It isn't even close to being finished, but I will be posting it soon. Oh, and it'll most likely be three times as long as this story was. Thanks again for reading and I hope you'll check out The Forging of The Key.**


End file.
